


Luke and Dave

by Endymionn



Series: Luke & Dave [1]
Category: Adventure - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 142,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endymionn/pseuds/Endymionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenagers Luke and Dave are sent on a mysterious errand for their father. While they are away, their village gets attacked by the soldiers from the tyrannous king. Luke and Dave then embark on a quest to put an end to this tyrannous reign and rescue their family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the hunt

Prologue:

It was a nice spring day and the sun was shining over a beautiful green valley and the little village of Astranaar. In one of the pretty wooden houses at the edge of the town, a boy was impatiently walking from left to right and back again. This person was Luke. Luke was a nineteen year old boy of average height with light brown hair, grey eyes and a somewhat tanned skin. He didn't have any fat on his body, yet still weighed about seventy kilo which was mainly because of his defined muscles from the heavy life of a hunter, his fondness of all the sports in the village, and his appreciation of brawls with others, especially his twin brother. This brother was the person Luke was waiting for. Annoyed he shouted once more 'Dave, get a move on, we don't have all day, don't make me come and get you!' After a few more moments, Dave finally came running down the stairs, holding his trusted bow made of oak wood in his hands. Dave was forty minutes younger than his sibling, and from the outside he looked nothing like his brother. He was slightly longer, although he weighed considerably less as was apparent by his small shoulders and general skinny build. He had a paler skin and darker hair than his brother and his eyes had a blue tint. Dave was much less fond of physical sport, unless it involved having to prove himself to someone, something Luke often took advantage of. Instead, Dave was the village champion of archery, being a long shot ahead of everyone else. Although he wasn't as fond of fighting as his brother and definitely not as strong, he and his brother were fairly evenly matched, as his pride didn't allow him to lose to Luke, more so because he would then be hearing that for the remainder of the day. Character wise, the two brothers actually greatly resembled each other as is fitting for twins. Both of them were very competitive and neither of them was afraid of pretty much anything, or at least they would never show it if they were. They were adventurous, a trait fairly uncommon in their village. Luke was very impulsive whilst Dave was a lot calmer and more careful. Luke was caring for everyone around him, and while Dave usually didn't show it, he also cared deeply for the ones dear to him although he was not always quite as friendly to others. They were good people, but they had always enjoyed mischief. The two brothers lived with their father Brandon who is the town's most respected craftsman, making chairs, tables and home decorations for all the people in the village. Their mother Marion died when they were very little. They only know how she looks because of a large painting in their house: She was very tall for a woman and had a pale skin with a beautiful face and dark, almost black hair. However, despite her slim figure, she was presumably a woman of fire being the first woman to challenge for the position of mayor in the town and never hesitating to help her husband with the tough physical work he did. The brothers also helped out in the town in their own way by going hunting every two weeks, and in between hunts, they would help their father with his work. However, for both of them, despite the fact that they liked Astranaar a lot, the village life is not satisfying enough in the long run, and they dreamed of travels together to faraway places.

 

Chapter 1: On the hunt

'Finally' says Luke, 'I've been waiting for almost an hour. We need to be back from this hunt before sun sets and we've got a long walk ahead of us'. Dave says 'Yeah I know, calm down. The animals aren't going to disappear all of the sudden, we will be back in time'. Luke answers 'Then let's go, it has been way too long since we've last ventured into the woods. I can't wait to go there!' And so the two brothers leave, past the houses at the outskirts of town, then past the farms which provide a steady supply of vegetables to the townspeople, and finally up a winding path into the forest. Both Luke and Dave are experienced scouts, so they have no trouble finding their way in the hills. Once there, the brothers start to walk slower and get on the lookout for any animals worth shooting. The day grows warmer, although the dense vegetation stops most of the sunlight from reaching the ground. Luke sighs and whispers 'It's a pity we only come here once every two weeks, otherwise we could set traps which would save us a lot of time. If we try that now, the animals of the forest will have eaten the corpses long before we return'. Dave remains silent, instead searching the environment with his sharp eyes. When he can't find anything, he starts to inspect the ground for tracks which may lead them to a group of deer. After some investigating, he finds them and says 'Follow me, I think we may be on to something'. They follow the tracks, and after a couple of minutes they hear the tinkling sound of water. Soon, they find the source of this which is a small lake of which the shore is absolutely littered with tracks of various sorts and sizes. Content with his discovery, Dave whispers 'I think we just stumbled upon the main drinking place of the animals in this part of the forest. We should hide somewhere and wait until they come to drink'. Luke proposes 'Behind that rock formation over there? We will have a clear shot, yet still be invisible to the animals'. They move over and install themselves as comfortable as possible whilst unpacking their lunch. The next half hour is spent eating in near silence, the only sound being the whistling of the many birds of the forest and the slow dripping of water that falls from the cliffs into the little lake. Right when the brothers are done eating, they hear rushing in the trees and see a small creature coming to the pool to drink. The animal is too small to be worth to shoot, but at least it proves that animals are still using the pond. More minutes pass, and Luke gets impatient, but Dave stays focused, showing why exactly he is a superior hunter to his brother. Not long after, their patience finally gets rewarded as a deer of slightly below average size comes walking to the pond. Luke looks at his brother, who nods, and they both ready their bow. With a slight hint of envy, Luke looks at his brother's oaken bow which looks beautiful when compared to his own which looks like it's made of rotten wood and can break at any moment. The feeling disappears almost immediately as he focuses on his target. He silently forms the words 'three, two, one' and then they shoot their arrows simultaneously at the deer. Luke's arrow hits it in the flank, while Dave's arrow flawlessly hits its head, almost immediately killing it. A gasp of air escapes Dave's mouth as the tension of the past few hours is relieved. He says 'Finally we have managed to shoot a deer again!' Let's cut up the meat, take as much as we can carry, and head back to town'.

As Dave and Luke walk the last mile to town, they see an unusual amount of people on the streets. When they go to take a closer look, they see that there are a group of soldiers of the king's army in town. Curious as to what they are doing, they walk to the tavern where the barkeeper's son Daniel, a friend of them, is sitting on the steps. Dave asks ''What is all this, what are those soldiers doing here?' Daniel spits on the ground and answers 'Damn redcoats are only causing troubles, they claim to be here to investigate a robbery of one of their caravans, but I bet that's not even true. Do me a favor and don't mess with them, it seems like they are looking for trouble'. Dave and Luke move on towards home, and when they open the door, they see that their father Brandon is already waiting for them with dinner. He says 'Sons, you are late. Were there any problems?' Luke answers 'No, we just left late cause someone was too lazy to get out of bed and—' he gets interrupted by a hard punch to the shoulder of Dave who is looking really tired. Dave says 'Can we just dump the meat in the basement, get some food, maybe wash a bit, and then go to bed? I'm exhausted'. Luke can't help but mumble 'That's because you barely move on an average day.' Dave says nothing, and instead takes his bowl of food, and starts eating. Luke takes the effort of moving the two bags with meat to the cold basement before starting his dinner. When they are finished eating, Brandon takes his sons to the living room where he tells them 'We need to go to town tomorrow because we can't live on deer meat alone. Besides, I need to go get a new saw at the blacksmith, so get up early. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day'. Suddenly Luke remembers the soldiers in town and asks 'Dad, have you heard about the redcoats walking around in town?' Brandon looks at Luke with a grim expression on his face and says 'I have, and in the past it has never been a good sign when the king's soldiers would show up. Now off to bed with you, your brother is almost falling asleep already'. During the night, it takes a long time before it is completely quiet in town, but neither Luke nor Dave hear any of this. Their father however, can't quite catch sleep and thinks about the last time soldiers were in Astranaar. Should he tell his sons about it, or would it be better to not worry them unnecessarily?

Rays of sunshine announce the dawn of yet another day with beautiful weather, and wake Luke by shining right into his eyes. He quickly gets out of bed and stretches his arms, then does 25 push-ups followed by two times 10 pull-ups at a heavy wooden bar that is attached to the ceiling. He repeats this three times before stopping, and by the time he is finished, Dave has also woken up. Dave says 'I cannot believe how you can have the energy to do that when you've just gotten out of bed'. Luke replies 'And I can't believe how you willingly stay such a skinny bag of bones, but that's none of my business, right'. Luke then walks out of the room to go and wash himself while Dave stays in bed for just a little longer. When Luke returns, Dave goes to wash himself as well, and ten minutes later they both sit at the table for breakfast. The breakfast consists of some old bread with a slice of pork and some tea to wash it all away. Brandon says to his sons 'I suggest you pack some food as well, we might stay for a while and I'm not planning to come back just for lunch'. Not long after that, the boys are finished eating and preparing lunch, and the three men are on their way. They slowly walk past the beautiful flowers of Astranaar and stay still for a moment to pick up a couple of apples that fell off a tree close to their house. Still eating from these apples, they arrive at the center of town where Brandon says 'You two go sell the meat. If you need me, I will be at the blacksmith'. Luke and Dave finish their apples before slowly walking towards the storage house, in the meantime enjoying the warm sun on their bare arms. As they walk past the town's deep well, they come across Aaron. Aaron is a tall man who is a couple years older than Luke and Dave. He is arrogant and unfriendly, unless he takes a liking to you, and he is always bossing everyone around. He rarely wears a shirt in summer and spends an unreasonable amount of time on his hair in a feeble attempt to seduce one of the many pretty girls in town. In the past, Luke and Aaron have had quite a few unpleasant confrontations, which has led Aaron in a state of perpetual* distrust against Luke and his brother. As soon as he notices Luke and Dave, he holds out his hand to stop them. With a tone pretending to be authoritative, he says 'Hold on there, where do you two think you're going?' Dave answers 'Aaron, we ain't got any time for your pretentious nonsense, if you could just not bother us, that'd be great.' Aaron follows up this statement by laughing, but is not a pleasant laugh, it is more of a high pitched sound that absolutely doesn't show any joy whatsoever. 'Hahaha, you're probably just going to cause trouble again, you're no better than those redcoats'. Luke answers laconically 'What's the problem Aaron? Are you still mad because Dave beat you at archery last month, or are you angry because you lost to me in swimming last week?' Aaron, hit in his vanity, turns visibly angry but cannot do anything in the middle of the busy town square, so he just says 'I'll get you next time Luke' and walks away. Luke and Dave look at each other, then burst into laughing, not worrying in the slightest about Aaron's threat. The brothers continue walking to the storage room, rearranging their backpacks to a more comfortable position. When they finally reach the storage room, one of the workers is already waiting for them. He says 'Daniel told me you would come here today. You've got some meat for me, am I right?' 'Yeah' says Dave, 'We've shot it ourselves yesterday up in the hills, we've got almost two full bags of it with us, since we've saved a little bit for ourselves. All in all, we've got about twenty kilo for you, can you give us a good price for that?' The worker replies 'I'd normally give about nine bucks a kilo, and for the grand total I'll offer you 200, is that okay with you?' Dave and Luke don't need to think about this, since this is much more than they would normally get, given that the price of venison is usually about seven coins per kilo. Luke says 'Okay, here you go' as he hands the bags over. After they have been weighed, he receives a purse with coins in it in return. 'One last request' Luke says, 'Could we get the bags back when you're done with them, we don't have any spare.' The worker replies 'Of course, come back in about an hour, and I will gladly return them to you'. Luke and Dave walk back towards the town center where most of the shops are, and in the meantime they discuss what they should buy. Luke says 'We can't buy anything until we get our bags back, stupid I didn't think about that.' Dave asks 'Do we need anything that we can carry, or should we just go towards father and wait for our bags?' Luke thinks for a moment, then looks at his brother with a mischievous grin 'It's "a buck a bottle" day at the pub, we've got a lot of money, we could buy one or two to reward ourselves for all the hard work'. Dave is a bit reluctant 'What if father finds out, can you remember last time we drank and he found out?' Luke replies 'Yeah, but wasn't it you who shouted "worth" the loudest?' Dave laughs 'Fair point, let's go, but only one bottle, otherwise we might run out of time'. Luke says 'Sure, if you want to be a wuss'. 

 

When they walk into the pub, they see it's already pretty crowded for such an early time of the day. It isn't even noon yet, and still there are only two free tables left. Next to one of the remaining tables, they see the same redcoats as yesterday, so they decide to take the other table where they can keep an eye on almost the whole pub. Luke then goes to the barkeeper, father of Daniel, and says 'Hey Jack, everything all right? Jack responds 'Well, well, if it isn't Luke, haven't seen you here in a while. If you're here, then it is safe to assume that Dave is also somewhere nearby'. Luke says 'Yes, he is. Jack, could you give us one bottle of beer?' Jack then starts pouring a bottle full, but before he gives it to Luke, he says on a strict tone 'Does your father approve of this? I know you are by the laws of our village allowed to drink beer, but Brandon seems to disagree with this, so does he even know you are here?' Luke looks like a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar as he says 'No, but Jack, I can trust that you won't go and tell him right?' Jack pretends to think for a moment before answering 'I won't. If I did, Daniel would not be pleased that I screwed over his friends'. 'Thanks Jack, you're the best' says Luke while throwing a coin on the counter and taking the bottle to the table. Dave says 'What took you so long, did Jack not want to give you the beer?' Luke replies 'Nah, no problems, I just talked to him for a bit. Let's enjoy this before we head out again. During the next ten minutes, Luke and Dave enjoy themselves by talking a bit whilst drinking the magnificently brewed beer. They then hear the door of the pub, and when they look to see who entered, they see it is Aaron. They watch him looking for a place to sit, ignoring the empty table next to the redcoats. In fact, the only empty place in the whole pub is next to Dave. Aaron almost visibly sighs before walking to the counter, ordering a bottle as well, and coming over to the table before sitting down next to Dave. He seems to try very hard to look the other way, but eventually he turns around and says 'Can't believe I'll actually be sitting next to you two, but everything is better than getting close to those redcoats'. Luke then decides that this is not the moment to annoy Aaron any further and asks 'What did they do then that's so bad? Dave and I were away all of yesterday, so we missed out on any news'. Aaron looks at them with a surprised expression and says 'They were getting drunk and harassing town girls yesterday'. Barely audible, Dave mutters 'So about the same you do every day' which results in a hateful look of Aaron. Aaron continues 'That was not the only thing, they almost ransacked the pub after getting into an argument with Daniel. You can go ask Daniel himself if you don't believe me.' Luke replies 'We will do that, and if you can tell us where he is, you can have the remaining one fourth of a bottle that we have left'. Aaron seems to consider this, then says 'Fine, he is in the basement here, making sure there is enough beer for all the customers'. 'Thanks' says Luke, 'Here is the bottle, enjoy'. Luke and Dave then slip to the back, and Dave grumbles 'Why did you give him a quarter bottle for some information that we could have figured out ourselves?' Luke grins, it was a quarter bottle when he got inside, and by the time I promised it to him, it was not even one sip. He will probably notice this shortly'. Dave laughs loudly and says 'You really enjoy pissing him off, don't you'.

 

When Luke and Dave walk into the back, they immediately notice Daniel, who isn't dragging beer to the front, but instead dragging beer to his mouth as he's just sitting on a small chair with a mug of beer in his hand. He then notices the twin brothers coming towards him and says, 'Hey you two, could you lend me a hand, one of the barrels is stuck and I can't lift it out of there on my own'. Luke answers 'Sure, but afterwards we want to ask you some questions if you don't mind'. Daniel's response is 'No problem, but I can't stay for too long since dad will need me again shortly'. Dave says 'We've got to be fast then, where's that barrel?' Just over here' Daniel says, 'Let's lift it up, one, two, three!' The barrel doesn't move easily, but centimeter for centimeter they lift it up until it's no longer stuck and it rockets upward, nearly causing them to drop it. They move the barrel to the counter before returning to the chair. Daniel sits down again, takes his mug and asks 'So, what did you two want to know? Luke replies 'We heard that the redcoats caused a lot of problems yesterday, we would like to know what happened exactly'. Daniel glares at the brothers before answering 'Those bastards drank until they couldn't drink anymore, then they refused to pay because they were "servants of the king". When we wanted to force them to pay, they threatened to destroy our whole supply of beer. They even tried to fight me, but the last couple of customers who were still here intervened, though this could have ended extremely badly. Being drunk, angry and armed is not a good combination. We can't refuse them service though, or they cause even more problems. Today we just forced them to pay up front, and I think they realized that with the whole town here, they can't try anything fancy'. Luke asks 'Is there really nothing we can do?' Daniel says 'Rather not, they will be gone within two more days, just ignore them as much as possible and it will be fine’. Dave then says 'Alright, we will leave it up to you, we need to be going anyway, father will probably be looking for us'. Daniel answers 'That's alright, thanks for the help boys'. With that, they leave the pub, taking care not to run into Aaron on the way out.

 

When Luke and Dave have walked back outside, they head for the storage room. When they arrive, they see a different man than before standing outside the door. They hesitate for a moment, but the man sees them, smiles, and says 'My colleague told me about you, these backpacks are yours I assume. We cleaned them for you, so they are immediately ready to be used again'. Luke answers 'That's really kind of you, thanks a lot'. 'No problem' says the man as he gives Dave the backpacks, 'We hope to see you here again soon, you always deliver quality meat'. Dave hands Luke his backpack before the two brothers leave for the smithy. When they arrive, Brandon is still inside so they patiently wait outside until their father finally comes out with a brand new saw and a letter in his hands. Brandon says 'Ah, here you are, have you already bought the supplies we needed?' Luke answers 'No, we had to wait for our backpacks to be cleaned at the storage room, so we couldn't buy any supplies yet.' Brandon asks 'Then what did you do for a whole hour?' Luke manages to keep a straight face 'Nothing important really, we've walked for a bit and asked around about the redcoats'. Brandon's face clouds for a moment but he says 'It doesn't really matter. Come with me, we still need to buy the groceries'. They first walk towards the bakery to buy some bread, then move to the farmer's store where they buy a lot of different things. Amongst the pile of healthy food are carrots, lettuce, tomatoes, but also apples, pears, and aside from that, some cheese, dried pork and beef. Lastly, they go to a friend of the family, a painter called Leonardo. This painter is the same one that made the giant painting of Marion that hangs in the house of Dave and Luke. When they get to the house, Brandon asks his sons to stay outside to wait for him, so the two brothers enjoy themselves by seeing who can climb the highest in the tree next to the house. Eventually, they both sit on the highest solid branch, and right when they start climbing down again, they hear the door open and Leonardo's voice saying 'I can't leave the town, you must deliver it'. Brandon then says something, but he's talking so quietly that the boys cannot understand what he says. When they get down they see their father with a small package in his hands. Brandon then says with a serious expression on his face: 'Let's go home, I need to discuss something important with you'.


	2. A mysterious errand

Chapter 2: A mysterious errand:

Brandon takes his sons home while Dave protests 'I thought we were going to stay in town the entire day!' Brandon responds in an uncharacteristically rude way 'Shut it Dave, this is important!' Dave looks shocked and doesn't say anything else for the remainder of the trip home. In the meantime, Luke just wonders what all of this could possibly mean since Brandon is looking sincerely worried. They eventually reach their house, and after they go inside, Brandon locks the door, closes the curtains and shuts the windows. He then says 'Okay, what I am going to tell you know is of utmost importance, so listen carefully'. The package I received must be delivered to a person named Caleb in the town of Jerlford. This has to be done as soon as possible, so I'll be sending the two of you on your way, since I have to stay behind to make sure everything here is taken care of. As long as it is delivered today, it doesn't matter at what time, so be careful'. Dave asks 'Dad, what is all this about? This isn't normal'. Brandon responds with 'I can't explain this yet. I promise to tell you when you get back. Now hurry, it's already almost halfway past midday, just try to not raise any suspicion'. Luke says reluctantly 'Okay, we will be on our way then, but an explanation would have been nice'. Luke and Dave unlock the door and walk outside. They slowly walk to the other side of the village where they take the road to the west. This road should be about five hours of walking to Jerlford and is usually not taken by anyone else than traveling merchants or people on horseback. As soon as they are out of sight of the village, they start to run, though they make sure to keep a pace they can keep up for some time. After about fifteen minutes of running, they slow down to a walking pace for a while. Luke is the first to break the silence 'What the hell is going on? What is dad so worried about, and what is in this damn package?' Dave says soberly 'I don't know, but considering how important it seems to be, you might want to keep your voice down a little'. Luke then says instead 'I don't like this road, it's so long and open. If this package really is that important, then I do not trust this road enough to still be here after sunset. We better get running again'. 'Just a moment' Dave says 'I'm not used to running anymore so I need a couple more minutes to catch my breath and while we are here, we might as well enjoy the environment'. Luke looks around and sees what Dave means. Spring is a beautiful season here, the trees are in over 50 different shades of pink thanks to all the blossom in it, and there are flowers everywhere: daisies, daffodils, tulips, sunflowers and many more that he doesn't even know the name of. All in all, the scenery is truly magnificent, and if he was any less worried about what was happening right now, then he would have most definitely stayed to enjoy it to the fullest. He says 'It would be great to play around here. Once we have delivered the package, and if no other strange things are happening, we should definitely come back here to just discover it here. I don't understand why we never bothered to discover this part anyway, we always went the other way, up into the hills'. Dave sighs 'I didn't want to tell you this, because this will worry you even more, but ever since we've set foot here, I've been thinking about something father said to us when we were still young, and that which he said is the reason why we never came here'. Luke looks puzzled at his brother and asks 'What do you mean, did he warn us for something here?' Dave nods and says 'Yup, he said that people mysteriously disappear when they come here, either to never be found again, or weeks later, as a skeleton. I am not sure if he just told us that to scare us for what's really here or if it is actually true, but throughout all the years I have remembered it'. Luke says 'That's nonsense, merchants use this road all the time. If there truly was such danger, surely they would not take such a risk'. Dave answers 'I've been wondering that as well so I eventually asked father when we were a little older, and he said that large groups are generally safe and don't get attacked, but small groups are always at risk and are better off taking a different route. Luke says nervously 'Well, we better start running again then'.

 

Almost two hours pass, and Luke and Dave keep alternating between running and walking in silence. They are now surrounded by high cliffs at both sides of the road. These cliffs seem solid at first, but when Dave takes a closer look, he sees that they are actually riddled with small caves. Nothing really steps out of the ordinary though, but Luke keeps looking around, seeming to search something. The sun starts to fade, and small clouds start to pack. It does not yet look as if it is going to rain, but the beautiful day is over, although for the brothers, it already was. The air seems to get thicker and the light gets dim. Luke suddenly stops and yells 'I know what is wrong with this cursed place! Dave, stand still and listen for a moment'. Dave does this and tries to listen, but strange enough, he can't hear anything now that the rhythmic sound of their footsteps has stopped and the wind has ceased blowing. He slowly says 'I see what you mean, where are the birds, the insects, anything? There is nothing to be heard here, it seems like a valley of death!' Suddenly Luke gets the feeling that they are being watched, and not by just one thing, but many things at once. He looks at his brother, whose look is as terrified as how he is feeling himself. They then start running. Not just fast, but faster than they have ever run before. The feeling of being watched does not go away; instead they start to hear sounds again, not reassuring sounds, but rustling sounds, as if something is following them. The further they get, the louder the sound becomes, and the harder they run. Dave looks back, and what he sees would haunt his dreams for many days: Most of the caves in the cliffs are filled with an eerie red glow, like eyes of some devilish creature. The rustling noise gets even louder, and added to that is a sound like the grinding of thousands of small, razor sharp teeth. Added to the unsettling noises is now the sound of leather in the wind, as if there are bats flying. Dave turns his attention to the ground again, and sees a skeleton near the side of the road. It has absolutely no meat left and the bones all have prints of small teeth. Luke and Dave don't stop for even a moment, and instead keep on running, terrified to suffer the same fate. The sound gets louder, indicating that the monsters are gaining on them. The brothers take care not to trip over one of the many bones that are spread over the road because if they do, then that would probably the last thing they'd ever do. They feel the monstrous bats inching even closer to them as the air behind them starts to vibrate because of the creatures' wings. Luke curses, although the sound gets drowned by the loud noise behind them. The wind has returned. Not as a pleasant breeze, but as a sweeping force of nature that feels like it does everything in its power to bring them off balance. Dave's eyes start to tear due to the harsh wind, and it becomes increasingly difficult to see. He starts to wonder if this journey will end just as abruptly as it began, merely a few hours after they have left home. Luke looks ahead, but there seems to be no end to the dark cliffs that turn out to harbor such a serious threat. They can feel the leathery wings against their backs, and moments later they can feel the sharp claws on their shoulders. The brothers feel thei energy sapping away, having run for what feels like an eternity. Right when the bats are attempting to dig their razor sharp teeth into their heads, the road gets illuminated by sunlight as the cliffs have come to an end. The bats fly back into their caves, and the eerie sounds slowly die down, but the brothers don't stop running until the noise completely stops and gets replaced by the usual sounds of birds and other normal animals again. The cliffs are far behind them now, and the scenery has gone back to the beautiful landscape that was also present close to their own town. The two brothers gasp for air, and for a minute, neither of them is able to say anything. Eventually Luke manages to exclaim 'That was by far the scariest thing I've ever experienced! It felt like the devil himself was chasing us, what were those things?'. Dave, who is being even paler than usual, says 'You didn't see them did you? I turned around to look, and I saw hundreds of lights that looked like eyes, and they looked so evil. I'm never ever setting foot in there again!' 'Come on' says Luke, 'Let’s keep on moving, I don't want to be near that place any longer than necessary'.

 

About half an hour later, after Luke and Dave have calmed down a bit, they come across a crossing in the road. Aside from the path where the brothers came from, there are two other paths that all unite into one big road that leads down to a city, barely visible from this far away. They see that the road in front of them is crowded, and all of them walk towards the city. Dave says 'We cannot run anymore once we are amongst other people, otherwise we attract too much attention. Let's try and join that group of merchants over there, that way we can get into the city without looking like we are just two boys wandering the road'. Luke agrees, and they start walking a bit faster to catch up to the merchants. Eventually they reach them, and they walk together quietly for a while before one of them breaks up their own conversation to ask 'Where are you two from?’ Luke is the one who answers 'We are from Astranaar, and we are here to visit a family member, we left this afternoon'. The merchant turns pale and says 'That means you've come through the Valley of Screeches. You should count yourself lucky to have arrived here in one piece'. Dave says 'So that's what it is called. I know one thing for sure, I'm never going back there again. But this raises a question, I heard that merchants used the route to get to Astranaar and they usually arrived safely. Has it become more dangerous as of late?' The merchant bows his head towards Luke and Dave, and says 'It has, no merchant has used the road in months. At least, nobody that we heard about afterwards, if you know what I mean'. Dave is lost in thought for a moment, looks like he wants to say something, but seems to reconsider and he remains silent instead. Luke decides to switch to a less heavy subject 'Do you often come in Jerlford? We need to find someone by the name of Caleb'. The trader immediately says 'Of course I know Caleb, he is the town's healer so to say. Everyone who is ill or has pain somewhere goes to him, and he gives them some mixture which almost always solves the problem. He lives near the harbor in the big red house, but from this side you will have to cross the slums of Jerlford to reach him.' The remainder of the trip to the gates is made in silence, and when Luke and Dave pass the gates, the guards assume they are with the traders, so they don't ask any questions. By now, the sun is setting and it is getting pretty dark. Inside, Luke thanks the traders for their help, and starts to head to the harbor, but one of the traders shouts 'Boy, come here for a moment!' As Luke comes over, the man says 'You two seem like good people, so I'll tell you this: be careful in the slums. Most people are not who they seem, and there are many beggars who live off of pickpocketing'. Luke says 'Thank you, I wish we could help you as well but I'm afraid we have nothing to offer'. The trader then replies 'Just get to Caleb safely, once you are past the slums, the remainder of the trip is easy, good luck'. With that said, Luke and Dave walk across the plaza and into the dark of the slums of Jerlford.

 

The first thing they notice is the smell. It smells like sewers in here and it's getting hard to breathe. The next thing they see is that it is getting really dark, and the fact that the streets are narrow and the houses close to each other is making it very uncomfortable. The third thing they notice is that there is a sort of smoke here, making it hard to see further than ten meters. Luke says 'Let's stay really close to each other and get through this quickly, I have got a very bad feeling about this'. After another minute, they are at the center of the slums area. Luke looks to the left and sees two shadows quickly running towards them. He manages to shout 'Look out!' before they crash into him and Dave, and before they realize what is happening, the shadows have ran away again. 'Are you okay bro?' Luke asks. Dave says 'I am, but I have some bad news for you. They took our wallet which had most of our money in it'. Luke yells 'What, that was all we the money we had! How are we going to find a place to sleep now?' Dave answers 'I still have some change that I put in a different pocket, but we should first get out of here before we start talking'. Luke reluctantly stops talking, but he looks worried and very upset. They quickly rush through the last part of the slums and the air clears up a little bit. Suddenly they are in the full light again and can see the last edge of the sun setting at the horizon. They blink in the sharp light for a couple of moments before looking around to search for Caleb's house. In the far corner of the harbor is a red house, so Luke and Dave head that way, and when they reach it, they notice the door is open so they walk in.

It is dark in the shop; not the kind of dark it was in the slums, but a more comforting dark, like it is used to prevent people from being blinded. There are a lot of little bottles on large shelves at the side of the room. These bottles are filled with different substances of many different colors, and all of the bottles are labeled, some in a language that neither Luke nor Dave recognizes. They then hear a pleasant voice saying 'This should help against the headaches you have been having lately, that will be ten coins. Thank you, have a nice day'. They see a man rushing out of the house, and another one coming towards them. This man looks like he is a couple years older than their father, has average length brown hair, a light brown skin color and reassuring grey eyes. He says in the same voice as they've heard earlier 'Welcome, I haven't seen you two before, although you remind me of someone. Let me introduce myself: I am Caleb, people around here call me the Healer'. Luke answers 'I am Luke, and this is Dave, we are here because we were asked to deliver something to you.' Caleb frowns and asks 'Who asked you to deliver this?' Dave says 'Our father Brandon, he said it was very important'. 'Ah' says Caleb, 'Now I know of whom you remind me. But this is strange, I haven't spoken to Brandon in months. Well, give me the package, I'll open it up in my office. If you could wait here for just a moment, I'll be right back. A couple of minutes pass, and for a while they hear nothing except the whistling of the wind outside. Then Caleb returns, and his face shows that he is worried. Caleb says 'Listen boys, I am sorry to burden you even more, but you need to deliver this letter back to either Brandon or the painter in your town that goes by the name of Leonardo. Find a place to stay for the night, and go by dawn tomorrow'. Dave silently says 'Eh sir, we got robbed on our way here, we don't have any money anymore'. Caleb doesn't seem to be too shocked 'That happens when you pass through the slums, of course you could not know this. If you don't mind a sofa, you can sleep in my office tonight'. Luke says 'That would be perfect, we do have a little spare money that we can pay you for food. Caleb seems to not really be listening as his mind is wandering, and he says 'No, it is fine. I will make sure you get something to eat, though it will not be top quality'. Dave says 'Thank you for your kindness'. Caleb responds 'Just go immediately at dawn, this is very urgent'. Caleb then shows them the office and goes off to get some food. Luke says to Dave 'I think we just got extremely lucky that he allowed us to stay here, but I can't forget about the look on his face when he had opened the package. He looked really afraid and I am curious why. I suppose we will hear about it tomorrow. They then stop talking because they hear the door, and Caleb comes in with some bread and warm meat. Caleb then leaves to his study and doesn't come back for the remainder of the evening. After having eaten, the boys, who are exhausted from the day, decide to go sleep. Luke says 'Normally, we would probably fight to see who gets to sleep on the couch, but I'm too tired so you can have it, goodnight'. 'Goodnight' says Dave. They sleep without any troubles, but what they do not notice is that Caleb leaves the house multiple times that night, talks to various other people, and near the end of the night, receives a message that the boys would not enjoy.


	3. The start of a journey

Chapter 3: The start of a journey

Luke wakes up after a long night and sees that it is long past dawn already. He quickly wakes up Dave and they get up, get dressed, and start to search for Caleb. He is not in his study and as they try to enter his private quarters, they notice it is locked, so they sit on the couch instead and start discussing the situation. Dave says 'This can't be good. He insisted that we left at dawn, something must have happened!' Luke says 'Even if it has, we can't do anything about it until we know more, but I am really getting tired of having to walk all over the place without having a clue about what's happening'. Dave says 'I agree, but right now we will have to just wait for Caleb and hope that he will actually explain some of this to us.' Luke answers 'I'm almost willing to demand an answer, but I suppose that wouldn't make a difference anyway'. A short while later, they can hear the door, and a very tired Caleb comes in. He says 'Come with me, we need to discuss something, but it is best to do this over a good breakfast'. He then takes them upstairs where the table is already filled with various types of bread and different kinds of meat and cheese. He gives the boys both a cup of tea and starts to eat immediately. The boys follow Caleb's example, and for the next five minutes nobody says anything, although the tension is sensible. Caleb then says 'I have got some very bad news for you: During the past night, Astranaar got attacked by redcoats'. Both Luke and Dave freeze up for a moment before yelling multiple questions at Caleb. Caleb then says 'Stay calm, I will explain all I know, just give me a moment'. Luke and Dave reluctantly become quiet and look eagerly at Caleb. Caleb continues 'After you've brought me the package, of which I cannot tell you its contents, I went to talk to different people who are associated with me and your father. Near the end of the night, a courier from a neighboring town came to me with a message, your father being the sender of it. It was a spoken message as opposed to a written message which leads me to believe they were already driven out of their homes by the time they sent this, but either way it means that some of them are still alive. I am not sure if or how many casualties have fallen, but I am afraid that most of the village will be in ruins, if not ashes'. He pauses for a moment to take a bite out of his sandwich before saying 'What we need to do was unclear, which is why I let you sleep a bit longer. I've been talking to more people and here is what we are going to do: We can't reach Brandon or anyone else from the village right now, because we have no idea where they are. The courier didn't tell me where their hiding place in case someone would have been eavesdropping on us, or if I somehow worked with the redcoats'. Luke interrupts Caleb's story and says 'How can we know if father is safe then?' Caleb says 'We can't, but I'll do everything I can to make sure you will be reunited as soon as possible'. Dave says calmly 'Okay, what do you need us to do?' Caleb says 'You will be going to the city of Bruma, which is north of here high up in the hills.' Dave asks 'Are these the same hills that originate from Astranaar?' Caleb says 'Sort of, but higher and much harder to traverse. You will need some supplies if you are going to reach it from here. There is a road that leads to Bruma as well, but you will have to walk completely around the mountain for that, and besides not having time for that, I think that the roads will be watched'. We better get underway, let's go and get the supplies you will need for this journey'.  
They first go to the big general store of Jerlford. Here they get everything necessary for a long journey through a cold and mountainous area, such as warm coats, gloves, some rope, two sleeping bags and two sturdy backpacks to put everything in since their own backpacks are back home in Astranaar. Following their visit to the general store, they move to a shop that sells food. They exclusively buy food that is preservable for multiple days and which doesn't necessarily need to be cooked first to be edible. Amongst this is some dried meat, a lot of rusk and a couple of apples for both of them. They also buy some bottles of water in case there is no mountain stream nearby. Lastly, and to the great surprise of Luke and Dave, they go to the weapon and armor smith. Caleb asks for two sharp daggers and two light bows. The smith comes with the daggers in a nice sheath, while his assistant brings the bows. These bows are not quite the quality of the bow Dave had, but they are definitely in much better shape than Luke's old bow. When the assistant asks if they are satisfied with it, Dave says 'It will do' before carefully examining the bow and tightening it on his back. They also both receive a quiver with more arrows than they can count in the spare lighting of the smithy. When they move back outside, Caleb takes them back to his house and says 'We should have lunch before you go and maybe talk over the last couple things'. They go back upstairs and eat some more, although they remain silent, because they all feel that what is going to happen is going to be part of something really important. When they are done eating, Caleb takes the word once again: 'I am going to give you one last thing'. He hands them an envelope before saying 'This is a letter assigned to the mayor of Bruma. In the letter is everything he needs to know about the situation. You are not supposed to read it, and I recommend you to only open it if it is absolutely necessary. To get to Bruma, go through the north gate and follow the hidden path that lies next to a cliff about one mile out of town. After this, just keep going straight and you should find it within two days. Do you have any questions?' Luke says 'Will we finally get explained what is happening in full detail after this, because this seems to be getting dangerous, and I would like to know what the purpose of all of this is'. Caleb's face takes a grim expression 'It is for the safety of our people, that's all you need to know for now. No more time to waste. Go, and remember, follow the path alongside the cliff and go straight afterwards. Good luck'.

When Luke and Dave exit the gate, Luke sighs deeply and says 'I really don't want to go on another one of these errands, especially not this one which will take us over two days of traveling through barren land. I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky if we arrive in one piece'. Dave answers 'I also don't like this, but if it is to help father, then I suppose we should do it. Now let's move, it would be only one mile until we should see a path along the cliffs, which will hopefully not be too hard to find'. Luke and Dave walk the remainder of the mile in silence. Because of the heavy packages on their back, the walking isn't interrupted by short bursts of running anymore. Nonetheless, they advance quickly, and within minutes they arrive to a point where the road bends sharply. 'Hmph' sighs Dave, 'Path is a very generous way of describing this dirt track. Well, here we go, we've hunted In far worse conditions, haven't we?' They look around if no one is there to spot them before finally setting foot upon the track which leads them into a dense forest. The path clearly winds upwards which costs a lot of energy with the heavy backpacks. Eventually, the trees get further apart, the ground becomes rockier, and the temperature noticeably drops. It is at this point Luke says 'We have entered the mountains'. Dave remains silent and tries to conserve energy to keep on walking on the tough, uneven ground. They walk in silence for most of the following hour, and the landscape becomes even rockier, indicating the cliff that Caleb mentioned. After an especially steep hill, Luke looks behind him, and his mouth falls open in awe as they have a breathtaking view of the Jerlford valley and they can see the city and the sea it borders on below. They can see all the boats that travel to and from the harbor, they can see the darker, dense area that signifies the slums, and Dave, who has sharper eyes than his brother, can even distinguish the tall building that is Caleb's house. They sit down for a moment to catch their breath after the climb, but primarily to enjoy the view. Luke says 'Okay, maybe it is not all that bad. We know that father is safe for the moment, we escaped the small boundaries of Astranaar and now we are on a quest which brings us to places as beautiful as this. I'm not saying it is great, but it certainly isn't bad either'. Dave says somewhat angrily 'You shouldn't be saying things like that as long as father is in danger. We can celebrate our free life afterwards. Right now we should be worried and focused'. Luke replies 'Don't be so harsh. Of course I'm worried, but we can't do anything about it right now anyway'. Dave mumbles something inaudible, then takes his packaging on his back and walks onwards, forcing Luke to get up and follow him.

The path disappears completely, and they just walk on rough stone now. The trees start to become rare, and aside from the previous inconveniences, there is now also a hard and cold wind that blows straight through the warm coats the boys have put on. After a while, the brothers get forced to walk around the cliff which had offered a little protection against the fierce gust, which makes it even worse. Additionally, the road is now hard to walk upon, so they both have to continuously watch where they put their feet down. They both trip every now and then, but their sturdy gloves prove their worth by preventing any scratches or wounds on their hands when they use them to break their fall. The rocky wall besides them gets higher, and they themselves are also climbing higher until they reach a rocky plateau of about five by five meters which seems to be the highest point they can reach without having to literally climb the mountain slope. Despite the beautiful scenery, they move quickly down again, because there is absolutely no protection against the wind, and it gets bitter cold. The walk downwards proves to be even more of a challenge than the climb, and they move very slowly and carefully to make absolutely sure that they don't fall. It is a good thing that the road is rather rough, because that way they can't slip as easily. They progress painfully slowly, and all the time they get whipped by the wind which definitely doesn't ameliorate their mood. When they eventually leave the mountain peak behind them, the wind subsides and the ground gains some grass instead of just rocks. Trees become less rare, although they are of a different species than the ones on the other side. These trees more resemble conifers and the grass on this side is very short and light of color. As soon as they find a comfortable spot where the grass is soft and they can lean against a tree, they immediately throw their backpacks to the ground and sit down, the long day having taken its toll on both Luke and Dave, physically, but especially mentally. Luke says 'Finally, I thought that mountain would never end'. Dave says 'I'm really hungry, let's get the rusk and dried meat, and make ourselves a big, albeit poor quality dinner'. The dinner passes without much talking, but after having eaten, Dave sits down and looks at his new bow. He notices that the quality is better than he expected, and he says 'I feel bad about having all these things without paying for them'. Luke says 'Well, it is your fault we couldn't pay for them. You were the one losing the money, not to mention my pouch'. Dave freezes, his eyes betraying a cold, harsh emotion. 'So you are saying this is my fault?' he says in a loud and unfriendly manner. Luke answers equally harshly 'Yeah, that is exactly what I am saying. You were so irresponsible to lose that pouch despite the warning the trader gave us'. Dave then shouts 'You are always the irresponsible one about everything, and now that I've made one mistake, you instantly get mad at me?' Luke says 'Well, at least my mistakes never cost us something which is so important to one of us, I'm not as stupid as you'. Dave says annoyed 'Stop insulting me or—' Luke laughs and interrupts Dave 'Or what? What would you do wimp, fight me, you know how that will end!' Dave seems to back down for a moment, as usually happens when Luke challenges him to a fight because he doesn't really like fighting, but then he says in a soft but determined voice 'Fine, come at me bro. You know that I'm not afraid of you. I'm not going to be belittled by you any longer!' Luke stands surprised for a moment as he was not planning to actually fight, but merely trying to scare off his brother. However, he knows that he can't back off now. Although him and Dave have brawls on a very regular basis, their last serious fistfight has been multiple months ago which had been the result of an argument that had lasted for days. He can't help but wonder if he unintentionally crossed a moral line and if this fight, regardless of the outcome, could cause long term problems. He doesn't have any more time to think about possible implications, as Dave comes forward, fists raised in a defensive position, looking for an opening since he knows he can't beat Luke on pure physical strength. They stay at a distance of about two meters, circling around, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Luke is not planning to actually make that move as he wasn't even planning to fight in the first place, instead he is trying to think of a way to defuse this fight without seriously hurting his brother. Dave, however, is just waiting for a moment to strike since he is seriously fed up with his brother, and although he does not necessarily expect to win, he does hope that putting up a good fight will prevent any more taunting or degrading remarks of Luke. After about twenty seconds of just circling around, Dave suddenly attacks with his right fist aimed at Luke's face. Luke blocks it, but this costs him much more effort than he had expected, so he starts to take care not to get caught by surprise again. He realizes that he can't just defend, so he aims his own punch at Dave's chest, not wanting to hit his brother's face. Dave manages to deflect the punch somewhat, but it still hits him on his shoulder. It hurts a bit, but Dave ignores it and takes initiative, starting a barrage of punches aimed and Luke's chest and stomach. Most of them get blocked, some of them get bounced off the tough, trained body of Luke, but a couple actually hit pretty well. However, this just serves to make Luke angry as well, and he drops his carefulness and starts full on attacking Dave. His punches become increasingly strong after each consecutive block of Dave, but, confident in his superior physical strength, he continues until he eventually knocks away Dave's hands with one hand, before landing a full force jab at Dave's stomach. Dave immediately falls to his knees, coughing and holding his hands to his stomach. Seeing his brother so helpless, Luke's anger immediately fades away. He sits next to Dave, waiting until his brother can breathe properly again before saying 'This was a bad idea, and although it was in part caused by the events of the past two days, I suppose that I am to blame. I should not have challenged you to a fight'. Dave, who is still breathing heavily, but with a smirk on his face says 'Well, it was worth a try' and he starts laughing, although this gets quickly replaced by more coughing. Luke, glad that his brother didn't take it wrongly, pats Dave on his back, saying 'I did not realize that you didn't know how special this pouch actually was to me. I made it with father, several years ago'. Dave says quietly 'So that is why you got so angry about it. I'm sorry for losing it'. 'Yes' says Luke, 'I was pretty upset. Things in the past aside, you put up a decent fight, but to be honest, you should really start training. Not to fight me of course, but mainly because journeys like this might be becoming much more common in the future, and we can't have you losing to people just because you aren't strong enough'. Dave admits reluctantly 'I suppose you are right, I'll start it as soon as we get back to a more normal life'. Luke says 'I'll help you keep that promise, but we should try to get some sleep now. Tomorrow is most likely going to become another long day'. The brothers each get in their sleeping bags, clothes still on, and despite the uncomfortable conditions, they are both so exhausted from hiking the whole day that they fall asleep quickly.

The brothers wake up early due to the sun shining in their eyes. They pack their sleeping bags, eat a small breakfast and leave on towards their destination. They descend a bit further before the ground becomes flat again, although they are still pretty high up in the hills. The brothers move through the highland landscape of bushes, trees and many stray rocks with moss. They walk in silence until the birds start to wake up and fill the air with their songs. After a while they catch a glimpse of a village, far away and near the edge of where the truly high mountains start. Dave, who notices it first, says 'Luke, there is Bruma! We are getting close, although it will still take most of the day to actually get there. It looks like we won't have to travel over any more mountains though, so we got that going for us'. They walk through the valley until they encounter a river. The river is too deep to walk across, but a suspiciously convenient log lays over it, right next to the exit of the valley. The boys carefully walk over it and when they reach the other side, they look where to go next. The clear path they had to follow up until now has disappeared, but since they know where the village lays, they can now take their own route. Dave says 'This way looks not too hard to walk, and it goes exactly in the direction of the village. If we take this, we could be there in a couple more hours'. Luke trusts the directional sense of his brother, but unfortunately the path is not a straight line. Instead, it goes west and east constantly, instead of just leading northwards to the village. Because of this, they travel for many more hours, yet don't get that much closer to their destination. Eventually the path comes to an end when they are in front of a large open field. Despite the high altitude, the trees in this field are blossoming, there are many flowers of different colors, and the temperature is surprisingly high due to the sun shining directly onto this field. The mountains surrounding the field are the highest they've passed by so far, and the tops are blinking with the shine of never melting snow. However, even these big mountains look like nothing when compared to the gigantic peaks that they had seen behind Bruma. The brothers decide that the field is too beautiful to pass up, so they sit down and have some lunch. Luke looks worried and says 'We have at most enough food for one more meal. If we don't reach Bruma by evening, we might get in trouble.' Dave answers calmly 'We should be very close now, I think that we will reach it in two more hours'. After having eaten something, although not enough to completely satisfy their hunger, they continue walking. They notice the path winding upwards again, and after another hour they get another view of Bruma. They can now see more clearly that it has purposefully been built on top of a large hill, probably for defensive purposes. What they also see, is that it is a lot bigger than they had expected and that its buildings are various and large. Lastly, they notice that in between them and Bruma lie several farms and a small path that leads from the farms all the way up the hill to Bruma. Dave exclaims 'That must be the secret path that Caleb mentioned!' Luke says 'Huh, doesn't look very secret to me. In fact, isn't this the most obvious passage ever? Why did we have to walk all over the mountains for this?' Dave says 'I don't know, but I assume Caleb knew what he was doing, so we'll just have to trust him on that. Well, let's go, I'll be glad when we are finally in the city, hopefully we'll get some answers'. Luke and Dave walk the last couple miles down to the farms. They ignore the surprised and suspicious looks of the farmers who are obviously wondering where the boys are coming from. They walk up the stairs which lead to the center of Bruma. They then move towards the biggest house they can find, concluding it is the town hall judging by the open door, the office like chamber that they can see through the window, and the big obvious sign that says "Town hall of Bruma".


	4. Mysteries Unveiled

Chapter 4: Mysteries unveiled

Luke and Dave open the door to the town hall, and Luke says to the woman sitting in front of the counter 'Could we please speak to the mayor. It is important'. The person looks at the brothers in an uninterested, arrogant and degrading fashion. She then says 'And why would our mayor have time for two vagabonds like you?' Luke immediately feels a strong dislike for the woman, but he hides this and says 'We are not vagabonds, we bring a message from Jerlford and it is honestly very important'. The lady says 'Well, I'll still have to decline. Now get out of here, before I ask the city guard to throw you out!' Before any of the two can answer, a door opens behind the lady, and a tall man of considerable age with fancy clothes walks out who asks 'Dorothea, what is all the racket?' The lady says 'I'm sorry sir mayor, these boys just came in claiming that they needed to speak to you. I tried to tell them that you were busy, but they just didn't listen. Should I ask someone to throw them out?' The mayor frowns and says 'I actually heard what you said to them, and I am wondering now why I even hired you in the first place, as you clearly lack the social skills for this job'. He takes a deep breath before saying 'Dorothea, I'll deal with you later. Boys, you can come into my office'. When they walk past the unhappy looking woman, Dave can't resist to make a funny face at her, which leaves her fuming with anger'. 

When the three of them are in the office of the mayor and Dave, who entered last, has closed the door, the mayor sits down and asks 'So, why are you two here and what is so important to tell me?' Luke answers 'We have been sent by Caleb from Jerlford who asked us to give you a letter'. Dave looks closely at the mayor's facial expression and notices that after mentioning Caleb's name, it changes and starts looking concerned. The mayor says 'Show me the letter. If Caleb sent two boys across the mountains to deliver it, then it must not just be important, but also very urgent'. Luke hands the letter to the mayor and then stands back, allowing the mayor to read the letter on his own. The mayor's eyes grow bigger and he says 'You two are the sons of Brandon?' When both Luke and Dave have nodded, he says 'Then I probably owe you an explanation. As you know, Astranaar has been attacked two nights ago by soldiers of the king. While it is not entirely sure why they attacked, it is likely that Brandon and the painter known as Leonardo were the target, maybe along with others'. Luke says impatiently 'What we really want to know is what kind of group, association or brotherhood you all belong to. Both father and Caleb have been extremely vague about this'. The mayor sighs and says 'Seeing as how you are Brandon's sons, I might as well tell you. I'm not going to tell you all the history, but we are part of the Resistance, a group of people against king Chronos. Several decades ago, we were a lot bigger, but we have suffered many losses. Even now, the king still sends his men to annihilate the remaining members whenever he finds them. In fact, by now we are only tens instead of thousands of members, which has degraded us to an existence of secrecy and patience'. Dave says 'I know the king is a cruel and terrible leader, but why start a resistance to overthrow him? We live in relative peace and I liked the way life was before we were sent to journey all across the land'. The mayor says 'Oh, but while it has been peaceful and quiet in this region, throughout most of the land it has been different for the past thirty years. Especially in the south are the people being oppressed or attacked by king Chronos and his army. Everywhere, except the edges of this land has he been causing problems, taking food, slaves, and attacking whoever opposes him or doesn't surrender to his army. We as the Resistance tried to put a stop to it, and your father was one of our biggest men. However, this changed eighteen years ago'. The mayor takes a moment to rearrange his thoughts before continuing 'Astranaar got attacked by redcoats just like happened two days ago'. However, instead of fleeing, we fought and we killed many of them. Unfortunately, they managed to take some of us hostage, and amongst those was your mother Marion'. Both Luke and Dave yell 'What' and they then look at each other, terrified about what may have been the cause of their mother's death. The mayor resumes his story 'The hostages were brought to a hill where the whole town could see them and then, one by one, they got brutally executed. Your father never told you this because he felt it was cruel, but I thought you should know to understand our point of view'. Dave and Luke both look like they can either explode with anger, or implode with sadness at any moment. Luke manages to say 'I think it would be best if we continue this conversation tomorrow. Could we stay somewhere and eat a bit?' The mayor says 'I understand, you want to be alone right now. I'll order a room and dinner at the inn for you.'

Twenty minutes later, Luke and Dave sit on two chairs at a table in the inn. Between them is a damping plate of potatoes with some pork and a mix of various vegetables, but neither of the two feels like eating after the news the mayor told them. Eventually Luke takes a few bites, and this convinces Dave to also eat a bit, not because either of them wants to, but because they know that they will need the energy. Afterwards, they go upstairs to the room that has been reserved for them. They both put their packaging on the floor and wash themselves thoroughly for the first time since they left home. After having done this, they undress themselves and move the beds so they are not on the complete opposite of the room anymore, they each lie in bed, tired and devastated by the news. They both wait for the other to start the conversation for a while and Luke, who is staring at the ceiling, says 'I can't believe this. How can this have happened'. Dave, who normally tries to reassure Luke when his thoughts are troubling him, now also is at a loss for words. Luke continues 'Why, just why did we not know this. Our mother, brutally executed by soldiers serving the king. If I had known this, I would have long since set out to fight against the king!' Dave finally manages to say something as well 'Maybe that's what father wanted to prevent. He wanted you to not go off and fight until you were old enough to take care of yourself. He did it for you, for us. It must have been a huge burden on him, to keep the fate of our mother secret for almost twenty years'. Luke says, 'You are probably right, but right now I'm so filled with anger that I want nothing more than to take revenge!' 'You want my advice?' says Dave, 'Don't make any rash decisions until tomorrow morning. We actually should go sleep now, it's for the best'. Luke says 'I wonder if dad is still safe, because if him befalls the same fate as mom, I will go and kill the king myself!' Dave, unable to calm down his emotion-driven brother, just lies down thinking to himself. He does understand his brother's wish for vengeance, and although he thinks it is not necessarily the best option, he knows that their fate, and the fate of the Resistance are inevitably intertwined. Neither of the brothers can fall asleep for the first hours, and they can't stop thinking about what they heard. When Luke at long last falls asleep, his brain conjures up images that are even more horrible than when he was awake. 

Luke stands alone in an empty field. It is vaguely familiar, but he doesn't know why. 'Dave?' he utters 'Anyone?' However, the only one who answers his cries is the wind that whistles past the rocky cliffs that look all too familiar to him. The scenery changes, and Luke now finds himself on top of a hill that he remembers to be looking out over Astranaar. Only, the place where the city should be is empty. There are no houses, no trees, not even any grass or flowers. All that's left is a barren field, drenched in a red liquid that gives off a putrid smell. Again the scenery changes to show a line of people that are being led towards a tent. Every now and then, a scream is heard coming from the inside of this tent. Luke takes a good look at all the people in line, but most of them are unfamiliar. However, near the front of the queue is someone who Luke recognizes. He runs towards the woman in black, but soldiers in red coats bar the way, their spears aimed at him. Luke manages to get past them, ignoring the cuts and bruises they inflict, and he runs forward. However, his mother says in a hollow voice, bereft of all hope 'You are too late Luke, you can't save me' as she walks through the curtain into the tent. Luke tries to follow her, but before he has reached the tent, he hears an ear-shattering scream that chills him to the bone, followed by the sound of something falling to the floor. Luke stands frozen as he realizes what has happened, and as a feeling of despair starts to consume him, the scenery changes one last time. He is in a cave, and a man is sitting in front of him. Luke doesn't recognize the man, but he notices that the years have taken their toll on him. As the man starts to speak, Luke realizes it it his father 'Son, I am disappointed. You had the chance to do something about the death of your mother, but you chose to live a carefree life, neglecting the duties to your family. I had expected different from someone of your mother's blood'. Luke wants to reply, but he realizes that he is unable to speak, and while he is trying to produce a sound, his father gets up and leaves him all alone. 

 

The good weather of the past days does not carry over into the next morning. Dark clouds have packed above Bruma, and it looks like it will be raining soon. After a quick breakfast, Luke and Dave get back to the house of the mayor. This time, no one is sitting at the counter so they knock on the door of the office themselves. A couple of moments later, the mayor opens the door and says 'Come in'. When they are inside, he offers them two chairs while he himself takes place in the big chair behind the desk. He says 'In all the hassle yesterday, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Samuel, mayor of Bruma'. Luke says 'My name is Luke' after which Dave says 'And I'm Dave'. Samuel says 'Alright, first things first: you probably want to know where your father is'. Luke and Dave immediately listen closely. Samuel continues 'As of yet, we don't know. However, as we speak, my men are trying to find this out, but we know spies from the king are watching the town. Luke asks 'So, what will me and Dave then be doing until. We know something?' Samuel says 'We will find something to keep you busy, seeing as how our village is not rich enough to pay for your food and shelter until the spies leave. You will have to work here up until we know more, which I don't expect to take longer than a week. What is it you did back in Astranaar?' Luke says proudly 'We were hunters, every one or two weeks we went into the hills and brought back some meat. We sold most of it off at the local storage room, aside from the meat we would need for ourselves'. Samuel thinks for a moment and says 'Could you also do that here? It will only be for about a week, but—' Samuel gets interrupted by a local guard entering the office. This guard looks like he came running over here at full speed, and has to take a moment to catch his breath before saying 'Soldiers sighted near the town. Not many, and they look like they don't want to be noticed, but we detected the smoke of their campfire. What are your orders sir mayor?' Samuel says 'Send someone their way if we have one of our soldiers available, but tell him to be careful not to get noticed'. As soon as the guard has left the office, Samuel turns his attention back to the boys and says 'As you can see, we run most of the operations in this area from this office, and to be honest we do not have many men at our disposal, so I would like to offer you two a place amongst our ranks in our struggle against the king and his army'. Luke immediately opens his mouth to express his willingness, but he is stopped by Dave who whispers in his ear 'Don't be too willing to join, we will have no freedom anymore and we will be at this person's mercy. Besides, there was probably a good reason why father didn't tell us all this sooner'. Luke considers for a moment, before whispering back 'I see what you mean, but isn't this the fastest way to avenge mother?' Dave answers 'It will not bring her back, and unless you manage to coincidentally find the person who's responsible for her death, it will not even be real vengeance anyway'. Luke nods and says at normal volume 'I'm sorry Samuel, maybe we will join in the future, but for now we will decline'. Samuels face almost unnoticeably clouds, but his colder tone betrays his emotions as he says 'Very well, that choice is yours, but as long as you will be staying here, you better make yourself useful. You can go and hunt in the forests nearby. Be careful not to run into the redcoats, as they might not be too friendly towards you when they find out who you are'. Dave asks 'Samuel, can you give us some time to get our supplies and get ready? 'Of course' says Samuel, 'Do as you must, but don't linger too long'.


	5. A disturbing discovery

Chapter 5: A disturbing discovery

Dave and Luke walk down the hill into the forest. The environment here looks considerably different from home, despite the fact that Astranaar is not that far away. The rocks here are less mossy, the flowers are less prevalent and the trees have few leaves. However, the flora is not the only thing that's different. The amount of animals is a lot lower than back home as well. Instead of the sweet songs of birds, the air is filled with the howling of the wind and the rustling of leaves on the ground. Luke says 'I am glad that we don't live here. Hunting seems to be a depressing task, and it also seems like all the animals have been shot already'. Dave says 'That's what happens when you need to feed an army of men, you hunt everything you can find without taking the balance of the animal population into consideration. Eventually you will have hunted so much that the population can't recover, and they go extinct. The only option they will then have left, is to travel further and further just to find some more animals. This takes a lot of time which is why Samuel hired us to do it for them'. Luke nods and thinks for a moment before saying 'What would happen if we get back without a catch? I mean, we are good hunters and all, but you can't hunt in a place where there are no animals, and it doesn't make it any easier that we don't know the way here'. 'The first day' Dave says, 'Nothing probably, but if we keep failing time and again, we should perhaps even consider to just not return to Bruma at all'. Luke replies 'We would lose any trace to father then, not to mention that we have nowhere else to go now that our own village has been burned down. Maybe we could return to Caleb, but I doubt that is a good idea either since he is also part of the Resistance. If we hid there, then sooner or later he will be forced to tell Samuel. We've ran out of options, and even in the best case scenario we will be stuck as hunters for Bruma unless something changes soon'. They are both lost in thought while they walk further down the hill. This all changes when they hear voices shouting. They quickly try to conclude where the sound is coming from, then run behind a line of rocks where they sit down and try to stay out of sight. The voices are coming closer, and eventually they can understand what they are saying. They hear a harsh voice which belongs to a man who apparently is the leader of the squad. He says 'Men, what should we do with this Resistance scum?' This is followed by multiple shouts such as 'Kill him, burn him, teach him not to spy on the king's army. Dave decides that he can risk it, and he peeks around the corner of the stones for just a moment. The scene he sees involves many men in red coats and one man in a dark blue coat who has his hands tied and is regularly punched or kicked by the others. Dave whispers to Luke 'They caught the spy that Samuel sent, and they are probably going to kill him'. Luke whispers back 'Sucks to be him, but we can't help him. We would be outnumbered five to one'. Dave replies 'Should we just leave him to his fate then?' Luke thinks for a moment and says 'I know you don't like Samuel, but we should try to go tell him about this'. Dave says 'Well, unless these redcoats move somewhere else, we have to remain here for now. Unfortunately, it seems like they have chosen exactly this spot to set up camp'. What they hear next freezes their blood: 'Hey Tom, go see if you can find some dead branches for a fire'.

Luke and Dave look at each other in panic, and Dave immediately turns around to try and find a better place to hide. He notices a small, well hidden cavern, but to get there, they will have to run and be visible for multiple seconds. He considers their options and decides that they have no real choice. He whispers to Luke 'When I say go, run to that cave over there as fast as you can, but try to not make too much sound'. After Luke nods to say he understands, Dave looks around the corner again, waiting until all the redcoats are facing away, while the guy who is collecting firewood is searching in another place. As soon as a good moment arrives, Dave says 'Go' and the twins run towards the cave. Luke doesn't dare to look behind him and just keeps on running until they reach the safe darkness of the grotto. When they are convinced that they won't be spotted even if someone looks their way, they sit down and look if anyone has followed them. No one in the camp seems to have noticed them, so they turn around to explore for a bit. The first thing they notice is that it is remarkably bright in the cave. After they have walked for a while, Dave says 'I get the feeling that people made this tunnel'. This feeling only gets stronger when further in the cave there are holes in the wall which act like windows. Through these holes, they have a magnificent view of the landscape that lies hundreds of meters below them. Eventually they see an opening in the wall that is about three persons wide. When they go through it, they are stupefied for a few seconds. Before them lies a field surrounded by mountains. On this field are some small buildings which seem to be uninhabited at the moment. Luke looks at his brother and asks more to himself than to Dave 'Should we explore these houses?' Dave says 'I suppose we can't get out of here anytime soon anyway, so we might as well do that'. They walk towards one of the houses and open the door. The door makes the screeching sound of hinges that desperately need to be oiled, and when they step inside, the dust blows at them. 'Let's open up the curtains and see if we can see anything interesting' says Luke. They open the curtains and the windows and take a good look around. Right now they are in something that could be considered a living room. There is a very old couch which fits well with the equally old table that looks as if it can fall apart at any moment. There does not seem to be anything of value in this room, and what has been in here seems to be long gone. Next, they move to the kitchen. There is nothing in the cupboards, and the stove seems like it has once exploded and people never really got to repairing it. The brothers search for a possible basement, but when they can't find any, they head upstairs to what presumably is the bedroom. The bed looks like it is infested with small animals, and the remainder of the room looks empty. Luke walks through the room but trips over a piece of wood on the ground, almost slamming into one of the walls. When he uses his hands to prevent his head from hitting this wall, the sound that ensues echoes a bit, as if the wall is hollow. Luke says 'Hold on a moment Dave, there is something here' as he walks around the room, feeling if there are any cracks or other things in the wall or on the floor. Dave looks at him in surprise and says 'The room is empty as far as I can see'. Luke says 'Help me move that bed. If there is something in here, it has to be underneath that'. Dave hesitates and says 'Isn't that pointless?' Luke insists 'Just do it'. 'Okay fine' says Dave 'But I am going to say "told you so" if you are wrong'. They try to lift up the bed, but it is too heavy for both of them, so instead they just shove it over the ground to the other corner of the room. Luke then sits on his knees where the bed was and feels the floor. For a full minute it seems like their efforts were in vain, and right when Luke is about to give up, his thumb finds a soft spot on the floor. When he presses it, they both hear a distinctive 'Click' sound. At the other side of the room, a part of the wall has opened to reveal a hidden chamber. The brothers are silent for a moment before one of them quietly says 'Told you so'.

Luke and Dave enter the room that was previously obscured by an ordinary wall, and they notice that everything in there is of a completely different quality as the other things in the house. In fact, it looks like the things have not been standing here all that long, which might also be because it has been well preserved within the airtight room. There are a writing desk, a high quality comfy chair and a shiny metal chest. They try to open the chest, but it is locked, so they move their attention to the desk. Luke says 'Let's see what's in here. Try everything, there might as well be another secret spot in this desk'. They spend the next ten minutes opening up all the drawers and pressing on every single spot in the desk until Dave by coincidence finds another hidden switch beneath the writing area. This opens up a small hole in the middle of the desk with in it a key. Luke takes, and tries to open the lock on the chest. The key fits flawlessly, and turns smoothly. He looks at Dave and asks 'Ready?' before opening the chest. In the chest are a long sheath and several documents which are neatly organized. Dave looks at Luke and says 'Someone was planning to return here. Maybe we can figure out who it was by the papers on the desk'. Luke takes a look at them and sees that they differ in subject, but one thing is the same on all of them, and that is the person addressed: Samuel. Luke looks at Dave who says 'Let’s not jump to any conclusions, there might be another person called Samuel around here'. Luke replies 'Them let's find out' as they both take half the papers and start reading through them. The first paper Luke reads through seems like a certificate of some sort, from a certain institution that teaches law and politics. The Samuel in the certificate seems to have graduated a good twenty-five years ago. Dave is reading through a document that looks like a contract. When he tries to figure out what the terms of the contract were, he gets a nasty surprise. 'Luke' he says 'This Samuel has been ordering some guild of assassins to murder several people, just a few years ago'. 'An assassins guild' Luke says 'Does such a thing even exist?' 'Apparently it does' replies Dave, 'And it is called the Order of the black Swan. What they do exactly seems to be purposefully kept vague, but it is clear that they handle assassinations of people, and are willing to kill anyone for the right price. Most of the other documents are similar to the assassination contract Dave read first, but about halfway through, they still get another shock. It is yet again a contract to kill someone, dating back from only a few days ago. The name on the contract is Leonardo, and in the details it is written that he is a painter that lives in Astranaar. Luke says slowly 'So, this Samuel has been trying to orchestrate an assassination on our friend and neighbor. I guess all that's left is to find out if the Samuel from Bruma is the same Samuel as the one on these contracts'. Dave starts digging in the last papers to see if he can find something that points this way. By the time they have reached the bottom of the chest, and they are reading through the last documents, they find another one that differs from the others. They spread it out on the desk and take a look at it. They have only read several lines when they both look up and stare at each other with fear in their eyes. The document in front of them, is an inauguration of mayorship of the city of Bruma. 

'We have to do something about it' shouts Luke. 'Are you out of your mind' replies Dave, 'Do you also want such a contract on your head and end up five feet underground?' Luke says 'Then what are we supposed to do? We can't just leave this here'. Dave thinks for a moment before saying 'We can take it with us, then hide or bury it somewhere before we reach Bruma'. 'I don't want to return there' mutters Luke, 'This man has tried to murder Leonardo, according to Caleb a former ally of him, who says he won't try to do the same to us?' Dave replies 'Yet again, we have no choice. I think that we are fairly safe there, provided he won't find out about this'. Luke says 'In any case, we should let someone know about this as soon as possible. This man is the leader of the Resistance, but he is actively trying to murder whoever can stand in his way, and I fear whatever it is he is planning to do'. Dave says 'Right now, we should pretend we didn't see any of this. Samuel is still our best shot at finding dad. As soon as we find an excuse to leave Bruma, we will get out of his way and bring this information to dad or Leonardo'. Luke bends over to the chest and picks the sheath out of it which, judging by its weight, is not empty. He opens the leather and takes the sword out of it. The sword looks black in the spare light of the room, but as Luke steps outside, he sees that it is made of a silver-like material, significantly darker than ordinary silver. He mutters 'This is odd, I have never seen such a metal before. I wonder what it is'. Dave says 'We can't really take it with us, it is too large to fit in our bags, and that sheath is way too remarkable for us to have'. 'I have an idea' says Luke, give me the sheath of your dagger'. Dave hands him the leather, and Luke cuts a hole in the bottom of his own sheath. He then binds them together so they form one long sheath, large enough to hold the sword. Luke puts the sword in and says 'As long as they don't insist on taking a closer look. Nobody will notice anything'. 'Then let's head outside' says Dave, 'Those soldiers should be gone by now'. 

They walk out of the house, and step as silently as possible towards the entrance of the cave. When they don't hear anything, they peek around the corner. As soon as they don't see or hear anyone, they walk out of the cave and start heading back in the direction of the town. As they are getting closer, they start looking around for a place that is easy to find for them, but not likely for someone else to stumble upon. When they don't find anything, Luke proposes something: 'I know a place, but to get there, we will have to travel through town with the supplies first, which in itself could be a rather risky thing to do. If we run into Samuel or even just any of the guards, we may be in big trouble'. Dave responds 'Why take such a risk then?' Luke says 'Because the valley with the beautiful flowers we walked through on our way from Jerlford to Bruma would be a perfect place to hide the supplies. According to Caleb, very few people even know about it, and it seems very unlikely that anyone will go and look there'. Dave answers 'I don't like that risk, we will probably be imprisoned if not worse if we get discovered. Why not just bury it here?' 'Because we have no point of recognition here, there is no way we could find it back later' says Luke, 'Besides, I think the chance of us getting discovered is rather slim. I think it is worth the risk to get this proof to others'. Dave is still not convinced 'I don't like this at all, what if someone finds us?' Luke says 'It will be fine. In the worst case scenario, if one of them finds us we can drop everything and just run. The guards wear pretty heavy clothing and armor, I doubt they can keep up with us then'. Dave says reluctantly 'Even if I disagree, you would still do it on your own, right?' 'Yep' says Luke 'This information we found is a one-time chance. It is too important to pass up on. Let's wait until it's dark, and then go back to Bruma’.


	6. Sneaking in the night

Chapter 6: Sneaking in the night

During the hours that Luke and Dave are waiting for the sun to set, they take a closer look at the sword they found. It has a strange color in the light of the sun that is sinking beneath the horizon, faintly reflecting the orange light. However, as the sun has almost completely set, and the night quickly approaches, the sword's blade starts to grow black, not reflecting any of the moon's light, becoming near invisible in the quickly approaching darkness. Luke takes the sword and lifts it upwards. It is a lot lighter than he had expected. He walks towards a tree and hacks at one of the branches. The sword effortlessly slashes through it as if it was butter. The branch falls down to the ground, and Luke almost drops the blade out of surprise. Dave says 'Be careful with that or you might lose a finger or two'. 'I'm fine' says Luke, but he nonetheless puts the blade back in its sheath, taking care that it can't accidentally cut through the sturdy leather. Luke and Dave then remain silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts until the sun has finally completely set. Finally, when only the last remains of the day are left, Luke says 'It's getting dark, let's head into town'.

The brothers are near the edge of town, closely watching the guards patrol. Luckily for them, there is only one guard near the southern entrance to town. Before they go, Luke repeats the plan one more time 'Okay, we pass by the back of the mayor's office and then head out the eastern gate. We must remain in the shadows, and we have to be careful not to make too much sound'. 'Yeah yeah, I got it' says Dave, 'We should just go, before they decide to go look for us'. When the patrolling guard turns his back, they walk as fast as possible closer to town, ducking behind one of the houses when they arrive. They are now at an intersection, and they will have to pass through the light coming out of one of the windows for a couple seconds. Right when they want to move, a guard with a torch comes in their direction, whistling an unknown song. They slowly back off, but when he comes closer, preparing to take a turn towards the boys' hiding place, they turn around and run around to the other side of the house. Here they stand still and listen closely if the guard noticed them. They hear nothing for a moment, and then an audible 'Did I see something move there? Oh well, not my problem, my shift is over, the others will take care of it'. The guard then resumes his whistling and the light of the torch moves away'. Luke whispers 'That was close' as they move back around the house. They quickly pass the street with the bright windows and are now near the plaza with the mayor's office. Dave says 'This is going to be the hardest part'. Luke answers 'We will have to just take the risk. Let's go on three. One, two-' right when he is about to say "three", the door to the mayor's office opens and Samuel comes sneaking out, looking around if he can see someone, before heading to the west. After Samuel has disappeared around the corner, Luke and Dave move further and run around the office, taking care to avoid the bright light that still comes from Samuel's chamber. The last obstacle they run into is the eastern gate. To their shock they see that there are three guards standing there, making it impossible to sneak past. While they are considering what they should do, one of the guards turns around and sees them, saying 'Hey you two, what are you doing here so late?' Luke quickly improvises and says 'We were searching the mayor, but he isn't in his office sir'. The guards look at each other with an expression of understanding before one of them says 'The mayor has other business to attend to, just tell us what you wanted to tell him and we will make sure he hears about it'. Luke says 'Sir, we were hunting in the fields to the south as the mayor requested, when we saw a group of redcoats passing by who had captured one of your men. We could not save him because they were ten to two, so instead we came here to tell you'. Another of the guards answers 'When was this?' Just about an hour ago' Luke lies, 'If you're quick, you might still be able to rescue him!' He doesn't need to say any more as the guards run off to gather reinforcements to save their captured ally. Luke wipes the sweat off his forehead and Dave says 'That was pretty well done, you tricked them into leaving the exit unattended, we just have to be careful not to run into them again on our way back'.

With the village lights behind them, now begins the arduous task of finding the valley before it gets even darker. The brothers move as quick as possible with the bags on their back, but the valley turns out to be much further away than they thought. Over an hour passes, and it is completely dark by now but they still have not reached the valley. Dave says 'Even if we make it to the valley, we will never make it back to town'. Luke answers 'I know, but it is too late to turn around now anyway, I just wish we had our sleeping bags with us'. They walk further until they finally find the entrance that leads to the flower field they were looking for. They walk up the path and enter the valley where they sat around for lunch just one and a half day ago. They are greeted by the strange increase of temperature that they also noticed the first time they were there and, relieved to have finally reached the valley, they sit down. Luke lays down the sword, while Dave takes all the documents out of his backpack. After walking around for a bit, they decide to bury the supplies near a triangle of trees at the west side of the valley. Lucky for them, the ground is soft and even without any tools they quickly create a hole deep enough to fit everything in. Dave then says 'I hope that the effort of burying these things here will be worth the extremely uncomfortable night ahead of us'. Luke answers 'It is a good thing this valley is not as cold as the other places around here, although I still cannot understand why'. Dave answers 'True, but still it's a good thing we have these warm coats with us, they will probably barely keep us warm enough for the remainder of the night. Well, we better try and get some sleep, we have all the walk of tomorrow morning to think of an explanation about why we were not in the inn tonight'. Luke and Dave then lie down on the soft grass, trying to fall asleep despite the cold. Even though they are extremely tired, it takes until dawn before the brothers finally fall asleep.

They sleep for pretty long but get eventually awoken by hunger. Luke says 'We really need to head back to the village, we haven't eaten in almost 24 hours'. The walk back to the village is a lot quicker now that it is light and they can see what they're doing. They cross the valley and go north, in the meantime discussing possible excuses for their absence. Dave says 'The problem is that we got seen in town yesterday. If we hadn't been spotted, we could just have said that we lost our way. How can we explain that we got back really late, then left again when it was dusk already'. Luke says nothing and tries to think, but the hunger makes it really hard to concentrate. Eventually, he just gives up and decides that he'll think of something after they have had breakfast. The brothers keep on walking, but because of the hunger and the short night, they start to walk slowly and it takes them almost three hours to finally reach Bruma again. They don't mind the guards, but they take care not to run into Samuel before sitting down at the inn and ordering a late lunch, as by now it is almost three in the afternoon. The innkeeper looks at them weirdly, but gives them the food without asking any questions. After having eaten, they go upstairs and drop off their backpacks so they can sleep a couple more hours. Or at least, that is what they were planning to do. They have barely closed their eyes or they get brutally interrupted by people slamming on their door. When Luke reluctantly gets up to open it, he sees to his shock that Samuel is standing there with two guards next to him. Samuel says in a strict but not necessarily unfriendly tone 'Come with me, I have some questions for the two of you. Luke looks at his brother, who gets out of bed, puts on his clothes and shoes again, and walks towards the door saying 'Samuel, can we make this quick? I want to go back to bed'. Samuel looks at Dave, then at Luke before saying coldly 'That will depend on the answers you give me, but if there are no problems, then you will be free to go back to bed again'.

The five men walk towards the office of Samuel, but instead of going into his room, they go down a staircase into a basement that looks like it once was a wine cellar. It now is much less appealing though, as it looks like an interrogation room. The walls are made of dark grey, reinforced stone and since it is underground, these walls do not contain windows to the outside world. The cold atmosphere gets amplified by the grim expressions that the two guards display when they take their posts on both sides of the door which gets closed and locked by one of them. The room they're in contains only a couple pieces of furniture. There is a big wooden chair that Samuel sits in, in front of that is a big sturdy wooden table. On this table are a couple pieces of paper, but Dave also notices some dark stains which look like blood. On the other side of the table are two small wooden stools on which the brothers take place. The most disturbing of the entire room is the display case behind Samuel's chair. In this display case are various instruments that can only be classified as torture instruments. There is also a door leading to another area of the basement, there is an opening that serves as a window in the wall next to that door, although it is crossed with metal bars. The couple of things that Luke can see through the bars worry him a lot though: a metal chair with leather belts attached, two wooden pillories, a table with metal cuffs, several knives and something that terrifyingly much resembles an iron maiden. Samuel sees that Luke is looking through the window and says 'Don't worry about the things in there, they are not meant for you'. Dave asks 'Well, what do you need to know from us?' Samuel takes a deep breath before asking 'Why were you out so late last night?' Luke responds 'We ran across some soldiers who kept a man of you hostage but they also blocked the path back to town, so we had to hide until they were gone'. Samuel waits a couple of seconds before answering. He says 'I can tell that you are speaking the truth, but you misinterpreted my question'. Luke tries not to show his nervosity while Samuel resumes 'I meant after the two of you got back to town. According to people at the inn, you haven't slept there last night. What could possibly be a reason to sleep outside here in the cold mountains?' Luke can't answer for a moment, but luckily Dave comes to the rescue: 'We decided that we needed some time alone to talk about our father, and while talking we got lost in the dark and couldn't find our way back. Samuel looks at Dave for at least ten seconds straight, who looks back bravely without even blinking his eyes. Eventually, Samuel looks away and says 'Okay, that does not sound very likely, but I shall believe you this time. Be warned though, I will not be so easy to convince the next time something like this happens, so make sure this is the only time that I need to get you down here'. Luke says 'Don't worry sir, this will not happen again, I can assure you that'. Samuel stands up and says 'Then we are finished here, you are free to go but I expect you to go and hunt again tomorrow, hopefully not to be distracted by something again'. Luke and Dave then get up from the stools and walk back up the staircase, not looking back and thus not seeing the grim expression on Samuel's face, neither hearing him say 'I want you two to keep an eye on them, they may be trouble'.

Luke and Dave walk out of the town hall and immediately go back to their room at the inn where Luke says 'Damn Dave, you really are a good liar, and for once it was actually useful'. Dave looks at him and says 'I had to improvise something, otherwise we would have ended up in that room next to the one we were in, regardless of him saying that we wouldn't be there. The longer we stay here, the less I like Samuel. I mean, why does he have an interrogation room and a torture room in the basement of his office?' Luke replies 'I agree, we should definitely not stick around here any longer than needed, but for now we still need more information on what is actually happening in this town. Maybe there are town people we can ask'. Dave answers 'Maybe, but we have to be really careful not to be too obvious in asking, otherwise they might inform Samuel'. Luke says 'Don't worry, being a bit subtle shouldn't be too hard'. They walk outside, and Luke and Dave first go to the farms near the south of the village. They observe the farmers for a while, and when they take a break, they go to the person that seems the friendliest and probably the most eager to assist them. Luke says 'Excuse me sir, could you tell me what vegetables you are harvesting on these fields'. The farmer immediately answers 'Potatoes mainly my boy, and other than that, corn, lettuce, potatoes, tomatoes, beans and a lot of potatoes. On the fruit trees over there, we have mainly apple trees, and we have some berry bushes as well. Did I mention we also harvest lots of potatoes?' Luke then carefully asks, making sure not to sound too eager 'You sure have lots of vegetables then, but this town is only small, do you sell them to other towns?' The farmer answers 'No lad, this town's population is just larger than you think, a lot larger apparently. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to work'. As the farmer walks off, Luke says to Dave 'So, there is actually more to this town than it seems. To me, it sounds as if Samuel is hiding an army somewhere, even though he said that the resistance no longer has an army and is relegated to stealth and small operations'. Dave says 'I wonder who else would know something about this'. Luke replies 'The blacksmith will probably have been making an incredible amount of weapons if there really is an army around here, We should go ask him next'. They walk to the smithy but don't notice that they are being followed by two men in black robes who walk carefully from shadow to shadow, making sure to not get noticed.

They enter the smithy, which is surprisingly pretty for a building that gets used to forge weapons. The windows are opened, there are multiple vases with beautiful flowers in them, and the walls are painted in bright colors which look like they got repainted recently. All In all, this smithy looks much more appealing than the old building back in Jerlford, and it reminds Luke and Dave of home. Here, it is Dave's turn to start up a conversation. He says 'Good day blacksmith, how has business been?' The blacksmith, a friendly man of old age, answers 'War is never a good thing, but at least it is being good for business'. Dave asks innocently 'What do you mean, we haven't had many troubles of the war in this area the past years, now do we?' The blacksmith seems to be shocked by what he just said, and says 'Not much no, but every now and then soldiers pass by from either faction just to restock on armor and weapons. In all honesty, I don't care too much about the war, and I prefer to stay as far away from it as possible, but I still need to eat, so I sell my goods to whoever pays for it. Dave continues to dig for more information 'You just mentioned business was being pretty good, I can't imagine that this will be just because of traveling soldiers who come here every now and then, especially since Bruma is not near any big trade routes'. The blacksmith now whispers terrified 'Not so loud, I don't want to get into trouble!' Luke instantly says 'Don't worry, we won't tell anyone if you tell us what is going on in this town. We know that there is an army that Samuel takes care of, but what is he planning to do with it?' The blacksmith remains silent for a while, frantically looking around to see if nobody can listen in, before quietly saying 'Yes, there indeed is an army hidden in the mountains behind town, and there are only a few people who know about it. These people have been told that it is the new army of the Resistance, brought into existence to protect us against the redcoats'. Dave says 'But that is not true?' The smith shakes his head and says 'No, not at all. The army is used for Samuel's own schemes, but I don't know what those are. What I do know though, is that they are nothing good, and more often than not involve murder or blackmail'. The old man looks around one last time, and almost freezes when he sees that one of the windows has been blown open by the wind. He seems to quickly consider some things before saying 'Now I must ask you two to go, it is not safe here. Take the back entrance, and run away, you really shouldn't be here any longer'. Luke and Dave heed the old man's advice and take the back door and run away from the town, their bags still on their shoulders. Lucky for them, they don't encounter any guards or other problems until they are past the walls. Right when they want to walk slower, they hear a man yell in fear and pain, with his voice sounding very much alike to the friendly old blacksmith.


	7. The hunters become the hunted

Chapter 7: The hunters become the hunted

As soon as they hear the awful sound of the old man dying, Luke and Dave forget their fatigue and run. They keep on running whilst praying that they won't be seen. They are heading into the forest but Dave says, while breathing heavily, 'We have to get to another town, we do not have the supplies to live in the forest for multiple days if we can't find any animals to hunt. We have to follow the road and hope we come across an inn'. Luke, not as calm right now yells 'They killed him! He told us one thing and they killed him for it and now they are after us to do the same thing!' They keep on running until the city is no more than a dot in the distance. When they finally slow down, they are so out of breath that they have to stand still for an entire minute before slowly walking onwards. Whilst walking, Luke says to Dave 'I suppose this is the end of our normal life. We will now be getting chased by Samuel and his men and, if we are unlucky, even that so called Order of the Black Swan might meddle into this'. Dave says 'I feel horrible about this. That blacksmith was a good and honest man and he probably saved us by telling us to take the back door, otherwise we would now be stuck in prison, or worse'. 'You're right' says Luke, 'But the best we can do right now is to make sure that his sacrifice has not been in vain'. He suddenly turns pale when he hears the sound of a galloping horse behind them. He says to Dave 'Quickly, hide. Climb in this tree, and get as high as possible'. Dave and Luke immediately climb into the trees near the road, getting up into the peaks right before the sound of horse steps becomes louder and they see a man in hooded black robes riding beneath them. The twins wait until the man has disappeared into the distance before slowly descending from the tree again. Dave then exclaims 'That was way too close. It seems that they are already on the hunt for us. The robe he was wearing, it looked strange, I wonder if he was a member of that assassin guild'. Luke says sarcastically 'I don't know, maybe we should ask him next time he comes around. We have no time to ponder over such matters, we have to get to safety and fast!' We should head back in the direction of Jerlford. The main concern is if we can trust Caleb'. Dave says 'I don't know, but we have no choice. Everyone from our village is far beyond our reach now and Caleb is pretty much the only other option we have. Let's head to Jerlford!' Luke replies 'If I remember correctly, this road leads past several tiny villages and then splits up in a road that eventually ends in Astranaar, and a road that leads to Jerlford. As long as we keep following it, we should come across enough inns, but I'm afraid that hooded man or other men on horses will be back to search for us'. Dave answers 'As you have said before, we have no choice, so we might as well try to reach the inn as quickly as possible'.

The brothers walk along the road for the remainder of the day, ducking into bushes or hiding behind trees every time they hear someone else approaching. However, the only people they run into are some merchants and a traveling bard. After having had to duck into the bushes on the side of the road for the fourth time, Luke says 'It's a shame we were never allowed to discover much of the area around our village, otherwise we could wander off the road and still end up in a village for the night. In fact, dad never let us go to a different place than the hills where we used to hunt'. 'What "used to"?' says Dave 'It's been only five days since we've last been hunting there'. Luke answers 'It seems so long ago, we've almost gotten killed in the valley of Screeches, then got robbed in a large city, had a long travel over the mountains, almost got captured by soldiers and now, we are being chased by members of some kind of assassin cult'. Dave says 'I know. Maybe it will get better soon and we can find a new place to live. One that isn't inhabited by an army or getting attacked by redcoats'. 'If only that would happen' says Luke, 'But right now, we have to focus on getting to an inn before night falls. I've seen a map at Bruma showing that we should be able to reach it before the sun sets, but we will have to move quickly since we left way after noon'. The boys keep on walking, and the next hour passes in relative silence. The travel brings them to places of lower altitude, where the trees are plentiful and full of blossom, and the flowers are everywhere, gazing upon the road with their beauty. The landscape starts looking like Astranaar's and the boys feel like they are at home, despite the terror of the hooded man following them and the thought that they are still far from inhabited areas. Suddenly Dave realizes something and says 'We have a problem. We only have enough money for at most one or two nights at the cheapest rooms of the inns, and we are at least three days more of travel away from Jerlford'. Luke thinks for a moment and says 'Maybe there is some way we can sleep for free or even earn money at one of the inns, otherwise we will have to camp outside again. The climate should become more pleasant the further we get away from Bruma'.

Not too much happens for the remainder of the day, but the sun has long since set by the time they can see the light of a building. They walk towards it and enter the inn which is called 'The Roasted Boar'. They get greeted by loud music and the sound of many singing voices. The inn is large and crowded, with a big fire stoked in the fireplace. Luke and Dave move to the owner and Luke asks, raising his voice to make himself audible 'Hello miss, do you still have a room for the night?' The owner merely nods and shows seven fingers. Dave then gives her seven gold coins and the lady takes a key and walks upstairs, signaling the brothers that they should follow her. After they are upstairs and the noise has subsided, the lady says in a melodic voice 'Sorry, I don't have a loud voice so I couldn't talk back there. This here is your room, and although dinner time is over, I will make sure that you get some food'. Enjoy your stay'. They go inside and Dave says 'Seven gold coins! That's outrageous, I can only hope that breakfast will be included in that prize, otherwise it is a total rip-off'. Luke replies 'I assume that it is so expensive because this inn is pretty popular, and I highly doubt that their target group is boys who don't even have a real job'. He gets interrupted by someone knocking on the door, and when he opens it, a woman, who looks identical to the owner but is wearing different clothes, comes walking in. She says in a cold, distant voice 'I was told to bring you some food, it will not be as hot as it was an hour ago, but it should still be edible'. She then walks out without waiting for an answer. Luke wonders for a moment how siblings can be so different, then he remembers how he and Dave are and he starts eating. The food is very good, and despite the fact that is isn't too warm, it is by far the best meal they've eaten since they left home. Before they go to sleep, Dave mentions 'We better enjoy this evening. The three coins we have left are not going to be enough for another night like this'. Luke grumbles 'Don't worry about that Dave, we will find something to do about that tomorrow. Good night'.

The night passes without many interesting things happening, and about two hours after sunrise, Luke and Dave get woken up by someone knocking on the door again. They hear the melodic voice of the woman by whom they ordered their room the night before 'Excuse me for waking you, but breakfast is already being served. If you miss this, I can't serve you anything'. After getting dressed, Luke and Dave move downstairs and sit at the table. On this table, many different kinds of bread are in beautiful wooden baskets, and a variety of meat and cheese is on small glass plates. They take as much as they can eat, and Luke manages to slip a couple of slices of bread in his bag along with a large piece of cheese. He whispers to Dave 'I don't like to steal things, but we really need it and we can't afford to buy anything'. Dave nods and takes a couple more bites out of his sandwich. When they are finally satiated, they get up from their chairs, check their room to see if they haven't forgotten anything, thank the friendly one of the two sisters and leave 'The Roasted Boar'. The brothers move further towards the south. The sun quickly turns this day into the hottest one of the year so far. They take off their warm coats and hang them on their shoulders although in Dave's case, it keeps falling off. The day gets warmer, but luckily they had remembered to refill their water bottles at the inn. The pleasant sound of birds starts to fill the area again, and every now and then they can see a squirrel move at a distance. It's at this point that Luke says 'When you see this area, it is hard to believe that there is so much war'. Dave, not being as much of a dreamer as his brother, says 'Just keep your guard up, that equestrian might be closer than we think'. The brothers march further down the road, although yesterday's troubles seem much farther away now in the bright light of an early summer sun. However, despite the much more comforting feeling they both have, they do not forsake their caution and still stay off the road as much as possible, especially when other travelers are coming. They don't run into any disturbing situations though, except for a group of redcoats who are heading in the direction of Bruma. The sun is at its highest point when Luke and Dave come across a fork in the road. There is a signpost with an arrow to the southwest path saying "Jerlford" while the arrow to the southeast reads "Astranaar". Luke says 'We are on the right track, this is the road I saw on the map, but we are not yet halfway done with our journey. We still got quite a couple miles to walk before we will reach the next resting place'. 

While walking further, the landscape stays pretty much the same aside from the vegetation getting a lot denser, filtering out the sun and providing large areas of shade against the bright rays. Normally this would have been a disadvantage but today, on this warm and sunny day, it is a pleasure and everything seems problem free. However, the day can't go on forever, and when it gets later in the afternoon, dark clouds signal the arrival of a fierce thunderstorm. Luke and Dave hurry to the inn to try and make sure that they will be sheltered before the downpour starts. Right when the inn is in sight at the end of the afternoon, it finally starts raining. The brothers run the last mile to the inn and get in relatively dry. They haven't been in for a long time yet when a monotone voice says 'Welcome to the inn of Ill Omen'. Startled by the creepy voice, Luke turns around quickly, almost knocking his shoulder into a vase. He then sees the owner of the voice, a middle aged man with short, unwashed black hair and big brown eyes that are looking at them. The man continues 'I am your host, how can I help you?' 'Eh' says a startled Dave, 'If you have a room free, that would be great, but we only have three gold coins left'. The man continues in his creepy, monotone voice 'That will not be a problem although I will have to offer you our smallest room then'. Luke says 'That is fine, thank you'. The man gives them a key and says 'It is the last door on the right side, dinner will be served here in about an hour, announced by a bell'. Luke and Dave go upstairs and take the last door at the right to find themselves in a small but clean room. Luke sits down on the bed and says 'I preferred the other inn, this one is really dark and the owner sounds pretty creepy'. Dave says 'At least this one is cheap. If the food is anywhere near decent then you won't hear me complaining'. In the meantime, the storm is getting worse, and it starts to become increasingly dark outside. When finally the bell chimes, Luke and Dave are eager to leave the room to join downstairs near the hearth fire. Dinner is served, and although the meat and potatoes are definitely nothing special, it is not bad at all and Dave and Luke eat a lot again. After dinner, they go back upstairs and sit in the room to talk a bit more. Meanwhile, the thunder still sounds outside alongside the rhythmic sound of rain drops falling on the roof. Every now and then, the room gets lit up by another lightning bolt, setting everything in a blue light before turning dark once more. The brothers go to bed about halfway through the evening, and although Luke falls asleep rather quickly, Dave can't quite drift off.

Dave decides to get up and walk around a bit. After having looked out of the window for a while, he hears the front door opening, even though it is already nearing midnight. He hears the monotone voice of the owner say 'What are you doing here at this hour?' but he cannot hear the answer, as the visitor talks really quietly. He then hears the monotony disappear in the host's voice when he says 'Two brothers you say, yes but that is none of your business!' This time Dave can hear what the stranger says, he hears a low scraping voice which perfectly seems to fit the dark character of the man 'Tell me their room old man'. Dave doesn't stick around to listen in any longer and instead runs back to his room and wakes up Luke, putting a hand over Luke's mouth to prevent him from talking too loud. He then whispers 'Luke, gather your stuff, we have to leave, one of Samuel's men is here'. Luke's eyes turn big with astonishment when he grasps the meaning behind Dave's words. He then gets up and tries to dress himself as quickly and quietly as possible. He takes his bag and asks 'Now what do we do? We have no way out except the front door'. Dave says 'The man does not expect us to be awake, so when he opens the door to come in, kick or push him as hard as you can so we can run off. The front door should still be unlocked'. The boys wait, one of them on either side of the door. It remains quiet for a while before they hear footsteps, barely audible on the carpet on the stairs. These footsteps slowly come closer until they hear someone messing with the lock on the door. Luke looks at his brother, every muscle tense, nerves barely under control. The door then produces a 'Click' and slowly opens. At this point both Luke and Dave run through the doorway and slam their full body weight into the man standing there. The black robed man, surprised by this, gets thrown backwards against the wall. The brothers don't wait for him to get up and sprint down the stairs, throwing the door open and running off in the night. Although the rain has become a bit less, the thunderstorm is stronger than ever which produces bright light at short intervals. They run off the road on their way to the forest hoping that the gap will be big enough before the robed man can give chase. However, when Luke looks back, he sees during one of the many lightning flashes that the robed man gets on the back of his horse and dashes in their direction.

Luke and Dave keep running, and the vegetation gets more and more dense up to the point where it would be impossible for a horse to travel through, but also only allowing the boys to traverse it very slowly. They keep on walking and completely lose track of time and direction. Eventually, they come to a halt and stay low to listen. They hear the sounds of the night, but other than that, nothing seems out of the ordinary. In the following minute, they stay low, and right when they plan to move onwards, they hear a long echoing scream in the distance. Assuming that this means that the equestrian has given up the chase, the boys let go a sigh of relief before sitting down between the trees. Dave says 'That was way too close. If I hadn't had trouble falling asleep, we would have been killed there'. Luke answers 'We got lucky. Well, if you can call it lucky that we have to sleep in the middle of the forest again, this time with wet leaves and a muddy ground'. What I am wondering though, is how he found us'. Dave answers 'I don't know, but my best guess is that he asked around at the inn we stayed the previous night. We can't stay at another inn before reaching Jerlford, and we also can't sleep here anyway, so we might as well just keep on walking tonight'. Luke looks worried 'Are you sure about that? You haven't slept at all, and you don't look particularly full of energy to me'. Dave looks at him, with a hint of annoyance in his eyes 'Do you have a better idea mister big brother?' Luke rolls his eyes and says, more to himself than to Dave 'This is going to be a long night'.


	8. Finding a safe haven

Chapter 8: Finding a safe haven

As the night progresses, Luke and Dave struggle onwards, avoiding the road at all costs but still trying to get towards Jerlford as quickly as they can. Both of them are really tired, as neither of them has had a good night of sleep which really was necessary after having walked the entire day before. The further they walk, the slower they progress until they just stand still and Dave says 'I need to sit down for a while, maybe sleep a bit because I'm too tired to just keep on walking'. Luke says 'I'm also really tired but we have to keep moving, otherwise we won't reach Jerlford before night falls'. Dave grumbles 'You shouldn't be talking, you at least got to sleep a bit'. Luke replies, clearly annoyed 'For the fourth time, that isn't making any difference. I only slept for two hours at most, and it felt like I only closed my eyes for a minute or so'. Dave replies 'Well, doesn't matter. I am too tired to walk an entire day, best to sleep now before the sun rises'. Luke thinks for a moment how to convince his brother that they have to keep moving. When he can't think of any subtle approach, he just grabs Dave's arm and drags him forward. Dave, who is too tired or too weak to resist has to walk along to prevent himself from falling face-first into the mud. He then angrily shouts 'Luke, what are you doing? Let go of me!' Luke pretends he doesn't hear his brother yelling and he keeps on walking, doubling his efforts when Dave tries to pull his arm away. After half a minute, Dave gives up on yelling at Luke and instead sets his feet firmly on the ground, forcing Luke to a halt. He then says 'Stop doing that and just let me sleep!' Luke looks at his brother, his eyes uncharacteristically harsh. He says determined 'I am going to keep on walking, and I'm not going to leave you behind. Either you walk with me, or I am going to forcibly drag you all the way to Jerlford, making sure that I break your arm along the way'. Dave blinks for a moment, too surprised to say anything. After recovering from his surprise, he asks 'Is that a threat?' 'Yes' answers Luke, 'And I'm dead serious. A broken arm is a lot less severe than getting killed by assassins, so pick your poison'. Dave, who is noticing that his brother is not going to give in this time and will most definitely do whatever is necessary to get them to Jerlford, decides not to make it any more difficult for them, and he says 'Okay fine, have it your way. But don't think that you can always threaten me like that and get your way!'

Dawn is nigh and the boys advance rather quickly now. They neither see nor hear anything about the equestrian, and soon they leave the thick forest and walk on the grass near the road where walking is pretty easy. Right before sunrise, the last of the rain subsides, and although it stays clouded, the lack of rain makes it much more pleasant to walk in the open. Luke says 'If we could somehow keep this pace, we should reach Jerlford halfway through the afternoon'. Dave says nothing, as every word would take energy that is better invested in setting one foot before the other, mile after mile. When dawn finally arrives, the boys are not greeted by a beautiful sunrise but instead just a lighter complexion behind the looming dark clouds. About an hour later, they come across a small village. However, since they have no money, they don't stop to buy anything and instead only refill their water bottles at the well before walking onwards. At the edge of the village grounds, they see a farm. Luke says 'We have to get some food. I don't like to steal but right now we have no choice, neither do we have the time to work to pay for it'. Dave answers 'I don't like it either, but beggars can't be choosers am I right?' They sneak onto the ground where the fruit trees are, and gather as many apples, pears and prunes as they can carry. When they are on their way to the road again, they hear a door opening, and a voice saying 'I'll get some eggs for breakfast!' A man comes out of the house, and walks to the chicken den to pick up a couple of eggs. Luke and Dave hide behind the trees but they can still hear the man saying to his wife 'I don't know if we can earn enough money this year. Aside from all the taxes, many of the travelers have been stealing our fruit, soon we will have almost nothing left'. The remainder of the man's story can't be heard as he closes the door again to have breakfast with his wife. Luke and Dave look at each other with an expression ridden with guilt on their faces. They run away from the farm, and Luke says 'Well damn, now I really feel bad about stealing their fruit, but otherwise we won't reach Jerlford at all'. Dave says emotionless 'We did what we had to do, maybe we can pay them back one day'.

As the day progresses, their pace decreases again as the fatigue is taking its toll. Every step is a struggle, every mile a fight, and every passing hour a war. Luke and Dave don't even notice the landscape anymore, and if they had encountered a hostile person, they probably would not have been able to repel him. However, it seems that for once luck is on their side as they encounter absolutely nobody during the entire day. Noon arrives, and the sun finally fights its way past the clouds, though the heat it brings is only detrimental to their progress, and their pace slows down to that of an old man. The grass has dried by now, and with every passing step it seems more attractive to just lie down and forget about their troubles, but both Luke and Dave know that they have to keep on going, so they fight to move on. However, about half an hour after noon Dave trips over a rock in the road and falls on the ground. Instead of getting up, he just lies down and doesn't move. Luke looks at him for a second, then kneels down and puts a hand on Dave's shoulder. He soothingly says 'Dave, come on, we can't sleep just yet. We need to move on'. Dave doesn't answer, and he also doesn't react when Luke shakes him or when he punches his shoulder. Dave does keep breathing regularly though and otherwise seems fine. Luke then says to himself 'Great, just what we needed, you passed out'. He looks around and sees that they are still in plain view of the road. Luke sighs and says 'You're going to owe me for this' and he picks up Dave and starts carrying him to the woods. Meanwhile, he thinks 'For such a skinny guy, you sure are heavy, although that also might be because I'm tired as well'. Luke manages to reach a safe spot before laying down Dave as careful as possible and then sitting next to him. Luke decides to eat the last bit of the fruit that they obtained as he tries to not fall asleep himself, because he knows that although they are out of the view of the road, they are still not in a safe place. Eventually though, he can't keep his eyes open anymore and he falls asleep, his hand still on his brother's shoulder.

Hours later, Luke gets awoken by Dave who looks confused and asks 'What happened?' Luke says 'You tripped over a stone and passed out when you hit the ground. I then carried you here and apparently fell asleep myself'. Dave answers 'By my estimate, you slept around three hours, and the afternoon is nearing its end'. Luke slowly sits up and says 'Then we have to move quickly if we want to reach Jerlford today'. 'You're right' Dave says, 'But at least we rested a bit and we will progress a bit faster than before our nap'. The brothers get up and start walking again. Nothing eventful happens for the next couple hours, but they do notice that the sunlight quickly becomes weaker. When it's nearing dusk, they recognize something. 'This is the path that leads to the same point as the exit of the valley we've been through on our way to Jerlford' says Dave. 'You are right' says Luke, 'Just about three more hours and we will be in the city'. Dave's face clouds 'I hope that the guards will let us in. It will be way past sunset then, and this time there won't be any merchants to sneak us into the city'. Luke answers 'I think I know something. Caleb said he was really renowned in the city right? If we just say we are on our way to him and that it is urgent, they will probably let us through'. 'I suppose that's our best bet then' says Dave, 'Otherwise we might be in trouble'. They continue their journey and notice that it quickly becomes dark. They come across the exit of the road to Astranaar that led through the valley of Screeches, and moments later they can see the city of Jerlford in the depths below. They walk along the small road for the remainder of the way since there are only sharp rocks on the side of this road. Luckily, they don't come across any other people and thus safely reach the gate after one more hour. At the gate, two guards are stationed. The one closest to them says 'Halt, what is your business here?' Luke answers 'We are here to see the Healer, could you please let us through? It is urgent'. The guard says 'Normally, I might have done that, but due to the high amount of redcoat spies that have been signaled in the area, I have been instructed not to let anyone through after dusk'. Dave says 'But it is really urgent, we have to get in today!' The other guard says 'Let them in, I will go with them until they reach Caleb so they can't cause any problems'. The first guard seems to be suspicious but he says 'Alright, but be back here as soon as possible'. Having said that, he allows the boys to pass, and thus the brothers and the other guard walk into Jerlford.

The three men walk towards the slums and Luke says 'Thanks for letting us in'. The guard answers in a strange emotionless voice 'No problem, anything to help. I will take you through the slums, and afterwards I will return to my post'. The guard then walks in front and Dave leans towards Luke and whispers 'There is something off about his guard. I can't quite place it, but I have the feeling he is not doing this out of hospitality. Why would we be taking this way if we can walk around the city, enter through a different gate and avoid the unnecessary route through the slums altogether?' Luke says 'We don't need him anymore, let's just run away when we get the chance'. When they enter the slums, it gets dark, just like the previous time they were there. They walk behind the guard but keep walking slower, and when the guard walks around a corner they run back towards the gate and hide behind some barrels. Not long after, they see the guard running around, looking bewildered. Behind him, a shadow shows up, almost invisible due to the black robe and black hood. They then hear the low voice say 'Fool, we paid you to bring them to us and now you disappoint us like this!' 'It's not my fault' sputters the guard, 'They were suddenly gone'. 'Silence!' shouts the man, 'I will deal with you later. For now I have more important business to attend to'. The man then disappears in the dark and the guard just goes back to the gate, his morale broken and his lifespan probably drastically shortened. Luke and Dave come out from behind the barrels and Luke says 'You were right, he was leading us into a trap, but it should be safe to go now'. They move along the edge of the slums where the risk of pickpockets is supposedly even higher, but at least they won't run into a trap this way. They reach the other side without problems and quickly walk towards Caleb's house. When they enter the store, Caleb is already in his room, but after hearing the door, he comes running downstairs. When he sees the brothers, his eyes become big and he says 'Luke, Dave, what are you two doing here?' Dave answers by taking his bow and aiming it at Caleb's head and asking 'Whose side are you on Caleb? Are you with Samuel or not?' Luke says 'Dave, what are you doing!' 'Making sure we are not walking into another trap' says Dave, 'I have not been avoiding three attempts to take my life just to get murdered when we finally reach our destination. Now answer, Caleb!' Caleb, who is surprisingly calm, says 'Let me tell you something to assure you. If I had wanted, I could have already betrayed you to Samuel's men by now, because they also had the idea you would be coming for me. I didn't believe them at first but here you are. To answer your question 'No, I am not with Samuel but I'm also not necessarily against him. Maybe if you tell me the story, I will change that opinion'. Dave, who still hasn't lowered his bow, says 'How can we know it is not another trap?' Caleb sighs and says 'Walk away from that spot for a moment and come stand next to me'. When they have moved over, Caleb presses a button below the counter and about five arrows pierce the air where their heads were just a moment ago. 'See' says Caleb, 'I could have killed you there, and if I had listened to what Samuel told me, I would have done so. Now, come with me to the room upstairs and we can tell each other what has happened'.

They sit down, and Caleb takes a bit of leftover dinner and gives it to the brothers. After having taken a few bites, Luke says 'Well, since there is no subtle way of telling you this, I will just tell it straight. Samuel is raising an army, and it is not for the Resistance'. Caleb again stays remarkably calm and says 'And how do you know this?' Luke answers 'First of all, we found written evidence that he has employed the services of a group called "The Order of the Black Swan" to murder former resistance members'. For the first time, Caleb shows surprise and he says 'That can't be, but maybe... no, impossible. Where is this proof?' Dave answers 'Buried in a safe place, we will get it as soon as it is safe'. Caleb says 'Fair enough, but is that all the proof you have? I would need to trust you on your word, but let's assume I do, what were so,eu of the names on those contracts?'. Luke answers 'One of these contracts dated from just over a week ago, and the target was the painter in our hometown, Leonardo'. Caleb now simply looks astonished and says 'If that is really true, he will be the greatest traitor in the history of the Resistance!' 'Hold on' says Luke, 'There is one more thing, although we cannot provide any visible evidence for that. The blacksmith of Bruma, he told us that there was a hidden army somewhere in the mountains, and that Samuel has been using this army for carrying out shady business'. Caleb cautiously asks 'And why can't the smith provide that evidence to me then?' Dave bluntly answers 'Because he was killed by the same guy who has been chasing us all the way from Bruma until here. We heard him scream, and it was the kind of scream that people make when they are getting stabbed by a sword'. Caleb stands up and starts walking through the room, faster and faster until he is almost running. He then yells 'No, this can't be! The blacksmith was an old friend of mine and he was one of the lieutenants in the Resistance when it just started. If he has really told you that, and I think it would be too much of a coincidence for you to just make this up, then Samuel is a traitor and should be punished by death!' Luke waits a minute before asking 'So you believe us then?' Caleb abruptly stops walking around, and sits back in his chair, saying 'For now, yes. But I will not be making any rash decisions until I can be sure'. Luke asks 'And what is your part of this story?' Caleb replies 'Two days ago, I got visited by one of Samuel's men, probably the same man who has killed my friend. He knew that you and I had had contact in the past, and he said that you might return to me. He also said that if you did, I should notify him, or if that was not possible, that I should kill you because you were dangers to our cause. However, something about him was off. Normally when I had contact with Samuel, he sent normal messengers and I could not understand why he would employ such a dark figure. Having heard your side of this story, I'm only happy that I didn't heed his advice. However, there is no time to lose, the man could be back shortly'. Luke replies 'What should we do, we already have almost been led into a trap by one of the city guards'. Caleb says 'Then it is worse than I thought and we must act quickly. You can't stay here for the night, but I can arrange that you can stay at one of the inns here, "The Sleeping Giant".' Dave then says 'That would probably be best, we haven't slept at all last night, and we need to discuss a lot'. Caleb says 'Then we go to the inn, it is just across the street here, I'll go out first to make sure we aren't being watched'. He walks out of the door, and Luke and Dave sit quietly for about a minute before Caleb returns and says 'I told the guard to put out the torches in this area so we can move there without being spotted. Let's go'.

When they get to the inn, Caleb says to the host 'Here they are Marcus, keep an eye on them and make sure you don't let anyone in'. 'Will do so, but please, call me Mark' says the host, a very tall, young man with blue eyes, short messy brown hair and a slightly tanned skin. 'Should I wake them tomorrow morning?' Caleb answers 'If you can, have them woken up at eleven, give them a good breakfast and accompany them to the plaza at noon'. 'Alright' says Mark. He then turns towards the boys and says 'Nice to meet you. Caleb gave me a summary of what happened. Here is your key of the room at the third floor, I will personally come and bring some food upstairs'. Luke says 'Thanks for the help Mark'. The brothers then move to the third floor and walk through the only door there. They close it and take a look around the chamber which is nicely furnished. There is a double bed in one corner, and two single beds in the other corner near the window. There also is a big table with multiple chairs around it and even a comfy couch in front of another table. Before they have even had a chance to sit down, they hear knocking on the door with Mark's voice which is saying 'I've brought the food, could you please open up?' Luke opens the door and Mark comes in with a huge plate of food. He looks at the brothers, grinning as he says 'Caleb told me you might be hungry'. It is at this moment where Dave notices that Mark is probably younger than them, but he just looks older because of his length, while Luke realizes that this is probably the first person they can trust since they left Jerlford a week ago, and he immediately develops a liking for the boy. They get awoken from their thoughts by Mark who says 'Enjoy your meal, I'll be back tomorrow at 11 in the morning, have a good night'. 'You too' say Luke and Dave simultaneously before Mark closes the door again. The brothers then enjoy the great food, finally relaxing a bit after the perils of the past few days. After having eaten all of the food, they directly go to bed, being very tired after two long days. They sleep peacefully for hours, until at the end of the night, they abruptly get awoken by the sound of bells. Dave says sleepily 'Who rings the church bells in the middle of the night?' But Luke immediately reacts and he shouts 'Those are not church bells, they are alarm bells. The city is under attack!'


	9. Showdown at Jerlford

Chapter 9: Showdown at Jerlford

Luke and Dave get dressed as fast as they can as they hear everyone on the floors below doing the same. When they are dressed, they both take their bow, while Luke also takes a dagger, before running down the stairs. At the bottom floor they come across Mark and an older man who is presumably his father who are leading everyone outdoors whilst shouting instructions on how to get to the keep. Luke stands still for a moment and asks Mark 'What is happening, who is attacking the city?' Mark looks at them, with a surprisingly harsh expression and says 'Soldiers of the king but they are not alone. Aside from the redcoats, there is another army on the other hill consisting of men in blue coats. It seems that the two armies are discussing whether they are going to attack the city or each other. Let's hope they decide to murder each other first, although it seems likely that they will join forces since neither of the two armies is big enough to take down the city by itself'. Luke says to Dave 'Those must be Samuel's men, he decided to not wait any longer and he has come to attack'. Dave answers slowly 'Well, this does make things a lot clearer. At least the threat is obvious now and we won't have to convince anyone that Samuel is in fact evil'. Luke says 'It is never that easy. No matter what happens, I'm sure that Samuel will try to maintain his status as good guy, maybe even try to come across as a liberator'. Mark says 'I have only heard of Samuel from Caleb as the leader of the Resistance. Why is he evil all of a sudden?' Luke answers grimly 'I think we are all about to find out'. Suddenly, Mark's dad comes towards them and says 'Marcus, take these two to the keep, I'll join you shortly'. Mark reacts surprisingly fervidly 'No way dad, you go with them, I will make sure to lead the last guests towards the keep'. His dad seems to want to protest, but decides against it and gives in 'As you wish. Boys, come with me. We will be safe in the keep'.

They walk onto the plaza on their way to the keep. To their surprise, Caleb comes running at them. He yells 'Luke, Dave, I need to talk to you!' When he comes closer, he says on a more quiet tone 'You were right, those are men from what used to be the Resistance. Their blue uniforms support that theory. It looks like they are about to attack the city together with the redcoats. We must—' Caleb gets interrupted as a giant stone flies through the air and lands in the middle of the slums, destroying multiple buildings. Another stone flies through the air and demolishes a guard house near one of the gates. They then hear the sound of trumpets and after that sound has died down, they hear a loud voice shouting 'Residents of Jerlford, surrender or we will destroy your city!' The answer comes shortly in the form of a barrage of arrows aimed all across the legion of the redcoats. A couple of redcoats fall to the ground, but many more are still standing. The voice then resumes 'So be it, let this city be destroyed!' The next sound is an overwhelming amount of yelling from the redcoat army. Before they can charge the walls however, another trumpet is heard, with another voice shouting even louder than the first 'Stop! You shall not destroy this city, but if you only seek to conquer it my army will aid you'. When Luke and Dave look to the point where the voice is coming from, they recognize the man that has been trying to kill them time and again. Caleb mutters 'Great use of propaganda Samuel, real clever'. The loud sound of soldiers storming the walls then resumes and from two sides, the city gets attacked. Everyone on the street starts running towards the keep except for Caleb, Luke and Dave. Many arrows get shot from behind the wall, but the guards are heavily outnumbered now that they have to divide their strength over two areas. Caleb then voices what everyone is thinking: 'The city is going to fall. There is no way the guards can hold this, we have to get out of here. They probably won't kill any of the civilians but they will kill the three of us as soon as they find us, let's run back to my house'. They run back, hearing the shooting of arrows and the clashing of swords behind them, but the yelling of soldiers of both armies and guards of the city alike drowns all the other noise. The three men don't look back to see how the battle is going and instead just get to Caleb's house as quickly as possible. When they arrive, Caleb immediately runs to his office, takes a couple of notes, several packages and a few bottles from the shelves, putting everything in a large backpack which he then takes on his shoulders. He looks at the brothers and says 'I've got everything I need. We should go to the harbor in the southwest and take a ship to get away from the city. It is the only way to get out of here without having to pass through either of the two armies'. Before they leave, an extremely loud noise is heard outside, followed by the sound of cracking wood.

The brothers don't waste a moment and run outside. To their shock they see that the inn where they had slept last night has been hit by one of the rocks from the catapults. Luke says 'I hope that Mark was no longer inside, otherwise he will have been crushed'. Caleb says 'We have no time to worry about him, nor can we help him in case he is buried beneath all that. All we can do now, is making sure that the three of us are safe. Right when they start going towards the harbor, the northern gate breaks down and bluecoats pile into the city. Before they can move any further, a black-robed man, seated on a white horse with red eyes enters through the gate. The assassin looks surprised at Caleb for a moment before shouting in his characteristic low voice 'So Caleb, you are a traitor to our cause now. I should have had you taken care of much earlier. No matter, there is still plenty of time to do that now'. He then shouts to the four guards near him 'Kill the two young ones, and bring me the old man'. Before the men have moved however, their number has dwindled from four to three thanks to an arrow in the throat of one of them. Dave tries to take another arrow out of his quiver but when the assassin charges at him, he follows Luke and Caleb into an alley to the southwest of the city. Luke shouts to Caleb 'We are only getting further away from the harbor!' Caleb answers 'If we want to get there alive, then we have no choice. I know this city better than most people, including some hidden passageways'. Dave follows the two in the front, but despite the danger they're all in, his mind wanders on the fact that he killed somebody for the first time. He feels neither remorse nor regret but he also doesn't feel any satisfaction or pride. He is glad that he has helped to increase their chances of survival, but he is also scared for what he has done. Dave then shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts and goes back to scanning the area while following Luke and Caleb. The three of them come across another plaza, and here all hell has broken loose. Redcoats, bluecoats, guards and villagers are all fighting and trying to take down as many enemies as possible. The air is heavy with the smell of blood and the whole plaza is turning red. The screams of the dying are prevailing over all other sounds and the clashing of swords sounds terrifying. The brothers and Caleb hurry along the edge, and when running through another alley, they suddenly come face to face with the three soldiers that were attacking them earlier. The bluecoats stand surprised for a moment. Before they have recovered, Caleb throws a flask of some sort at them. When it hits the ground, big clouds of white smoke erupt, and everyone is momentarily blinded. Caleb shouts 'This way' as he pulls the brothers into another alley. They keep on running but they can hear the footsteps of the three soldiers behind them. Luke gets an idea and kicks one of the barrels at the side of the road causing it to topple over. He doesn't wait to see how it works out, but a muffled scream indicates that at least one of the men tripped over it. They keep on running and enter a warehouse where they quickly move upstairs and hide. Not long after, the three bluecoats come running in as well, and they immediately start searching. Luke whispers 'If they split up, we might be able to catch one of them off guard and get him out of the way'. He then readies his dagger although he is very reluctant to use it. They move to a corner where they are behind some boxes and press their backs against the wall to make sure they are not visible unless someone comes and checks up close. Luke whispers 'These boxes seem fairly heavy, maybe we can throw them on top of them if one comes walking by'. 'Good idea' whispers Caleb 'If one of you can climb up this pile and drop it when I give a sign, this might work out'. Luke and Dave decide to both climb up since the boxes are even heavier than they expected. Eventually, one of the men comes to search upstairs and inches ever closer to the spot where they set their trap. When he is almost in range, the soldier looks behind him as if he heard something, but he turns around again and walks to the spot. Caleb says 'Now!' and the brothers push the box which falls on the soldier, knocking him unconscious before he can utter a word. The other two soldiers, alarmed by the sound, come running upstairs as well, but they have to get behind cover when Dave fires an arrow at them, barely missing the head of one of them. It stays like this for a while, neither of the two parties wanting to engage the other, until Luke and Dave decide to split up, trying to set another trap as this is the only real chance they have. Luke moves around the warehouse, trying to sneak up behind the two soldiers without being spotted by moving from cover to cover. Eventually he gets to a spot where he can observe the two men, and when they turn to look towards the spot where Caleb and Dave are hiding, Luke quickly moves to another cover, sitting behind a barrel filled with fish by the smell of it. The soldiers eventually get the same idea, and one of them starts to quickly move to his cover. Luke takes a deep breath, then draws his dagger while still hiding behind the corner. When the guard comes around the corner, Luke smashes the knife as hard as he can into the soldier's head. Immediately he feels the recoil of the flesh and bones and he hears a terrifying scream before the man falls down to the floor. The last of the soldiers then screams and runs away from the warehouse in fear. Dave and Caleb come running at Luke who just stands with his legs shaking like never before. Caleb congratulates him but Dave just says 'So today, we both killed someone. Let's hope we never need to do that again'. Luke doesn't answer, as he is still too stunned by what he just did. A deep feeling of terror and disgust comes over him but he shakes it off to postpone it until they are safe. Caleb says 'This way to the harbor' and they leave the warehouse which now has multiple people lying motionless on the floor.

As they exit, they notice that the city is on fire and that men and women are frantically running everywhere. The brothers follow Caleb who leads them around the crowded streets and through some of the darker alleys until they reach the central plaza of Jerlford where they were supposed to meet Caleb in the first place. Here, the fight is a truly chaotic battle. Everywhere are dead bodies and the people who are still alive don't look like they are quitting their fight anytime soon. On this plaza is also the big church of Jerlford but it is not looking as holy as usual today, as it is on fire which gives the statues of the angels a devilish hue. These hell's angels seem to watch over the spectacle below as if they're here to judge who has the right to enter their realm. Luckily, Caleb and the brothers get ignored for now, but crossing the plaza seems like suicide. When they stand at the edge, thinking about what to do, they suddenly hear a loud crack in front of them. When they look up, they see the large tower of the church starting to topple over. Below, the fighting stops and everyone runs in a safe direction while the tower comes crashing down, smashing everyone who was unlucky enough not to get out of the way quickly enough. An enormous cloud of dust emerges from the remains of the destroyed tower and Caleb says 'Go now! We are not going to get a better chance than this'. The three men run under the shroud of the dust, and aside from tripping over some of the scattered remains of the large tower they make it safely to the other side. They run the last part to the harbor, and as they finally reach it, they see that they are not the only ones with this idea. Multiple small boats are already filled with supplies and ready to be going onto the sea. However, each of the boats only has space for about five people and will have to be rowed by the people using them. Amongst the mass of people they also notice a familiar face. 'Mark!' Luke shouts, 'I thought you were crushed when the inn collapsed'. Mark turns around and his face lights up when he sees Caleb and the boys as he says 'I was out of there for less than a minute when it got hit by the catapults. The path to the keep was blocked by then so I decided to come here instead. We need to go now, there is not much time left before they will get the idea to check the harbor'. Caleb, Luke, Dave and Mark take one of the boats and Luke and Mark take place behind the oars. Right when they are about to set sail, an all too familiar voice shouts near the entrance of the harbor 'There they are, don't let them escape!' When they look in the direction of the voice, they see the posture of Samuel emerging from the darkness. His face is twisted with anger and his eyes are full of hate. He then shouts 'Archers, aim for the boat with the three boys in, do not let them escape'. By the time he has said this, Luke and Mark are already trying to get away as far as possible. They double their efforts when the rain of arrows comes towards them, and it barely misses them as most hit the place where they were a moment ago. The second rain of arrows also doesn't hit them, but one of the arrows does hit one of the persons in the boat next to them. By now they are out of the range of the archers. Samuel stands at the shores and shouts at them 'Caleb, this is not over and you two, I will get you out of the way as well, even if I have to travel halfway across the world for it!' Luke ignores Samuel and keeps on rowing even though his shoulders start to burn from the effort. He says to Dave 'I have got a feeling that this journey has only just begun'.

 

Epilogue:  
Luke, Dave, Mark and Caleb are still rowing, changing spots every now and then. By now the city is only a small, smoking silhouette in the distance. After a while, Dave says 'I'm tired, can someone else take the oars?' Despite everything that has happened the past hours, Luke laughs and says 'You have only just started. If you ever want to get stronger, you shouldn't give up so quickly'. Dave mumbles something incomprehensible, but takes the oars again and looks like he is now struggling through the pain in his arms. Luke looks satisfied but he quickly gets serious again and says 'Well, now that we are away from there, what should we be doing next?' Caleb says 'I know of a place we can go to and be safe for a while'. Dave answers 'Are you sure about that, the last place you sent us to ended up to be the hiding place for a huge army and a plethora of assassins who were trying to kill us'. Caleb doesn't laugh, but says calm as ever 'This place really is safe, as it has been neutral since the beginning of the war against king Chronos. At this rate, we should reach it within a couple of days, as it's also bordering this sea. We should be heading south for now'. Luke then says 'I wonder how father is doing. I hope he found out what Samuel is planning, because if he didn't, then that could be his death alongside that of the whole village'. Dave says 'I'm sure he will have concluded that right now the redcoats aren't even the most immediate threat. The main problem is going to be to find him but I am sure he is safe for now'. Mark then says something after having been quiet for hours 'You guys aren't the only ones who have a father who is somewhere we don't know. My father will probably have been captured as there is no way that the keep could withstand the combined forces of the two armies'. Luke puts a hand on Mark's shoulder and says softly 'Don't worry Mark, we will make sure that you and your father will be reunited'. Mark looks at him, his eyes showing grief, but also gratitude and the willpower to overcome the challenges ahead of them. He then says 'Yes, we will, together'. Luke, Dave and Caleb then shout simultaneously 'Together!'


	10. Gathering information

Prologue:  
The four men are still in the boat, having lived off of the packed supplies for the past 24 hours. They are still rowing to the south, following Caleb's directions. After having barely escaped the wrath of Samuel in the burning remains of Jerlford, they have grown wary, something that will be needed in the weeks to come. Saving their fathers is their goal right now, but to do that, they will first need to disappear since they will be sought after by Samuel's men, the bluecoats. Their first stop will be a town called Viridian. From here, they will try to obtain information that could aid them in finding their missing relatives.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 10: Gathering information

Caleb says 'We should be near Viridian now which is a good thing because we are running out of supplies'. Luke asks 'What will we do when we get there?' 'We'll get to the inn first' says Caleb 'And afterwards we gather what information we can from the locals, maybe we pick up something that can help us'. 'You haven't thought this out too well' remarks Dave. 'Well sorry' says an annoyed Caleb 'Fleeing out of a burning city was not written in my schedule'. Mark, as has been his custom the past hours, remains quiet, preferring his own thoughts over the mostly pointless conversations. Contrary to the brothers, he acts pretty mature, even though he is two years younger than Luke and Dave. However, although he tries to act older than he is, his mind is still that of a seventeen year old. They drift on the ocean for a while before Mark and Luke take the oars to start rowing once again. They make quick progress, and they have left the boats of other refugees far behind them. Halfway through the afternoon, a village starts to enter their sight. Caleb says 'There's Viridian. We don't want to attract too much attention so try to disembark a little to the west of it, we can then travel the remaining mile by foot'. They steer towards the coastline and finally, after a long day and night, they set foot upon land again.

After having disembarked from the boat, the four men first take the time to walk around for a bit, enjoying to finally be able to stretch their legs again. Compared to Jerlford, the landscape is rocky here with many cliffs that had prevented them from reaching land sooner. The environment is riddled with small hills which give it a diverse look. The trees here are blossoming wildly and the flowers are plentiful, giving this region a very pleasant look. Nonetheless, they don't let their guard down as they know they could always be surprised at any given moment. Everything seems ordinary though, and the men set path to Viridian. While on their way, Luke remembers something and asks 'Caleb, what is it that you have in your bag? I remember that during the fight in Jerlford, we had to rush to your house to get some supplies, what is it that's so important?' Caleb answers 'Money, because we will be needing a lot of that, some of my more useful mixtures and a couple of things that I would likely not share yet'. Luke says innocently 'Well, we better make sure we don't get robbed then, right Dave' which earns him a punch to the shoulder. Dave follows this up by saying 'You just make sure you don't get us into trouble and it will be fine'. They get near the city gates, and the friendly looking guards let them through without asking any questions. At the town square, the three boys look around for a while whilst Caleb says 'The inn is that building over there, let's head inside'. When they have entered the inn, Caleb asks 'Do you have a room for four people?' The host, a short bald man of medium age with friendly eyes and a moustache says 'Certainly, just for tonight?' 'Not sure' answers Caleb, 'Let's just decide on only tonight for now and if we stay longer, I'll let you know'. Luke gets bored and decides to walk around. The interior of the inn is mostly of a pleasant red color and the carpeted floor feels soft to the touch. After having been on the uncomfortable boat for a day, this is heaven on earth. Luke walks a bit further and comes across a beautiful flower in a glass case, and he stays still, gazing upon its the beauty. An older man sees this and comes towards him saying 'It is a beautiful flower indeed, but don't let its beauty captivate you, there is a reason why they call it "Death's Blossom"'. Luke answers 'Why, is it poisonous?' The old man laughs 'No, but it will kill you nonetheless. The beauty of the petals leads insects and small animals towards it before the rest of the plant devours it. Getting a flower of the Death's Blossom is dangerous, even for humans, but it is worth a lot of money because of its appearance and the healing properties of its petals'. Luke says 'I have never heard of a carnivorous plant before, is it prevalent around here?' The man says 'There are a couple of fields around town. Every now and then we throw some torches in there but it always rejuvenates within a week or two, so we kind of gave up. As far as I know, this is the only place where they grow'. Luke then hears Dave shout 'Luke, come here, we are leaving!' He says to the man 'I have to leave, thank you for your explanation'. He then hurries out of the door and back onto the town square.

'What took you so long?' asks Dave. Luke says 'A man was telling me about a carnivorous flower'. Dave looks at him in disbelief but Caleb says 'He was talking about Death's Blossom, wasn't he?' 'Yes' says Luke, 'He also said that the petals have healing properties, I assume that's why you know of it'. Caleb answers 'Amongst alchemists, there is a legend. Supposedly, there is an extremely potent medicine that has, amongst other components, Death's Blossom as an ingredient. It is incredibly hard to obtain everything needed for it and even if you manage to get everything, it is easy to screw it up. If you would manage to make the potion though, you would supposedly have something that could cure every disease and heal every wound'. Mark then asks 'Have you ever tried to make the potion?' Caleb's face clouds 'When I was a young alchemist, I once got all the necessary ingredients, and I tried to make it. However, I made a few crucial mistakes in brewing and I thus failed to make the Life Nectar. As such, I am still not sure if it is only a legend, or if it is actually true. Up until now, that is the thing I regret most concerning my job as a healer'. Dave then changes the subject 'Caleb, where should we go now?' Caleb says 'It is probably best if we split up. You three are free to do what you deem best, here is some money if you need to persuade someone to part with any information. I will go to an old acquaintance of mine and see if he knows something'. Having said this, the healer goes off, leaving the three boys on their own. Not really knowing what to do, they just walk around town for a bit before sitting down on a bench near the pond in the park of the town. They are not the only ones at the park, many other people seem to enjoy their day off here. After a while, a boy of about twelve years old comes towards them and asks 'I have never seen you here before, are you travelers?' 'Yes' says Luke, 'But we are also here because we are looking for people who have been captured'. 'By whom?' asks the little boy, 'The people in blue jackets or those in red coats?' The boys are surprised for a moment that such a young child knows about the armies and Mark says 'The person I'm looking for could have been captured by either of the guys, the other person we are looking for is in an unknown place but might also be captured, but we are not sure of that'. The little boy gets a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and says 'I know of a hideout of those blues, and if you buy me some ice cream, I will tell you'. Dave and Luke look surprised by this bribery but Mark laughs and says 'Okay little guy. Luke, Dave, do you also want some?' 'Eh sure, I guess' says Dave, 'I'll walk with you to pick it up'. The two of them leave for the stand which sells ice cream while Luke stays with the boy. Luke then asks him 'What's your name and why are you all alone here?' The boy looks sad when he says 'I'm Caro, and I'm all alone because I have no friends here'. 'Poor boy' says Luke, 'You seem like a really nice kid, how come you don't have any friends then?' Caro answers 'There are some boys of about your age that make fun of me because I am from a poor family. Other boys don't dare to talk to me because they are afraid that they will be picked on as well'. Dave and Mark come back right when Luke says 'That's just cruel, where are those boys? I will teach them a lesson'. 'Woah, wait a second' says Dave, 'What is all this about?' Luke answers 'Caro here gets bullied because he is from a poor family. We ought to help him!' Dave says perplexed 'You just met him, how is this any of our business?' Luke answers fervidly 'Didn't father raise us in the sense to help those in need?' Dave replies 'Yes, when we were back in Astranaar and had nothing better to do, but right now we are in the middle of something far more important!' Luke replies 'Well mister genius, tell me what we should be doing today then? Because a minute ago you said you didn't know what we should be doing next!' Dave says 'Anything except attracting attention, you oaf!' Mark, as usual, doesn't choose a side and instead quietly gives Caro his ice cream before saying to him 'I have only been with them for a couple of days, and I already think the two of them argue more than that they sleep'. Caro smiles and says 'They still look like they care about each other, even though they want to punch each other to the ground'. Mark smiles as well and says 'They are certainly interesting people to have as company, and they seem to be friendly to everyone except each other'. Luke seems to have heard this, as he stops yelling and instead says 'Dave, you should eat your ice cream, it seems like you need to cool off a little'. Dave responds to this by throwing his ice cream cone at Luke who barely dodges it before picking up Dave and laconically tossing him into the pond. He then laughs and says 'As I was saying, you should cool off a little'. Dave comes out of the pond, clearly planning to throw Luke in, but Luke has already backed off to a safe distance. Meanwhile, Mark and Caro are almost falling off the bench laughing before Mark manages to say 'Yes, interesting company was probably an understatement'. Luke then comes back to the group and looks with regret to the two ice cream cones on the ground. Caro licks his cone a couple more times before offering it to Luke. Luke says 'Nah thanks, just enjoy it yourself, I will get some another time'.

After Mark and Caro have eaten their ice cream, Dave asks 'Now it's time for you to uphold your part of the bargain, where are the bluecoats hiding?' Caro says 'We have to get to the hill over there, from there we can see the entire environment around Viridian'. The four guys walk through the park and then climb the hill on which a small tower is built. They ascend the tower, and when they have reached the top, they have a magnificent view of the landscape. Caro points at a particularly large hill to the southwest and says 'During the nights, there are lots of men there, most of which wear blue coats and carry weapons with them. I doubt the two men you are looking for are there, but you might get some information there. Be careful though, they are known to not take kindly upon visitors although there are some places where you can hide'. Dave asks 'Caro, have you ever been near it?' He answers 'Yes, I have. I almost got caught twice, but they can't run as fast as I can!' Dave says bluntly 'I suppose they just didn't want to use arrows on a kid'. Caro says 'That's also possible, I'm not taking the risk anymore and I have not been back since I almost got caught the second time'. Mark says 'This information is useful, but you two, don't think for a second that we are actually going there, that is way too dangerous'. Luke says jokingly 'Come on Mark, we've only known you for a couple of days now and you are already ruining our fun'. Mark rolls his eyes 'I'm not going to watch over you all the time'. Luke remarks 'Why not? You're tall enough to play watchtower'. Mark says 'Now I get the urge to assist Dave and throw you into that pond, but we have more serious matters to attend to'. Dave says 'True, but I actually have to agree with what Luke said a while back. We have no idea what to actually do. Even now that we know something that we wouldn't have known otherwise, we still have neither the tools, nor the experience to actually do something'. Luke says 'There has to be something we can do. Caro, do you know anyone who might know more?' 'I don't think so' says Caro, 'I'm pretty much the only adventurous person in his village. Most people prefer to stay at home with their comfy innocent lives'. Mark says 'I suppose we might as well just return to the inn and wait for Caleb'. Before they leave, Caro says 'If you are bored, you can come visit me sometime, I'll be in the park most afternoons'. 'Will do' says Luke, 'Although I do not know for how long we will be staying here'.

The three boys walk back towards the town square. When they arrive, they sit on a bench, enjoying the warm sun. Mark says 'If we are going to travel a lot, then I am going to miss swimming in the ocean on days like this'. Dave says 'We've never swum in the ocean. In fact, until two weeks ago, we never really left our village other than to go hunting or to run an errand'. 'Isn't that boring?' asks Mark. Luke laughs and says 'Not in our village. At least, not when you are competitive. The amount of competitions you can take part in is huge, especially anything related to sports'. Mark asks 'Did you ever win anything?' Now it is Dave's turn to laugh as he says 'Anything? More like everything! Luke won pretty much everything concerning strength or agility, while I've won most of the competitions that involved skill or precision'. 'That's pretty awesome' says Mark, 'Unfortunately, Jerlford doesn't have these kinds of competitions, so I've never really been able to test whether I was good at something'. Luke says 'That sounds more boring to me than the village life we led'. Mark says 'Perhaps, but it didn't feel like that. There was always something to do, either in the inn that me and my father ran or somewhere in the city. Besides, I've always enjoyed the stories that travelers would tell'. It remains quiet for a while, and the three boys are content with just observing the many people walking over the town square. After ten more minutes, Caleb comes out of one of the alleys and joins the brothers. Dave asks him 'Did you get any useful information?' Caleb answers 'Yes, but primarily bad news. A group of bluecoats has been around yesterday to ask if anyone had seen people who looked like us. It is pretty likely that they will be back tomorrow'. Luke says 'Don't tell me we need to be fleeing again for days'. Caleb says 'Luckily, that is not yet necessary. This town has always claimed to be neutral and they've actually kept that promise. They won't tell them they have seen us unless we'd pose a threat'. Dave says 'Then it is a good thing we didn't get into a meaningless fight' as he looks at his brother. Caleb asks curiously 'What do you mean'. 'Nothing' says Mark hastily, 'What else did you discover?' Caleb continues 'The bluecoats supposedly have a hideout over here, and part of the redcoat army we saw at Jerlford has set up camp nearby'. Luke says 'We know where the bluecoat hideout is, but according to what we have heard, it is pretty heavily guarded'. Caleb answers 'Having hideouts is pretty uncommon, if I had to take a guess, I would say it is a mine which is used as storage house in addition to its mining facility. No matter what it is primarily used for, there will probably be some pretty valuable things in there, and with that, I'm not talking about things of material value'. He takes a pause, and when he continues, he looks straight at Mark 'The last thing I heard, was that your father has been captured by redcoats. The good news is that Samuel can't use that against us now, the bad news is that your father will be way outside our reach for a while'. Caleb then turns to the brothers before saying 'Of your father, I've heard nothing, although this might be good news'. Dave sighs and Luke says 'Nothing we can do about it right now, what's our next step?' Caleb responds 'We should patrol the environment and see if we can find anything suspicious'. Having said this, the four men move out of town and ascend the hills surrounding it.


	11. Preparations

Chapter 11: Preparations

When the four men have left the town, Caleb leads them to a rocky cliff. He points northwards and says 'There is the redcoat camp, and when I see the size of it, I understand why the people in Viridian are so worried. If the empire wanted to, they could demolish the town in the blink of an eye, although they probably won't because Viridian doesn't pose any threat to them. Now, can you show me the bluecoat hideout?' Luke says 'We should first find an elevated area with a good view of the south'. They walk a bit, but don't find anything suitable, so they walk further and further until they are actually a sizable distance from Viridian. When they then climb a large hill and take a look, Luke almost falls down out of surprise. Not only did they get a lot closer than they intended, they also can actually see the entrance into the hill, cleverly hidden from most other points of view by some overhead rocks. They then see a small group of bluecoats exiting the hill and coming straight towards them. They are too far away to judge how many they are exactly but it is only a small group. The boys and Caleb hide behind bushes, rocks and trees, planning on waiting until the group has passed. When the soldiers arrive after a couple of minutes, the men all stand by quietly and they even can pick up a bit of the conversation. The phrases they can hear are 'Can't believe that we have to walk to Viridian again, those people won't betray anyone against us anyway'. Another one says 'Just keep quiet man, we do what the boss orders us to'. The first voice then says 'What are we worrying about, he can't hear us in here anyway'. A third voice says 'Don't think that, he has eyes and ears everywhere, there is a reason why the turnover rate is much lower than the death rate, if you know what I mean'. The first voice says 'What are we doing this for anyway? If he wants us to protect the machine and the documents, why does he send its guards away then?' The remainder of the conversation is inaudible as the soldiers move away towards Viridian. The four men get out of their hiding place, and Luke says 'Good thing we went out, if we were still walking around in the city, they might have found us without even needing to ask the town people'. Mark says 'True, but maybe we should take a closer look at the hideout anyways. Of course without putting us in danger, but we need to see if we can find anything useful'. Dave says 'I can climb in that tree over there and see what I can observe'. He doesn't wait for an answer, but climbs into the tree, trying to use his strength to climb as fast as possible. When this fails, he climbs a bit slower, and when he has reached the top, he looks out over the valley. After a while, he climbs back down, leaping the last two meters down, and he says 'I've seen a lot, and it might actually not be impossible to get in there. There is a small wooden wall around the encampment but there is no gate, just an opening between the walls, so they have no way of blocking entrance or escape. There is one watchtower which is actually pretty poorly placed as it has a considerable amount of blind spots. The cave itself is too dark to look into, but it seems pretty big. The entrance has a width of almost five meters if I had to guess'. Caleb asks 'Did you see anything of the guards?' Dave's face clouds 'That is the only thing I am not completely sure of. I saw some people in blue coats, but they were only few, and I suspect them from having more than that'. Caleb then says 'We should head away from here, although we must stay off the road as I expect those guards to still be around.

They take a walk through the fields before heading back towards Viridian, in the meantime talking about the conversation they overheard. Luke says 'Apparently Samuel is ruthless to his allies as well'. Caleb answers 'He has always been strict and did not tolerate failure, so I suppose it is not that surprising'. Mark says 'I really wonder what machine and documents they were talking about. Luke says optimistically 'Maybe it are maps to where your father is being held!' Caleb responds 'It is more likely that it is a plan of action or information about how big his army is or where it is located exactly. Both would be deadly to him in the hands of his enemies. However, this talk about a machine puzzles me as well. I have no idea what they could have meant with that'. Luke says 'Should we try and get in there perhaps? It sounds like with that information, we could actually put a stop to Samuel and more easily free our fathers'. Caleb says 'Is it really worth the risk just for some papers that we may or may not be able to obtain? We should first head back to the inn and discuss our next step'. When they arrive back at the inn, the owner says to them 'Do you know that bluecoats are looking for you?' Luke answers 'Yes, but I suppose you told them that you didn't know us?' The host bows while saying 'Of course, you can trust on the people in this village to tell them to never have seen you'. Caleb says 'We'd like to go to our room now, do you ring a bell when dinner is served?' 'We do' answers the host, 'But before you go, there is another thing. I noticed that you have met the boy Caro in town because he was here, half an hour ago, crying and asking for you, master Luke'. Luke says 'Do you have any idea where he is now?' The host answers 'He will be at the park, as usual and—' before the host can continue, Luke has already run out of the door, resulting in Dave sighing before running after him and Mark and Caleb shrugging their shoulders before Mark walks after them at a normal pace. Luke runs to the park, straight to the bench where they were sitting just a couple of hours ago. He then sees Caro, who is sobbing, although when he hears Luke coming, he jumps off and runs towards him, tears running down his face. He yells 'Luke, Luke, I need your help. Those soldiers took my mommy and daddy because we couldn't pay their taxes anymore. They have taken them to the base I showed you earlier, please help them!' Dave, who was also in the park already, hears Caro's plea as well, followed by Luke asking 'Are you sure?' Caro replies 'Yes, I am sure, please help them!' Luke says 'I'll see if I can find a way to help' but before he has moved as much as a step, Dave says 'No way, you are not going to endanger yourself for this boy!' Luke turns around, sees Dave and says with a grin 'Well, I'm going. Stop me if you can'. He then runs out of the gate at a relatively slow pace so that Dave can still catch up to him as he isn't really planning to rush into the base in the middle of the day. Dave has caught up before Luke even reaches the outskirts of Viridian city, and He, who is tired of being subtle, tackles Luke to the ground. Luke throws Dave off of him without much effort, but Dave just jumps at him again, this time holding him to the ground a bit longer. When Luke finally escapes the grasp of his brother, he sees Mark, who saw them run out of the gate, also coming towards them. By the time Luke gets up again, Mark has reached the brothers, and the combined efforts of Mark and Dave restrain Luke so they can drag him back to town. They walk back to the park where Mark asks Caro 'Now try to calm down and tell me as well what has exactly happened today'. Caro answers 'You guys were gone for like twenty minutes when a couple of soldiers in blue coats came to the village. Apparently, they asked around town for you before coming to my house to collect some taxes that were still due from last month. Mom said she couldn't pay them because we ran out of money. The soldiers then got really angry, so I ran out of the house. Moments later, the soldiers came out of my house and took my parents with them'. The remainder of Caro's story gets lost in his sobs. Mark sits next to him and pats his back while saying 'Everything will be alright, your parents will come back'. 'Yeah' says Luke, 'Because we are going to get them back'. Dave mumbles 'If you keep saying that, I will tie you to a chair and not let you go for a whole week' but Mark says 'I don't know. Those documents they talked about might be important, and if we can also free Caro's parents, it would definitely be worth our time'. Dave jumps up and shouts 'Are you out of your mind? This isn't about time, but the fact that we could die in there!' Luke then says 'I'm going to go in there whether you are with me or not. We have no idea where to go and that place might actually have the answers. Not only that, but we would also be saving some people from there, just like we would risk our lives to save our father as well'. Mark says 'He is actually sort of right, we really have no idea where to go or what to do, and this is our only lead. We should head back to Caleb and talk to him about it. Caro, we will be back'. 'You are all idiots' says a disgruntled Dave before following them back to the inn.

When they are at the inn, they find Caleb still sitting in a comfy chair near the entrance. Mark says to the host 'We need to discuss some things upstairs, can you make sure we do not get disturbed?' 'Very well, I will make sure that you won't be bothered until dinner is served in about half an hour' says the host. After this, they head upstairs, entering their room. They each take a chair and sit at the table, waiting for someone to start their meeting. Eventually, Luke says 'So, we heard that Caro's parents got abducted and brought to the hideout. If we didn't have enough reasons to invade that mine, then we do have now, but we know neither how it looks from the inside, nor what we may find there. The only things we know are our goals and where this mine is located'. Caleb says 'Good, now we are getting somewhere, and I know another thing, the date where we will have to attempt it, should we decide to do it. This will not be tonight, but the night after that. The reason for this being that it will be new moon tomorrow night so we wouldn't be seen. Another thing I know is that by 'we', I don't mean the four of us. I may still be a competent fighter, but we need stealth and agility for this and I am lacking in both departments'. Dave answers 'I can understand that, but let's first discuss whether or not we are actually going in there, because to me this seems like a ridiculous thing to do'. Luke says 'I will go. It may be dangerous, but we're doing ourselves a favor as well as help some other people. We need that information there if we ever want to get an idea where we need to go'. Dave reacts angrily 'You can't go anywhere if you get captured or killed'. Luke resists the urge to give a blunt reply and instead says calmly 'Don't you get it bro, we have no choice unless you count traveling in a random direction a valid choice'. Caleb confirms Luke's words by saying 'We can't remain here, sooner or later the bluecoats will find us'. Dave gives up and says 'Okay fine, if you're really convinced that there is absolutely no other way, then I won't stop this. How many people are we sending there? One seems too few, three seems too many, but if you only send two, then which two?' Luke shouts 'I will go for sure!' Dave answers 'No surprises there, now Mark, do you want to go, or can I go to keep an eye on this stupid brother of mine?' Mark thinks for a moment before answering 'Might be best if you go, I have no idea on how to be stealthy'. Dave answers 'That might be best then, Luke and I also always had to be sneaky when we were hunting, so we have some experience'. Luke jumps up, saying 'If we need to actually get there, we need to talk to Caro again about the hidden routes he mentioned earlier!' Caleb says 'How come he knows so much about it?' Mark answers 'He seems to be an adventurous boy who knows a lot about the environment around here, and he has discovered some hidden ways to get close there’. Luke already walks to the door, but Caleb says 'Wait, let's first discuss the other things before we go search him'. 'What else is there to discuss?' asks an impatient Luke. Caleb responds 'We can't just walk in there without any tools or equipment. We will need to gather a lot of supplies tomorrow. Examples would be darker clothing, maybe a sharp dagger because swords are impossible to sneak with. Moreover, we could buy some tools that can open a lock you might encounter, and lastly, I have something useful for you, but I will show you that tomorrow'. Luke replies 'All this can wait. For most of the plan we need to have spoken to Caro anyway, so let's go find him'.

They exit the inn, and the boys lead Caleb to the park. However, Caro is nowhere to be found. Caleb says 'It is almost time for dinner, we have no time to search for him. We can just come back after dinner'. Caleb and Mark start their journey back to the inn, but Luke says to Dave 'I know where he is, follow me!' They then run to the watchtower and they indeed see Caro on the floor, a small kitchen knife in his hand. Dave asks friendly but strict 'What are you going to use that knife for?' Caro looks up, and when he sees the brothers, he says 'To attack those who took my parents if they ever return here'. Luke wants to say something, but Dave signs him not to, and he says, in an uncharacteristic soft and soothing voice 'Never aim to injure someone. One of the prime lessons our father taught us was to never do any permanent physical harm. In other words, fighting is okay, but you should not aim to wound someone unless it is absolutely necessary'. Caro says 'But it is necessary! How else am I going to get my parents back?' Luke says 'Not by stabbing some soldiers, that's for sure. Just leave this to us, okay?' Although he is not looking convinced, Caro says 'Alright then, is there anything of your mission I can aid you in?' Luke says 'You could show us the best passages to get near their hideout without being spotted'. 'Follow me' says Caro, 'I'll show you the two best ones'. As the brothers follow, Dave mutters quietly 'This better be a great tunnel that is worth our time because we are skipping dinner for it'. The three boys move out of the south gate and Caro takes a path to the southwest. They walk for a couple of minutes in silence until they reach a rock formation in the form of an eagle. Caro says 'Here is an entrance they use for supplies, it leads to a hole in the ceiling of the mine, where a wooden platform gets lowered to get the supplies safely to the ground. If you come here at a moment where no supplies are being delivered, there shouldn't be anyone here'. Luke says 'I assume we need a good amount of rope to reach the ground safely'. Caro answers 'Yes, but I don't know how deep it is exactly'. Dave says 'This a decent backup plan if the other route does not work out, but show us that one before we decide'. 'Okay, follow me' says Caro while moving to the other side of the hill. He then stops and says 'If we go further than here, we risk to be spotted. This route is more dangerous, but if you get inside, you will be in the main passageway which leads to all the other rooms. From here on, I think you can reach every part of the mine'. Dave says slowly 'If it is night, and they don't run around with lots of torches, this should be the better route, I doubt they can notice us here if we wear dark clothing and make no sound'. Luke answers 'It is decided then, we will take this route, now let's head back to town before we get spotted by a random soldier who is on patrol'. While the three boys are walking back to town, Caro asks 'Are you going to go tonight?' Luke replies 'No, we need to buy some essential supplies before we can try to get in here. We will be going tomorrow night when there won't be a moon'. Caro remains silent for the remainder of the trip home, and when they part ways at the fountain near the inn, he says 'I need to talk to you tomorrow before you go. I will try to see if I can find anything else that can be useful to you'. Luke and Dave walk the last bit to the inn and Dave says 'Caleb will be furious and Mark will be worried because we have been gone for so long'. Luke says 'Yep, but we will have to deal with that. The information we got was important enough'. Dave answers 'Yeah, but I hope that dinner is not over yet, I'm really hungry'. They enter the dining room, and they see Caleb waving his hands, his face forecasting a bad mood'. When the brothers join him and Mark, Caleb immediately asks 'Where were you two? We were worried about you!' Luke says 'I'm sorry, we didn't expect it to take this long, we thought it would only be like five minutes'. Mark then asks 'What were you doing anyway?' Dave replies 'We found Caro and he showed us two of the ways to enter the mine'. 'Shush' whispers Caleb, 'Don't talk about that in public. We shall discuss it when we are upstairs'. Luke and Dave then finally start their dinner, eating as much as they can before heading upstairs'. When they have gone back to their room after dinner is over, they don't bother sitting on the chairs again, but instead each just sit on their bed. Caleb says 'Tomorrow is going to be a big day, we must get our supplies, gather some more information if possible, watch out for further investigating from their side and then when evening falls, it will be time for our plan. Luke, Dave, make sure to get a good night of sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day'.

The sun rises over the town of Viridian, and although Mark and Caleb get up, they leave Dave and Luke in their beds for a little bit longer to give them some more rest for the upcoming night. While the two brothers are sleeping, Mark and Caleb walk to the local clothes store. Here they buy two black shirts, one sized large, and one sized extra small for respectively Luke and Dave. They also buy two pair of pants, also black, making sure that they are long enough to fit the two brothers who are neither small nor tall. They skip the shoes department as the leather hunting boots of the brothers should be of superior quality to the boots available for sale here. When they want to pay for the clothes, the saleswoman says 'Are you sure that you want that size, because they would be too small for either of you. Mark quickly says 'They are for our two fellow travelers'. The saleswoman asks 'Well, why are they not here to try them themselves?' Caleb says strictly 'That is our business, now can we pay for these or not?' The woman blushes before saying 'Pardon my curiosity, this will be ten gold coins for all of them'. Next, the two men go towards the blacksmith where they buy two high quality daggers and appropriate sheaths since Luke and Dave lost theirs in the battle of Jerlford. Similarly to the saleswoman in the clothing shop, the blacksmith is not bereft of curiosity as he asks 'What use have you two fine gentlemen for these daggers?' Caleb says 'They are for family of me, who earn their living by hunting, these knifes are to protect them from any harm that the ferocious animals in their region can inflict on them, but unless I'm mistaken, that is none of your concern'. When they leave the blacksmith, Mark says 'It is strange. Yesterday, nobody gave us as much as a look, and today everyone is curious about us'. Caleb answers 'I noticed this as well. Regardless of tonight being a success, we might need to travel on tomorrow or risk being delivered to the bluecoats because we are a threat to the town's neutrality'. For the last of their shopping needs, they walk to the general goods store. Caleb asks the owner with a straight face 'Do you have any rope and a small hammer? We need them to fix up our house back home'. Moments later, the owner returns with he requested supplies, and he surprisingly doesn't say anything except the amount of money the goods cost. Satisfied with this, Mark and Caleb walk out of the store and then move back to the inn to discuss some final things with Luke and Dave.

After having arrived at the inn, they notice that the brothers have awoken and are already sitting at the table eating breakfast. They join them, and together they consume a good amount of boiled eggs, ham and cheese sandwiches, bread with butter and bacon, a couple of apples, pears and grapes, and lots of sweet flavored tea. After this big and delicious breakfast, they head back to their room where Caleb gives the brothers their supplies. Luke says 'It might be best if we don't change clothing or equip these weapons until we've left town tonight, we wouldn't want to attract any attention'. 'Definitely not' says Mark as he explains the unusual amount of curiosity from the townspeople. Dave says 'It is probably because they've seen us with Caro so much. They noticed his parents getting brought away, and now they see us talking to him. I'd get suspicious as well if something like that happened in our village'. Luke says 'We should get to the point, what else is there to discuss about the operation tonight?' Caleb says 'Keep in mind that although you are there for two reasons, it is more than possible that only one of them is achievable. Don't take any unnecessary risks to achieve both if it is not possible without putting yourselves in danger'. Dave says 'Got it, I'll make sure Luke won't try and play the hero we all deserve, but don't need right now'. Mark laughs but Caleb remains serious and says 'Furthermore, I suppose you haven't considered an escape plan yet, so I will give you this'. He then reaches into his bag and takes a glass bottle out of it. The glass bottle is filled with a grey-black powder. Caleb says 'this is a mixture of sulfur, charcoal and saltpeter, you will probably know it better by its common name: gunpowder'. Luke jumps back a bit, and Dave looks at the bottle as if it can explode at any given moment. Mark asks 'Why did you take it with you, and how safe is it actually? Caleb responds 'Gunpowder is very versatile. The amount of different things we could have used it for is nigh infinite. To answer your second question. This bottle is made of reinforced glass, which is like normal glass, but less susceptible to breaking. As long as it remains within the bottle, it is impossible to ignite the gunpowder so it is pretty safe to transport'. Luke carefully takes the bottle in his hands and examines it for a while before putting it in the bag that they will be taking with them during the night. He says 'I suppose you expect us to throw a torch on the opened bottle to ignite it right?' 'Oh yeah, almost forget' says Caleb as he hands Luke a package with some matches 'If there are no torches available, use this instead. Be very careful though. It is a mine, and it's probably not expected to be too stable, so if you blow it at the wrong place, the whole thing could come crashing down on top of you. Caleb then gives Luke the hammer and says 'Teaching you how to lock pick would take too much time, so see if you can just break open a lock with this, just be careful of the noise'. Caleb then looks in his bag, grabbing the rope and giving it to the brothers as well while saying 'I have no idea what you will be using this for, but good rope is always useful'. Luke puts the rope in the bag as well and says 'I suppose there is nothing else to do but wait till it is dusk, although right now I am starting to doubt whether this was such a good idea'.


	12. The heist

Chapter 12: The heist

The sun has set over the town of Viridian. Luke and Dave have spent the day gathering as much energy as possible and making sure that every last part of their equipment is in perfect shape. When it is finally time to leave for the mine, Dave says 'I wish we would have been able to plan this more thoroughly, but since we don't know anything about the place we are heading into, we will just have to improvise'. Luke answers 'It is going to be really dangerous, but we've gotten out of tight situations before, haven't we?' They get up from their chairs and slowly start walking towards the south gate. When they arrive, they see the small group of Mark, Caleb and Caro waiting for them. Getting closer, they notice that for the first time since they've met him, Caro is silent. They quietly walk out of the gate. When they are out of sight of the town, Luke and Dave switch their normal clothes for the black shirt and pants, shivering for a moment when the cold evening air touches their bare chests. Dave remarks 'It will be about half an hour before it is completely dark, let's move to the path you showed us yesterday Caro, we won't find it on our own in the darkness. They walk a bit further, and Mark puts the normal clothes of the brothers in a bag before silently following them. They reach the last safe point before they will be in vision of the watchtower for a moment. Caro walks up to Luke and says 'You will recognize my mother when you see her, she has the exact same hair as I do. If you cannot find her, I won't be mad at you, but I will make sure to free her myself then. Luke looks at Caro and sees a mysterious glow in the young boy's eyes which seems way too mature for such a young lad. He says 'We will do everything we can to bring her back, do not come chasing after us to try and help us out. Can you promise me that little man?' Caro doesn't look Luke in his eyes, but he says 'Fine, but then I can't help you any further. I've told you everything I know, good luck in there'. He then walks back towards Viridian and Mark says 'Please be really careful. It would be really pitiful to lose you so shortly after we've met'. Dave says 'We will, but promise us one thing. If we haven't returned by dawn, don't stick around. They will probably have captured us then and assumed that you are here as well. Chances are that they will search the village for you, so try and get as far away from here as possible'. Caleb says solemnly 'We will, but hopefully this won't be necessary. Go forth Luke and Dave, sons of Brandon, may Lady Luck smile upon you tonight.

The brothers move from tree to tree to stay out of sight as much as possible. By now, the sun has completely set, and dusk has changed into night. Caleb's prediction was right, and despite it being a clear night, there is no moon to be seen, meaning it is very dark. The bothers sit behind a small bush and observe the path before them. They can see the tower and a couple of guards with torches that patrol the court below. Luke whispers 'How are we going to sneak past this?' Dave answers 'It looks like the person on the watch tower is pretty much sleeping, so we will only have to worry about the two guards below. It looks like they're just walking in circles, not really paying attention to what they're doing. I think no one has ever tried to invade the base because it is so cleverly hidden. This means that they probably won't expect anyone tonight either, which is why they are not very attentive'. Luke says 'We could run to the wall that separates their camp from the outside world. We will be hidden there and can plan our next step'. They wait for a moment before quickly but quietly running towards the wall Luke specified. Sitting here, Dave peeks around the corner before whispering 'When I run, follow me as quietly as you can, but don't take too much time'. Luke nods to signify he understands, and when almost a minute has passed in complete silence, Dave gets up and moves towards the dark entrance of the cave without making any sound. Before he has stepped in the light, Luke is already on his heels and together they make it to the dark entrance without alarming the guards. At the entrance to the tunnel, they get momentarily intimidated by the size of it, but they quickly come to their senses and walk deeper inside. Luke says 'Okay, we are inside, now what do we do?' Dave answers 'It would make no sense if either their prison or the room with the documents or the machine would be close to the entrance, so we better make our way further down this mine'. They walk slowly to avoid making any sound, and before long they notice the insane amount of small corridors that lead to unknown places, presumably rooms like toilets, sleeping quarters and storage rooms. Surprisingly enough, they don't encounter anyone so they don't need to hide yet. They come across a big round room with, aside from the hallway they came from, two large tunnels of which one leads further down into the earth, while the other remains straight. Dave says 'I suspect the tunnel that goes deeper down to lead to the prisons, but we better try and get the documents first and free Caro's parents right before we leave'. They run across the room into the rightmost tunnel and notice it becoming smaller quickly. They then come across three doors, two smaller ones and a large double door with a lock on it. The lock is shiny new, and seems impossible to get past without the right key, seeing as how it is far too thick to break open. Luke says 'This looks like the place we need to be, let's split up and see if we can find a key'. 

Luke looks around the left room while Dave takes the right room. The room Luke is in turns out to be a conference room, and there are huge maps on the walls. Some of these show the entire country, others just the area around Bruma, Jerlford or Viridian, and some others describe regions unknown. There are also some markings on the maps which look important, but Luke doubts that these are the documents that the soldiers meant since they look like they could be replicated easily and don't offer any vital information concerning the bluecoat army. He looks around the room to find a key, and he does find one on a pin in a corner of the room. However, when he gets close, he sees that there is no way that it will fit in the lock they were standing in front of a moment ago. It looks old, and doesn't match up with the shiny new lock on the big door. He searches around the room to see if he can find a different lock where this key might fit. He comes across a display case with in it some amulets. He tries to place the key in the lock, but it won't fit. Frustrated, Luke is tempted to just throw away the key, but he reconsiders and decides to keep hold of it a little longer. In the meantime, Dave has entered a room which looks like a bedroom, only much more fancy than would be expected from a bedroom in an old mine. The beds are big, with soft pillows and warm blankets, each bed having two night stands next to it, and one in three even has its own closet. Dave says to himself 'This could be the officer's bedroom, and the officers might have the keys we need'. He searches the closets, the night stands and beneath the beds, but he can't find anything useful. Luke comes walking in and says 'I found a key, but it won't fit any lock I have seen'. Dave answers 'This seems like a bedroom for the officers, but it looks like they have taken all their keys with them'. Luke looks around the room and says 'Have you searched those two pairs of trousers over there?' 'No' admits Dave, 'Let's check them now'. The first pair they search is empty, so they look with grim expectation at the second pair. Luke says 'Well, here goes nothing' as he shakes the trousers. To their great relief, they hear the tinkling sound of keys coming from the left pocket. Luke triumphantly takes a key ring out of the pocket with on it six keys. Luke first runs back to the room he looked through first, and he walks up to the display case, putting the key that resembles the lock in the keyhole. However, it still doesn't turn. Disappointed, Luke tries all the other keys, even though they look far too new for the old lock in front of him. After having tried them all, he tries the first key one last time, but when that sorts out no effect, he returns to his brother who is still searching around the room to see if he can find anything else. Right when they plan on going towards the big door, they hear footsteps. 'Quick' whispers Dave 'Get in the closet and hope that they don't need to get any clothes'. They hide in the closet and close the door, but Dave can still peek through the keyhole where he witnesses a soldier coming into the room, picking up the pants that had the keys in them, and leaving again. Dave says 'We have to go. If he notices that the keys went missing, they will search the entire mine for them and they will probably find us!' They get out of the closet after checking if the room really is empty, after which they exit the room. They are in front of the large door, and Dave mentions 'Are you sure about this? If there is someone inside, then we will be in deep trouble'. Luke says 'This door does not look like you can lock it from the inside, so unless they locked someone up here, it should be empty'. Luke then tries the keys, and on the third try, he successfully opens the lock. Before they walk inside, Dave whispers 'Remember, we do not have much time, just take a quick look around'. Luke wants to reply that he agrees, but when he walks through the door, he is at a loss for words. The room they are in is huge, reaching more than ten meter in height in the center. In the middle of the room is an enormous construction made out of wood, metal, rope and cloth. Although it looks far from finished, it emits a sinister feeling. When Luke has recovered from the initial surprise, he says 'This is no doubt the machine they were talking about, but what is it?' Dave replies 'I have no idea, but I don't like it'. 'Me neither' says Luke, 'It feels like it is some sort of weapon, but I have no idea how it is supposed to work then'. Dave looks around and sees that there are documents nailed to the walls. He says 'We have no time to figure out this machine, take those documents and get out of here'. 'You are right' says Luke as he walks to the walls. He looks on the paper, but it is written in a language unknown. He mutters 'Of course it is not that easy' as he starts putting every document that looks important in the bag they brought with them. When he has finished, Dave says 'Alright, now let's get out of here'. 

They exit the room and sneak through the large corridor, taking care to remain in the shadows as much as possible. They don't encounter anyone, but when they reach the large room where the three corridors are, they quietly argue about where to go next. Dave says 'It is too risky to stick around now. We should go back the way we came from and get out!' Luke answers 'We haven't even tried to find Caro's parents. We can't just leave now!' Dave says 'We already went through the eye of the needle once, and now you want to put us in even more danger?' Luke says 'People will be going to sleep soon which means lots of soldiers will be marching through the hallways. It will probably be too dangerous to just go back immediately anyway. We will need some kind of distraction to get out of here'. Dave says 'I'm pretty sure we could get out of here right now'. Luke says 'Have it your way, let's go quickly then'. The brothers head back to the main tunnel which leads to the exit, but when they reach the area near the entrance where all the side rooms are, they hear one of them opening, and many voices can be heard, talking and yelling, followed by the sound of footsteps heading in their direction. They don't hesitate, and run back to the deep part of the mine now that their escape route is cut off. They quickly run back to the corridor before any of the soldiers can catch up to them. They head into the tunnel which leads downwards, and after a moment, they come across two doors, both of which are already opened. The right one leads to an almost empty room, the only furniture being a large wooden table, some chairs and a large wooden drawer in the corner. The left door actually leads to the prisons. They enter through the left door, and when their eyes have been accustomed to the darkness, they see that this prison looks much simpler than the one at Bruma. Here, there was no time to place extensive torture equipment, so the only things aside from the cells which are carved in the rock and separated from the rest by metal gates, are wooden stocks and a table with some chains plus a small array of locks and ropes. Surprisingly, the table shows no signs of blood, and in fact, doesn't look like it has ever been used. The very next thing they see are the people sitting in some of the cells. Luke counts them and totals eight people imprisoned here, divided over six cells. The prisoners look surprised, and Dave quickly places a finger on his lips to signal that they should remain silent. Luke frantically looks around searching for a key ring, and one of the prisoners, a lady from around 35 years old, points to a ledge near the table. Luke climbs on the table and feels the ledge, before triumphantly coming down with a ring with ten keys, equal to the amount of prison cells. He wastes no time and runs to the first inhabited cell, trying keys until he has found the right one after five tries. He lets the people out, and Dave says to them 'Wait right here, we will exit this cave together'. Luke then frees the remainder of the prisoners, needing only three minutes to form the complete group of ten people.

Luke says to the group of people: 'I don't know who you all are, and you don't know who I am, but I need you to trust me if we want to get as many as you out of here alive. We will have to walk quietly, avoiding attention for as long as possible. When we do get spotted, which inevitably is going to happen, we will simply need to run. I know that some of you are in no condition to run and that a couple of you probably will not make it out of here but we need you to try. We have no time to save those who fall behind'. Dave follows up 'My brother is right. It is cruel that some of you cannot be saved, but there is no other way'. An old man with grey, almost white hair steps forward. He says 'My time has come; I am too old to escape the guards. But, rather than rotting away in here, I want to help as many of you escape as I can. Is there any way I can assist?' Luke thinks for a moment before saying 'There is, we have some gunpowder. If we head to the other corner of the mine, and you set off the gunpowder in the prison here, then the guards will all be distracted and we can run to the exit. The old man has a sad but determined look on his face and he says 'Let's do it. I'm ready!' Luke says 'Spread the gunpowder over the floor throughout the prison. Then count to one hundred before throwing a torch on it from a safe distance. It will explode and provide the distraction, but beware of falling rocks. The rest of you, please follow me and make as little sound as you can'. Some of the prisoners take the time to thank the old man for his sacrifice, and the old man accepts this silently, knowing that this might be the last thing he will ever do. After everyone has made his or her preparations, they move together towards the center room before heading towards the corridor with the closed door. Dave instructs all of them to stand back as far as possible, while Luke silently counts the seconds. When he has reached ninety, a loud noise can be heard, followed by the sounds of cracking stone and burning wood. Within moments, this is followed by loud yelling and many soldiers running towards the prison. Luke waits until the soldiers have walked past, and he shouts 'Go now!' leading the group towards the exit. They safely get through to the main tunnel, but right when they reach the exit, someone yells 'The prisoners are escaping! Shoot them down!' The prisoners start running even faster, traversing the ground near the mine as fast as they can, but two of the nine men and women don't make it. One gets shot in the back by an archer on the watchtower, while the other is not able to outrun the guards after weeks of malnutrition.

The remaining seven people manage to leave the secret hideout, although none of them stop moving before they finally reach the safe gates of Viridian. Here, a small group of townspeople has gathered. They probably heard the tumult coming out of the hideout and have come out of bed to watch what was happening. Amongst this small group of people is Caro, and he runs to one of the women in the group, hugging her and kissing her whilst crying tears of joy. He then looks around before asking 'Where is papa?' His mother shakes her head, hands before her eyes as she says 'He didn't make it'. Caro's tears change from joy to grief as he sits on the dirty ground and cries over the loss of his father. His mother places her arms around him as she says 'He died by getting an arrow in his head, he will not have felt any pain and he died a hero'. Luke looks towards Dave as he realizes that the woman is lying to make it less painful for little Caro. Dave says nothing and searches the crowd for Mark and Caleb. He sees them standing near a man who is in suit, despite the late hour. When they walk over, Caleb says 'Mister Mayor, these are the boys I've told you about'. The mayor looks towards the brothers and says 'Well boys, Caleb has told me about your operation to free our prisoners. It was very heroic of you, but really dangerous as well. You should not have done this, although in hindsight I am really happy that you have. You saved five of our villagers, for which I'm thankful. Dave says gloomily 'We saved five, but we condemned three others to death. Without us, they would have still been alive'. The mayor's smile dissipates, and he says 'You did the best you could. It was nigh impossible to get all of them out of there alive, and you've saved much more people than would be expected. You've reunited multiple families, and for the ones that didn't make it we shall have an extensive funeral. Luke walks over to Caro and says to him 'I'm sorry that we couldn't get your father back, we did what we could'. Caro answers in between tears 'You have brought back my mommy so I am already really grateful. I am sad now, but without you it would have been much worse. Dave then walks over to the other families which have been reunited and they all profusely thank him for what he has done. Slowly, the morose feeling disappears, and he starts to become satisfied with what they managed to achieve. In the meantime, Luke stands next to Caro, his mind reaching out to the old man who made all this possible. He then hears the voice of Caleb behind him 'You've done well, much better than anyone expected. Tomorrow will be the time for the funerals and thanks, but now I need to know: Have you found those documents?' Luke turns around to Caleb and says 'We found more than that. We saw a huge machine that looked very sinister, and we salvaged several documents, although they are written in a strange language'. He takes them out of his backpack and hands them to Caleb. Caleb's eyes turn big as he looks over the text. He says 'Gather Mark and your brother, we have something to discuss'. 

The four men escape the group of people and get back to the inn, a sleepy looking host opening up the door for them. When they enter their room, Caleb spreads the documents over the table, and he says 'You were right, it is some sort of weapon. What it is supposed to do exactly, I cannot tell, since this text is written in some dialect of Latin. This means I can read parts of it, but most of it is unclear to me. What I can make out of this, is that the machine you saw requires some sort of power source. The other documents are about possible power sources and ways to acquire them'. He points to one of the papers and says 'By the looks of it, this is a research paper, and judging by the drawing here, it is about the crystals of the tribes, better known as the stones of Barenziah' When neither the brothers nor Mark gives a reaction, Caleb says 'Have you never heard of the stones?' Dave answers 'No, the tales in our village never mentioned them' and Mark says 'I once encountered a man in our inn who talked about it, but he never explained what they were and I didn't think too much of it as I just thought he was chasing shadows, and that tragic was just a fairy tale'. Caleb continues and says 'Well, so did I, but in the tales they were very powerful, and if they are real, which Samuel seems to think, then they could pose a serious threat. The stones of Barenziah supposedly harness an ancient power. The story behind it is that nobody knows for sure where they came from except for some members of the tribes in the desert. These tribes exist for sure, but whether or not they have these stones is a question that yet remains to be answered. However, there is a legend about it. The legend says that there was a goddess called Barenziah who descended upon earth. She gave birth to the races of the traveling tribes which are human like, but most definitely not the same as us. She is said to have worn a crown socketed with 24 gems. These gems are what we call the stones of Barenziah. When the goddess returned to the heavenly realm, she left her crown on earth, and the stones were scattered and divided over the tribes. Each major tribe was given one stone to sustain their needs and fight off threats, although there are less than 24 tribes which would mean that some of the stones are either hidden by the tribes, or located in places unknown. The stones are rumored to have special properties and they can provide heat, cold, wind, or other special powers. However, since we don't know whether they are real, we also don't know how powerful they are exactly'. Mark asks 'So this scroll might provide some insight on that?' 'Maybe' says Caleb, 'But as I said, it is in some ancient dialect of Latin, and I don't understand it well enough to translate it. What worries me though is this word in the title "telum". It means weapon, most commonly referred to as some kind of siege weapon like a catapult. My fear is that Samuel has found a way to harness the power of the crystals into some kind of device that can shoot from long range and that he will use it to wage war on us, using the power of the stone to defeat those who oppose him!' Dave asks 'How sure are you of this?' Caleb responds 'Not sure enough, which is why we will leave for Markarth tomorrow. There is a huge library there which will contain a dictionary for this Latin dialect, as well as numerous books about the stones of Barenziah and the traveling tribes'. 'Is it far?' asks Luke. Caleb says 'No, it will be only about two days walking from here. It's not ideal to have to leave so shortly after arriving, but right now it is our only lead. Pack your stuff, we will be leaving tomorrow after breakfast'. Mark remarks 'Will we not be here for the funerals then?' Caleb says 'Unfortunately we won't, since we can't risk any attention on us. There is actually a fair chance that the bluecoats attack this village tomorrow, and I want to be long gone when they arrive. Dave asks 'How do we get there?' Caleb replies 'We will travel eastwards. We will come across a small town called Caomei, and afterwards it is only a small way to Markarth. Now let's go to bed, I will wake you shortly after dawn'.


	13. The mystery of Caomei

Chapter 13: The mystery of Caomei

After what only feels like twenty minutes, the boys get awoken by Caleb who leads them downstairs to the breakfast table. The host looks surprised at them, and says 'I expected you to sleep in after what happened tonight'. Caleb says 'We planned to, but we have some important things to do today so we got up early'. 'Whatever you wish' says the host 'On behalf of our town, thanks again for what you've done'. They all eat a lot, and Caleb packs some lunch for everyone as well. When they are finished, they go upstairs to pack their few belongings before walking out of the door. Nobody is on the streets this early, and the sun hasn't completely risen above the horizon yet, meaning that it is still chilly. The group walks out of the eastern gate and follows the road. Luke says 'Well, here we go again. It seems like we are destined to travel forever'. 'Is that such a bad thing?' says Caleb, 'I actually dreamed of an existence on the road when I was young'. Dave answers 'Well, so did we, but this dream didn't include armies who would love to murder us and who are willing to chase us for it'. Caleb smiles and says 'The good news is that we probably won't need to hide much longer. As soon as we have put some distance between us and Viridian, I think that we won't be searched for as much anymore and that they will give up on our trail for the time being. They walk a bit further and Mark asks Caleb 'How come you know all the roads and where they lead? Have you been traveling a lot in your youth?' Caleb says 'Yes I have. I did not learn alchemy from books, but instead from a master who travelled everywhere he could to learn about as many different plants as possible. Together we travelled through almost the entire country, save for the mountains in the north, the desert in the southeast and the islands. This land is far too large to traverse on foot, and often too wild to traverse on horseback. If you'd want to visit every place, you would need to be a bird'. They walk for a while before Dave asks 'What happened to your master?' 'I don't know' replies Caleb, 'He may have been my master, but we have never been friends and when I felt I learned enough, I went my own way. After some more traveling on my own, I got involved with the Resistance, and shortly after, I settled in Jerlford'. The group continues walking for a while in silence, but whenever they hear something, they wander off the road for a while to avoid any attention. After having been forced to get off for the fourth time in half an hour, Luke exclaims 'I'm getting tired of having to hide for everything and everybody! You say we will be safe soon, but you forgot that Samuel knows what we all look like, and there is a big chance that he told his people in Markarth about us so they can recognize us as well'. 'Luke, we have no choice' says Mark, 'We will have a couple of tough months, but afterwards everything will be better again'. Luke doesn't really believe Mark, but he feels that he should accept it anyways, as they indeed, once again, have no choice. He says 'I guess that's true, maybe we can find something in Markarth that will help us'.

They walk further until, about halfway through the afternoon, they can see a small town with relatively small buildings other than a church and something that looks like both a pub and an inn. Caleb says 'That's Caomei, we arrived a lot earlier than I expected. When they get closer, they see that a lot of houses are draped with black flags. As they walk through the gate, Caleb asks a villager 'What happened here? Why are the black flags up?' The villager stands still and distrustingly looks at Caleb before saying 'The son of the owner of the town's store is dead, he got murdered two days ago and they haven't caught the killer yet'. The men are shocked and Dave asks 'Have they got any suspects yet?' 'Three so far' says the man, 'His fiancée, his best friend, and the one of the farmers with whom he has never been on good terms. None of them has an alibi and it has been pretty much established that one of those three has to be the killer'. Luke remarks 'Well it is easy then. Why would his fiancée or his best friend kill him?' The man answers 'It isn't that simple I am afraid. It has been discovered that his friend and his fiancée had an affair together'. Dave says 'Oh, that complicates things'. The man nods and says 'And what further complicates things is that this fiancée is the daughter of our sheriff and that he refuses to investigate this any further. Now I wish you all a good day'. Having said that, the man walks off, leaving the group discouraged. Caleb says 'We need to buy some supplies, but I don't suppose we can just walk into the store to ask for it now'. Luke says 'Let's go to the sheriff and see if he can point us any further'. They walk on and enter the office of the sheriff. Caleb then says 'Good day, we've come here to buy some supplies, but when we arrived at this village, we heard what happened. Is there any other way we can get supplies?' The sheriff says 'My name's Terence, and I'm afraid that there ain't any other way to get supplies until this murder on poor Jim is solved, but I am not going to do it since I can't be impartial with my daughter being one of the suspects'. Luke gets an idea 'Why don't you let us solve it? We might discover something and then you don't need to go against your principles in accusing your daughter of anything.' Terence seems to reluctantly consider this before saying 'Well, normally, I wouldn't trust a group of strangers, but I don't see any better option. Alright, follow me, I'll show you the evidence'. They get to a display case in the back of the building. In this are a bloodied knife, a letter and some brown hair. The sheriff says 'This hair is not going to help you any further, brown hair is more a rule than an exception in this village. The letter is in code, and the knife, although it has been established it is the murder weapon, doesn't tell us anything useful'. 'Tell us something about the suspects then' says Luke, 'The only thing we have heard is that your daughter and Jim were fiancées and that there was an affair between her and Jim's friend'. Terence says 'My rebellious daughter is called Milly. She said she was at Sean's house at the time of the murder. Sean was Jim's best friend, and he says he was at home, but since their only alibis are each other, we can't believe any of them'. Luke asks 'What about the third suspect, Jim's enemy or something like that?' Terence replies 'You mean Charlie. They weren't really enemies, but they've been in arguments and even a fight or two over the past few months, but although it seems like Charlie would have a prime reason to be hostile to Jim, I don't think that he would do such a thing. They didn't care that much about each other, and Charlie would have nothing to gain by such an act. He says that he was working on the farm, but this farm is too far from the village to spot, so we cannot confirm this. The murder itself took place in the late afternoon, two days ago, although the precise time is unknown'. Mark asks 'Can we take a look around Jim's house?' Terence answers 'Certainly, if you could follow me'.

They walk out of the office and towards the general store. Terence knocks on the door which after a couple of seconds gets opened by a chubby, middle aged man with red eyes from all the crying he presumably has done. He says 'Terence, what is it now, can you not at least let me grief in peace?' Terence bows and says touched 'I'm sorry to bother you, but these boys might be able to help. Could you allow them to see the crime scene?' The chubby man remains silent, but steps aside and leads them to a room upstairs. He says 'Here it is, if you have any important questions, you can ask them but otherwise please do not bother me'. He then exits the room and leaves the men on their own. Terence walks towards a chair in the corner and says 'The victim was seated here when he got killed. I think we got every possible bit of evidence, but maybe you can find something I missed'. They all look around for a bit, and Luke notices some budges and scratches on the table near the chair as well as the table not standing perfectly in the corner, but a bit off of it, as if someone pulled it away, then hastily put it back. They can't notice anything else, save for the blood on the floor, but right when they want to give up, Dave notices something stuck in the lining of the chair. He digs into it with his hand before pulling out a rather big piece of red clothing. He hands it to Terence who says 'It feels soft. It could be a shirt or jacket, but it could also be silk which would indicate a piece of clothing for women, but seeing as how he had a girlfriend, it might have been here for ages'. Dave asks 'Can you remember what your daughter was wearing on the day of the crime?' Terence thinks for a moment 'I think she was indeed wearing a red dress, but she was wearing the same dress today as well, and it didn't look like it was missing a piece, which should have been noticeable considering the rather large piece of cloth we have here. On the other hand, when we arrested Charlie, he was wearing a ripped red shirt, but this was hours after the murder'. Mark says 'I think the fact that some cloth got torn off is a sign that it wasn't a stealthy kill, but that there has been some sort of struggle. Does anyone live nearby enough to have heard anything?' Terence shakes his head and says 'They only had one neighbor and that is an old woman who can't hear as clear anymore'. Dave retreats into his mind for a moment before saying 'Let's reconstruct what we know: The killer came in through the front door, which was either unlocked or of which he owned a key. Afterwards he walked upstairs and tried to stab Jim, but either Jim heard him, or the stab didn't instantly kill him which led to a struggle which Jim eventually lost, either because his assaulter was stronger than him, or because the initial wound took its toll. The killer then left the note and the knife before running out of the door again, taking care not to be seen. Did I miss anything?' Terence answers 'There are no signs of breach on the door and his friend Sean did have some bruises which could maybe indicate the fight'. He sighs 'We haven't gotten any further, we have one piece of evidence which could relate to Millie or Charlie and another hint that would link to Sean. It would be best to no longer test the hospitality of the owner and go back to my office'. They thank the owner, who remains silent once again and who closes the door without greeting them. When they walk over the town square, they come across a fountain with a statue of a person in the middle. Luke asks 'Who is that woman in the fountain?' Terence says 'That's our village's patroness, "The banished maid". Luke walks up to the fountain and sees an inscription which says "MBEZ JO FYJKF". Luke says 'What does the inscription mean?' 'Nobody knows' says Terence, 'It has been here since the statue was sculpted. We've not really tried to decipher it, since it seems not to be of a language known to any of us'. The rest of the group walls to Terence's office, but Luke stays behind and looks at the statue, not being able to relinquish the feeling that something is not right with it. He then says out loud 'How is this a maid, it doesn't even look like one'. Luke shrugs his shoulders before rejoining the others at the office.

They walk in and sit at the robust wooden table where Terence takes out a notebook and writes down the notes about the piece of cloth and the signs of a struggle. Dave asks him 'Can we see the letter?' Terence replies 'Sure, why not' as he takes out the letter and hands it to them. The letter is written in big, curved letters in such a way that nobody could recognize the handwriting. The paper is small and the letters are written in red ink. Dave's heart skips a beat when he realizes it is blood. The message is indeed written in code, but it somehow looks sinister nonetheless:  
IHL  
H ZL RNQQX HS GZR BNLD SN SGHR ATS XNT KDES LD MN BINHBD  
ZESDQ XNT SGQDZSDMDB R H GZC SN CN SGHR HM SGD MZLD NE KNUD

Luke writes the message down on a piece of paper and stares at it for a while. He then remarks 'It does not seem like it is just random letters as "SN" is repeating, and it looks like man ordinary letter. I suppose this means something, but I have no idea what it could be'. Terence says 'Forget about the letter for now, Charlie should be done with work, let's pay him a visit!' Caleb says 'You go, I'm going to go to the inn and drink something'. The group of men walk out of the office, and Caleb walks towards the inn while the others walk out of town towards the farm where Terence knocks on the door of the single house standing there. A tall man with big shoulders opens the door, and when he sees who it is, he says with a light soft voice which seems completely contradictory to his appearance 'It is you, come on in'. They cram themselves on the couch and Charlie offers them some tea. Dave can't help but say 'I expected someone completely different'. Charlie says 'That happens a lot. Just because I do heavy physical work and am a big guy, people expect me to be rude and unmannered. The fact that I am now suspected of murder and people actually consider me as the prime suspect doesn't help this either'. Dave turns red and says 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude'. 'It's alright' says Charlie, 'I'm used to it'. He then turns to Terence and says 'How can I help you in proving my innocence today?' Terence answers 'These boys are assisting me in the investigation, could you tell them what you told me?' Charlie sighs before saying 'Jim and I have never been good friends as was common knowledge in the town. My part of the story is that he has started the arguments some time ago by taking every opportunity to insult or belittle me'. Luke asks 'Why would he insult you then?' 'According to him, I'm a farmer because I'm too stupid to do anything else. It wouldn't bother me if he only said these condescending things to me, but he has been telling lies about me to pretty much every person in town which has actually damaged my reputation so much that I'm not allowed to drink at the pub during weekends anymore. Since a while ago, Sean has also taken the habit of doing this, and I think this is only going to get worse now'. Luke says carefully 'But this would not be a reason to harm Jim, right?' 'Of course not!' shouts Charlie, 'Despite what you may have heard about me, I would never hit someone who hasn't punched me first, let alone kill someone'. Luke says 'I understand, but I've got another question. We have heard that you don't have an alibi, but could you just tell us your story about where you were and what you were doing during the late afternoon two days ago?' Charlie answers 'I was working on the farm here. At around seven o’clock, I went to the pub to get a drink. After leaving and getting home again at nine, sheriff Terence walked in and took me to his office for interrogation. That's when I first heard about Jim's death'. Dave says 'I have one final question, and it may be kind of weird, but which shirts do you use when you go working?' Charlie stands up to walk to the closet while answering 'When it is not too cold outside, I usually wear these'. He then spreads some shirts on the table, most of which are worn out or ripped. Amongst these are also a couple of red shirts, and Dave feels the material for a moment before nodding to Charlie and saying 'Thank you for your help, we will no longer bother you'. 'Very well' says Charlie, 'I hope you'll gather enough evidence to cleanse my name. Good luck'.

The group of men walks outside and Luke immediately says 'I do not think that he is the culprit. He seems really sincere and none of the evidence points towards him. You'd have to be a stone cold killer to go drink a pint after having just committed a murder'. Dave adds to this 'His shirts are of a much tougher material than the piece of clothing we found in Jim's room'. Mark is not convinced. 'You both missed something. It is Monday today if I'm not mistaken, right? This means that two days ago, it was Saturday, a weekend day. He said earlier that he wasn't allowed to go to the pub during weekends'. Terence mutters 'How can I have missed that', and Luke says 'Why would he lie about that?' Terence replies 'We should go and check with the bartender before jumping to conclusions, but before that, we have an appointment at Sean's house'. They take a long walk to the other side of the village, taking a detour to drop Mark off at the pub so he can ask further there, and consequently walk towards one of the biggest houses in town where Terence knocks on Sean's door. The door gets opened by an old man who introduces himself as Sean's uncle. They walk to the large living room where Sean is already waiting with a large pot of coffee. His eyes narrow when he sees the boys and he says with a drawling and arrogant tone in his voice 'I thought this was supposed to be a private meeting Terence. Why did you bring your grandkids with you?' Hearing these comments, Dave immediately gets a dislike for Sean, but he manages to maintain a neutral voice when he says 'We are assisting in the investigation, and we also have some questions for you'. When Sean talks again, his voice is much more cautious and a lot less arrogant 'I see. Well, ask away, the sooner we can get this over with, the better. I do not like to talk about the passing of my best friend'. 'We understand' says Luke, 'What were you doing during the murder?' Sean answers, his face tinting red as he looks at Sheriff Terence 'I was at home making love to Millie. By the time Jim got murdered, I was still at home, which Mille can confirm'. Luke asks 'I assume your uncle wasn't home?' 'That is correct' says Sean, 'He was at work, which his boss can confirm'. Luke asks the next question 'Why do you hate Charlie so much?' Sean regains some of his arrogance and says 'I fail to see how this is relevant'. 'Just answer the question' says Terence. Sean says 'Because he has always had his eyes on my little sister Sarah, even though she has made clear to him that she isn't interested in him. He keeps spying on her which bothers me a lot'. Luke whispers to Dave 'Apparently our soft-hearted giant isn't as friendly as we thought'. Dave then asks Sean 'How did the fact that Millie was Jim's fiancée affect your friendship?' Sean looks at the ground when he answers this question, and his voice sounds emotional 'We got into a huge argument when he found out about our affair. I tried to apologize a week ago, but he understandably didn't accept this and threatened to break my arms'. 'I would have done it instead of saying it' mumbles Luke. Sean ignores this and continues 'He rightfully hated me for what I've done, but it got worse. Sarah tried to come between us because she got afraid of what was happening. I think she stopped him from actually carrying out his threat, but he flew into a rage and said he would kill both of us if we ever got near him again. Despite all this, I would never stab a friend to death, especially not a friend with whom I have spent so many years'. Terence reacts immediately 'How do you know he died by a knife? I haven't made this public yet!' Sean's uncle says 'Your daughter told Sean and me that there was a bloodied knife in your evidence display case, which she assumed was used for the death of Jim'. Terence says 'This is odd. Millie is not the person to assume things, nor the person to snoop around my things. I think we should go and talk to her. Dave says 'I got one final question' as he looks Sean in the eye. 'What things has Millie told you about Jim during the days before the death up until now?' Sean answers 'She wasn't happy with him, but she didn't hate him as far as I could see. In fact, I've wondered more than once if she actually loved me, or if her heart still belonged to him. I don't think there is any reason to suspect her of the murder'. They prepare themselves to walk outside and right when they leave the house, Sean's uncle, who has walked with them to the door, says 'Wait, I know that you see Sean as a prime suspect now, but he would not hurt Jim. He really cared about his friend, and although he let the sex get to his head, he kept telling me how awful he felt for betraying his friend like this'. Terence says 'We won't take any rash decisions, and after we've talked to my daughter, we will see what happens next'.

The group walks towards Terence's house, and after entering it, Terence shouts 'Millie, are you home?' It remains silent so Terence shouts once more 'Millie!' They then hear footsteps and a voice saying 'What is it now Terence, can't you just leave me alone?' A girl of about twenty-four years old comes down in an outfit which doesn't conceal a lot, although she tries to hide it when she sees that her father has brought company. She yells 'Who are these people and what are they doing in our house?' Terence says 'Millie, we need to ask you a couple of things about Jim'. Millie then starts crying 'I loved Jim! Why do you keep on thinking that I killed him? Of all people, you should be the one to believe me!' Terence says to Luke 'You'll have to take over this investigation, I cannot interrogate my own daughter'. Luke has no problems with this as he is disgusted by Millie who has been cheating on her fiancée, so he says 'Why do you mess around with Sean when you love Jim so much?' Millie continues crying and she says 'I was confused! I still don't know what I should do or how I should react to everything that has happened. Sean is the only one who seemed to understand me so I obviously went to him for comfort. I never would have guessed that Jim would get killed, although I bet it is that no-good Charlie!' Dave says 'You shouldn't go around accusing people, now how did you know that Jim died by knife?' She answers 'I saw the knife in the display case. It's only normal to assume that the knife was the murder weapon'. The sobbing makes it hard to concentrate for Luke as he asks 'We know what you did during the murder, or at least what you did according to Sean, but what did you do afterwards?' Millie calms down a bit and answers 'I went into town to do some groceries so we could have something to eat for dinner. Instead of getting thanked for that, I got taken to the office for an interrogation!' Dave goes out of the room to ask Terence if this is true, then returns to confirm to Luke that Millie had indeed come home with meat and vegetables. Dave says to his brother 'Her story seems to confirm what we've already heard. I think she is innocent, but we don't have enough proof to condemn Sean or Charlie either. Let's just go to the inn and focus on our travels'. Luke looks defeated when he says 'I suppose you're right, let's tell Terence'. They walk downstairs and say 'Sorry Terence, I don't think we can help any more now. If you discover anything, we'll be at the inn'. 'Don't worry about it' says Terence, 'We will figure something out tomorrow'. Luke and Dave walk out of the house, noticing that the sun has almost set and it is quickly getting dark. Luke says 'I really thought we would be able to solve this, and I feel like we got really close, but somehow got outsmarted'. Dave says 'You're right, we just have too little proof to seriously condemn someone'. They come across the fountain and Luke stares into the water. His brain tries to process everything of the day, but it is just too much. Lost in thought, he stares at the statue of the banished maid and again gets the feeling something is not right with it. He says to Dave 'It looks more like a lady to me, which would also fit the length of the first word in the description "MBEZ JO FYJKF". I still don't think this is a different language, it's more like a code'. He stares at the inscription. He resumes 'If it really is a code, then banished wouldn't fit, but another word for banished would be exile, right? That could fit. That would make this "Lady in exile". He continues staring at the inscription for another ten seconds with a light feeling in his head from the long day. Luke then notices something and his heart feels like it just skipped multiple beats. He says 'This can't be'. Dave asks 'What is it, what do you see?' Luke answers 'Every letter is just one letter further into the alphabet. See, the M would be an L, the B an A, the E a D, and the Z a Y. The same goes for the other two words. I've solved the code on the statue! We got to immediately tell Terence, what if the code on the letter would be the same one as the code on the statue?'


	14. Whodunit

Chapter 14: Whodunit?

The brothers run straight back to Terence's house. Luke doesn't bother knocking and just slams the door open to see Terence and Millie sitting at the table eating dinner. Luke shouts 'We might know the code to the letter!' Terence immediately drops his knife and fork and asks 'How?' Luke answers 'The statue in the fountain which you call "The banished maid" is actually called "Lady in exile". The inscription has every letter one spot further in the alphabet. When we changed everything one spot back, it read 'Lady in exile'. The same may be true for the letter!' Terence gets excited and he says to Millie 'Come with us to the office now!' Millie says 'Why do I need to? It's probably false alarm anyway'. Her father answers 'Because if it isn't, I don't want anyone to get out to tell someone'. The four of them rush to the office, and once there, Terence takes the letter out of the display case and hands it to Luke. Luke starts reading and replacing each letter, but after just two words, his excitement has already been replaced by disappointment as the letter still makes no sense. However, he gets another idea, and instead of going back one letter, he goes forward one letter. His eyes get big and he trembles more with each decoded word, when he is finished, he says 'Sheriff, arrest Millie. She is the murderer!' Terence doesn't move immediately and instead says 'How do you know?' Luke says 'The letter reads "Jim, I am sorry it has come to this but you left me no choice. After you threatened S. I had to do this in the name of love."' Terence says nothing, but he slowly walks towards Millie, his eyes standing grim. Millie yells 'That wasn't me, how do you even be sure that S is for Sean? Jim threatened Sarah with death as well, maybe that brute Charlie caught this and decided to teach Jim a lesson which escalated into murder!' Terence then hesitates and says to Luke 'Despite everything you have discovered, all three of the suspects are still possible murderers and all three have a pretty good motive to want Jim out of the way. We are no further than we were at the start. Charlie might have wanted to protect Sarah, Sean wanted to protect his little sister, or Millie wanted to protect Sean'. Luke looks lost for a moment and he says 'So now what? We still have the point of the red clothing, does Millie have a red dress?' Terence answers 'She does, but only one. I can know, because I bought all those expensive clothes. I think she wore it two days ago, but we cannot prove that the piece of clothing we found has been torn on the day of the murder'. 'Actually' says Luke 'We can'. I highly doubt Millie would be walking around with a ripped dress, so if her red dress has holes in it, it is probably something recent'. Terence says 'That could actually be true. We should go take a look at it'. Millie says 'I can assure you that it is without holes'. 'We will see about that' says Terence grimly as they return to the house and climb the stairs to get to Millie's room. Terence opens the closet and searches for a whole minute before triumphantly taking out the red dress. He lays it on the table so they can all take a look at it. There are no obvious holes present, but Dave says 'Look here, it has been sewn here. That must mean it was torn'. Terence asks strictly 'Millie, when did this happen?' Millie responds with a steel face 'A couple of months ago, I noticed a large cut so I took it the seamstress'. Dave says 'Maybe we should pay this seamstress a visit then'. Terence says 'It is not that simple. She doesn't live in the village, but on a hill near the farms. I would not recommend going there in the dark, as it is a treacherous and hazardous road. We shall take the trip by morning. I will make sure Millie cannot leave the house until then. If you could be here about half an hour after dawn, we can visit her before you two leave the city. Luke says 'We will be going to the inn for now then, we have a lot to tell to our friends'

Luke and Dave arrive at the inn, exhausted. Caleb is sitting at the bar and looks like he's had quite a couple of tasty drinks. When he sees Luke and Dave, he says with a voice that is a lot less stable than usual 'Mark is upstairs, did you solve anything? 'Sort of' says Luke, 'We solved a lot of things, but we still haven't solved anything. Tomorrow before we leave the village, we will go to another of the witnesses, up on the hills near town'. Caleb says 'You boys do whatever you like, we should also have fun every now and then right. Anyway, I'll be heading to bed, good night boyzzz'. Dave looks at Luke and starts laughing. Luke can't help but laugh as well. They take the time to eat a good amount of food which the host is putting on the table whilst talking about the events of the past day. When they are satiated, they get upstairs where they notice that they have gotten a room for just the two of them with Mark and Caleb sharing the other room. Dave grins and says 'Poor Mark got to deal with drunk Caleb'. Luke smiles and says 'At least we will be sleeping well, which is necessary because we will need to get up early again tomorrow. Anyway, goodnight bro'. 'Night' says Dave before lying in bed and falling into a dreamless, refreshing sleep.

When the brothers awake at dawn, they quietly go to the dining room for an early breakfast. The breakfast contains lots of vegetables probably grown on the farms around the village, which provides a healthier breakfast than usual. After breakfast, the brothers make haste to arrive at Terence's house on time. When they get there, Terence is already waiting for them although Millie is nowhere to be seen. When Dave asks where Millie is, Terence says 'I locked her in her room after dinner yesterday to make sure that whatever happens, she cannot be involved in it. This morning, I got up quietly to not wake her and then I stood here for about ten minutes before you arrived. Well, shall we depart?' The group walks out of the village gate before making their way through the field and finally climbing up a narrow and winding path up the hill. After some time, they arrive at a small red house made of long wooden planks. Terence walks up to the door to try and knock it, but it's already open. When they walk inside, a faint smell greets them, and it is not a pleasant smell, but the smell of death. The brothers look at Terence who says 'I'm afraid that Jim wasn't the last person to get murdered in Caomei. I fear that our beloved seamstress Clarice has been killed last night to hide evidence. We should search for the body and any clues that might help us'. They split up and each start searching in a different part of the house. After about two minutes, they get together again with neither of them having found anything except for some marks of blood throughout the house. Dave says 'it's strange. One would expect the smell to be much more intense. I think that right after the murder, the body has been moved and dumped somewhere'. 'You're right' says Terence, let's search the backyard'. They walk outside and walk into the garden. There is no sight of the body or any trails, but they do notice a letter in the mud. Luke picks it up, frowns and says 'Not this again, it's written in code, but it is a completely different code this time, forwarding or backtracking the alphabet doesn't do anything'. 'Give it to me anyways' says Terence. He looks at the letter and reads it:  
GVIVMXV  
R SZW SLKVW GL XZOO BLF UZGSVI LMXV YFG RG RH MLG NVZMG GL YV

Terence gets up and says 'Whatever is in this letter, we are stuck. Clarice was the person who could have provided us with incriminating evidence in this case, and right when we plan to visit her, she gets mysteriously murdered. The thing I do not understand, how could anyone have known we were even going to visit her? Millie's room does not have any windows, so she can't have gotten out or signaled anyone, and nobody except us and her knew about this, unless you told someone in the inn'. Luke says 'I told one of our friends that we were going to another witness today, but I didn't even specify who, so it cannot have been known to anyone'. Dave answers 'I'm afraid we can't solve this mystery before we have to leave town to continue our journey. I'll copy down the contents of this letter, and if we figure out the code to this, we will make sure to send you a message. For now, it is probably best if we head back to the village and inform the people'. Terence nods, and together they descend from the hill taking the road back to Caomei. They first go to Terence's house to check on Millie, but she is still asleep or pretending to be asleep and the lock on the door is still intact'. They then go towards Sean's house where a very sleepy Sean opens the door. He says 'What's up officer? Does this have to be this early?' Terence says bluntly 'Did you kill Clarice?' Sean says shocked 'What! Did she get killed too?' Terence nods and says 'She got murdered, probably this night, but her body is nowhere to be seen. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?' Sean says 'Of course not, I can't have done this, and I wouldn't have done it, what chance or motive could I have had? I barely know her and I have been asleep all night'. Terence says 'So you haven't heard anything that might help us?' Sean says 'Not at all. The only thing I heard was some noise outside right before I went to bed, but that isn't all that strange here in Caomei'. The group plans on moving to Charlie's house but they run across a group of men and women in the street. One of the ladies says to Terence 'Is it true what we've heard? Has Clarice been murdered as well?' Terence, surprised how quickly the news has spread, says 'Yes, but the investigation is still running, please do not jump to conclusions'. The lady cackles and says 'How hard is it, that no-good son of a tramp Charlie is the only one who could have done it. He went to her house yesterday evening, right before it got dark!' Terence stands perplexed for a moment before asking 'How do you know this?' 'Sean's uncle told us that Sean saw Charlie walking towards Clarice right before dusk, and that he had a large bag with him when he went towards her'. Dave says 'Those were probably just clothes that needed fixing. What motive could Charlie have to murder her?' Another of the ladies says 'Crazy people like him don't need a motive, they just kill whenever they feel like it. He won't get away with it this time!' Luke whispers to Terence 'We should get Charlie out of here before he gets lynched by an angry mob'. Terence whispers back 'That might be best, let's go to his house before these people get there'. They ignore the yelling of the group, and just rush straight past them and out of the gates.

When they arrive at Charlie's house, they find it to be empty. Dave says 'Did he flee already, and if so, with good or bad reason?' Terence says 'Not necessarily, he might just be at work on the farm. A farmer's day starts early you know'. They walk over the paths carefully laid in between the fields of crops, taking care not to step on anything. After some time, Dave sees a figure in the distance and says 'There he is!' They rush over to the spot, and a surprised Charlie comes slowly walking towards them. He asks 'Is anything wrong, seeing as how you are here this early?' to which Terence responds 'Clarice got murdered this night, and an angry mob is sure that you did it. They are on their way here to lynch you'. Charlie looks more shocked by the news of Clarice's death than the news of his own imminent demise and he says 'What do we do now'. Terence answers 'Get everything you need, we'll get you out of town first. I will investigate this later to find out if you did or did not do it, but we can't let you get killed before we know who the culprit is'. Charlie rushes into his house, and when he comes out, he has a large bag with him which is probably packed with clothes and some tools or food. He says 'Where to now?' Luke comes up with an idea: 'It may be quite ironic, but Clarice's house is not inhabited right now. I think you could remain there, and if the sheriff declares the place official investigation territory, nobody should be allowed to check it'. Charlie looks grim and says 'People will just suspect me even more if I live in the house of the person whom I supposedly murdered'. Luke says 'They won't if they don't know that you live there. Terence could tell them that you fled the city. The only problems are going to be boredom, and how you will be provided with food'. Charlie says 'How long will I be required to stay there?' Dave replies 'Until you've either been proven innocent or guilty. How long this will take is unknown, me and my brother won't be here to help with the search for the killer. We have to move on, as we've already spent more than enough time in this town'. Charlie shrugs his shoulders and says 'I suppose I don't have a choice other than escaping this village. I have lived in solitude for long enough to not really care too much about this, other than having to leave my farm behind. Sheriff, I trust in you to cleanse my name, but I do require one thing. If I get proven innocent, I want the people to apologize for having driven me out of my house and to compensate me for what this has caused'. Terence says 'That can be arranged, now go before they get here'. Charlie marches up the hill, taking care not to be in vision of the road. Terence and the brothers make sure to get out before the mob arrives, and they head back to the town. By now, the sun has risen and Luke and Dave feel that the moment of departure is near. Luke says 'We need to go, we couldn't solve the mystery of Caomei, but I hope we we're still of some use'. Terence says 'Thanks for all you've done. Without you, we would have never solved the murder, now we actually have a chance to, although without decoding the letter, I fear we are going to be stuck. Best of luck to you on your journeys, you will always be welcome in Caomei'.

Luke and Dave join Mark and Caleb at the inn. Caleb, who is holding a bag of ice against his head, says to the brothers 'So, did you solve it?' 'No' says Luke, 'But I think we saved an innocent person from death, which in itself is also worth something'. Dave follows up with 'We are not even completely finished, we have a coded letter which we might decipher with some help'. Caleb replies 'Maybe, but don't forget what our main goal is'. Luke says 'Of course not. Are you guys ready, we should be going'. The four men walk out of the inn and head towards the town gates. When they leave, the man with whom they spoke on arrival is standing there. He says to the brothers 'You are good boys, you may not have solved the mystery, but you've made the right choices, which very few people would have done. On behalf of all the good people in Caomei, I thank you. Your kind of people is rare, and I hope that wherever your travels take you, you will be safe and that the spirit of the lady in exile may watch over you'. Luke keeps on walking for a moment before it strikes him what the man actually said, but when he turns around, the man has disappeared and Caomei looks empty.


	15. Knowledge is power

Chapter 15: Knowledge is power

After a long and tiresome day full of hiding behind trees and beneath bushes, Mark, Caleb and the brothers have arrived at the gates of Markarth. Standing in awe, the brothers look at the huge wall of white stone that surrounds the city. In the setting sun, the wall looks like it sparkles with light, and the incredible size makes one feel tiny. When they get allowed into the city, they get surprised again. They see tall white buildings in every direction, and all of them look majestic and beautiful. The cities of Astranaar, Bruma, Caomei and even Jerlford easily pale in comparison with the shiny buildings of Markarth. Dave says 'This city is incredible!' Caleb answers, 'And you can only see the relatively unimportant buildings now. Wait until you see the library or the city hall. You will be astounded by its size and beauty'. While they walk through the broad, paved streets, the brothers keep on getting amazed at every new building they encounter. Soon, they can't see the gates anymore and are completely surrounded by tall stonework. Caleb leads the group to an area where the buildings are less impressive, and when Luke asks why, he just says 'Friendlier people, usually at least. Not to mention cheaper'. Mark asks 'Are the people here as arrogant as the city itself suggests?' Caleb says 'Worse, like in most cities this size'. They remain silent and watch the buildings get smaller and smaller, although every building, even the small ones, is still completely made out of the white stone. Dave asks 'How did they have so much of that pretty white stone?' Caleb replies 'It is said that Markarth got sculpted out of a marble hill. Whether this is true is unknown, but considering the size of this city and the way how every building seems to be made out of a single piece of stone, it is not as unlikely as it sounds'. They get near a small group of buildings, and Caleb resolutely walks towards one of them. Before he opens the door, he says 'Now I got to tell you one thing before we enter. Don't talk to anyone unless it is necessary, and if you do, be careful with what you say. People here are very easily hit in their pride, and I'd rather not have any trouble'. They then walk inside revealing a rather cozy interior despite all the stone. Luke looks around and concludes that this is probably the city version of an inn. He walks over to Caleb and asks 'Is this where we will be sleeping?' 'Yes' says Caleb, 'Tomorrow we will start the search in the library, but for today we will just rest and maybe gather some information about how the city has been faring lately. Caleb then walks up to the counter and asks 'Could we book a four-bedded room here?' 'The host, a short man with greasy blond hair and small eyes, looks at him in obvious distrust before saying 'If you have the money. We require you to pay up front, so that will be thirty gold coins'. Luke and Dave are shocked when they hear the outrageous price, but Caleb just hands over the coins before thanking the host and taking the key. They walk upstairs and enter their room, which is not even that big. Luke says 'This is outrageous! Thirty coins for a small room like this'. Caleb calmly says 'The city is expensive, this is normal. We won't be staying long here. In fact, I plan to actually be gone early tomorrow so we can sleep in a village nearby. Now let's go to sleep. We have an important day tomorrow, and it might be a fun day as well'. They go to sleep, and don't hear the people trying to sneak into the rooms at the inn, nor the fights on the street, nor the people exchanging stolen goods, nor any of the other criminal activities that run in Markarth at night.

The men almost oversleep due to the lack of any rooster in the city, but luckily Mark is used to getting up really early, so he is already awake when the sun rises over the city walls. He wakes the others, almost resulting in a bash to his face, and before long, they sit at breakfast discussing the upcoming day. Caleb says 'I will translate the document, you three should search any information you can concerning the stones of Barenziah or the traveling tribes. Dave says 'And then after we have done that, what should we do?' 'Prepare to get out of the library before someone asks what we need the information for, because there is actually a significant chance that Samuel has told someone in the library to inform him whenever someone asks for information about the stones or any of the other power sources that the document describes'. After breakfast, they walk through the city and go back to the richer area. The buildings become taller again, the streets broader, and the people are dressed posh. Eventually, they step out of the shadows of the buildings onto a plaza and they are momentarily blinded by the sharp light of the sun reflecting on all the marble. They then see the library, and all except Caleb stand amazed at the stunning beauty of the building. It is a big, rectangular building made of marble which seems even more pure than that of other buildings, and it has refined little towers on each corner. Its windows are made of stained glass which contain images of many different subjects. In the walls are shapes carved with gold that vary from simple curved lines to incredible abstract shapes, all symmetrical and perfectly mirrored. Below the curved roof is a row of small red windows which look like they are used to place torches or candles to scatter a red glow during evenings. The bow around the door to the majestic building is also made of white marble and extensively decorated with symbols of many different languages, which are inscribed with gold and seem to radiate with power. The double door itself is almost three meters high and double as wide and seems to be made of an exotic kind of wood, polished to perfection with a solid gold handle on each of the doors. Caleb says 'It's an astonishing building, is it not? It is said that the bow near the entrance prevents anyone without the intention to gain knowledge to enter through the door'. Mark remarks 'It is also said that the city was built for the purpose of this library, now I see why'. Luke says 'I can believe that. It looks unlike any building I've ever seen before, and it is prettier than any other human made thing I have ever seen'. Caleb responds 'According to the myths that's because it wasn't made by humans, but whether this is true is something we'll probably never know. We should be heading inside now, follow me and don't look at anyone'. They walk over the plaza and below the bow which Luke can't help but look at as if it is going to zap him.

They enter through the large doors which reveal yet another magnificent sight to them. They stand in an extremely large hall with books as far as the eye can see. There are bookcases made of mahogany everywhere and all of them are filled with books of greatly varying sizes and colors. The walls are decorated with paintings and, just like the outside, there are many shapes carved in the marble. The floor is carpeted with a soothing dark blue color, irregularly specked with little gold stars. Near the top of the hall is a staircase which will lead to a second and third floor which probably will be filled with books as well. Above the different areas are hanging signs to indicate the kind of books present in that sector. Some of the examples are 'Cooking' 'Maps' 'Sword fighting' and many more, each completely unlike the others. Across the library are comfy chairs of a dark green color placed at large tables of some sort of refined oak wood, but with a darker color and a very smooth surface. The lighting comes primarily from the many chandeliers scattered throughout the library although they are only hanging above tables. No fire gets allowed anywhere near the books. The boys are not even finished looking around when a man of old age with grey, almost white hair walks towards them and says in a friendly voice 'Good day to you, I haven't seen you here before. I am the librarian, can I help you?' Caleb answers 'We are looking for a translation dictionary of a certain Latin dialect, as well as the section for old legends'. The man walks away, and within seconds he has found an incredibly thick book with a dark green cover having shiny silver letters saying "Dictionary of Latin dialects". He says 'Here you are sir, please do give it back when you leave the library. The book contains all Latin dialects, and will translate them to traditional Latin. The section on old legends is on the third floor, it will probably be quiet there as most people are not interested in the stories of old anymore'. Dave remarks 'You sound like you still have an affection for them'. The librarian looks at him and says 'Young boy, I'm but a man who enjoys knowledge, and most people think that because I like factual books, I would hate these legends. But what most people have forgotten, is that there is a lot of truth in these legends and that many of them are based on real events. Every now and then, someone asks for them, mostly people with small children, but also a scholar every now and then. I think that although you fall in neither category, you still adhere more to the second one than the first, despite your young age. I would ask you what it is exactly that you are searching for, but something tells me you want to be left alone. I will make sure nobody asks any hard questions'. Caleb says 'Much appreciated good man, we'll put the time to good use'. He then starts climbing the stairs. When the boys have followed, they see that the second floor looks similar to the first one, but when they climb further to the third floor, they see it's a completely different interior. Instead of the big open hall. This floor is composed of many smaller rooms which all contain books of a particular subject. Most of the doors are open and when they look inside they see that the rooms are furnished with the same kind of tables as found downstairs, but containing a couple of chairs which look like they would cost more than all the furniture combined in the house of Luke and Dave. On the sturdy doors are bronze labels containing the name of the department. After having searched for a while, they find the section "Fables and legends". They enter through the door and find themselves in a room which has three walls completely filled with bookcases from floor to ceiling, only being interrupted by a couple of windows. The floor is of a dark red with gold thread forming the image of a roaring lion. The chandelier and the daylight shining through the windows give it a bright look with enough light to easily read, but not so much light that it takes away the mystical ambiance. Caleb looks at the boys and says 'Take a book that looks promising and start searching. We'll be here for a while'.

Luke, Dave and Mark all walk towards the bookcases, searching for a book about the tribes or the stones. Luke comes back with a book called 'Desert myths', Dave has one called 'Magic stones and crystals' and Mark has a book which has the name 'Traveling tribes, a story'. For a long time, they read quietly, only the sound of the pencil to write something down breaks through the silence every now and then. Mark quickly gets up as he says 'This looks more like a children's book. It doesn't tell anything useful at all'. Dave just keeps skimming through the pages, reading through all the stones which are supposed to have magic properties. In the meantime, Luke reads through the thick book about the desert myths. In one of the first chapters he encounters a mention about how the traveling tribes got created. Most of the story is the same as what Caleb had told them although this also makes a mention about the lost stones that do not belong to a tribe. They are rumored to be in caverns which are hidden in the desert dunes and the cliffs near the edge of the desert. It also mentions that there is a huge lone mountain in the exact center of the desert which would have a beautiful lake near the top which is supposed to contain the crown of Barenziah itself. Luke writes down his findings and starts reading through the remainder of the book. Dave also starts writing down some facts concerning the stones. Although they are said to have different powers, depending on the tribe the stone belongs to, they all radiate a certain degree of power. The exact powers of the stone are unknown although their impact seems to weaken relative to the distance from the desert. It is also said that not everyone is able to hold a stone. Some of the members of a tribe have been destroyed or driven mad by them. By now, Mark has found a new book and he starts reading about the desert tribe people. Although they are humanoid, and speak a completely different language, they are capable of speaking the human languages as well although they rarely prefer to have contact with humans out of sheer pride. They are known to be almost three meter tall, and much wider than any human. They have fur covering most of their body, the most common colors being light brown, dark brown and black. Their face looks similar to that of a human, although it is significantly bigger, with an especially big mouth with sharper teeth than humans, a large nose which is better at smelling than a humans' but small eyes which are not that well developed, but evolved to withstand the sand of the desert. Their ears are mostly concealed by the pair of horns on their head. These horns start growing when the tribe children reach puberty. The horns of a male are longer, but the horns of a female are generally sharper. They never stop growing, although they do slow down when they get older. The people of the tribes are not savage brutes, despite their intimidating appearance and, contrary to popular belief, are at least as intelligent as humans, if not more intelligent. They have great knowledge about philosophy, nature and everything related to the desert. There is an important hierarchy in each tribe. On top is the shaman. The shaman is the village's doctor and generally regarded as the wisest person of a village, and usually advices the clanmother or father in his or her decisions. This clanmother or clanfather is the next most important member of a tribe. They usually decide over all matters, either trivial or of importance, and their word is law. They are also very respected and intelligent. Below this are in some tribes the soldiers, and in other tribes the craftsmen, depending on which one the tribe deems to be more important. The soldiers are of course also divided into ranks, but more peculiar is that the craftsman are in a hierarchy of their own as well. The more difficult crafts are usually held in higher regard than the simple ones. Which one is the highest differs per tribe. Apprentice craftsman are the tier below this, equal to apprentice soldiers. The second to last tier is composed of children and the ones who care for them, and the lowest tier is reserved for the disabled and the people who don't work and in general are just a burden to a tribe. They usually don't get respected at all, although noteworthy is that if someone has had an honorable past with either war or craft, he can never end up in this tier, even if his disability renders him useless. Mark writes all of this down and for a while, this is the only sound they hear.

In the meantime, Caleb is still translating the text that the brothers found in the hideout at the mine. Every time one of the boys looks at him, his expression is more grim. After a couple of hours, Caleb says 'I am finished, but I've got bad news'. The boys quit their reading and all look at Caleb with grim expectations. Caleb starts his story 'It is as I feared. Samuel is trying to create a weapon, using the stones as a power source. He also had other ideas for power sources, but most of these were quickly rendered unusable because they would not possess sufficient energy. Another of the documents is a research article about the stones. It talks about the things the stones' power can be used for. It then goes in depth about how its power could, theoretically, be used for weapons. Apparently, the stones can be manipulated to expulse their energy at will, and the blast they produce could be amplified to be more powerful than anything known to men'. Dave asks 'But how would it work exactly? Do you just enter the stone in a cavity in the machine and it starts shooting fire or something?' Caleb says 'You say that like it's a joke, but that might actually be what happens. What I'm wondering though, is how the person who has written this knows that. If we assume that all this is true, it must mean that one of the tribes has shared its biggest secret with him. In this case, if Samuel were to obtain a stone, he would have a weapon of mass destruction. Luke says 'So this means that we cannot let the stones fall into Samuel's hands'. 'Actually' says Caleb, 'That is not our job. I'm sure that you've read these novels when you were young where the main character willingly goes on a quest to stop the evil overlord. However, real life doesn't work like that. Maybe we will end up stopping him by coincidence somehow while we are on our own quest to save your fathers, but we should not be searching for a confrontation. Instead, our main priority should be to find for the people we lost. If he really were to obtain such a weapon, I do not know if there would be a way to stop him. Luckily, even in the worst case scenario where these stones are real and Samuel is to obtain one of them, the period of time it is going to take for him to discover its powers and build a weapon that can utilize it would be more than enough for people to find a safe place. We should focus on finding out where your fathers are hidden right now, and I actually don't have an idea where they could be, nor do I think that this library could help us with that'. Dave says 'This may be a weird moment to ask, but why are you so keen on traveling with us? You don't have anything you're still searching for. You get in danger because of what we do, and for what?' Caleb waits for a moment before answering 'After the death of the blacksmith in Bruma and the betrayal of Samuel, the only high ranked members of the original Resistance are me, your father and Leonardo. Aside from them being colleagues, they were also friends of me. I may not have seen them for years, but I still care about them'. Besides, me and Mark's father also have been friends for years. Dave realizes that what he said must have been fairly rude and he quietly mutters an apology. Caleb says 'We should get back to searching for as much information as possible, as we won't be getting back here anytime in the foreseeable future. The next hour they spend gathering as much information about the stones as possible but they can't find anything they didn't know yet. After that final hour, they decide to go downstairs again, disappointed that their track seems to have ended. When they get downstairs, the librarian approaches them. He says 'I knew I recognized you from somewhere, but I didn't realize you were Caleb from Jerlford'. Caleb frowns, afraid that they were on some kind of wanted poster, but the librarian says 'Don't worry, it's nothing problematic. A couple of days ago, a man whose name I don't know came in this library and asked if I knew a healer named Caleb. When I said yes, he asked me if I could pass on a message. Now that I think of it, he reminds me of you two boys'. Caleb, being surprised, asks 'What was the message?' The librarian says 'I don't understand what it means, but he said "Meet me where the crows flock". Is that useful?' Caleb looks stupefied, before bursting into laughter causing a couple of other people to look annoyed in their direction. He says 'My good man, this is exactly what I needed to know. Thank you so much'. Both the librarian and the boys look confused with the overly happy Caleb, but Caleb says 'Luke, Dave, Mark, let's get back to the inn. I know where we are going next!'

They leave the library, and Luke turns around once more to witness the most beautiful building he has ever seen. They cross the plaza and walk the road in between the buildings again. They eventually reach the inn and Caleb says to the host 'We are leaving now, could you hand us our key?' The host says with a faint grin 'That will be ten gold coins'. Caleb, who was already moving towards the staircase turns around and says 'Are you kidding me?' The host doesn't move a muscle and keeps the unsettling grin as he says 'Your supplies were here the entire day and I couldn't rent your room to any other customers'. Caleb comes walking towards the counter and says gruffly 'You still had more than enough rooms vacant, it is not like you lost any profit due to this. You just want to get some extra money which you don't even deserve'. The host's grin fades and he says in a mysterious tone 'I could also call upon some friends to "convince" you'. Luke suddenly laughs and says 'I bet that would cost you more than the ten coins you would earn by blackmailing us'. The host responds harshly 'Nobody asked you anything boy! And if I need to call upon those friends, I will take more than just the ten coins you owe me!' Caleb says 'You can't just call upon these people right now. Nothing prevents me from just taking the key and getting out of here, which frankly, I'm just going to do now'. He then walks up to the counter, takes the key out of its slot and gives it to Luke. He says 'Boys, go and get your supplies, I'll keep an eye on this scum'. Luke and Dave hurry upstairs and come back within a minute. Caleb asks him 'Have you got everything, we won't be returning here' When Luke nods, he walks to the door, sarcastically saying 'Well, have a great day oh good and noble host. They then walk outside, leaving the host fuming in anger. As they are walking through the streets on their way to the main gate, Luke looks around, and he no longer sees the beauty of the buildings, but more the oppression they represent in a city where almost nobody can be trusted and where blackmail and theft are the order of the day. The buildings now look intimidating and Luke notices that most of the white marble buildings which he admired just one day ago, are actually black with dirt or crumbling because of bad maintenance. They reach the gates which now look like they are supposed to keep people in, rather than keeping them out. They walk out of the gates, feeling the dirty looks of the guards stinging in their neck. When they get outside, Caleb looks at the brothers and says 'The message I got, is a secret code, and the only two who knew about it are me and your father'.


	16. The other side of the coin

Chapter 16: The other side of the coin

The man gets awoken by one of his servants and prepares himself to get out of bed. He definitely isn't looking forward to yet another day of making plans and searching for his treasure. He imagines how life will be like in a year, sitting on a throne and devouring fancy banquets as the ruler of the land. Feeling very satisfied, he thinks about how well he has arranged everything. There is no one who can stop him or even bother him. Well, almost no one. The man frowns when he thinks about what the boys who very much resembled the sons of one of his current enemies stole from one of his hideouts. In fact, the more he thinks about it, the less satisfied he feels until he actually doesn't feel satisfied at all anymore. He mutters something beneath his breath before getting out of his comfortable bed above the city hall in the town of Bruma. Samuel stretches himself before putting on some clothes and going downstairs where his breakfast already is prepared by his servants whom he didn't even bother asking for their names. He eats his scrambled eggs and bacon with about half a liter of tea as he prepares himself for the upcoming day. After breakfast, he returns to translating the script he got from one of his men, who looted it from the body of a redcoat a while ago. He sniggers, he may have an alliance with the redcoats for now, but as soon as they stop being useful for him, he will have no regret in ditching them and crushing them with the power he will achieve. Some time goes by as he sits, bent over the parchment, and he sighs. Translating the script is a tedious task, and the fact that it is a huge document but most of the sections are unimportant doesn't help either. Still, Samuel doesn't trust anyone else when it comes to this. Although it will take much longer this way, at least he can be sure that nobody but him knows what's in it exactly, meaning that nobody can betray it to anyone. Not that it would matter if they got their hands on it, most people couldn't understand it anyway, and those who could would probably know nothing about the legends of the desert tribes. Well, except Caleb perhaps, someone he should have dealt with years ago, but which he decided against because of their ancient friendship. Samuel is very sure that Caleb is behind the theft of some of the most important documents he had. While he does know the contents of everything he stole by heart, it might give away his plans to someone who potentially has a lot of influence. He thinks back to the prisoners who tried to escape. They managed to catch three of them, although one died before he got there. The remaining two didn't tell Samuel anything useful, despite the torture they were put through by his men. Both of them died before he even got to the heavier torture, which might have been good for them, but which is hurting Samuel's chances of tracking this small group that has caused him so much trouble already.

After having translated for almost two hours, it becomes increasingly hard to keep focusing on the report, and Samuel decides to take a break. He gets up, brushes the dust off his clothes, and steps outside into the morning sun of Bruma. He walks through town, every now and then taking the time to talk to one of the villagers. He thinks to himself how these villagers are amongst the few that know him as just a mayor instead of the person who will be conquering this land in the foreseeable future. He walks past the general store, the inn and then past the smithy. He looks at it with regret and thinks of what happened here, just over a week ago. He sighs and thinks to himself 'It's all the fault of those boys. Since I've met them, they've been nothing but trouble, eventually snooping around so much that I had to send someone to kill the blacksmith'. Not a moment crosses Samuel the thought that this could have been easily prevented or solved differently. While his mind wanders over the thoughts about Luke and Dave, he thinks about everything he told them. Although most of what he told them was true, he lied about certain things to try and convince them to join him. Had they joined him, it would have been a piece of cake to convince them about his views and have them agree with it which would have prevented a lot of problems. Samuel's instinct had told him that he should have locked them up when they came back in the middle of the night, and now he regrets not having done that. The day after the boys escaped town, Samuel went to his hideout in the mountains. He was furious when he discovered that his chest was raided and he swore vengeance upon the culprits. The days after, he spent thinking of what could have happened, and almost every conclusion ended up with the two brothers who must have found it by sheer coincidence. Samuel was and still is mad about the special irreplaceable sword he lost, but even more so about the documents that disappeared. If the boys would expose this information, then the dream of a peaceful republic beneath his rule is shattered, although this won't stop him to create a monarchy of fear utilizing the powers of the stones. 'I will be the ruler of this empire' he grimly thinks to himself. While walking on the city walls, he thinks about the stones. No matter how long it will take, and how many men he might lose for it, he will exterminate as many of the tribes as possible to recover the stones. Nevertheless, Samuel takes his time and plans his assault carefully. Just a couple more months, and it should be ready.

Samuel arrives at the big fields near Bruma, and just like other times when he strolls around here, his mind wanders from military business to his youth. He thinks of his parents, how his mother loved him as her only child, but how his father only seemed to care for him when he was doing well in his studies or during one of the many more practical classes he took. Samuel shakes his head to try and lose the thoughts but one thought remains. The day he and his father practiced sword fighting and he got injured at the hands of his own father. Instead of getting him to a doctor, Samuel's dad spat on him and said 'I'm disappointed in you'. This day taught Samuel a couple of valuable lessons. First and foremost, failure was not an option. Secondly, power rests in the hands of the strongest and smartest people for as long as they fight for it. And lastly, don't trust anyone, ever. These lessons had helped Samuel reach the position he is in now. The position of a strong mayor of this small town was reached after the excellent results of pretty much everything he ever did after having recovered from the fight with his father. When he went up for candidate, he crushed the opposition with a stunning 90% majority vote. He had used the town's resources to assist the Resistance, and he even became one of the highest members of this Resistance, having almost full control over its army. After the Resistance came to an unofficial end, he had been re-elected four times and transformed Bruma from a small little mountain town to the crafting capital of the north, topping the much bigger city of Jerlford. Jerlford, the city where he booked his first big victory, even if with the help of his enemy, the redcoats. The plundering of the city provided Samuel with some much needed resources and a good amount of followers to replace his fallen soldiers. Samuel finishes his round around the field and starts heading back to his office when he notices a man lying near a brush next to the road. He walks over and wakes up the man, asking 'Who are you?' The man answers 'I'm nobody, just a wandering traveler who ran out of water. Is there a village nearby?' 'Yes' says Samuel, 'I will take you there so you can drink something'. The two men walk to Bruma and Samuel leads him to the well where he fills a bottle of water. He hands the bottle to the man who drinks over half of it in one gulp. When the man is finished, he says to Samuel 'Thank you kind sir, if there is any way I can repay you, just say the word'. Samuel says with a grin 'There might actually be something you can help me with'.

When Samuel gets back to translating his text, he is in a great mood. He thinks to himself 'This is why I am meant to be the king. I decide to help someone, and in return he helps me with what I need. He returns to translating, but after only a couple of minutes, he gets interrupted by one of his guards knocking on the door. After the man has come in, he says 'Mister Mayor, a representative from the king's army is here to talk about the occupation of Jerlford'. 'Send him in' answers Samuel who doesn't bother hiding his irritation. The soldier leaves, and moments later a small man of old age in a black suit with a red cape with on it the symbol of an hourglass walks into the room. Samuel examines the man and concludes that intimidation might be the best tactic if it comes to an argument. Samuel says 'A good day to you, what can I help you with?' The man answers 'I am the representative from commander Zhao and he wants to settle an agreement concerning Jerlford'. 'So I've heard' says Samuel 'And what would this "agreement" entail?' The man nervously plucks at his cape as he responds 'Commander Zhao requires you to vacate Jerlford within a fortnight or repercussions will be initiated!' Annoyed, Samuel looks at the man and says 'No need to use fancy words and definitely no need to threaten me. What does your commander offer in return?' The representative's face turns red and his voice raises to a shriek 'Non-annihilation sir, we shall part as allies instead of foes. Isn't that sufficient compensation?' Samuel looks at the ceiling and thinks 'Commander Zhao finally got to his senses and noticed that he could easily crush the small force Samuel has so far. Had Samuel been him, this order would have been issued a long time ago'. Focusing his attention on the man in front of him again, Samuel says 'If you can give me two weeks, I'll make sure to be gone, but no sooner than that!' The representative hastily accepts this offer, thanks Samuel and leaves. Samuel starts writing a letter to his chief in command stationed in Jerlford. In his letter, Samuel says that they have two weeks to leave, but that they should gather as many supplies as possible before that time, and that they should cripple the redcoat army in every possible way. When he is finished, he summons a courier and gives him the instructions on delivering the letter. After the courier has left Bruma, Samuel looks at his document, concluding that he probably won't be making any more progress today. Instead, he decides to go check up on the farms to see if they can still keep up with the huge demand of food that his army requires. By now, his good mood of earlier has been ruined.

Samuel walks down the row of stairs leading to the farm. He hasn't even reached the bottom yet before he sees that the farmers are talking in a group near the road. He walks up to them and coldly says 'I don't believe I pay you to be babbling'. The farmers are startled by Samuel's sudden presence, but one of the braver ones says 'I figured we'd have enough to feed our town and sell for a huge amount of profit. I don't really see what we need all this for'. Samuel replies in a voice as friendly as possible 'Well, just believe me that it is necessary. We need huge amounts of food. All will be explained to you in due time. However, for now you will just have to have faith'. Samuel expects this to be persuasive enough, but the brave farmer is not buying it this time: 'There have been rumors going through town, and not the good kind'. Samuel pretends to be surprised as he says 'What kind of rumors, who are they about and what are they suggesting?' The farmer takes a deep breath and says 'They say that you are no longer just our mayor, but that you are creating an army which is what you need all the food and supplies for'. Samuel manages to fake a convincing laugh as he says 'That's absurd, why would I of all people be raising an army in this peaceful little town? Besides, it would not be easy to hide an army here, would it. Now, when and where did these rumors start?' The farmer hesitates for a moment before answering 'I don't know who started these rumors, but they have been going on for quite a while now, although they didn't get this strong until the so called suicide of our blacksmith. To be frank, I don't believe it was suicide. I am not implying that you had something to do with it, but I suspect that he got murdered for a reason we have yet to discover'. Samuel silently thanks his acting lessons from when he was a child as he says in a slow melancholic voice 'His death was a tragic accident and he will be sorely missed. He was a great craftsman, and an even greater person. He got a proper funeral and will be mourned. Unless you think I can reawaken the dead, I don't see what else we could have done for him'. The farmer backs off and says 'I suppose that sounds plausible, and even if it's not true, I actually don't want to get involved in this. We'll just go back to work now, I think we've had long enough of a break'. Having said that, the farmer walks off, quickly followed by his colleagues. Samuel, satisfied with what he achieved though not sure if it was by persuasion or intimidation, goes back to his study and prepares for dinner. After having eaten this, he closes all his doors and makes sure that nobody can disturb him for anything less than an emergency. He then takes the book he was reading last evening from a table, and sits in the most comfy chair available in Bruma. He stretches his legs before opening the page where he quit before. While he is reading, he is enjoying a glass of whiskey, and the combination of these two factors makes Samuel a happy man. After having read for a couple of hours in peace, he decides it is time for bed. He lays his book back on the table so he can continue his favorite pastime tomorrow again. Lying in bed, Samuel makes sure to not think of any negative things, instead preferring to go over all the happy things of the last day. When he falls asleep, so ends an ordinary day in the life of an aspiring world conqueror.


	17. A reunion?

Chapter 17: A reunion?

When the group of men finally leaves the city behind them, Caleb says 'The message that the librarian passed on to us was a code message that your father and me used a long time ago. The place where the crows flock is actually a small village nearby called Rivet. In it lives someone who is called the Panther who has helped us in the past as well'. Dave asks quietly 'Does this mean that our father is actually safe and we will see him soon again?' Caleb says 'That is likely, but it is not a certainty so wait with celebrating'. Dave then moves to the back, and he and Luke start quietly whispering to each other. The group travels quickly, and Mark says 'I've never had a problem with cities before, but I'm glad to be out of there because it really felt unsettling'. Caleb says 'Everyone likes Markarth at first, but when they get to know the city, most detest it instead. Criminals run rampant through the city and everyone is as corrupt as can be whilst still getting away with everything. I don't like it either actually, but the library is a sacred place and probably the only thing in the entire city that has remained pure'. Mark replies 'How did the librarian recognize you?' Caleb answers 'I'm pretty renowned in this area for having healed some of the richer folks in the city. I suppose he still remembered my face'. The remainder of the trip is pretty quiet, and after about an hour of fast paced walking, they see houses in the distance. Caleb says 'That's Rivet, we are almost there'. Luke and Dave both start to walk faster when they hear this, and Caleb, who understands this, adapts his pace as well. Caleb leads them to a house near the edge of Rivet and knocks on the door. After a while, the door is opened to reveal a man whose old age is only betrayed by his greying hair, as the rest of his body shows an impressive ferocity and suplesse, and his eyes show a slyness and experience of many years. When he sees Caleb, his hard expression softens and he says 'Caleb, Brandon said you might be coming, how has life been treating you?' 'Other than losing house and home and being forced to flee after giving up everything? Pretty fine' says Caleb with a sour smile. The man, who the boys assume to be the Panther, turns to them and says 'You two must be Brandon's sons, come on in'. As he turns to Mark, he asks 'And who are you?' Mark replies 'My name is Mark and I'm the son of an innkeeper of Jerlford'. The Panther's face clouds and he says 'The best of luck in finding your father'. Mark remains silent as he follows the rest of the group inside.

They get to a large round table where they all sit down, moments later getting joined by the Panther who has brought a huge pot of tea. While he hands everyone a cup, Luke asks 'How come you don't tell your real name? Even Caleb called you Panther'. The man chuckles and says 'To prevent anyone from knowing my true identity. If nobody knows who I am, then I am much less likely to get into trouble with either the king or anyone else'. 'Fair enough' says Luke, 'Do you have any idea when father will return?' The Panther answers 'He should arrive late this evening, near midnight. I'm just going to assume that you can't wait till morning to see him'. They drink their tea, and while Caleb and the Panther get lost in a long conversation about times past, the boys remain quiet. In the case of Luke and Dave because they are anxious and don't yet dare to hope that their father is safe, and in the case of Mark because his thoughts are on different things right now. The hours slowly tick away, each of them feeling like half a day. The moon rises above the horizon and sets the little village of Rivet in a spooky light. After they have drunk their tea, there is a small but good meal with some stronger beverages accompanying it. Dave notices that the Panther doesn't take more than one mug of beer, probably because he knows that being intoxicated might cause him to tell things he shouldn't. Even in the company of friends, the man remains careful and vigilant. The boys grow restless, each of them with their minds at a different pace, place and time, but all thinking of their fathers. After what seems like an eternity, they hear a knock on the door, rhythmic, and in a pattern. The Panther gets up and walks to the door, followed by Luke and Dave who can barely contain their nerves and enthusiasm. The door gets opened, revealing a figure in a long, pale brown cloak with a hood covering most of his face. The person carries a large bag which seems to be rather heavy judging by the way it is held. The man wears a sword which is only partially visible through the cloak, and on his back is a bow made of dark wood complete with quiver and arrows with grey feathers. The only thing visible of the man's face are the light grey eyes and the tanned skin near it. As soon as the figure notices the brothers, he drops his bag and runs towards them, closing them in his arms whilst shouting 'Luke, Dave, I can't believe it's you!' The rest of the words he says are incomprehensible as the three of them all start talking, yelling and crying at the same time. The Panther watches this spectacle, his mouth turned to a rare smile before picking up the bag that Brandon dropped and locking the door. Brandon and the brothers move upstairs towards an empty room where Brandon takes off his sword, bow and cloak, laying them on the bed before hugging his sons again, tears of joy rolling down his face. Dave says uncomfortably 'Papa, you shouldn't cry, you always told me that it isn't what men do'. Brandon says 'Dave, tears of joy are an exception. I'm just so happy to see the two of you. After Astranaar got attacked, I was afraid I'd never see you again, and when I heard of Samuel's betrayal, I thought you had perished. I felt lost for days until I heard that you escaped Jerlford with Caleb. But still, I never expected to see you again, even if you would have survived, this world is far too big to just run into each other'. Luke says 'We thought the same of you. Up until today, we didn't even know if you were still alive. I can't explain how we felt when we got the message from the librarian in Markarth'. Dave adds to this 'We missed you so much dad, I'm so happy we found you'. 'Me too boys, I didn't dare to hope for this'. For a while, they keep standing there in peace and are enjoying each other's company before they get interrupted by a careful knock on the door of the chamber. Brandon lets go of his sons and opens the door. The Panther says with a much softer voice than before 'I am sorry to interrupt, but Caleb wants to know what happened the last weeks, and he also has important news for you. You should come and explain everything to him'. Brandon turns around and says 'Sons, I assume you'd also want to hear what has happened to the people of our village, so come with me, I will explain everything that has happened since you left Astranaar'.

They move back to the living room where Brandon sits down, takes a mug of fresh tea and starts talking. 'Two weeks ago, shortly after midnight, our outpost rang the alarm bells. Redcoats were swarming through the village, and many of us were caught by surprise. I don't know what happened in most of the other houses, but I do know that less than half the village made it out in time. The only good news is that most of the people who didn't make it will probably still be alive'. 'But imprisoned in the dungeons of the king, right' remarks Caleb. 'I fear so' says Brandon, 'The people who managed to escape hid in the forest, and the morning after, we went back to the village to find it relatively intact, although food and clothing were missing. We gathered what we could before following the trail the soldiers left behind. Before nightfall, we already reached their encampment as the old age of some of our villagers had prevented them from moving quickly. When we saw their camp, we decided against fighting as it was too big and there were too many redcoats for us to handle. It pained us greatly to leave our friends behind, but we had no choice'. Caleb says 'I understand, there was nothing you could do. What about Leonardo, did he escape?' 'No' says Brandon, 'Leonardo's house was really close to the side they attacked from. I assume he had no time to react before they got to him'. The Panther remarks 'If they know who he is, he is a dead man'. 'That's true' says Brandon, 'But we couldn't help him. After seeing the encampment and knowing that we could not save any of them, I tried to save as many people as I could from the group that escaped with us. We had some of the hunters with us, so we set up some sort of camp near a lake in the forest. For them this was enough, and they accepted their fate. I couldn't do that because my sons were missing and my friends were captured. I wanted to go towards Jerlford first, but decided against it. For a couple of days I stayed near Astranaar, hoping that Luke and Dave would return there, which evidently did not happen. Right when I had decided to go to Jerlford, word had reached us that the city had fallen. At this point I was afraid that the three of you had perished. For two long days I just wandered around aimlessly, fearing that I had lost my family, my friends, my house and myself'. Brandon takes a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing 'I wandered around in Astranaar when to my great surprise I saw Daniel. The reason I was so surprised, was that Daniel was amongst the people captured by the redcoats'. Luke asks 'How did he escape?' Brandon responds 'He managed to sneak away after some of his jailers got drunk. He somehow managed to find his way back to Astranaar after traveling all alone for three days. This reminds me, why didn't you two actually try to get back to Astranaar?' Dave answers 'We ended up in Bruma instead. Why we were in Bruma is something we'll tell after you finished your story dad, go on'. Brandon clears his throat and says 'I told Daniel I was lost in sorrow, but he showed me something that changed everything. He handed me a wanted poster with a rough picture of you three. Granted that they usually don't make wanted posters of dead people, this meant that the three of you had to still be alive. I then made up my mind of what I was going to do. First, I sent Daniel to the camp of the survivors with the message that I would be leaving them. I then traveled towards this house over the course of about five days before heading towards the places where you were most likely to be going after escaping Jerlford. Here I gave the message you heard to everyone I could trust with the hopes that if you three still traveled together, you would find your way to this place. In the meantime, the Panther provided me with a lot of information, but with the exception of today I spent all my time spreading my own message and trying to obtain information concerning the whereabouts of you three. I think that pretty much concludes my story for now. How about yours?'

Luke waits for a moment, trying to process everything that his father said before he himself takes the floor and starts talking 'I think it is now our turn to tell what happened. We left Astranaar two weeks ago and took the pass through the valley of Screeches to Jerlford. In this pass we almost got killed already but how or what doesn't matter'. Dave continues 'After we reached Jerlford, we went to Caleb and delivered him the package you gave us. Afterwards, we got a letter to deliver to Samuel'. Brandon almost chokes on his tea when he hears this and he shouts 'What!' Caleb says 'At this time we did not yet know that Samuel was a traitor. In fact, it were Luke and Dave who told me this'. Luke continues 'When we were near Bruma, we discovered somehow that Samuel had employed the services of something called "The Order of the Black Swan'. Brandon sits baffled and even the Panther shows some surprise as he says 'So it's even worse than we thought. I'll need to have a word with some people tomorrow, please go on with your story now'. Luke resumes 'We got literally chased out of Bruma after we had also discovered that there was an army hiding in the mountains. We then had a long and tiresome journey back to Jerlford while being chased by one of Samuel's lieutenants. When we finally got back to Jerlford, we told Caleb about everything and we met Mark here– hold on a second, where did Mark go?' Everyone looks around the room, but Mark is nowhere to be found. After they've checked the other rooms, Luke says 'I'll go look outside'.

He gets outside and starts walking around in the small village. After a moment, he sees Mark sitting on a tree stump near the edge of the village, and he immediately notices that something is wrong with him. Luke walks over and sits next to his friend in silence for a minute. He then asks softly 'What's wrong?' Mark doesn't answer immediately so Luke patiently waits. Eventually, Mark gets up from the stump and starts walking up and down the grass before saying 'Why are you not inside with your father?' Luke answers 'Because we noticed you were missing and because I was worried about you'. 'You should go back inside' says Mark, 'Your family is waiting for you'. Luke then understands what has been bothering Mark since they left Markarth and he says 'One day you will be reunited with your father as well'. Mark says bitterly 'I'm doubting that actually. We have no trail or anything'. Suddenly he walks to a tree and smashes it with his fist. Luke, who seems much more shocked than the tree, walks over to Mark and lays an arm around his neck. Luke then slowly pushes Mark back to the tree stump and they sit down again. Mark, not noticing the blood gushing from his knuckles, says 'It is okay if you want to go inside again. I'd understand it'. Luke answers 'I'll stay here until you're coming with me'. Mark turns around, his face to the trees and Luke hears something that sounds like a sob. Deciding that it would be best if he just waited until Mark took initiative, Luke sits on the grass and makes himself as comfortable as possible against the rotting tree stump. In the distance, Luke notices the door to the Panther's house opening, and a skinny silhouette appears. Concluding that this would be Dave, he waves for a moment to signal that he's safe, but when Dave comes closer, he signals him that it would be best if he stayed away. Mark is still lost in thought and doesn't notice this non-verbal exchange between the brothers. Right when Dave has gone back inside, Mark turns around and looks at Luke, although it is too dark to distinguish his expression. Mark says 'What will you do after today?' Luke understands what Mark is aiming at and says to him 'I don't know, but whatever our plans may be, we will help you save your father'. 'Would you really do that?' asks Mark. Luke replies 'Yes, I promise'. 'Thank you' says Mark as he brushes his hand past his eyes and cheek before getting up from the stump and saying 'Let's get back to the house'. They then walk back to the house together, their emotions different, but their vision and goals the same.

When they get to the door, they notice it is still open, so they get inside and head back to the living room. When they sit back at the table, Brandon says 'Dave just told us everything that happened in the past week. I'm proud of what you've done in Viridian, but please do not do something that dangerous again. He also told us about the discoveries you made from the documents you found and your visit to the library. The main question now is what our next step is going to be'. The Panther then says 'If I may give some advice, I suggest you all to stay here for a couple of days. Here you are completely safe, and not only can you rest, but we also get a lot of information each day. There is a good chance that some of this information can suggest the next step for you. Now, if you will excuse me, I'll get to making dinner. If some of you can assist me, that would be splendid'. Luke asks 'Do you have space to accommodate the four of us in addition to dad and yourself?' The Panther answers 'This house has more tricks up its sleeve than the average street magician so that won't be a problem'. Mark says 'I'll help you with cooking. I missed being able to do that since I left home'. Dave plans on following him to the kitchen but Caleb pulls him back and says 'Just spend some time with your father, I can imagine you have much more things to talk about with him than I have'. Dave turns around and sits back at the table before bluntly saying 'Dad, something has been bothering me for quite some time now. What happened exactly to mom? Samuel told us an awful story which included redcoats, but I don't know if it's really true'. Brandon's face darkens as he says 'I can imagine that what you heard was only in part true. Eighteen years ago, she got captured by redcoats during an attack on our village just like the one that happened two weeks ago We repelled the attack but lost some of our men and women. Some of those who were captured were executed, but your mother was not among them. When we later tracked the redcoats down, your mother was no longer with them. After searching for days, we found her necklace, but other than that there was no trail of her'. Luke says timidly, but still slightly accusing 'So she might still be alive despite what you've always told us?' Brandon says 'Yes, but it is unlikely. She never came back to the village and we never heard anything about her anymore. It was like she disappeared from this world entirely. Leonardo made the painting in our house so you would be able to remember her'. Dave asks 'How did we escape but did she get captured?' Brandon looks at the table and says quietly 'She stayed behind to save some villagers and got captured while I was bringing you two to safety, and I could not go back to help her'. 'Such a horrible twist of fate' mutters the Panther who has entered the room again. Brandon doesn't answer and sits at the table in silence. For a while, nothing can be heard except for some muffled sounds of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. Luke and Dave remain silent for a long time, not knowing what to say. After this awkward silence, Luke finally says 'We shouldn't be discussing such matters this evening. Let's just be happy tonight and enjoy being reunited'. Brandon seems to wake up from his dark thoughts and says 'You're right Luke, tomorrow we shall discuss what we will be doing next, but this evening we will just have fun and a good night's rest'. After their second dinner, Luke and Dave go upstairs to one of the many rooms. As they each lie on their bed, Dave says 'What do you think, could mom still be around somewhere?' Luke sighs and says 'To be honest, I don't think so. As dad said, if she was still alive, then why didn't she return to the village?' Dave says 'It's not fair, we never even got to know her'. 'I know' says Luke, 'But there is nothing we can do about it'. 'Whatever' says Dave 'I'll go sleep now'. However, despite his brother saying this, Luke can hear him rolling around in the sheets for many more hours.


	18. Planning ahead

Chapter 18: Planning ahead

The sun has been up for hours, spreading a warm and pleasant light over the green valley and the extensive woods around Rivet. The birds are singing their songs, the rabbits are hopping around and the cats of the village are just being cats and lying lazily in the warm morning sun. It's already nearing noon when Luke finally wakes up. He gets out of bed, gets dressed and looks at his brother who is still in deep sleep, as he quietly moves out of the room. He goes down to the kitchen and sees that the Panther and Caleb are already awake and having breakfast. He mutters a 'Good morning' before being amazed by the large table which is already filled with all kinds of food. It contains many kinds of meat like ham, beef and even something that Luke doesn't recognize. Aside from the meat, there are three different kinds of cheese, one of which looks like it came from a goat, and a variety of sweet things such as marmalade, honey and some syrup. Surprisingly, there are also vegetables on the table, mainly lettuce and tomato, but also pickles and cucumber. Added to this are bottles with sauce and a tray of butter. Luke's eye then falls on two baskets, one large and one small basket. When he takes the napkins covering them off, he notices that the large basket is filled with brown bread, white bread, dark bread, bread with nuts, bread with raisins and even some bread from various unique kinds of grain. The small basket is filled with eggs, still steaming from the hot water they were cooked in. There is also a tray with bananas, apples and pears residing on the edge of the table. Lastly, there is a pot of tea, a pot of fruit juice, and a large bottle of water to quench any thirst. Luke, amazed by all this, asks 'Is it common to have such a great breakfast?' The Panther laughs and says 'I figured we had something to celebrate, and since yesterday evening was too short notice to get a meaningful dinner, I chose today to have the celebratory meal'. Luke says 'Should we wait for the others to get up?' Caleb says 'You could, but I wouldn't, especially because it might well take another whole hour'. Luke doesn't need any more motivation and starts eating, although he does take his time to consider which of the delicacies he is going to eat. In the end, he chooses mainly meat, but also the goat cheese, with a side of some of the vegetables and some sauce. By the time he finished eating this sandwich, Dave and Mark have come down and joined them. After they have gazed upon the table as well, they all start enjoying the delicious food. For a while, nobody says anything aside from things like 'Can you pass me the cheese?' or 'Could I get another of those eggs?' and during this time, nobody notices that Brandon is missing. When they are finally done, and they literally can't eat any more, Luke says 'Wait, why isn't dad here?' The Panther says 'He had some things to do, I expect him to be back in a couple more hours. Why don't you all go outside and take a walk around the village? Rivet is a place of peace and the war hasn't touched this area in years'. Luke shrugs his shoulders and says 'Okay, sounds like a good idea' and he goes outside, followed by Dave and Mark.

Outside, they stand blinking their eyes for a couple of seconds against the bright spring sun before starting to stroll around Rivet. They come across the town hall, which looks much like the other buildings, contrary to most other villages they visited. They notice that many of the houses are decorated with flowers and ornaments, and the villagers they see all seem to be in a good mood. Luke says to Dave 'It somewhat reminds me of the village we went through on our way from Bruma to Jerlford. It seems to be at peace and the villagers live a carefree life'. Mark says 'People have said that Jerlford once looked like this before people recognized its strategic position and great economic possibilities. About fifty years ago it became the big and ugly city I grew up in. My grandfather still remembered it as the small and beautiful village, even though that Jerlford is long gone'. They continue their walk through Rivet where every house is beautiful. Not a single one of the houses is in poor shape, and all look like they are being taken good care of. Here, there are no huge differences like in Markarth or Jerlford. Everyone here seems equally wealthy judging by their homes. When they sit on a bench near the park of Rivet, they all remain quiet to enjoy the sounds of birds and water. For a while, they don't get disturbed, but when a cloud moves before the sun, Luke starts to worry about his father again. He says to his brother 'Why would dad be gone so soon again? I actually think something is not quite right'. Dave responds 'You worry too much bro, it will probably just be something small. He'll be back before long'. Luke sits for a moment but then abruptly gets up and starts wandering around the village again, ignoring the shouting of Dave to wait up. After a couple minutes of walking, he holds still and Dave catches up to him. Luke doesn't feel like talking at this moment, but when he prepares to continue walking, Dave grabs his arm, forcing him to a halt. Luke turns around, but before he can say anything, Dave says to him 'Worrying isn't going to help you at all. All it does is making you feel awful, so snap out of it'. He then jokingly adds 'Or else I push you headfirst in the fountain over there'. Luke can't help but smile for a moment and says 'Go ahead and try, we'll see which one of us will end up with his head in the water. Anyway, I guess I am just too used to worrying about everything now. It is hard to get back to a more relaxed lifestyle'. Dave says 'Just wait a couple hours and see how it turns out. I'm sure it will be fine'. Luke then follows Dave back to where they were before and he sits down, once more enjoying the bright warm rays of the sun on his face. After a while, he mumbles 'You know what I'm missing? The competitions with fellow villagers back in Astranaar'. Dave says 'You mean that you miss kicking Aaron's ass at those events, right?' Luke laughs and says 'Yeah that too, the look on his face after he lost yet again to one of us was always priceless! But I still hope that we come across some sort of sport event on our travels. It would most definitely be fun to see how we match up to people from other towns'. Mark says 'You should ask the Panther about it. He seems to know literally everything that happens around here, so I figure that he'd probably know about a sport event in the area as well'.

The boys have sat on the bench for a while when another big cloud puts itself in front of the sun. This time, the three of them head back to the house. Caleb opens the door to let them in and says 'Our host is off to run some errands, but he asked me to show you a couple of things'. They head to a big closet which looks empty, save for a few jackets. Caleb reaches with his arm near the top of the closet, and after an audible 'Click', the back of the closet opens to reveal a hidden passage. Caleb descends the stairs behind this passage, quickly followed by the boys. After just a moment, they arrive in a large square room, made of light grey stone. The space in the center of the room is occupied by a huge stone table. However, it is not an ordinary table. On the table is a perfect replica of the map of the entire kingdom, inscribed into the stone. On most of the cities are numerous little figurines in many different shapes and colors. Caleb sees them looking at those and says 'Don't touch anything. This is very important to the Panther'. Detaching their attention from the table, the boys look around the room for other interesting things. They notice that most walls are filled with documents of many different languages and subjects. In one corner is a writing desk, and one of the other corners is occupied by a couple of huge drawers, probably used to contain all of the written information that has been received in the past years. Along one of the walls is an exhibition of many different weapons and several suits of light armor or cloaks. The weapons vary from short range bows, long range bows and crossbows to ordinary swords, axes, hammers, staves and even some curved blades that look exotic but extremely deadly. A thing to note is that all of the weapons are in perfect condition and are all made of solid materials seemingly impervious to rust. Dave says 'It seems like there are a ton of useful things around here. The map, the weapons, all that information, I can understand why he wants to keep it hidden'. 'You're right' says Caleb, 'But I brought you here because of the map. We should take a closer look on it if we want to determine what our next step is going to be, or rather, your next step. Mark has made up his mind, and so have I'. The boys walk up to the table, taking care not to accidentally move anything as they take a look. Dave is standing at the western side of the map, which contains their current position. Caleb walks around the table to stand next to Dave and points at Markarth. 'We came from there' he says 'The capital Sovngarde with the royal prisons is over here' as he points to a huge pile of figures and papers at approximately the middle of the table. He continues 'If you want to help Mark, that is where we must be heading. However, not only would it take weeks to get there, it is also heavily guarded and dangerous as well'. Mark says 'And still I'm going there, whether or not you're with me is your own choice'. Caleb responds 'I was merely mentioning that we should think carefully of how we are going to do this. We got to have a plan'. Mark gets a grim expression on his young face, but he says 'Alright, but what plan could you possibly think of? As far as I've been told, it is so heavily guarded that we probably could only get inside if we let ourselves get caught'. Caleb says 'There is one thing we will do, although you might not like the idea of participating in it. We are planning to take over Sovngarde and bring down the king!' Luke looks surprised at Caleb and says 'I thought you said we shouldn't be getting involved with this war?' Caleb sighs and starts walking across the room. He then comes to a halt and says 'There is something that the Panther and like-minded individuals have been preparing for years, which is to gather an army and launch an unexpected assault on Sovngarde. Its troops are scattered throughout the country and it should be relatively vulnerable now. It just so happens that our journey coincides with the moment that this plan is to be carried out. The last remains of the old Resistance are gathering, but we will need the help of the armies of the cities near Sovngarde as well. This will be the final assault of the Resistance, its last effort before being wiped out completely. The attack is planned to start within a few weeks, and I am going to each of the cities to ask for their aid. This leaves you two with two choices. You can either help us and join in overthrowing the city of Sovngarde, or you can go home and make the best out of what you still have'. Upon hearing this, Dave immediately says to Luke 'Can I talk to you in private for a moment?'

Luke follows Dave outside and says to him 'I already know what you are going to say, and the answer is no'. Dave replies 'It is not just about us going home, but dad as well. As long as we keep getting involved in this war, chances are that one of us gets captured, or worse'. Luke responds 'One hour ago you told me not to worry about dad, and now that it's convenient to you, you tell me to worry again'. Dave says 'I'm just telling you that you must consider whether or not it is worth it to travel halfway across the world to help someone you don't even know that well'. Luke says firmly 'I promised Mark that we'd help him, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going back inside'. However, Dave blocks the way, and when Luke tries to shove him aside, he remains firmly on his feet. Dave says fervidly 'You think you're doing the right thing by helping somebody, but is it really that good if you endanger many other people by doing this?' Luke replies 'If we don't help him, he's going to try anyway and he will probably fail and end up dying'. 'Well' says Dave, 'If we help him, it is more than likely that all of us wind up dead, and I don't know about you, but I prefer to stay alive'. Luke remains quiet for a moment, caught in an internal struggle between Dave's logical words and his own sense of righteousness. He then says 'If we don't follow him, we're going to carry this burden of guilt for the remainder of our lives. You are free to try and convince Mark to abort the search, although I'm almost sure that he will reject that proposal'. Dave's face clouds as he says 'So if I understand you correctly, unless Mark gives up the search, you will accompany him to Sovngarde?' Luke, watching his boots, not wanting to look his brother in the eye, says 'Yes, but if you don't want to follow me, you can always go back to Astranaar, I won't blame you'. The next thing Luke senses is a sharp pain at the side of his head as Dave's fist hits him. Dave then says 'You're an idiot' as he walks back inside. Luke rubs his hand over the place where his brother hit him, thinking to himself that that one punch was definitely worth it. Satisfied with himself, Luke walks back inside although his satisfaction subsides when he comes right into a heated argument between Dave and Mark. The first words Luke catches are Mark yelling 'I may not have known you and Luke for very long, but I'm not stupid!' Dave shouts back 'All I was asking is if you could consider to quit it, for the sake of all of us!' Mark notices Luke and yells to him 'Yesterday you promised to help me, today I hear that you two want to break that promise now that you've got your own father back!' Dave says on a more normal volume 'It was my idea, not ours, leave Luke out of this'. 'What does it matter' replies Mark, 'I trusted you, but it seems you couldn't be bothered!' Dave now gets angry himself as he shouts 'You are getting furious about nothing! I understand you're upset about your father but now you're just making a scene for no reason!' 'Shut up' shouts Mark. Dave clearly doesn't listen as he yells 'Maybe you should just first stop behaving like a small child and–'. He gets interrupted when Mark punches him straight in the face before running right past an astonished Luke and Caleb and slamming the door as he runs outside.

'Very diplomatic' says Luke, 'Remind me never to let you handle any more delicate matters'. They sit on a chair in the dining room while Dave holds a wet towel against his nose to stop the bleeding. He manages to say a muffled 'Was I wrong then? He really did make a huge scene'. Luke rolls his eyes and he says 'Sometimes you really are ice cold to other people. For him it must have felt as if all hope to save his father was crushed. Anyway, it really doesn't matter whose fault it is. Mark has disappeared and he's nowhere to be found in Rivet'. 'Are you afraid he went on to search for his father already?' asks Dave. Luke responds 'No, I just think he needs some time to himself. I'm just afraid that something happens to him while he's on his own. I mean, he's a seventeen year old boy who is on his own in a forest he doesn't know'. Dave says bitterly 'There's no point in searching him, and even if there was, I'm not going to look for him just for another fight, but if he ever does punch me again, he will regret it'. 'Yeah tough guy, calm down' says Luke, 'Or did you forgot that less than two minutes before that, you punched me as well?' 'That's different' answers Dave, 'We're siblings, and you doubted my loyalty to you'. Luke doesn't immediately answer as he is lost in thoughts about whether he should or shouldn't continue traveling with Mark, that is, if Mark actually came back to Rivet. He gets shocked out of his musings by the sound of knocking. The boys get to the door and open it to see Brandon and the Panther on the steps. Luke pushes the problems concerning Mark to the background and hugs his father, while Dave mutters an 'I told you so' before pushing the wet towel to his nose again. They walk to the kitchen where Brandon asks 'Dave, what happened to you?' Dave responds 'Mark punched me in the face after we got into an argument'. Brandon looks at his youngest son and asks 'Was the punch he gave you deserved?' Dave hesitates for a moment before saying 'It might have been sort of deserved, but personally I'd say it was completely out of the blue. In fact, I was so surprised, Mark was out of the house by the time I realized what happened'. The Panther overhears this last part and says 'You mean he is gone? Explain exactly what happened'. Luke then tells what happened between him and Mark yesterday evening, while Dave tells them what has happened today. After they're finished, the Panther puts his coat back on and says 'I'm getting that boy back, I'll see you all in a couple of hours'. With these words, he walks out of the door into the now cloudy weather. Brandon sits down with his sons after having thrown the bag he was carrying in a corner. He says 'A storm is coming, it would not be good if Mark is still outside when the downpour starts'. Luke asks 'Will the Panther find him?' Brandon says 'The Panther finds everything he's looking for, no doubt that he will also find Mark'. Dave says 'He is one of the strangest people I've ever met, what kind of person is he really?' Brandon says 'It is not important who he is, but he is an extremely useful source of information and he is most definitely on our side. He is one of our most valuable allies because he can be trusted indefinitely, and the chances of him being caught are negligible'. Dave is lost in thought for a moment before saying 'I screwed up, I should not have said those things to Mark. Even though they were generally harmless words, the context in which they were used must have made it really hard on him. Now, even if he does come back, I doubt he'll as much as look at me'. Luke says 'He will forgive you eventually, though he will only forgive us completely if we honor the promise and go with him'. Brandon says 'About that, it's nice and all that you worry about me, but I think that it is highly unnecessary. I will be more than able to look after myself, and about the two of you helping him: I don't think that returning to Astranaar is a much safer option to be honest. Spies watch the village and redcoats are still in Jerlford'. Dave responds 'I was thinking about the encampment of villagers you mentioned. Wouldn't that be safe? 'Yes' says Brandon, 'But unless I can return to my village, I would rather fight the empire and Samuel'. Dave says 'I guess it is settled then'. By now, they can hear the thunder roar, and the rain makes a constant noise on the stone roof. Somewhere out there in the bad weather, the Panther is looking for a boy who might not even want to be found.


	19. The missing boy

Chapter 19: The missing boy

Mark continues running, despite not knowing where he is. He doesn't halt, even though his sides start aching after the long run. He only stops when he notices the sun has disappeared and a chilling breeze has arisen. He looks around to find some shelter, but all he sees are trees, grass, trees, some flowers and trees. He sits beneath a tree for a moment before he remembers that if a thunderstorm breaks loose, sitting next to a tree would be the worst thing he could do. Reluctantly he gets up and starts walking through the thick forest again. Mark doesn't know which way he came from, and he has no idea what direction the village is supposed to be. He thinks to himself 'I don't even care where the village is now, all I want is some shelter and to be left alone'. His fist still burns from the punch he gave Dave. He says out loud 'That was the first punch in over four years'. He thinks back to the last time he hit someone. A boy from a village nearby had been annoying him for hours, poking him, insulting him, provoking him. After a particularly rude remark about his parents, Mark had lashed out and punched the boy to the ground. The boy started to cry, and despite everything he had said and done, Mark felt pity for him, which resulted in him completely abolishing violence for years. However, he felt so off-balance and sad about his father today that he barely even knew what he was doing when he smacked Dave. Although he doesn't like that he hit him, Mark feels no remorse and in the same scenario, he would definitely punch again. Mark's thoughts get interrupted by the loud sound of thunder. It doesn't rain just yet, but the dark clouds look like they can burst at any moment. His thoughts wander to Luke, and Mark wonders on which side the older brother is. He has come to trusting the friendly guy, who turned out to be much more sensitive than his physical appearance had suggested when they first met. Mark thinks about what Luke said yesterday, and he establishes that Luke was speaking the truth at that point. However, his twin brother seemed to have said something that ruined everything. Mark clenches his fist as the anger soars through him once more. His normally so quiet and tranquil thoughts are now infested with all sorts of emotions, none of which are in any way beneficial. In between this whirlwind of emotions, a clear and calm thought arises. This thought is that he forced Luke to choose between his brother and someone he only recently met, meaning that he couldn't possibly blame Luke if he turned out to choose for his brother. Mark sighs 'It is too late now anyway, they are probably really angry at me'. He wanders around aimlessly for a while, not sure what to do. He decides to just focus on the thing that matters right now, which is finding shelter from the upcoming storm.

It starts raining, and before long, Mark is absolutely soaked. He shivers and struggles on through the continual downpour. For the first time, he feels afraid. Afraid that he'll get ill from walking in the rain so long. Afraid he'll never find the way out of this damn forest. Afraid of the creatures in the dark. Afraid that he'll never see his father again. He looks forward and sees nothing but some silhouettes in the darkened light. He thinks to himself 'What to do if it becomes night. I wouldn't be able to see anything'. He walks on, but gets forced to turn around due to the dense vegetation. A shriek of thunder roars through the sky and for a moment, everything gets bathed in a spooky blue light. He shivers again and decides to sit beneath a tree, regardless of the thunderstorm. He sits down and observes the environment. There are no animals to be seen, but every now and then there are some shadows that move. Mark feels miserable, being cold, hungry and helpless. He wishes that he had stayed in Jerlford. Escaping with the brothers and Caleb was probably the worst decision he'd ever made. A groan escapes his lips as he mutters 'I should have thought this one through'. About one hundred meters further, the lightning strikes a big tree, splitting it in multiple pieces which are set on fire for a couple of seconds before the gushing rain sniffs the flames out again. Mark decides it is too dangerous to stay below this tree, which is one of the highest in the immediate vicinity. He struggles through the rain, his head bowed, his eyes only watching the ground where he puts down his feet. The beautiful green scenery has turned to a depressing grey. The only joy are the periodical flashes of blue followed by the deafening sound of thunder. Mark feels his will turning to despair, his inner fire fading, his mind becoming numb and his body becoming weak. He stares at the sky and wonders if this will be the last time he will see it. Suddenly he hears something. It sounds like someone chanting his name, but Mark is too tired to conclude what direction the sound is coming from. With his last remaining strength, he shouts 'I'm here!' before falling to the earth.

Mark wakes up, and the first thing he notices is that he no longer feels the rain on his head, although he still hears the sound of it. The second thing he notices is that the ground he's lying on is much harder than the forest ground he was on before. He tries to sit straight at which point he notices that he isn't alone. Across the campfire is a man in a long coat, his face hidden behind a piece of cloth. When the man takes away this cloth, Mark lets go a sigh of relief when the face of the Panther is revealed. The Panther says bitterly 'I should have let you lay there. It was more than stupid what you did. It is pure luck that I was able to save you'. Mark is too ashamed to look him in the eye and says 'I know. I didn't think properly, and I almost got myself killed as a result. I'm really grateful that you saved me and I'm really sorry as well'. The Panther suddenly smiles as he says 'It's okay, many people your age do stupid things, myself included. All I'm asking of you is that you don't do things like this again'. Mark replies 'Don't worry, I won't'. Panther says 'As soon as the rain stops, we should be heading back to my house. It's not my choice whether you will remain with the others or not, but for now you should join them for at least the little time you need to recover. 'What do you mean' asks Mark 'I'm feeling pretty okay again actually'. 'Believe me' says the Panther, 'That won't last long'. Mark walks over to the entrance of the cave and sees that they are probably not far from the place where he collapsed. The storm seems to reach a climax with lightning striking every few seconds. He says jokingly 'Since you seem to know everything, do you have any idea how much longer this storm will last? The Panther doesn't move a muscle as he says 'About half an hour'. Mark lifts a brow, not sure if the man is serious or not, but he decides against asking any further. He sits down and just watches nature perform this spectacular show. His mind goes out to his father, but instead of thinking about the sad times, he thinks about all the fun they have had in the past. After a while he shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts. For some reason, this makes him feel worse than when he only imagined his dad in a prison cell. He returns to staring at nature, getting the urge to just run outside and see where it would take him. Mark then feels a hand on his shoulder. The Panther sits next to him and says 'I know what you're thinking of. You are not the only one here who has lost someone to the empire'. Mark turns around and asks 'Who did you lose then?' The Panther stares outside for a while before he answers. Right when Mark is about to repeat the question, the Panther says 'My wife'. He takes a deep breath before continuing 'She got taken by the empire by sheer coincidence. Since that moment I make sure not to let anything be determined by chance, which is why I am so careful and secretive about everything'. Mark asks 'What did you do to try and get her back?' The same I still do' says the Panther 'I collected a huge network of information gatherers and out of vengeance I now help anyone who opposes the empire'. He then takes back his normal mood and says 'That's all you need to know about me'. By now, the rain has subsided, so the Panther says 'We should be heading back to town. Dusk will be upon us soon and you don't want to be in these forests when it's dark'.

They head through small passages through the forest that Mark would never have noticed by himself, and over small rivers that would have been very treacherous for people unknown to the forest. The Panther remains silent, save for the occasional 'Watch out'. They walk for a long time, and the light across the horizon becomes dim. Right when Mark starts to believe that they won't make it out before dark, he notices the outskirts of the village in the distance. It is at this point that Mark automatically starts walking slower, afraid of what the others might say when they see him again. He thinks 'I'm not sure what's worse. Seeing Dave not care at all, seeing Luke being happy to see that I'm safe but worn out because of the worrying he did, or seeing the adults being disappointed in what I've done'. The Panther also slows down and says 'You are worried aren't you?' Mark sighs and says 'Yes, I'm afraid what the others will say'. The Panther looks at him and says 'I can offer you one more thing. I can let you in through a different entrance where you can move to your room without having to talk to any of them. I will tell them that you are safe of course, but you can delay talking to them until tomorrow morning if you wish'. 'Thank you' says Mark. He pauses for a second before saying 'May I be so bold to ask one final question? Of all the names you could choose, why did you choose Panther?' The Panther grins and says 'If you think about that for yourself, I'm sure you can figure it out. Now, here is the other entrance. Go in and wait until you hear me talking to the others. After that you can go to your room and sleep if you want to'. Mark nods and goes through the hidden door. The Panther takes the key to the main door out of his pocket and enters. Immediately, the hallway is filled with people who all look shocked when they see the Panther entering alone. He says 'Don't worry, I found Mark and he is safe'. A sigh of relief goes through the small audience but the inevitable question still gets asked 'Why isn't he with you then?' The Panther says 'He preferred not to face you today, so I let him in through a different door so he could go to his room unhindered'. Luke says no more and runs upstairs. He opens the door to the room where Mark slept last night to see a figure sitting on the bed. Luke nervously knocks on the door and asks 'Can I come in?' Mark says nothing but almost unnoticeably nods. Luke walks in and sits next to Mark. He feels that it is best to not say too much right now but after multiple minutes of silence he simply says 'I'm glad you are back' before getting up again and walking out of the room, closing the door as he leaves. Mark lays down in bed and lets all emotion and tension from the past couple days flow out of his eyes.

A rooster cries to announce the dawn of a new day. Luke and Dave go down to have breakfast and see that Caleb, Brandon and the Panther are already present. The only one who is still missing is Mark. When the brothers approach Mark's room, it quickly becomes apparent why Mark hasn't come downstairs yet. Every few seconds the sound of coughing fills the air, sometimes accompanied by a sneeze or four. Alongside this musical spectacle is a steady rhythm of Mark blowing his nose. Dave looks at his brother and says 'It is best if we don't enter. Before you know it, we'll all be sick'. Luke knocks on the door and shouts 'Do you need any breakfast Mark?' A muffled voice comes through the door since Mark is unable to talk loudly due to a sore throat 'Would love to, but I don't want to contaminate anything or anyone'. Luke shouts back 'I'll get you a plate of food. I'll leave it near the door, so you can pick it up whenever you want'. Luke rushes down, explains the situation to the others, then comes back up with a plate filled with food. He knocks on the door and says 'Breakfast is here' before going downstairs with Dave so they can have some breakfast themselves. While eating, the Panther says 'It was to be expected that he would fall ill. He was soaking wet and ice cold by the time I found him'. 'About that' says Dave, 'How did you find him? I don't suppose someone saw him running'. 'That's where you're wrong' answers the Panther 'There were actually multiple “someones” who saw him'. Dave wants to reply, but Brandon interrupts him by saying 'Have you two decided what you're going to do yet?' Dave says 'I don't care what Luke is doing, but I will follow him. Personally I don't like the thought of marching upon Sovngarde myself, but the thought of Mark and my brother being somewhere on their own is even worse. No matter which path Luke chooses, I will choose the same'. Brandon says 'Luke, before you make your choice, know that I will be staying here to help the Panther and any others who need aid in their fight against the empire. Essentially, you have three options. You can go with the idea of your brother and head back home, you can stay here and help me with the passive warfare, or you can follow Mark and Caleb and try to liberate Sovngarde. Caleb told you what the plan is, and it will not be without danger. However, both the other options carry their own hazards with them. There is no path for you that is safe'. Luke answers 'I need some time to think about this. Whichever I choose, it will determine a lot'. Luke finishes his breakfast and exits the house. He walks to the same bench where they were seated yesterday and sits down, lost in thought. Eventually, Dave sits next to him saying 'I figured I would find you here, what's on your mind?' Luke answers 'It feels that no matter what I choose, it will be the wrong choice. I'll either leave Mark alone, leave dad alone or do something that you heavily disapprove of'. Dave says 'Dad will be fine. He will be relatively safe and still be doing really useful work'. Luke replies 'It is cruel that we might have to leave so shortly after having been reunited. I suppose there is no other way'. Dave says 'Indeed there isn't. I assume this means that you've taken your decision'. Luke looks troubled at his brother and says 'I'm sorry Dave, but I can't just sit in our village and do nothing while father and our friends are fighting this war for us. We have to contribute in our own way and I think that that way involves us following Mark and Caleb to march upon Sovngarde' Dave remains calm; he doesn't sigh, he doesn't complain and he doesn't ask to reconsider. Instead, he sets his eyes on the horizon and says 'We don't know what lies ahead, but we do know that whatever challenges await us will be tough. I said I would follow you, and after we leave this village, there will be no way back to our ordinary lives. We will probably have to kill again if we want to survive, we will only rarely be able to enjoy comfort and we won't be able to return to our friends in the village for months, or maybe even years. Are you absolutely sure of this?' Luke says determined with his eyes shining with spirit 'Yes, our journey shall continue and we will succeed!'

 

 

Epilogue:

A couple of days have passed. Mark has made a quick recovery from his cold, and Luke, Dave and Caleb have been busy preparing for the upcoming journey. They all gathered huge backpacks filled with supplies to make sure that they won't be lacking anything in their journey to the southeast, and Caleb and Brandon have done research over what path they will be taking. Mark seems happy to be able to leave the village, but Luke and Dave grow more and more quiet the closer the day of departure approaches. Neither of them seems to be looking forward to leaving their father again, but nonetheless they each carry their weight in the preparations. The Panther has been the busiest of all, rarely being home, and when he is, it is only to deliver some information and packing new supplies before departing again. After three days of preparations, they are finally ready to leave. The brothers hug their father and wish him good luck, hoping to see each other again soon. They all thank the Panther for his help and hospitality and wish him the best. The Panther walks over to Caleb and says 'I know that you have traveled to Sovngarde and the cities near it before, but I want to warn you about one thing. Each of the cities you will be visiting has changed significantly over the past decades. They might not be as hospitable as before, and it will be hard to convince them to join your cause, so be careful'. Caleb responds 'I will, we will be reunited my friend. After we have completed our quest, I will return here'. Then, the time has come to finally hit the road, and less than three weeks after the beginning of their journey, the brothers leave Rivet to be on their way to Sovngarde.


	20. The forest

Prologue:  
It is still early, and the people in the little town of Eyorhan in the hills near the forest have not yet fully awoken. Many of the inhabitants are still enjoying the relaxing comfort of their cozy beds. However, they get roughly awoken by the loud sound of someone blowing on a horn, followed by the footsteps of hundreds of horses. The men on these horses reach the village quickly and attack the few people who were already on the street whilst throwing torches at the houses which quickly get covered in flames. Within moments, the battle is over, and all that's left is the burning remains of the houses and some charred bodies. The commander of this small army rides around the village on his white horse, finishing off any stragglers. He is impervious to the drama and only feels a faint sense of achievement and satisfaction. The scar on his left cheek almost seems to dance in the burning lights that shines on his short black hair. He then brushes the ash off of his blue coat before riding towards the next village.

 

 

Chapter 20: The forest

It is nearing noon when the four men halt to have lunch. Dave takes the supplies out of his package, and together they enjoy a small meal in the peaceful forest to the east of Rivet. Mark looks around, concluding that the woods look much less hostile in the warm light of the sun as opposed to the heavy storm that was raging the last time he was in the forest. Another reason why they make good progress is that they are following a clear path which leads them around the biggest obstacles. Caleb says 'There is supposed to be another town at the other side of the woods where we can get new supplies. However, we might need to sleep outside tonight because I'm not certain if we will make it to the other end of the forest before night falls, and walking around here in the dark is a very bad idea'. Luke says 'Should we walk a bit faster then, to make sure we reach it before dusk?' Caleb says 'You can try, but soon we will have to wander off the path. Good luck walking fast there'. Luke looks a bit disappointed as he takes a look at the dense vegetation next to the road. Mark says 'If it looks anything like the part of the forest I got lost in, then running is not only dangerous, but also literally impossible. The vegetation gets so dense that you can't get through it and you are forced to search for a way around it'. Luke says 'Okay fine, I'll just adapt to your snail’s pace then'. They finish their lunch while in the meantime looking at all the animals around them. Dave remarks 'They are very meek, are they not? In the forests near our village you could only get this close if you hid behind a rock'. Caleb answers 'While hunting in this forest isn't necessarily prohibited, it is frowned upon and essentially never really has been done. This is the most peaceful forest of the empire in more ways than one'. The group gets up to continue their journey and before long, they are completely surrounded by trees again. By now, they have gotten deeper into the forest, far deeper than Mark had been a couple of days ago. The path has disappeared and without Caleb as a guide, the boys would have been completely lost. Dave looks around, and although the forest looks pretty homogenous at first glance, he notices that there are many subtle differences between the trees. Some have extraordinarily long branches, others have leaves of a different shade of green, and others look much more robust than most trees Dave has ever seen. They all share one characteristic though: they are evidently alive. It feels like the wind in this forest is different. It feels not like a current of air, but like the breath of the trees. The grass below their feet seems to move constantly and the largest oaks almost seem as if they are looking at the group and turning around to follow them with their gaze until they leave its sight. Dave shivers for a moment. He pats his brother on the shoulder and says 'We're being watched by the trees'. He expects Luke to laugh at him and say that he is paranoid, but instead Luke says nervously 'I know'.

The longer they go on, the more the creepy feeling that they are being watched gets intensified. By now, Mark and Caleb have also noticed it and the group stays close together. The one time Dave falls behind for a short moment, he immediately trips. After getting up, he looks around and says 'I could have sworn that that root wasn't there before'. After this incident, Luke finally says to Caleb 'Hunting in this forest is not just frowned upon by humans, is it?' Caleb sighs and answers 'People have been creating stories about this forest for decades. They indeed say that it is alive, but it has never killed anyone'. Dave cynically remarks 'That is probably because dead people can't tell stories'. The fact that Caleb remains silent says everything. Luke says 'Whatever you do, don't harm the trees or get too close to them. Before you know it, they might retaliate'. Caleb replies, not as calm as usual 'It would be best if we all just shut up and keep walking until we're out of here'. The group ups their pace until they go as fast as the forest allows them to. The oppressing feeling becomes stronger as the trees are getting closer to each other and leave less and less space for the men to walk through. After another ten minutes of walking they are in front of a straight wall of trees with no way to get around it. Caleb says 'I don't understand it, normally it was always possible to pass through here'. Mark says anxiously 'Did we do something to upset the forest?' Dave, who tries to keep his cool, walks closer to the wall of oaks. When he is within one meter, the little space there was between the trees gets closed, ensuring that it is absolutely impossible to pass through. Dave flinches and slowly moves back. Luke demonstratively sits on the ground in front of the trees and says 'There is no point in keeping us here. As soon as the forest has concluded that we're no threat, it is bound to let us go'. Dave says 'I'm not sure if I should admire your optimism, or feel pity for your stupidity'. Nonetheless, the group sits down next to Luke since they have nowhere else to go anyway. Even though it is the middle of the day, it grows progressively darker. When they look up, they see that the leaves of the trees are growing towards each other to block off the sun. The group sits in the dim light which makes it look like the sun has almost completely set. They lose track of time but they keep sitting patiently. Suddenly a gust strikes them, and the wind seems to whistle a sentence. It takes Dave many repeats before he can decipher the message 'Intruders, what are you doing in this forest. Turn back now you still can'. The gust gets stronger and Dave has to yell to have his voice be heard 'We are not enemies, we are only passing through. We would not harm this forest'. To everyone's amazement, the gust lowers in strength until it is only a breeze. The breeze seems to linger at the same place and tells them a story in a deep, ancient voice.

'Humans don't often reach this part of the forest. The last time I saw a human coming this deep was several moons ago. Normally, they only touch the edge of my domain, although every now and then someone gets lost, such as a couple of suns ago with the tall human of your group. I used to be neutral to these intruders, but somewhere in the past time, humans with malicious intents got into the forest. They cleaved, burned and killed many inhabitants. Despite all the chaos they caused, for the forest it was no more than a bee that lands on a tree. Nevertheless, I crushed them. Not only the first time, but also any time thereafter. Then, they started throwing burning rocks at the trees from far away, and I was powerless to prevent it'. The light grows even dimmer and the wind gets amplified to a strong gust again. The ancient voice then echoes in their ears saying 'How can I trust you, why wouldn't you be the same as the other humans?' Luke says as calm as he can 'Let us prove it to you then. Let us prove that we are different'. The wind stops for a while, before returning in a much softer form which sounds the words 'Very well humans, I shall give you one chance, move on'. A small hole gets created when the wall of trees moves slightly aside. The group walks through it quietly, not daring to celebrate until they have passed the test that seems to be coming. They follow a winding track which slowly but surely leads them more and more uphill. Finally, they break through the tops of the highest trees and stand in the full sun. They are all momentarily blinded by the sharp light, but when their eyes have recovered, they stand in awe of the magnificent view. They have been brought to the almost exact center of the forest and trees are stretching out as far as the eye can see. Luke is the first who tears his eyes off the view and looks around the platform they are all standing on. It is about 200 square meter and it looks beautiful. When the breeze returns, they all try to discern where it is coming from. Luke says to his brother 'I expected some kind of massive tree, but instead there is not even a brush here'. The ancient voice starts speaking again. 'Indeed I am not a shape you humans can see. I am not a tree who controls the other trees, I am the forest, I always have been the forest and I always will be the forest. I suppose your kind would call me a spirit'. Luke tries to say something, but Caleb whispers 'Shush, don't say anything'. 'A wise choice' the ancient voice says, 'Now look to the northeast'. They do as they are told, although at first they don't notice anything strange. Dave then says 'It gets less green there, and there is smoke coming from the edge, I can't see what's happening exactly though'. Then suddenly an explosion happens at the edge of the forest. Not only is it visible all those miles away, but moments later, they can even hear the sound of it. It's the horrible sound of destruction, only meant to ruin the lives of plants and animals alike. They all stand in horror and Luke blurts out 'They are trying to destroy the entire forest, they got to be stopped!' Caleb says 'But that wouldn't even be possible. Even if they get stopped now, they would just try again and again until they succeed. If I know anything about the empire or their allies, it is that they don't give a damn about others and that they will be persistent enough to keep on trying until they have reached their goal'. The wind gets stronger again and the voice says 'Now you see the problems I've had. This has been going on for multiple moons now, and after having been crushed the first few times, they now don't get close to the forest until it has been burned completely'. Luke thinks to himself 'Is this the test? Does this creature expect us to stop them? No, that can't be, it should know that we are unable to. It has got to be some sort of trick'. When he looks at his fellow group members, he sees that they are all thinking that the test is to stop the people from destroying the forest. Luke knows that he cannot say anything without the spirit knowing it so he decides to just ask directly and he says 'What do you expect of us, spirit of the forest?' The voice momentarily waits and then says 'It is simple. Can you stop them?' Luke says 'No, we cannot'. Dave looks at him as if he turned insane, but Luke continues 'We would like to try to help you but we are simply too few and too weak to make a difference in this case'. By now, Dave looks at him like if the tree won't murder Luke, he certainly will do it himself, but Luke knows he made the right choice by saying what he did when the spirit says, almost amused 'You passed the test. That what makes you different from the humans over there is that you speak the truth, even when in danger. All those men, when given the same option, would lie and say they would try to stop them, but as soon as I let them go, they would just continue their rampage. By speaking truth, you differ yourself from them. Now tell me which direction you need to go, and I will make sure you reach the edge of the forest safely'. Caleb, still astonished by the turn of events, says 'We need to go to the southeast'. 'Very well' says the spirit, 'I will guide you there'.

Within half an hour, the group stands at the edge of the old forest and the spirit speaks one last time, although the voice is soft and weak 'My power ends here, good luck on your journey and if you are ever able to prevent humans from destroying the woods, you know what to do. Farewell'. The voice then disappears, and they all feel like a burden fell off their shoulders. Dave is the first one to speak 'How the hell did you know that there was a test within that test?' Luke replies 'I suppose that you're not going to leave me alone if I just say "intuition" right?' 'Not a chance' says Dave. Luke replies 'Well, I figured that this spirit was intelligent enough to realize that we would not be able to do much, so I assumed that it was a trick'. Caleb says 'That might've saved our lives, or at the very least made our journey a lot quicker'. Mark asks 'This village you talked about, it is close? 'It should be' says Caleb. 'It is behind those hills if my memory serves me correctly'. The group resumes their journey with a positive mood but a heavy experience richer. While they are walking, they all think about what happened the past hours and they all feel insignificant compared to the power of the forest and even the power of the group of soldiers with their weapons. Dave thinks to himself 'How are we ever going to affect anything if everything is that much stronger than us'. He shakes his head, determined that although they may not be able to win the war on their own, they will somehow make a difference. By now, they have reached the top of the hill and they look out over a pretty valley with a small town at the bottom of the hill. They walk to the town, which looks much like Rivet in the sense that the buildings look well maintained and beautifully decorated, as well as the fact that nature has been preserved as much as possible, although this city does have a thick wooden wall including walkway. However, contrary to Rivet, the people are looking worried and scared while the walls are filled with soldiers who look ready to fight off an attack on the village. When they get close to the village, Caleb asks the soldiers 'What happened, why is everyone looking like they're going to be attacked?' One of the soldiers answers 'A village nearby got completely destroyed. Only a couple of people survived who warned us of what happened'. The boys are shocked by this news and Dave asks 'Who were the attackers? Were they just random bandits or were they an army?' The soldiers answer 'Apparently it was an army of men in blue coats'. Luke looks at his companions and says 'Maybe we should not stay here for the night, it might be too dangerous'. Caleb responds 'Actually, this will probably be the safest place around now. It is well guarded and quite possibly the only place where we can stay right now'. The guards don't ask them any questions and they are allowed to go inside on the condition that they remain in the inn the entire night. When the group arrives at the inn, they see that it is extremely crowded and that mattresses are spread across the floor. They get to the host who says 'I'm rather busy and I fear that we are overly full already. In fact, we've ran out of mattresses and some people already have to sleep on the ground'. Caleb says 'We have sleeping bags with us, do you have a garden by any chance?' The host answers 'I do, and I won't charge you for it, but I'm afraid I can't offer you any dinner now or breakfast tomorrow'. 'That's alright' says Caleb, 'We'll manage'. The group walks into the backyard and they all unroll their sleeping bags. They take some of the leftovers from lunch and start eating. Halfway through the meal, Luke remarks 'This is not what I had imagined when you said that we would be sleeping at a village'. Dave bends over and whispers in Luke's ear 'Told you so, no comfort for you bro'. Luke pushes Dave away, and just focuses on the remainder of his very small dinner. After they're finished, they lay themselves in their sleeping bags and close their eyes. However, the sounds coming from inside the inn and from the patrolling soldiers keep them awake for hours. Eventually, they just give up on sleeping for a while and stare at the stars. Luke says 'This will take a while' as he stands up and walks around the yard for a couple of minutes. When he finally returns to trying to sleep, Mark is already sleeping, Caleb and Dave following soon after. Eventually, Luke feels his eyelids become heavy and he falls into a sleep full of dreams until he would wake up the next morning, barely feeling rested.


	21. To hide in plain sight

Chapter 21: To hide in plain sight

The group gets awoken by the sound of trumpets. The sharp sound instantly gets them out of their sleeping bags, and the meaning behind it makes sure that they are dressed within seconds. Again, the horns sound and Dave rushes to the walls to see what is going on. When he reaches the top of the walls, he almost falls down due to what he sees: a huge army of blue-coated men is in front of the city, their leader being a man Dave remembers in a not so pleasant way. It is the assassin who chased them all the way from Bruma to Jerlford and who they met again during the battle of Jerlford. Dave jumps down to get back to the others. When he arrives back at the inn, he says 'It's an old friend of ours from the chase to Jerlford two weeks ago. I fear he's back in charge and has been told to lay ruin upon all villages that oppose Samuel or his army'. The remainder of what Dave tries to say gets lost as a loud voice from outside the walls can be heard which says 'Residents of Fendarr, surrender or be prepared to meet the same fate as the citizens in Eyorhan!' One of the guards loudly shouts back 'Never! You managed to win in Eyorhan because you ambushed them like the lowly bandits you are, you shall not be able to defeat us!' 'So be it' shouts the commander of the army 'We give you until sunset to surrender. If you haven't forfeited by then, we will attack'. It is quiet for just a moment before the air gets filled with a slur of insults and death threats from the guards. Mark is looking worried but Caleb says 'I had hoped to avoid conflict and I gambled on the fact that this city wouldn't get attacked so soon, however, even if they attack us, there are much more guards here than there are soldiers out there. To be honest, I think it is an empty threat, they can't do anything' Caleb's face turns white 'Unless there are reinforcements on the way. We got to get out of here while we still can'. Luke says 'Where to, are they not surrounding the city?' Caleb responds 'Not yet. We needed to get to the southeast, but the army is blocking the entire eastern side. Instead we shall run to the southwest but be careful. We won't be the only ones who try to escape and I'm fairly certain that they know people will try to get away'. Dave remarks 'The question is if they care about that or if they just want the people in the village'. 'It doesn't matter what they want, we will have to try' says Caleb.

The group packs their supplies and readies themselves to leave Fendarr. One of the guards sees this and says 'Where are you going? The city is the only place where you're safe, their small army can't win against us'. Caleb replies 'I've got a feeling that they are expecting reinforcements and I'm not going to stay to find out'. The guard's eyes grow big and he says 'Captain Connor, come here for a moment'. A young, dark haired man in shiny armor walks over and says 'Something wrong?' Caleb says 'Have you considered why they want to wait until sunset? If they just wanted to wait for us to surrender, they could have taken one or two hours for that. I think they expect reinforcements'. The captain scratches his head as he says 'You might be right, but what choice do we have? It is too late to evacuate the village now and if we send everyone away, they'll slaughter us'. Luke says 'You could make a run for the forest. If done in small groups, they probably just expect it to be refugees'. 'Lad, the forest is about as dangerous as the soldiers. No way I'm sending the people there'. 'You're mistaken' says Dave. 'We've also come through there and are still in one piece. Just make sure not to go too deep and not to kill anything that lives there'. Connor answers 'It won't matter. There is no way they won't notice it after the first couple of groups'. Mark thinks for a moment and then asks 'Do you have many horses here?' Connor lifts a brow and says 'About seventy, why do you ask?' 'Well, there may be a way how we can ensure the safe departure of the villagers, but you will need seventy brave men for that'. Connor answers 'That part is easy, but what do you want to do with them, they are far too few to assault the camp'. Mark smiles and says 'We're not going to assault them, only have them think we will. My plan is to create a distraction by pretending to attack the southeast of their camp causing them to be focused on that area. While they are distracted, send the entire village as fast and quiet as possible in the direction of the forest. Even if they would notice it, they would either have to split their forces meaning that the foot soldiers that accompany the villagers could slaughter them, or they send all their troops towards the group of villagers in which case our cavalry could attack them in the back'. Connor thinks about this for a moment before saying 'The only disadvantage of your plan is that the soldiers that charge at their camp likely won't survive'. Caleb says 'Every life is important, but we would be sacrificing about fifty to save almost 700 people'. Connor says 'I got to consult my superiors about this first, but it sounds like a decent plan, considering we don't have many other options'. Connor walks off and Luke says 'That plan sounds great, I hope they agree upon it. You can be proud of yourself!' Mark smiles and wants to thank Luke but Dave says 'You're still likely condemning seventy really brave men to death, hardly anything to be proud of'. Mark's smile disappears as quickly as it came and he says harshly 'I don't need your approval Dave'. Luke quickly stands between them and says 'Come on guys, we can't use a fight right now'. Dave and Mark almost simultaneously turn their backs on each other and Luke futilely looks at Caleb for help. By now, Connor has returned and he says 'We will do it'.

The boys assist in saddling the horses, and Connor comes riding past them seated on his own magnificent black mare. He says 'I will be leading the maneuver. I instructed my men when they should make a run for the hills. Don't stay here to watch. I may or may not see you in a couple of hours'. Connor doesn't wait for answer and makes a last round around the village to check if everything is ready. Everyone in the village is packed with supplies and they all look grim and unsure whether this really is the best option. Connor then calls his men together and says 'My friends, this is the moment we have been trained for our entire life. Today is the day where we can prove our courage and fight to protect the ones we hold dear. Some of you may not return, but know that your sacrifice will cause hundreds of others to live. So I ask you now to follow me. For your family. For your friends. For your city!' A loud cheering starts during Connor's last words and all the mounted guards prepare themselves to ride out. Connor then dashes forward and travels across the plains surrounding Fendarr, making a large curve towards the southeastern side of the enemy camp. When he has almost reached it, the guards that have remained in Fendarr signal everyone to start marching out of the west gate. The group doesn't look back to see how Connor and his allies are doing, but instead they run up the hills. The boys and Caleb are in the front, the villagers in the middle and the guards at the back. When they have reached the top of the hill, they hear the irregular sound of horns being blown, although it is impossible to decipher the message and none of the other sounds reaches far enough to be heard. Luke says to Dave 'I hope those horns don't mean that we've been discovered already, we still have a long way to go before we reach the forest'. They just keep moving, not looking back, and as such are the first to arrive at the forest. They drop off their backpacks and immediately run back to assist the villagers. When they look down the hill, they see that their backline is already under attack. Luke prepares to help them, but reconsiders as he realizes he is unarmed. Instead, he just takes the packaging of the older villagers and runs back up the hill to drop it off at their safe spot before returning and repeating the entire routine again. Together with Dave and Mark, he manages to relieve at least twenty-five villagers of their packaging which results in them being able to run up the hill and get to safety. After the tenth package he brings up the hill, Luke is completely exhausted and he joins Dave and Mark who are already sitting in the tall grass at their camp. He says 'We did everything we could, I just hope this turns out to be as good an idea as we imagined it to be'. Dave says 'You saw the backline getting attacked, a fair share of the guards is bound to have been killed by that, and this is aside from the guards that may have perished by Connor's maneuver. I get a feeling they will have at least hundred deaths to mourn'.

Hours pass while the villagers are waiting for Connor's return, if it will happen at all. People are getting restless; some want to leave and head deeper into the forest. Caleb urges everyone to stay where they are and he ensures them that Connor will eventually return. All the while, they can hear the bluecoats laying waste to what was once their home. The villagers stay vigilant, but dusk approaches and everyone gets nervous that the bluecoat reinforcements will arrive sooner than the possible survivors of Connor's group. When the sun has almost set, people are preparing to move a little further in the forest to reach a safe place to spend the night. Right when the last people are leaving their current campsite, they hear horses galloping. Afraid, the villagers turn around, but a sigh of relief goes through the group when a battered, but alive Connor takes off his bloodied helmet and steps off of his horse. He says 'We lost a number of men today, and alas, it will not be time for celebration. However, we managed to survive an all-out attack on our village. Right before we arrived here at the forest, we saw the reinforcements that were predicted arriving at the bluecoat camp. We barely escaped a massacre'. One of the older villagers asks 'What took you so long Connor, we were worried'. Connor answers with his head straight 'Even a brave man needs to hide every now and then. We hid to not only survive ourselves, but to also guarantee your safety. We lost only twenty men, and although each of them individually is a big loss, it is still less than expected'. The villager responds 'I estimate we also lost about thirty men when we got attacked by a small group of bluecoats'. Connor says grimly 'They will be mourned, but this means that over ninety percent of the people who were present at the beginning of the attack have survived this day'. Dave steps forward and says 'I don't want to be blunt, but we haven't reached a safe haven yet. This is not the moment to be talking'. Connor answers 'I'm certain that I can lead these people through this forest safely'. He then rides over to them and says 'Thanks for all your help. Without you four, these people would have died for sure. I can't reward you right now, but if you are ever near Fendarr again, I will make sure our debt will be repaid one way or another'. Mark says 'We did what everyone would have done in our place'. 'Still, you managed to save almost seven hundred lives, that is quite something. Will you be joining us in our way to Rivet?' 'No' says Caleb, 'It is time for us to continue our own journey, so our ways will part here'. 'I understand' says Connor, 'Good luck with your own quest. Maybe our paths will cross again somewhere in the future'. With these words, Connor follows his townspeople into the dark forest.

The four men sit on their own in the now empty camp. Caleb says 'We will have to find a way to get past the bluecoats without being detected. I'm afraid we will have to make quite the detour to do this and as such we will be running out of supplies by the time we reach the next city'. Luke says 'I suppose there is no other choice other than heading back to Rivet once again'. Caleb responds 'We should avoid any more delays. The longer we wait, the harder it will be to pass this area, and before long the entire region might be under bluecoat control'. They decide to hold off on dinner until they've at least covered some ground so they get up and start walking to the southwest to avoid any patrols. There isn't a proper road here, and as a result, they struggle slowly through the thick grass. In the distance they can see the smoke coming from the burning ruins of Fendarr. Luke bitterly vows to himself that if he ever gets a chance to kill the person responsible for this, he won't hesitate to do so. Immediately after that thought comes up in him, he is disgusted by it. He thinks 'Not a month ago, I was strongly against even slightly injuring another person, and now I'm looking forward to murdering someone. What has become of me?' Dave walks a bit faster to catch up with Caleb and asks him 'Where are we actually heading?' Caleb replies 'We are heading towards a city that is almost as big as Markarth called Falskaar. In there, we will try to convince the persons of power of our cause. This may or may not be a lengthy process because it might be very hard to convince them'. Dave answers 'Shouldn't it be much easier to spark them up after what has been happening here today? Caleb replies 'You are forgetting two things. Firstly, we are heading for Sovngarde, which in no way is affiliated with the army of Samuel. Secondly, even if it was the redcoat army that attacked these villages, you shouldn't be underestimating the power of propaganda. Samuel will have made sure that his army won't be seen as the bad guys in this conflict'. Dave says 'How are you planning to rally the people then?' Caleb responds 'That will differ per city. For Falskaar I would be happy if they just send part of the town guards, seeing as how they lack a true army. Another option would be to convince some of the poorer people to join us, since they don't have much to live for in Falskaar anyway. We should be happy if we get as much as two hundred from that city. After that, the next city will be considerably easier. However, we need several thousands of people to be able to assault Sovngarde. Part of this will come from the old Resistance, but we will still need to deliver an additional thousand or fifteen hundred soldiers from these cities. All of this could take up to a few weeks, but I am positive that it will be a success'. Dave answers, thinking about the complications Caleb's plan has 'You know, I got an eerie feeling that doing all this could cause more problems than it will solve. We might need to promise these cities certain things if they are to help us, and who will get control of Sovngarde when the king is gone? But I suppose it's not a choice if we want to free Mark's dad'. Caleb nods and says 'That's true and I agree with you that there could well be problems if the king is put down. However, the common people will still be better off, and they are by far the biggest group'. 

The group walks on until it gets too dark to see where they put their feet down. By that time, Fendarr has disappeared in the distance and there are no signs of any inhabited places anywhere near. After they have sat down, Caleb says 'The area where we are now rarely gets visited by anyone. There are some ruins of an old village nearby, but people tend to avoid that place. Some see it as a bad omen. It is just a myth if you ask me'. Dave asks curious 'What happened there that makes people avoid it?' Caleb replies 'Long ago, a meteor struck the village. People believe that it cursed the place, and indeed there are some flowers and plants to be found there that I have never seen anywhere else, but other than that I've never found anything to be odd about the place. I figured that though some myths carry truth, this one is just based on superstition'. Mark asks 'But just in case, we are far away from it, right?' Caleb replies 'At least two kilometers, don't you worry'. They unroll their sleeping bags, and after having eaten a small dinner they go to sleep, tired of the long and intense day that's behind them, but happy because of the difference they managed to make to the lives of hundreds of people. Mark in particular feels a sense of pride after what he has done. However, this triumphant feeling gets overshadowed by the fear about the perils that are still to come, and he can't help but wonder if they will even survive this journey.


	22. A story within a story

Chapter 22: A story within a story

When Luke wakes up, he sees that his brother is already awake and sitting next to a tree about thirty meters away from camp. He walks over to join him and says 'Why are you so far away from everyone?' Dave answers 'Because I felt like being alone for a moment'. Luke blinks In surprise for a moment, then sits down and asks 'Since when do you need that, little bro'. Dave looks annoyed to Luke and says 'I'm taller than you, stop calling me "little" and such things'. Luke answers laconically 'Alright skinny'. When Dave looks at him angrily, Luke says 'Just kidding. What did you have problems with?' Dave remains silent for a while before answering 'I have been thinking. What the hell are we actually doing here?' Luke eyes Dave in an investigative way before saying 'This isn't about us following Mark, is it? You're worried about something bigger'. Dave stares his brother in the eye and says 'Luke, we've both killed someone and there are others that are dead because of us! Less than a month ago we were happy to just hunt every now and then, but by now we are murderers'. Luke puts his arm around Dave's neck and pats him on his shoulder. He then says 'So that's what has been bothering you the past weeks'. Dave looks shocked at him and says 'You knew?' Luke stares at him before saying 'I'm your bloody brother, how could I not notice it?' Dave looks somewhat ashamed as he says 'Was I so bad at hiding my feelings?' 'No' says Luke, 'I don't think Mark or Caleb noticed it. But for real, you shouldn't hide your emotions like that, it's only going to make you feel worse, like you said to me in Rivet'. 'I suppose you're right' says Dave, 'It's just not my thing to talk about such things'. Luke stares in the distance for a while before saying 'You're not the only one who worries about the dead people, but we didn't ever have a choice. At Jerlford it was either them or us. In the mine, we also saved five people who were probably going to die otherwise. And all the victims of the war would have fallen regardless, with or without our interference. In fact, yesterday we saved several hundreds of people'. 'You're forgetting the blacksmith of Bruma' remarks Dave 'It is still our fault that he died'. 'It is not' replies Luke, 'Samuel gave the order and one of his men executed it'. Dave mumbles 'He still wouldn't have died without us'. Luke then slaps his brother's face with his flat hand, taking care to not have it be so hard that it would seriously hurt, but still hard enough to get a message across. Dave angrily tries to slap him back, but Luke effortlessly grabs his arms and holds them steady while saying 'No, stop. You seriously shouldn't be thinking like that'. Dave furiously pulls his arms loose and gets up to walk all the way to the other side of the field. Luke waits for a couple minutes before getting up, walking over to Dave again, and sitting down in front of him, waiting patiently until Dave starts talking. 'You're probably right though' says Dave, 'I shouldn't let it get to my head. As you've said, it will only make me feel worse'. He then half-jokingly adds 'You know, it's rather unfair that you're punching me without letting me do anything back'. Luke grins and says 'I told you that you should start training'. Dave replies 'Maybe' as he unexpectedly punches Luke at his chest. Luke flinches for a moment before laughing and saying 'Hey, that's rude!' Dave smiles as well and says 'We used to fight a lot more when we were younger. I remember one particular time, during the summer when we were twelve'  
Dave says 'Luke, where are we going?' You'll see' says Luke, 'We're almost there now!' Dave demonstratively sits on a nearby rock and says 'I'm not coming any further until you tell me why we are all the way up in the forest when it is already getting dark'. Luke comes over and pulls Dave up while saying 'Come on little bro, don't be a coward now'. Dave punches his brother's arm and says 'I'm not a coward!' Luke laughs 'Then prove it. Don't just sit there, just come with me, little boy'. Dave says 'Stop annoying me Luke, or else'. Luke laughs even harder as he says 'Or else what?' Dave replies 'You know what happens then. Maybe you can intimidate the other kids in the village a bit, but not me'. Luke turns serious and says 'I know that, and because you're my brother, I would punch you that much harder'.

'Hmmm' says Luke, 'Sometimes, I was pretty mean to you as a kid wasn't I?' Dave answers 'Not just as a kid, you still are like that'. Luke answers jokingly 'Probably because I've been trying to raise you a bit as well, but you're making this so difficult sometimes'. Dave says 'Sure, keep telling yourself that you are the one educating me instead of the other way around. Anyway, the story isn't over yet, listen to what happened next'.  
Dave says 'Well, maybe you just shouldn't be so arrogant. You always pretend like you're so strong, but I bet that I can still beat you!' Luke says mockingly 'You? Do you really think you could actually win in a fight, you're funny little bro'. Dave gets up from the rock and says 'Don't push me Luke, I know you will regret it'. 'Well aren't you a little hypocrite' says Luke jokingly, 'First, you complain about me intimidating others and then you threaten me'. Dave looks very serious when he says 'The difference is that you are just saying things. I don't believe you've ever fought really serious with someone else than me'. Luke thinks for a moment and says 'That's not entirely true, I fought a few other times. But I see what you mean, those fights were really one sided and only one was sort of a fair fight I guess. However, does it actually matter? I just like to have some authority, I don't necessarily need to fight everyone for that if I can just pretend to'. Dave replies 'You're letting it get to your head, you are seriously becoming arrogant. You seem to think you're the strongest kid in town'. Luke grins as he says 'Is it still arrogance if it is true?' Dave walks up to his brother and pushes him away. Luke needs a moment to regain his balance and then mockingly says 'Ooh, you're being serious now. Come on then hotshot, prove that you're right then'. Dave walks up to him again, but Luke is ready this time and he pushes Dave away. He then jumps towards him and, putting his leg behind Dave's, he pushes him again so he falls to the ground. Luke backs off for a moment and asks 'Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this little bro? No shame in backing off now'. Dave says nothing, and instead gets up and lunges at Luke, slamming into him with his full weight. Luke falls to the ground on his back with Dave on top of him. Luke rolls away but Dave isn't so eager to let him escape and jumps at him, grasping an arm. When Luke attempts to roll away again, landing on his stomach, Dave turns Luke's arm behind his back while using his own body weight to keep Luke down by sitting on his back with one knee in his spine, and the other on his second arm. Luke tries to get away, but Dave holds him firmly and pushes his arm much further up his back. 'Ouch' yells Luke, 'Stop that'. Dave pretends he doesn't hear it and just holds Luke in the same uncomfortable position. Every time thereafter where Luke says anything, Dave just pushes his arm further up his back which results in Luke having to bite his tongue in an effort to not scream out in pain. Eventually, Luke has learned his lesson and remains silent. Dave keeps his arm up for a little while longer, then let’s go and gets off of his brother's back. When Luke gets up, he doesn't say anything and walks back to the village on his own, ignoring Dave who walks a bit behind him, silently, but very satisfied. When they arrive back home, Luke goes to their room and just lays down on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a long time while Dave sits on his own bed. Eventually, Luke looks at his brother who just smiles and looks back. Luke then looks away in shame and returns to staring at the ceiling for the remainder of the afternoon.

'Of course you told that one story where you won a fight' says Luke. Dave smiles and says 'Well, it was necessary back then to rid you of that arrogance'. Luke replies 'I certainly learned a good lesson in modesty there, but I believe I did the same to you as you did to me within a week after that happened, and I didn't let go of your arm then either'. Shush' says Dave with a grin, 'Let me have my golden moment'. Luke lets his brother enjoy himself for a while before saying 'I may have been mean to you as a kid every now and then, but I also was always there for you when you had a problem'. 'Yeah, you were' admits Dave. Luke responds 'In fact, I have a story as well. You've told a story where you were proud on what you did, and now I will tell a story in which I'm proud on what I did'.  
It is two weeks later, and Luke and Dave are walking up the mountain again, even though it is already getting dark. Dave asks 'Are you going to tell me what's up there this time?' 'Nope' says Luke, 'You will have to see for yourself'. Dave sighs and just walks a couple meters behind Luke. It is pretty silent in the forest. The animals that are active during the day have gone to sleep, but the night animals have not woken up yet. All is quiet and the brothers quickly advance, nimbly jumping around rocks, over logs and past puddles of water. When they get closer to the top, Dave asks 'At least tell me why we need to go here at sunset?' Luke stops for a moment and says 'Because it is only this beautiful at dusk or dawn. I went here during dawn a while ago, and I figured I had to take you to see it as well. You'll like it, I promise'. The brothers run onwards until the ground gets rockier. They slow down and take care not to fall. After another couple minutes, Dave finally sees what Luke meant. A large part of the cliff looks like it is stretched out, creating a horizontal platform with a view over the entire valley. The brothers move onto the platform and sit down near the edge. Here, they can enjoy the magnificent view of over 400 meter downwards. Down there, they can see the houses of Astranaar as small dots. The view only gets more amazing when they see the sun which slowly sinks behind the mountains at the opposite side of the valley. Dave says 'You were right. This is so beautiful, it was well worth the climb'. They sit on the cliff until the sun has completely set behind the horizon and it gets dark. Luke says 'We should head back'. The brothers get off the cliff, back to the forest and start their descent. However, in the dark it is much harder to orient themselves and every now and then, they trip over a branch or a rock. After it has gotten even darker, they halt and sit on the cold forest ground because they literally can't see anything in the dark forest. Luke says 'Now I know why I wanted to go two weeks ago, it was full moon then, but today it is new moon, there will be practically no light tonight'. Dave nervously twitches and says 'I do not like it here. What if we get surprised by a predator?' Luke notices that while Dave pretends that he is not scared, he actually is really afraid. He goes to sit a bit closer to his brother and says 'Relax Dave, it will be fine. Before you know it, we will be back home and then all this is just another adventure we've encountered'. Dave says 'Are you sure Luke?' Luke answers 'Yes, don't you wor—'. Luke closes his mouth when he hears the sound of a howling animal in the distance. Although it sounds like it comes from the other side of the valley, the brothers both feel terrified now.

'Oh, I remember this' says Dave, 'That was not a fun night. I was so scared that we would get eaten. How did we manage to get out of there anyways?' 'Shush Dave, I'll get to that soon' says Luke. 'Okay' says Dave, 'Just don't make it sound like you were not afraid at all'.  
After the sound of howling has disappeared, Dave gets up and says 'I'm not staying here any longer, I'm running down'. Luke barely manages to grab the back of Dave's shirt to stop him and he says angrily 'Are you crazy? You'll break something for sure!' Dave turns around and looks his brother in the eye. It is at this point that Luke can see the fear in his brother's eyes, despite the scarce light. He stands up, pushes Dave on his shoulders so he is forced to sit down, then sits in front of him whilst trying to comfort him. He says 'Come on bro, this is not the brave Dave that I've known for twelve years. Find your courage and don't be afraid for things that won't harm you. The animal you heard won't hurt you, neither will anything else in this forest'. Dave becomes a little bit less tense, but he still has a scared look in his eyes and he says 'You can say all you want, but I can still see the wolf in my imagination. It has sharp claws, huge teeth and it is much faster than we can run'. Luke replies 'There aren't any wolves in the forests near Astranaar, you're just imagining something which is not really there'. Dave replies 'I can't help it. To me it still seems as if it is there'. Luke tries a different approach then 'Just tell me every other thing you think of. Just keep on talking'. Dave complies and starts talking about many things. He talks about the village, about the things he has seen when he wandered on his own, the other kids he knows and much more. Most of this is already known to Luke, but he stays interested nonetheless, and when Dave gets silent every now and then, Luke immediately picks the conversation back up to prevent Dave from falling into his own puddle of fear again. All the while, the sounds of the night envelop them, but luckily no more strange howling can be heard. Slowly, the look of fear disappears from Dave's eyes, and he relaxes his body. Every now and then, he is still tense, especially when he doesn't know anything to say for a moment and his mind creates visions of wolves again. However, these moments become more and more rare, until halfway through the night, Dave feels a bit better again. Since it is still too dark to walk all the way down, Luke says 'We should try to get some sleep now'. They lay down on the forest ground, a meter apart from each other. However, soon enough, Dave crawls towards Luke and lies next to him, still too scared to be all alone. Luke grabs his brother's hand to comfort him, and so they finally fall asleep.

Dave says 'Ugh, not my proudest moment for sure'. Luke laughs and says 'The morning after, we were really cold and we were ill for multiple days. When we got back to town, everyone was just looking at us as if they saw two ghosts. The worst part though, was seeing dad after that night'. Luke grins for a bit and says 'I don't think I've ever gotten a beating like that again'. Dave laughs as well and says 'Was it really that bad? I recall it being pretty mild considering the circumstances. Did I just get lucky then?' 'Probably,' says Luke, 'But after all, it was my idea to go up there so I guess that I deserved it'. The brothers sit next to each other for quite a while before Luke says something again 'Now that I think of it, we had a load of adventures as kids, I'm sure we could talk for hours about them, but that will have to wait for another time'. Dave says 'Still, this one is going to be the biggest of them all'. Luke answers 'Don't worry little bro, we'll manage to get through this'. Dave gets up and grumbles 'Don't make a habit of calling me 'little' though or you won't manage to get through this, at least not unscathed'. Meanwhile, Mark and Caleb have woken up and they are busy talking as well. Dave attempts to walk over to them, but Luke grabs his arm and says 'Just wait for a moment, we'll have more than enough time to be with the four of us for the remainder of the day, I prefer it calm like this'. Dave sits back down next to his brother and says 'Good idea, in part because I feel that me and Mark still aren't back to being friends yet'. 'In due time you will be' says Luke, 'He can't stay mad at you forever. If you really want to make up with him, just start an innocent conversation one of these days. He won't punch you in the face or anything... Oh wait'. Dave doesn't laugh, but considers it for a moment and says 'I'll give it a couple more days. After that, I will try and fix the relationship between him and me'. Luke says 'Good, now let's get some breakfast, we've talked long enough in my opinion'. They walk over to Mark and Caleb, and together they enjoy some breakfast before getting on their way to their first targeted city: Falskaar.


	23. Falskaar

Chapter 23: Falskaar

Almost three days have passed, and the group has left the forestry behind them. Right now they are crossing some grassy plains in the last couple miles to Falskaar. During lunch they have eaten the last of their food, but Caleb had assured them that they would be reaching their destination today. Near the end of the afternoon, the city comes into view and Mark says 'Finally we come into a city again. I don't mind the open world, but a real bed and some warm water would be welcome'. Caleb replies 'Don't be too happy though, Falskaar is not a nice city. It's large, dirty and many people are close-minded. It will probably be the least pleasant part of our journey'. Dave says 'Is it worse than Markarth?' 'In a way, it is much worse,' says Caleb, 'Although the crime rate is a lot lower. Other than that, there is little positive about this city'. By now Mark's happiness about the city has disappeared, and he says 'How long are we planning on staying there?' Caleb answers 'I hope we'll only need a couple days, but it might just be the case that we have to stay for an entire week or even longer than that. It all depends on whether or not we can convince some people of our cause'. Luke then adds to the conversation 'Where will we be staying? I'm assuming that we don't have a lot of money anymore so staying at the inn in every city won't be too good of an option'. Caleb answers 'I will try to arrange to have us stay at a friend in Falskaar but I cannot promise anything for the other cities, although they are known to not be too expensive'. The conversation subsides as they approach the large gates of Falskaar. Someone who they presume to be a guard, even though he doesn't look like it, comes over to them and asks in a drawling voice 'Whattya doin' in Falskaar?' Caleb calmly responds 'We are here to visit a friend of ours who lives in the middle district'. The guard spits on the ground and says 'Ima havin' a good mood, I'll let y'all pass. Don't go making no problems won't ya'. He then opens the gates just wide enough so they can pass. After the group has entered the city, they hear the gates closing behind them and Mark asks 'Are all the people here like that?' 'Many of them are' answers Caleb. 'However, the richer folks like to pretend that they're better than that even if they aren't'. Luke frowns and says 'City people are weird'. Mark remarks 'Hey, I'm also from a city, am I weird?' Dave smiles to him and says 'A bit' although his smile quickly dissipates when Mark looks at him'. In the meantime, they are walking through the streets and Luke asks Caleb 'How big are the differences between rich and poor here?' 'Between poor and middle, it is a bit larger than in Jerlford, but between middle and rich is an extraordinary large difference. The rich part of the city gets overly well-guarded, even though nobody has tried to break in there in years'. They continue their walk and Luke starts looking around a bit more. He notices that most of the houses are in poor condition and a lot are missing doors or windows which have been replaced by curtains. Everything is dirty and dusty and almost no house is decorated with anything. The streets are filled with trash such as paper, broken glass and pieces of clothing that no longer get used. It all looks very brown and dry, there is no grass, no water and no color palette in the houses. All of them look exactly the same as if they were built from hardened clay with holes sawn in it. Compared to the beautiful villages of Rivet and Viridian, and the impressive city of Markarth, this just looks terrible. Luke says to Caleb 'The poor district sure looks bad'. Caleb looks at him and says 'How do you know that, we haven't even been through the poor district yet'. Luke replies 'Isn't that where we are walking through right now?' 'Nope' says Caleb 'This is the middle district, the poor district is even worse'. Luke shakes his head and mutters 'How can people live in such a place?'

The group has passed through most of the middle district when Caleb takes them to an alley where he knocks on one of the doors, belonging to a house that looks somewhat better than the cottages they saw on the main street. For a while, nothing happens and it seems like nobody is going to open the door. Then, after almost an entire minute of waiting, they can hear footsteps coming up to the door. Moments later, the door gets opened to reveal a big woman with a chef's hat and an apron. She says with a strong accent 'Caleb, my old soyuznik, that is a surprise! What brings you here?' Caleb smiles and says 'My dear Martha, it has been far too long since we've last seen each other'. The woman nods and says 'Da, and I see you've brought company. Why don't you all come in?' They enter the house, which is surprisingly spacious, and get led to a large table in the center of a cozy room. Martha goes back to the kitchen to supposedly finish the food she was cooking and to boil some water for tea. When she returns, the boys have already taken place at the table. She sits down, pours some clear, colorless liquid in her own tea and says 'So, now that we have a good drink, what brings you here?' Caleb takes a sip of his tea before saying 'We are trying to rescue this lad's father. We know he is held in the prison in Sovngarde, and to get him out, we will have to get the king out of the city. We are here to get people to support our cause, either the town guards, or if that doesn't work, maybe some of the common folk'. Martha thinks for a long time before she answers 'That will not be easy. The people here in Falskaar don't like to go on adventures. The one way with which you could convince most of them will be something you probably don't have access to'. 'Let me guess' says Caleb 'Lots of money?' Martha nods and says 'That is not to mention that you've come at a poor time. People here are fed up with their lives, but they still consider a poor life better than a life in a prison or no life at all. There will be very few who will be willing to assist you'. 'That's why we came to you Martha. Can you help us?' Martha replies 'I may be influential around here and well known throughout the districts, but I still don't have enough influence to command anyone to go on a trip that they would consider suicide. If you would aim to for the common people, then there would be two ways to convince a considerable group of citizens. You could try to reason with the rich people and have them sponsor your little crusade, using that money to convince people, or you could do something amazing for the poor people so they would be in your debt'. Luke sighs 'Both sound like they won't be easy'. Caleb says 'We'll get to it tomorrow. Is it okay if we sleep here for the night Martha?' 'Konechno, sleep as long as you want, but let us eat dinner first'. With these words, Martha returns to the kitchen to finish up her stew. After half an hour, she returns with a massive cooking pot. She puts the pot on the table and says 'There is more than enough for everyone, enjoy!' For the next twenty minutes, nobody says anything as they're all too busy enjoying the delicious stew. When they're finally all satiated, which takes a long time, they lean back in their chairs, their minds only aimed at a comfy bed. They talk about their travels for a while, but it is not surprising when Martha says 'Off to bed everyone, we'll make plans tomorrow. For now, you all just need a good night's rest, spokoynoy nochi!'

It is well past dawn when the group awakes from their slumber. Mark is the first one to get out of bed, and after he has washed himself, he gets dressed and goes down to the kitchen where Martha is already preparing breakfast. When Martha notices him, she says 'Good morning, you're out of bed early young man. Don't you want to sleep a bit longer?' Mark replies 'I'm used to getting up early, I rarely sleep in. Can I help you with anything?' Martha says 'You could put the plates and the cutlery on the tables if you'd like'. Mark walks a couple times from kitchen to living room, but he is finished quickly with this so he sits on the stairs, his head bent downwards, not knowing what to do. Martha sees him idly sitting, so she comes over and says 'Is something wrong, my boy?' Mark looks up and says 'Not really. I've been like this for a while now. Don't worry about it, I'm fine'. Martha rightfully doesn't believe him, and she says 'You look like one of the loneliest people I have ever seen, despite traveling with three people who seem to like you'. 'Make that two' says Mark. 'One of them definitely doesn't like me'. Martha shakes her head and says 'From what I could make up out of yesterday's conversations, he is trying to make up with you, but either too shy or too proud to just say that he's sorry'. 'How do you know that?' asks Mark. 'I've been working with people all my life moy rebenok. I have developed an intuition for these things'. Mark stubbornly says 'I think your intuition is wrong for once though. I highly doubt that Dave would want to make up, and to be honest, I don't want to anyway'. With these words, Mark walks back up the stairs and returns to his room leaving Martha with a pitiful gaze in her eyes. When two hours later, everyone is wide awake at the breakfast table and the time to make plans has begun, Caleb says 'I suggest we first take a walk through the poor district and see if there is anything specific we can help with. If that doesn't amount to anything, we can try to get an audience with the people in the rich district, although I doubt that will be possible'. Martha says 'I might be able to arrange something with one of them, but even if I can, it is not extremely likely that he will be willing to help you'. 'We'll see' says Caleb, 'For now, let's just move to the poor district'.

The group walks out of the door, taking a nice big lunch with them. They walk to the southeast corner of the village where an ominous fence of iron bars the way. There is a small gate which gets guarded by another pseudo-guard. When they get close, the guard says 'You lot headin' into the poor district?' 'Yes' says Caleb, 'We have some business there'. 'Go right ahead, I ain't stoppin' ya. Just recommendin' ya to not stick around after dark. Place tends to get creepy, knowhatimsayin'. 'Thanks for the warning' says Caleb, 'We'll make sure that we will be back before sunset'. The man steps aside so they can continue. As soon as they enter the district, the first thing they notice is that it indeed looks much worse than the middle district. Houses don't even deserve to be called that as they are sometimes just rags in front of an opening in the rocks, or some leaves strengthened with some wood to form a roof. Luke looks at all the poverty surrounding him and he can't help but feel bad for the people that are forced to live here. Dave says 'Why don't these people leave Falskaar? Any different place is bound to be much better'. Caleb responds 'Most of them can't do that because they have family here that can't travel anymore due to old age or various illnesses. It is a sad story'. Mark asks 'What makes them different from the middle class folks? Why can those people have somewhat decent houses while the people here are stuck with nothing?' Caleb answers 'It can be for a number of reasons. Some of the people here are just not able to work due to physical or mental disabilities, and others are too busy caring for those people to work'. Caleb's face clouds as he says 'And others have been, either rightfully or not, been accused of trying to steal from the richer people and then condemned to live here instead of the much more comfortable middle district'. They arrive on some sort of plaza, although it is more of an open spot in between homes, and they see two pale, black haired youngsters in fancy clothes talking to another boy who has remarkable red hair and a shirt that looks like it has been ripped and sewn countless times. When they get closer, they can understand some words of the conversation which is spoken on a very derogatory tone. '...And your mother is a tramp Charlie, just like your sister. Maybe I'll try to remember that the next time I bang her'. The red-haired boy doesn't answer, and his eyes are watching the ground, but his fists are clenched and he trembles heavily. The other black haired guy says 'Well, I won't want to stay in this dirt hole any longer, smell ya later loser'. With these words, the dark haired fellows turn around and walk back to the entrance, ignoring the travelers as they pass by. Luke goes up to the ginger and says 'What was all that about, who were those guys?' The boy who was called Charlie looks up and speaks with a surprisingly eloquent voice 'Their names are Nick and Ben and they are the sons of one of the richest inhabitants of Falskaar. They come here multiple times a week to mock or insult people. Apparently, it is their form of leisure'. Those last words are spat out in disgust as Charlie looks at the backs of the two rich guys in the distance. Luke says 'They don't look too tough to me, can't you or someone else in this village just teach them a lesson?' Charlie answers 'It is not that simple. If we as much as lay a finger on them, they will just go off running for their dad, and the whole district will be in serious trouble'. 'I see' says Luke, 'Is there anything we can do to help?' Charlie looks at them in surprise and says 'Why would you want that? There is very little that you could do, and even if you can help us, we could offer you nothing in return'. Mark says 'Not every person in this world helps because they need something. Some people just help because they don't like to see other people suffering'. Charlie says 'Come, I will take you to see my mother. If you are as friendly as you say, she'll have something to tell you'.

They walk deeper into the poor district, and the further they get, the closer the houses are onto each other, until everything is just one big home. Inside the huge "building" are many different kinds of people. Old, young, pale, tanned, black, all kinds of people are represented. Most of them are busy constructing tools from simple materials. For example, one man is trying to shape a rock like a hammerhead, and another is sharpening the edge of a small stone to create a knife. Some others are expanding the house and creating new roofs or constructing walls from some kind of mixture of what looks to be earth and water. They walk to the center of the little village where a woman with equally red hair to Charlie is giving out instructions. She looks like she was very beautiful when she was young, but years of hard work have ruined the fine edges of her countenance and given her a rough but determined appearance. Despite this, she is still pretty although wrinkles are slowly starting to manifest in her hard face. She says 'Charlie, what did you bring in today?' Charlie responds 'Travelers, they say. They also said that they are here to help, and I feel that we can use all the help we can get the upcoming days'. The woman now addresses the travelers as she says 'Welcome, I am Mireille and I am what you could call the mayor of the poor district. The group members each introduce themselves, and Mark says 'We are indeed here to help, and although we may not have much time, we might have the means to do something'. 'Well then' says Mireille, 'Let us cut straight to the point then, I am no woman for lengthy introductions or background stories. However, first you will have to promise not to tell anyone of what I'm going to tell you. And in this I am being serious. We may not have much, but that also means that some of us have nothing to lose. If you would tell someone else what I'm about to tell you, I cannot imagine the consequences, both for us and for you, am I being clear?' After some small hesitation they all nod and promise to keep whatever is said confidential. Mireille continues 'As you can see, we live very poor here, and we have a lack of basic supplies to stay alive such as medicine, food and tools. Every week, people die because of the lack of these supplies. The rich people of this city have these things in excess, which is what led me to decide the following: We will steal those supplies. We have planned to raid a warehouse in the rich district tonight. Your arrival to this city has been on a most opportune moment. If you will help us, we will be most grateful, but although you do not seem to be looking for any things of materialistic value, I can't help but feel that there is something that you expect in return'. Caleb says 'If we were to help you, and I cannot promise yet that we will, we would like some of the healthier people to aid us in our quest to liberate Sovngarde. I know it is a big thing to ask for, but there are people imprisoned there who are friends of ours and we're not planning to let them rot'. Mireille sits down on an improvised little chair and thinks for a moment. After about half a minute, she answers 'I'm afraid I cannot guarantee such a thing. Many of our people have their reasons for remaining here, and most of them can't even be missed for two weeks. As such, I cannot promise you this, although I can promise that I will try to motivate them to assist you on your travels'. Caleb says 'If you'll excuse us, we will need some time to think this through. If we decide to take your offer, we will be here at sunset'. Mireille nods and says sternly 'Go ahead, but remember my warning: Rat us out, and we will find you'.

The boys and Caleb leave the poor district and start heading back to Martha's house. After they have exited through the iron gate again, Luke says 'We sure arrived at an interesting time, but I don't know if it is a good idea to help her'. Dave says 'That doesn't sound like you. When Caro had problems, you immediately wanted to help him. Now that a whole district has problems, you have doubts? Don't get me wrong, I'm also thinking that it might be a bad idea, but you usually always want to help everybody'. Luke answers 'The difference is that Caro had no other options. If we hadn't helped, he would have tried himself and be captured. These people are going to try regardless, and if we help them, it will probably only make a minor difference'. Mark says 'I think we should help them. You saw how poor they were, they need help!' Caleb meddles in the discussion as well and says 'Boys, let's first wait if we can get a talk with the richer people in town. Afterwards, we will see what our options are and decide what we should or should not do'. When they arrive back at Martha's house, they see a note on the table. It reads 'I managed to arrange a meeting with the governor for you after lunch time. Head over there as soon as you're ready. He seemed surprisingly willing to lend a hand. Bring this note as proof that you are with me. -Martha. On the bottom is a signature which presumably belongs to the governor. Caleb says 'The governor, now that is a surprise. I wonder why he agreed to see us. Nonetheless, this is a great opportunity'. Dave says 'I say we should eat lunch now and afterwards immediately head over to the governor's place. I'm also very curious to what he could be wanting from us. In fact, I'm kind of suspicious that this is not what it looks like, although I suppose it couldn't hurt to hear what he has to say'. The next half hour is spent eating and preparing themselves for the meeting, which means washing their face, combing their hair and in general tidying themselves up as much as possible. When they finally look presentable, they start their walk to the gates of the rich district. When they arrive, they notice that these gates are significantly different from the ones at the poor district. They are of shiny black metal with golden points on top to prevent anyone from climbing over. Aside from the fence, a squad of guards protects the gate. One of them says 'Halt, what is your business here?' Caleb hands him the letter which the guard carefully examines before saying 'The signature seems to be in order, you may proceed'. The gates then open and the boys set foot in the rich district of Falskaar.


	24. A quandary

Chapter 24: A quandary

When they enter the rich district and walk up the hill it is situated upon, it quickly becomes clear how unbelievably big the differences between rich and poor actually are in this city. The houses in the distance are made of magnificent white stone with sturdy red roofs, the roads are laid in with perfectly square shaped grey tiles, the sides of the roads are grassy and look fresh and there is even a small circular pond. The people here are all well dressed, clean and look posh yet relaxed. When they get closer to the houses, they notice that every house differs in size, appearance and decoration. The little statues in the cavities of the stone, and the inscribed patterns on the houses remind them of Markarth, only cleaner and much better preserved. Also, contrary to Markarth, the houses are far apart and every house has a yard with either flowers or vegetables giving off a much less depressing atmosphere. Luke whispers 'I could live here, no problem'. When they pass the little pond, they see that it is not just houses in the rich district. They also see some buildings that look like workshops, a variety of shops and stores, services like a seamstress and a hairdresser, and even a bathing house. Dave says 'It is a whole society, just in this district. They made sure that the rich folks never need to leave the district to face the poverty below. It is beautiful, yet disgusting'. They continue on their path to the governor and come across some very large buildings. When Luke asks the guard that is escorting them what those are for, he says 'Those are the warehouses. Many supplies that get produced here or bought from traveling merchants get stored in here to be used in times of need'. Luke quickly glances at Dave but makes sure that the guard doesn't notice this. The last part of their journey takes them to the largest house in the city, trumping even the massive warehouses. In both size and beauty, it almost rivals the massive buildings of Markarth, although it is still nowhere near as large or pretty as the library they visited. The guard walks up to the door, knocks three times and waits. After a while, a young woman in a black dress opens the door and leads them to a massive living room. The room is carpeted in dark red, the chairs are all cushioned, and the cloth of these cushions is inscribed with exotic patterns. Along the walls are several bookcases, and the massive windows give a view over a huge and well maintained garden which contains a swimming pool, a terrace, a small vegetable farm, several fruit trees, and many flowers in various shapes and colors. Before they can look around any further, a man of slightly older age than Caleb approaches them. He is well fed judging by his grand appearance, and his rich brown beard has not yet been tainted by the curse of old age. His clothes are a matching set of dark blue satin jacket and black pants. He wears gold rings laid in with expensive gemstones and around his neck is a gold amulet with a large diamond. Overall, he looks like a powerful person, so the boys conclude that this must be the governor. He then speaks with a nice, deep and well-spoken voice 'Greetings travelers. It is my honor to welcome you to my house. If you could follow me to my office, we can talk about the matters at hand.

They follow the governor through many hallways, sometimes catching a glimpse from one of the other chambers of the house, all of which are equally expensively decorated and furnished. Eventually, they reach the office which contains even more luxurious chairs and a solid wooden table firmly put on the red carpeted floor. There are some paintings in this room, but compared to the other rooms, it seems fairly sober, although still extremely decorated compared to normal houses. When they all sit comfortably and some water has been served to them, the governor starts speaking: 'You won't need to explain what you are here for. Your friend Martha has already informed me of your needs. Now see, I would gladly help you, but I assume you understand that I can't just send men away without asking for anything in return'. Caleb answers 'Of course sir, that is why we are here to ask if there is something we could do for you'. The governor pretends to consider some things, but it seems like he had already made up his mind long before this conversation. He continues 'There is definitely something you could help me with right now. There have been rumors going around the city for a while now. These rumors speak of the people in the poor district plotting something. More specifically, they would be planning to break in the rich district and steal supplies from our houses or shops, maybe even attack innocent people. This of course would pose a danger to everyone involved, and we can't let this happen. Neither me, nor one of my agents can gather information of the citizens of the poor district as they obviously don't trust us. Now this is where you come in: If you can convince them to trust you and tell you their plans about what they're doing, when they're doing it, and how they are planning to do it, that would be most convenient. If you then share this information with me, I'll gladly provide you with the needed soldiers for your own quest'. The boys all struggle to keep a straight face, and Caleb says 'That is a most generous offer. However, I can't promise that we will actually be able to gain their trust as I can imagine that they don't trust strangers with such sensitive information'. 'Of course' says he governor, 'However, if you do, please come and tell me as soon as possible. I would rather not put my citizens at such unnecessary risks'. The governor smiles broadly as he says 'That would be all for now. If you'll excuse me, I have other pressing matters to attend to'. He then calls upon a guard to guide the group back outside, and within another minute, they are back on the beautiful hill of the rich district.

The walk back to the gates is quiet, but as soon as they are out of hearing distance from the guards the discussion breaks loose. Luke says 'He knows what Charlie and his mother are planning!' Dave replies 'Yes, and why didn't we tell him already? He offered us those soldiers as a guarantee, and the best that the poor people could offer us was a "maybe" on normal civilians. The deal with the governor is just so much better for us!' Mark says 'We swore we wouldn't tell anyone, and moreover, we would be condemning the civilians to prison then, they would walk right into a trap. Do you really want that burdening your mind?' Dave says coldly 'That is not our problem Mark. They'll have to deal with the consequences. We have more important things to do'. Mark then almost loses his temper and says 'Can you only ever think about yourself? Are you seriously such an asshole that you would condemn all those people to a life in prison?' Dave wants to give an angry response but Luke intervenes by standing between Dave and Mark and saying 'Stop fighting now, you've been doing that more than enough already'. Mark says harshly 'Then you say something about this. You can't be okay with all this, can you?' Luke looks Mark cold in the eye until the latter looks away. Luke then says 'I don't want to condemn these people. However, Dave is right and the governor just offers much more. The thing I'm wondering though, it is your father we are after. Helping the villagers will greatly complicate that, why do you insist on assisting them?' Mark looks back up and says 'Probably because Charlie reminded me of my best friend'. 'What is the story behind this?' asks Luke. Mark takes a deep breath and calms down a bit. When he starts talking, his voice has a dreamy intonation 'When I was a couple years younger, like twelve or something, I had a great friend called George. We did everything together, and we were inseparable for years. This all was despite the fact that I was from a relatively rich family, and he was a boy from the slums of Jerlford. However, he was an honest boy, he didn't steal or anything. Out of pity I often gave him something to eat and although he was ashamed of it, he never refused the food. Then, after several great years which were definitely the best of my life so far, he just vanished. From one day to the other, I never saw him again. I searched for weeks and cried for months. Up to this very day, I still miss him and hope that I will somehow find him again'. Luke replies 'That's rough, I can imagine that must have hit you extremely hard and I understand why you now want to help these people. You sympathize with them and you don't want anyone in the poor district to suddenly lose their buddy or relative and undergo the same that you went through'. Mark nods and says 'We would ruin the lives of hundreds just for us to get a slightly bigger chance to overthrow Sovngarde'. 'Which, I might add, is still our goal and the reason that we were here in the first place' shouts Dave. 'It might be horrible for these people, but we just can't afford to not do this'. Mark replies 'I didn't ask for your opinion, I know you're a heartless kid. I'm asking for Luke and Caleb to consider the other option'. Before Dave can reply and cause another argument, Luke replies annoyed 'I really don't like that I have to have the final say in such a big decision again. Suppose it can't be helped since you and Dave are moral opposites'. When he continues talking, his voice has an unpleasantly cold tone: 'Mark, remember that we are in this position because of you. If not for saving your father, we would be sitting nice and cozy at the Panther's house with our own father. You may want to consider that every once in a while as well when you bring this mission in danger'. Mark is shocked by Luke's unexpected harsh words and he calms down and says 'You are right, I'm sorry. But please try to look for a compromise so we can save the civilians whilst still satisfying the governor'. Luke replies 'I may have an idea. The poor people won't like it, but I'm afraid it is the best we can offer them'.

Once again they cross the ugly iron fence to the poor district, and once again they move towards the center area. When they enter through the curtains that function as a door, they encounter Charlie. His face lights up and he says 'You've made up your mind?' Luke says grimly 'I'm afraid that I have bad news which we will need to tell your mother'. Charlie's smile disappears and he says 'Follow me then, it must be important'. Mireille notices them before they notice her and she slowly treads towards them. She says 'Travelers, I had hoped for good news, but your expressions tell me that you bring troubles'. Luke says 'You are right, we have bad news. We talked to the governor and he knows that you are planning to do something. He doesn't yet know what exactly and which night you will choose and he made us an offer we can't really refuse to provide him with this information'. Mireille's expression hardens and she replies in a cold, threatening voice 'I trust that you didn't tell him anything'. Luke replies 'No, we didn't, because we did not want to betray you. However, we also have to think of our own quest which is at least equally important to us as this mission is to you. I have come here with a solution that may satisfy both our needs'. Mireille lifts a brow in surprise and says 'Very well, what do you propose?' Luke continues and says 'We propose that you feint an attack tonight, which we will report as the real attack to the governor. He will react with a trap which you must of course be wary of. Furthermore, if he successfully repels your attack, he will not only give us what we want, but he is also likely to lower his defenses for future attacks which will make it easier for you to succeed in the future'. Mireille looks at Luke until he glances down and she says 'A good plan, if not for one small little detail. How do you expect us to feint an attack that they expect and make it convincing enough without losing any of our members. I am not going to sacrifice my men and women just to satisfy your needs'. Luke, not having thought of that, looks disappointed and says 'I have no idea, I don't even know how you are planning your attack so I cannot be more specific in how to execute the plan'. Charlie then comes up and says 'Mother, I think that we should give their plan a shot'. Mireille angrily looks at her son and she shouts 'No Charlie, don't talk about things you know nothing about!' Charlie doesn't back down and says 'They could have betrayed us but didn't, now they come with a strong idea which could actually increase our chances for success at the second attack, and you just reject it!' Mireille sits down and sinks in thought for almost an entire minute, carefully weighing the pros and cons. Eventually, she stands up again and says 'Fine. We will try, but if it looks for even just a moment that we might lose one of our people, I will immediately forego your plan and stick to my own'. 'Thank you' says Luke, 'If you'll excuse us now, we will return to the governor'. They back out of the improvised community home but Charlie runs after them to walk with them to the gates. Mark says 'Thanks for your help Charlie'. 'Not a problem' answers Charlie, 'I just feel that it is a good idea, so we should do it'. Dave says 'Regardless, your mother seems not to allow any input in her ideas, it was brave of you to go against it'. Charlie says 'It is not a unique thing, we've been clashing pretty often lately, mainly because I want to leave the city'. Luke asks 'Where do you plan on going?' 'I don't know yet, but definitely not another big city' says Charlie. Mark says 'Not all cities are like Falskaar but I can imagine that you want to visit a small village for a change'. They have arrived at the gates, signifying a temporary farewell. Charlie says 'I hope your plan works as intended, not just for my people, but also for myself. I need the real raid to still be an option as I need those supplies to be able to travel. For this reason, I hope we don't get caught tonight. Luke replies 'We'll do what we can'. They then leave the poor district and head back to the rich district to tell the governor about the plan.

They walk back through the rich district and Mark says 'I wonder if they'll fall for this. If they notice that the attack was only a feint, not only will the district be in trouble, but we might get accused of collaborating with them'. 'Don't worry' says Caleb, 'The governor is said to be a fair man. Egoistic perhaps, but fair. We will be fine, but it might occur that he does not honor his end of the bargain if he discovers that we have not honored ours'. They remain silent for the remainder of the walk as they are approaching the governor's home. They knock on the door, and it gets opened by one of the black haired boys they saw in the poor district during the morning hours. He doesn't seem to recognize the travelers and says 'You must be here for my father, he is in his office, I have heard that you are expected'. They walk through the corridors of the huge house, and again they look around, astonishing themselves by the riches of the family. When they reach the office, they notice that the door is closed. The governor's son knocks on the door, and before long, the governor appears. He says 'Give me another five minutes to finish up my current meeting' before closing the door again. The boy goes back to his own activities leaving them to wait for the governor. After what feels like an eternity, the door gets opened again, and an official looking man walks out. The voice coming from inside sounds tired when it says 'Come on in'. When they are all seated again, the governor says 'Your return must mean that you have agreed to our deal and that you have some information to share'. Luke takes a deep breath and manages to keep a straight face when he says 'The people from the poor district plan to raid a warehouse tonight'. The governor looks slightly shocked when he answers 'Tonight you say, that is earlier than I had expected. Do you know any details, for example the time or which warehouse exactly?' Mark replies 'We don't know sir but, with your permission, I do have a question myself'. 'Go right ahead' answers the governor 'I'll be glad to answer it'. Mark looks at Luke and Caleb quickly before saying 'If I may be so bold, what would you be doing with the civilians if you caught them stealing, would you condemn them to the noose, would you imprison them for a while, or would you do something else?' Caleb says shocked 'Mark, that is none of our concern, my apologies sir. I don't know what has gotten into the boy'. The governor waves his hand and says 'It's alright, don't worry. But to answer your question: we would not do anything to the civilians who commit the crime if they tell us who is responsible for the incentive itself. This person sadly must be imprisoned to prevent further problems from arising'. Mark says 'I understand, thank you'. The governor then stands up and announces 'I will need to arrange some preparations. I will make sure to honor my end of the bargain and prepare my soldiers as soon as we have caught the culprit behind this'.

The group gets led outside by the governor himself, but as soon as he has closed the door, Dave remarks 'He is lying you know, he is not planning to imprison only the brain behind the operation and I think that torture will not be excluded from the ways of "asking" the thieves who their leader is'. 'I know' says Luke 'He seems to be a born politician, looking friendly on the outside and harnessing a natural amount of power. However, deep inside he is just as cold and calculating as Samuel'. Caleb says 'I hope that it won't matter what he is planning to do with the civilians because they won't be caught. I fear the worst though, and to be honest, I can't imagine that they can feint a convincing attack without anyone getting apprehended'. Mark remains silent, preferring not to participate in the conversation as his opinion would not be approved of anyway. They take a long walk around the rich district, secretly enjoying the beauty of it, even though it is over the back of thousands of poor people. After half an hour they walk back to the middle district to see if Martha has returned from her errands. When they arrive at her house, they see the red haired figure of Charlie waiting near the door. When they approach him, they see that he looks bewildered. He says 'They closed off the gate to the poor district! I was here to run some errands and when I went back I saw a whole army of guards near the gates keeping everyone in so I hid and left for Martha as soon as I could!' Dave says 'Clearly the governor didn't want to risk anything happening tonight so he took this as a solution. Whether we want to or not, we are now also caught into this'.


	25. The revolution

Chapter 25: The Revolution

Charlie sits at Martha's table, looking like he is going to fall apart. Caleb has brewed some tea for him, but he still looks like he can burst into tears at any moment. Mark walks from left to right in the kitchen, saying 'I can't believe how we've been outsmarted like this. The governor probably expected this to be a ruse so he decided to not take a risk and just lock down an entire department of the city'. Luke says 'Calm down Mark, it will be fine'. 'Fine? It will not even be close to fine. If I hadn't said anything to the governor, he might not have taken such drastic measures. What should we do?' Luke replies 'Nothing for now, we will have to wait'. Eventually, Martha returns from her errands and when she sees Charlie in the living room, she says 'Charlie, you got out before they locked down the district. Do you have any idea why they are doing this?' Caleb says carefully 'I'm afraid that we might have an idea of why they are doing this, seeing as how we may have been part of the cause'. Martha looks perplexed and she says 'How, I do not understand'. Caleb says 'Sit down first, we will explain everything'. After Caleb has told their side of the story, Charlie says 'I also have something to tell you, and you won't be too happy about it. My mother was not just planning to steal supplies, but also to set fire to the area surrounding the warehouse to erase any traces and make it look like all the supplies just burned down because someone misplaced a candle'. Luke reacts shocked 'That would mean that innocent people would be in danger!' Charlie nods and says 'My mother didn't see them as innocent. She is an incredibly smart woman, but her judgment on right and wrong has been clouded by years of bitterness. I begged her to forego that part of the plan, but she insisted. It even led to me being excluded from the operation, which in result made me the person to run some errands in the middle district. When I saw the people blocking the entrance back home, I didn't know whether I should be happy or not. This will probably ensure the safety of the people in the rich district, but I'm not sure about the safety of my own people. Nobody here knows what's going on in the poor district right now, and I am not sure where I should be putting my loyalty. By telling you this, I have already betrayed my mother'. Charlie looks very sad now and he buries his face in his arms, his shoulders shaking heavily'. Luke picks up his chair and puts it next to Charlie's. He pats Charlie on the back, whispering some calming words. When Charlie has lifted his face up from his arms again, rubbing an arm along his face to dry any leftover tears, Luke has already gone to the kitchen to discuss the situation with his brother. He says to Dave 'There is not much more that we can do today, but I am afraid for what tomorrow might bring'. 'Me too' says Dave, 'And on top of that, I get the feeling that Mark is still on the side of the poor people despite the horrible actions they planned'. Luke mumbles 'His judgment is equally clouded as Mireille's. If he hasn't changed opinions by tomorrow, I'm afraid that we will have to knock some sense in that boy. There is one more thing though which I didn't get a chance to say earlier today'. 'Is this about me and Mark?' asks Dave. Luke nods and says 'The two of you are only drifting further apart. If you keep arguing that much, you might not be able to rectify it later. Sooner or later, this fight between the two of you is going to turn very sour, mark my words'. Dave answers 'I can't help it, he—'. Luke interrupts Dave's story by putting a hand over his mouth and saying strictly but friendly 'Save your flimsy excuses Dave, fix it with him or I'll find a way that won't be as pleasant'.

Charlie stays over for dinner and even decides to spend the night at Martha's because the poor district is still closed off when the sun has set. While they are eating dinner, everyone's thoughts are at the current situation of the city, but neither the boys, nor Caleb or Martha wants to talk about it while Charlie is still awake to not worry him even more. Charlie is the first one to go to bed, taking the last available room in the house for himself. When he has gone upstairs and closed the door, Luke says 'I can't believe that they planned to set fire to the rich district. That is much worse than whatever the governor has been doing'. As expected, Mark immediately disagrees by saying 'They're rightfully doing this after all those years. It's those rich guys' own fault that this has escalated'. Dave wants to say something but Luke kicks his leg beneath the table and resumes 'No Mark, this is not right. Would it have been right if the people from the slums set fire to Jerlford? Would it be fair if they had burned down your inn?' Mark wavers as he says 'No, but that is an entirely different scenario'. 'Is it now? says Luke 'I figured it would be pretty much the same. Poor people attacking richer people out of envy and hate'. Mark protests 'But we would have nothing to do with that; we are not the ones who caused them to be poor'. Luke replies 'Neither would ninety percent of the rich district here, so my point still stands'. Mark remains quiet as he realizes the meaning of Luke's words. Luke continues on a much softer tone 'It is not always the case that the rich people are wrong. Just because the poorer civilians are pitiful does not mean that they are right'. After a moment, Mark reluctantly nods and he mutters 'I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner'. Dave carefully replies 'That is not your fault, there was no "sooner". We only heard this a short while ago. Also, nobody will blame you for supporting what you believe is right, it is what we all do'. Mark looks up, and for the first time in a week, he doesn't look at Dave with hate or antipathy, but with a sense of gratitude for his understanding attitude. He mutters a quiet 'Thank you' before getting up from the table and walking up the stairs to go to bed. Luke says quietly 'Well done Dave, turns out you can be a nice guy as well'. Dave turns around and says 'Don't expect it to become a habit though, this was an exception'. 'Very well' says Luke, 'Just try to lay low for a while. Don't offend him or even oppose him in anything for the coming days. You might have arranged a truce, but the peace treaty has not yet been signed between the two of you'. Martha suddenly says 'It is good of you that you did that. This morning, I talked to him and he seemed pretty sad about what was happening between you two'. Caleb says 'It is good that the two of you have made up for now, but if I'm honest, there are more important things going on right now. For starters, will we talk to the governor again and see if this is still enough to warrant a couple of soldiers?' Martha says 'I suggest that you do that, but you best be careful not to question his decision of today. He doesn't take too kindly to people doubting his judgment'. Luke yawns and says 'I'm heading to bed, we have another long day ahead of us tomorrow'. The others join him and they all fall asleep quickly despite the events of the past day.

They get awoken the next day by loud noise coming from the streets. Luke and Dave, who have a room with a window at the street side, see that the source of the noise is in fact a large group of people who are holding signs and pitchforks and who are marching towards the rich district. He quickly goes to Charlie's room to tell him, but finds it empty. When he returns to looking out of the window, he sees the reason for this. At the head of the marching group of people is a boy with red hair and a large sign saying 'Stop the oppression!' He proudly leads the squad which gives Luke the idea that this whole protest was Charlie's or his mother's idea and that he somehow set it up while the brothers were asleep. Dave also notices him and he says 'That stupid boy. We should inform the others'. They get dressed and run downstairs where they see that Martha and Caleb are already outside watching the protesters as they pass by. Caleb says 'I wonder how Charlie managed to arrange this on such a short term'. Martha says 'I'm wondering more if this protest is going to end peacefully or if the guards will knock it down. They are known not to take this lightly, and this protest seems to be the most serious in a while'. Luke asks 'Should we go take a look?' Martha says 'It might not be the smartest thing to do, but I can't fault you if you want to, just don't get too close to the crowd itself'. Luke doesn't wait any longer and he rushes out of the door with Dave and Mark, who also just arrived downstairs, closely behind him. They follow the protest march but take care not to get too close and maybe be mistaken by any guards as protestors themselves. When the gates to the rich district come into sight, the boys sit down at the side of the road and await the events that are about to unfold. The protestors start shouting, and aside from the expected chants such as 'Free the poor people', there are also a lot of obscenities and even straight insults that are aimed at the rich civilians, the governor or even his family. It is a matter of time before a spokesperson of the governor will appear because otherwise it looks like the protestors will storm the gate. Indeed, it only takes five minutes before he governor himself, under loud booing, gets up on a small stage, well behind the sturdy metal fence. He speaks in a loud voice 'Citizens of Falskaar! Please calm down and return to your houses'. Of course, the protestors stay right where they are, and some even yell 'We won't be going anywhere until you've opened every gate in this city'. The governor then tries a different tactic 'Citizens, tell me exactly what your wishes are, and maybe we can come to an agreement this time'. The boys then see Charlie stepping forward, saying 'We want to get rid of this district system. It is unfair that some people have such a fancy and expensive house whilst others have no house at all and are struggling for every bite of food!' The governor answers 'The rich people here are also the ones who have worked hardest in the past years. Do you want to rob them of the privilege they have worked so hard to obtain?' Charlie shouts 'That is bullshit! That may have once been the case, but not anymore. Everything is now decided by which family one is born into. There are no chances for the poorer people to get a job and climb higher up, no matter how hard they work! Similarly, even if the rich men and women don't do anything for years, they still remain in their rich houses, every need of them being attended to, and every wish being granted!' The governor's answer sounds sincere, and it seems like he is genuinely curious about the problems in the city. 'And what would you, a member from the poor district, propose as a solution then?' Charlie replies, his voice filled with a sense of pride 'Make it as it once was, a long time ago. I'm too young to have seen this, but that doesn't mean that I don't know the stories. Make everyone equal, remove the whole idea of privileges and districts, and don't give someone an advantage because of money they have had in the past. It is time to restart this city from scratch and make everyone work together to make it equal for all'. He takes a pause to catch his breath and then continues 'Have the city divide their resources where necessary, instead of towards rich people who use it for their own gain. Use this money to help those in need, only then will the people in this city be equal'. Luke remarks quietly 'He has some big ambitions for such a young kid. Wonder who told him to say all that'. 'Probably his mother' says Dave, 'She seems like a person who would say such a thing'. The governor still stands on his elevated place and he says 'You realize that what you propose is nigh impossible to actually achieve, do you not? Alas, to have this city start over entirely would mark the end of it'. Charlie replies 'They gave you a title, Mister Marx. It's high time that you honor the promises you made during your election to governor. To perhaps change your mind, if I may be so bold, I hereby invite you to take a walk around in the poor district and see the quality of life there for yourself. Maybe then will you finally see reason'. After these last words, Charlie disappears into the crowd and the people start to slowly return to their daily business. The boys don't stick around and quickly return to Martha's house. 

Having arrived back at their safe haven in the city, the boys explain everything that happened to Martha and Caleb. Right when they are finished with their story, someone knocks on the door. When Martha has opened it, everyone is surprised when Charlie enters the house. He says 'I owe you all an explanation don't I?' 'Damn right you do' says Luke, 'What were you doing up there?' Charlie says 'I couldn't sleep last night, so I waited until you were all asleep before going to the gates of the poor district. There, I somehow managed to speak to my mother who said that the whole warehouse raid idea in fact was but a step in a much bigger plan. A plan to reform this city and start anew'. Mark asks calmly 'Did your mother order you to say the words you did?' 'Yes' says Charlie, 'But I believe them and I truly think that it will make this city a better place'. Mark replies 'We'll just have to see about that. It sounds great, but as with any ambitious plan, it is sure to have many flaws as well. And besides, all speculation is useless if you can't convince the rich people or at least the governor'. Charlie says grimly 'Oh, I will convince him, he will see how bad the people in the poor district have been treated and how horrible life has been for them'. Martha says 'Do you really think that the shock will convince him?' Charlie replies 'It should, although I am not entirely sure'. Luke says 'When were you planning to show him the poor district?' Charlie says 'I expect him to be curious enough to be willing to see it this afternoon. If you want, then I suppose you can tag along'. Caleb says 'That might be a good idea actually, to make sure that our governor doesn't forget our arrangement. However, we shouldn't all go, two people would be more than enough'. Luke says 'I propose that Mark and Dave go. Is everyone okay with that?' Caleb and Martha, who notice what Luke is trying to do, are quick to agree and although Mark and Dave themselves are a bit unwilling, they submit. For a while, it is relatively quiet, so Martha breaks the silence to say 'Let's have some breakfast, you can't go on walking through the district on an empty stomach'. When they are walking to the breakfast table, Dave whispers to Luke 'I'm not sure if I should thank you, or strangle you'. Luke just smiles and answers 'A thank you would be most appropriate I think'. After breakfast, Charlie, Dave and Mark prepare themselves to go to the poor district to see if he governor has shown up yet. Before they leave however, Caleb takes Dave and Mark away from Charlie for a second and he says 'Listen, I know you want to assist Charlie when possible, but keep in mind that gaining the support from the governor is much more important for us. If you have to back the governor to guarantee that, so be it, don't let yourself get distracted at the cost of our mission okay'. Dave and Mark nod, and together with Charlie, they leave the house.

When they arrive at the gates, they see that although the governor has not yet arrived, the guards that were there before have disappeared, and the gates have reopened. The boys sit on a nearby bench right outside the gates and wait. Mark says 'I thought you were planning to leave this city. Are you staying if you really manage to change the system?' 'I might' says Charlie, 'I am not sure yet. If life really changes around here, it could become a great place. All I know is that if this doesn't work, then I will be leaving as soon as I can. I don't want to live in poverty any longer'. Dave replies 'That is understandable, but wouldn't your mother miss you?' Charlie says 'Probably not as much as a normal mother would miss her son. You know, I've never really had a loving parent. I've never known my father, and my mother also often doesn't really care for me even though I really love her'. Dave says 'You seem to have been unlucky in your life. If you ever are near Astranaar during your future travels, come and visit me and my brother, we'd be glad to see you again'. 'Thank you Dave, I appreciate that' says Charlie. Mark whispers to Dave 'That was pretty surprising to hear such a thing from you'. Dave whispers back 'I'm not entirely without feelings and I pity him. The boy has grown up in an extremely poor environment without a loving family and without having had many friends. He didn't have a childhood and this was the best I could do for him'. Their conversation gets interrupted when Charlie shouts 'The governor is coming!' In the distance indeed comes the governor with two bodyguards. When he comes near the boys he asks 'Why do you two accompany him?' Dave responds 'As two of the few neutral people in the city, we decided to be here for his protection, the same reason you have brought two guards along as well'. 'Let us go take a look then' says the governor, 'I am actually curious whether your stories were true'. They swing open the rusty iron gate and their group of six enters the poor district. They walk down the small hill to the place where the first improvised "houses" are. Charlie says 'Sir governor, this is where most of the people here have lived in for multiple years due to a lack of resources to build anything better'. The governor watches in awe upon all the improvised homes and he says 'How can you people live in that?' Charlie says coldly 'Well, often we don't. Many have died last winter due to lack of proper housing'. The governor's face betrays that he is getting nervous, and this expression only worsens when they see more of the poor district. Whenever he asks a question about any facilities that should be present, Charlie answers that there are none around, and when he asks about any place where they can get food and water, Charlie says 'We are pretty much dependent on what the people from the middle district offer us, other than the occasional animal that one of our hunters manages to shoot with a home-made bow'. They arrive at the big camp like house and Charlie offers the governor to go inside. He seems to doubt for a moment but chooses to enter, and together they step into the dim light. The governor looks around and asks 'Do you make all these things yourselves?' 'We do' says Charlie 'We try to make complex things with cheap materials and we have gotten pretty creative at that. Not that we've had a choice really, I mean, there were never any ordinary tools, so we had to do something'. After that, the governor remains silent for a while, but when he sees Charlie's mother, his mouth falls open and he says 'Mireille, you're still alive?' 'As alive as I've ever been, sir governor. That is, if you can count living here in these horrid circumstances as being alive. How about you, how has life treated you in the beautiful and problem free rich district?' These last words were spoken in a cold voice with fake friendliness and they definitely do not miss their target. The governor nervously rubs his hands and he says 'I never knew it was this bad and I never intended it to be this way'. A smile plays around Mireille's lips when she says 'It is not too late to change it, everyone will forgive you if you make it right now, including me. Come on Karl, do it for us'. The governor sighs and says 'Very well, you are right, I will get to it immediately'. The governor turns around and starts walking back to the gates, but Mark and Dave follow him. Dave says carefully 'Sir, I know you must be really busy now, but do you remember our arrangement?' The governor looks at him and says 'I remember. We will be going through some radical changes, but if I remain governor, I will honor our agreement as a way of gratitude for your role in all of this'. Mark tries to say 'But we—'. Dave interrupts him by discreetly punching his side and he says 'Thank you governor. We wish you the best of luck in your future work'. The governor walks back to the gates, his mind already on the difficult months that lie ahead of him, and after a moment, the two boys follow him to head back to Martha's house'.

When Dave and Mark return to Martha's house, they see that Luke and Caleb have packed their supplies already. Dave says 'Are we leaving already?' Caleb answers 'It is for the best, revolutions like this seldom happen completely in peace. I want to be out of here before all hell breaks loose. Did you remind the governor about the soldiers he would send?' 'Yes' says Dave, 'He said that if he stayed governor, he would honor the arrangement, although he did not seem entirely sure if he really would remain in charge'. Martha says 'I expect him to remain in charge, the population of poor people who have merit with the changes will be bigger than the amount of people that will lose money and who thus might vote against him'. Caleb says 'Then it is settled, we should move to Jibral next, to the southeast. Martha says 'It will be crowded there, the Highland games will take place in a couple of days, and it is the biggest sports event in the region'. 'That is awesome' says Luke, 'Dave, we should join and see how we do!' Mark says 'Do we not have more important business to attend to?' Caleb replies 'We will be there for quite a while, I see no harm in them joining the Highland games. In fact, if they win something, then the prizes might even help us on our journey'. Luke is pretty much dancing from excitement now, and Dave also looks very happy with the foresight of participating in a sports event outside of Astranaar. They thank Martha for her hospitality and she says 'Not a problem, it was my pleasure, da svidaniya'. They walk out of the door into the afternoon sun their bags filled with delicious meals that Martha had prepared for their departure. They arrive at the gates to the outside world which they pass without problems or questions. When they walk across the plains, and Falskaar is about to disappear from their vision, Luke turns around one last time and says 'It is a different city than when we arrived. I wonder if we will ever learn the fate of this city after the revolution'. Dave stands next to him and says 'We will, and even if we don't learn about it anytime soon, we can always travel here again in ten years or so. By then it will have changed massively, for better or for worse'.


	26. The road to Jibral

Chapter 26: The road to Jibral

The road to Jibral is pretty well maintained and easy to walk on. They come across some other travelers every now and then although most of these don't pay any attention to them. When they have traveled for about an hour and a half, Luke asks 'Caleb, will we be able to reach Jibral today?' 'No' replies Caleb, 'We will sleep at an inn tonight, and we will leave for Jibral tomorrow which we should reach at noon'. Luke says 'Aside from the Highland games, which are nice and all, what will we be doing there? More specifically, how did you plan on recruiting more men for the siege of Sovngarde?' Caleb replies 'In Falskaar, I knew only Martha, but in Jibral I know several members of its most influential family. In fact, I think that Jibral will be our easiest stop and I expect us to be able to gather close to a thousand well-armed soldiers'. 'That's a lot, is Jibral that big?' asks Luke. Caleb replies 'It is the biggest city of the north. Imagine Markarth, double that and you'll have an idea of the size of Jibral'. They continue onwards and approach a set of hills that have a multitude of trees at the side of the road, even though the ground seems rather rocky. The path goes up and down these hills and has many curves to avoid having to climb over rocks or through trees. Despite the precautions the builders of the road indubitably have taken, it is still quite an effort to climb the hills. It is for this reason that they halt to eat lunch on top of the second one. By now, the sun is well over its highest point, but it is still pretty hot. They eat some of Martha's food which grants them the energy to climb down the hill and over the third and final hill. After having climbed down, they are in front of a huge field filled with flowers. The road they are following gets joined by other roads from various directions and becomes one big road to the southeast. They notice that it is quickly becoming more crowded with many merchants with wagons, travelers by horse and soldiers in an unknown, green uniform on foot. Caleb says 'These are the soldiers of Jibral, they travel the roads by day to ensure that none with evil intentions can approach unnoticed. Right now, it is a fairly busy road already, but tomorrow will be extremely crowded with all people coming to either watch or participate in the Highland games. It will most definitely be a change of pace to what we are used to'. Even today it already gets more and more crowded the closer they get to Jibral, but it isn't until they spot a small village near the end of the day that they get a real idea of the scale of the event. The whole village is swarming with people and they can't walk as much as a step without bumping into someone. Caleb leads them through the people to a large inn at the edge of the village. He says 'This should be one of the less crowded inns although it still won't be quiet at all. Don't worry, once we reach Jibral, all these people will be divided over a much bigger area so it won't feel as oppressing anymore'. When they enter the inn, they see it is indeed ever so slightly less crowded than it was outside, but the room they get assigned is still one of the last ones the inn had available. Their night of sleep isn't optimal as they get awoken multiple times by the loud guests, but when they wake up early in the morning they still feel rested and ready for another day.

The boys follow Caleb downstairs and see that even though they went for breakfast before dawn, they still aren't the first people in the room. Across the room are a couple of fit looking guys their age who look like they will be participating in the games, and on the right side of the room is an elderly couple who will presumably be spectating. The boys take some of the warm eggs with crusty brown bread and ice cold water. Caleb says 'At least we will have a decent breakfast. Within one hour there will be either no eggs or cold ones, and the bread will probably be long gone as well. Even though the games themselves don't start until tomorrow morning, it is still important that you bank up on energy now'. Mark asks 'What will we be doing once we have entered the city?' Caleb says 'Luke and Dave can go and sign up for the games, I will go look for a place to sleep and then visit the Shu family. You are free to tag along with whomever you prefer'. Luke says in between bites 'Or you could also sign up for a couple of events and see how well you fare'. Mark looks a bit conflicted as he says 'I'm not sure whether that is such a good idea, I'm not that great at sports'. Dave replies 'Then just join for fun, or join something that isn't too intensive'. Mark says 'Maybe, I'll see about that when we get there', although it is clear that he still doesn't feel like participating. When they have finished eating, Caleb pays the host the costs for the night, and they walk out of the door in the fresh morning breeze. The sun has barely risen above the horizon and it is still pretty dark outside. It is chilly, but the clear sky promises a beautiful, sun-filled day. While they are walking towards Jibral, Caleb says 'Shall I tell you a bit about the history of the Highland games? It is a pretty interesting story'. 'Go ahead' says Luke, 'I'm pretty curious'. Caleb says 'Long ago, before the Shu family took control, Jibral was a pretty small village. Despite being small, its location ensured a constant stream of travelers. Amongst these travelers were many mercenaries as well, and the ruler of Jibral wanted to wage war on his neighboring cities to expand his reign. He gave each warrior a series of challenges that tested their strength, agility, skill with various weapons and many other qualities that a seasoned soldier should have. The best scoring participants were recruited into the army and were paid a high amount of money or food. The main reason for the high wage was to attract the best mercenaries from across the country. Eventually, after the ruler had gathered enough soldiers, he attacked the nearby villages which all fell quickly to his superior army. He became the richest man of the northwest, and under his rule Jibral flourished and undertook its first steps to the big city it is now. Every spring, the king had his soldiers, as well as some new mercenaries, undertake the challenges again. The worst scoring soldiers were without pardon replaced by the best scoring mercenaries to make sure that the army remained the strongest army of the land. The king reigned his entire life, protected by his army of strong fighters, and when he finally died at old age, the games were kept as a tradition. Although they no longer are qualifiers for an army, they still attract people from the entire country to participate. The name, as you may have guessed, originates from the environment here. The many hills around the city have given the competition the name "Highland games"'. 'That's a really interesting story' says Luke, 'But who got Jibral and all its riches after the king died?' Caleb replies 'It first went to his son, but it quickly turned out that he wasn't quite the genius that his father was and he died young, on the battlefield. Afterwards it changed owners many times, and I don't know how that went exactly. In the end, it became a city like most others and the riches were used to construct and expand it time and again'. Dave asks 'How did the Shu family gain control of the city?' Caleb answers 'That story is unfortunately not as spectacular as you may have hoped. They were simply the richest and most successful family in the city, so eventually, they gained power which they used in addition to their money in a brilliant way to gain even more power. I don't know the exact way they did that, but I do know that they've been in charge for many decades now'. Mark asks 'How do you know them, or more specifically, how do they know you?' Caleb smiles and says 'One of them was a childhood friend of mine and I've helped them out with medicines multiple times. We haven't had much contact but I'm certain they'll remember me'. When it is nearing noon they can see Jibral in the distance. Though it is pretty hard to estimate the exact size from here, they can already see that it much bigger than any city they've been to before. Luke says 'I'm curious to how it is in the city. Caleb says 'A lot nicer than Falskaar and definitely much nicer than Markarth. The buildings are not as close to each other, there are many parks and in this time of the year, the stadiums will most certainly catch your eye. I think you will like it here Luke. Despite it being so big, it has some similarities to Astranaar'.

The road is getting more and more crowded due to people on horseback overtaking them, as well as other early birds joining them from even more roads from various directions. Dave remarks 'There sure are a lot of roads that lead to this place'. Caleb nods and says 'Around these parts, there even is an expression: "There are many roads that lead to Jibral", meaning that there are multiple solutions to a problem'. The closer they get, the busier the road gets. By the time they can distinguish the walls, it is almost as crowded on the road as it was the day before. They can't walk as fast anymore and have to adapt to the pace of the crowd which grows slower the closer they get to the city. Luke uses the time to observe how the city looks, and the first thing he sees is the magnificent white wall. It may not be made of marble like the walls of Markarth, but it looks strong and durable. It looks much friendlier than Markarth's walls while retaining the magnificence and strength that that wall possessed. When they get closer, Luke can see the highest buildings of the city which are barely visible above the high walls. He can see something that looks like the top of a cathedral, a couple of massive mansions and a few things that could well be the stadiums that Caleb talked about. When they get close to the gates, the entire horde of people stands still, all waiting in line to be admitted to the city. Almost an hour passes before they finally reach the gates themselves. A group of soldiers in green clothing ask everyone what their names are and what the reason for their visit is. When the travelers have reached the gate, Luke and Dave say that they will be participating in the Highland games, while Caleb and Mark say that they will be merely spectating. One of the men writes this down, while another signals them to walk onwards. When they have passed the gates, Dave remarks 'Is there a reason you didn't tell the soldier the real reason for your visit?' 'Because if I say at the gates that I am here to visit the Shu family, that will raise a lot of questions and it would delay us by even more, if they let us in at all. I will also strongly advise you to not mention anything about our mission to anyone, no matter how friendly they may be. It is not a good thing if people here know about it, more so because the people here value the peace they have above all else. If they hear that we might cause their city to be in danger, they definitely won't be as friendly to us'. Luke says 'We'll be careful'. They then take a better look upon the city. The houses, which are made of stone but usually aren't made too fancy, are far apart from each other, and everywhere they look, there are trees or fields of grass filled with flowers. On several places are wooden benches for people to rest, and a large clear river streams through the entire city. Luke says 'It looks like a village with the size of a city'. Caleb says 'That is indeed what they tried to make it look like when they constructed it. Despite its enormous size, it probably has less inhabitants than Markarth, and although the rich people live very comfortable here, it is made sure that the poorer people at least have a decent house as well. Jibral is very popular as a city to live in, which is why it has continuously been growing'. Mark asks 'Should we first go to an inn to drop off our supplies?' 'Yes' says Caleb, 'I know a great place where most participants of the Highland games stay, the Olympic inn. Here is some money, the three of you can go there, but Mark, if someone asks, tell them you will participate as well, you'll get a nice discount if you do. To get there, just follow the river until you come across a stone bridge. Cross it, and the inn should be on your right side. I'll join you soon but you don't need to wait for me, you can take a look around in the city if you wish'.

The boys follow the road that Caleb pointed them to, in the meantime looking around in the beautiful city. Luke says 'Caleb was right, it does remind me a bit of a larger version of Astranaar, only with stone houses'. Dave replies 'I still prefer Astranaar over this, the walls surrounding the city don't make me feel at ease'. Mark then says 'I've never had a problem with cities, it's much more convenient to have all the facilities of a city compared to just a small shop like in a village'. 'I guess it's just what you prefer' says Dave, 'We have reached the bridge by the way'. They cross the stone bridge and they immediately notice the Olympic inn. It is one of the largest buildings they've seen so far and it is painted in bright colors to distinguish it from the other buildings. The boys enter it and notice that it is already pretty crowded inside. Most of the people are their age or slightly older, although there are also some younger children in the inn, mostly accompanied by a parent or an older brother or sister. Luke notices that most people look averagely fit, though there are also some that look like true athletes, either built with broad shoulders, or having a thinner and more athletic posture. When they walk towards the counter where the host is standing, they come across another group of three boys which are all their age. One of the three, a tall boy with defined muscles which are visible through his white shirt, brown eyes and a nose that looks like it has been broken in the past, holds out his arm to stop them and says mockingly 'Well, well, they really let anyone participate these days now'. Mark ignores the boy and walks on, but Luke doesn't let the insult unanswered. He stands right in front of the boy and looks him in the eye, saying 'What is your problem?' The boy answers 'Get lost kid, before I'll break your arms'. Luke doesn't let himself get intimidated and replies fervidly 'Go ahead and try, we'll see who will break whose arms then'. The boy grins and says 'You got guts. Don't worry, I'd punch that out of you soon enough'. Now it is Luke's turn to laugh as he says 'You're all bark but no bite, I think you are just a coward'. He then walks towards the counter but feels a hand on his shoulder. When he turns around, the boy looks at him, fists clenched but clearly not planning to fight in a crowded inn, saying 'You will regret those words soon, I'll promise you that, you just made a grave mistake'. Luke turns around again and mutters 'Sure, whatever you say'. Dave, who heard this entire conversation, says to Luke 'Why did you do that? That guy looks like he really wants to fight you now'. Luke replies calmly 'I can take him, don't you worry'. Dave says 'I doubt that, and even if you can, what are you doing making enemies like that? We're not here to cause problems!' Luke shrugs his broad shoulders and says 'You worry too much, we probably won't see those guys again anyway'. They have reached the counter where a small, pretty girl with brown hair asks in a warm, pleasant tone 'Are you boys participating in the games as well?' Mark and Luke say 'Yes', but Dave is just staring at the girl and seems to have forgotten how to talk for a moment. The girl seems to not notice it and hands them a key, saying 'The games start tomorrow, the sign-up bureau is at the end of the street and is open until dusk. Your room is up on the fourth floor, that will be twenty-five gold coins for three nights of sleep'. Luke hands her the money and the boys move upstairs. When they have entered the room and Mark is off to wash himself, Luke pokes his brother in the side and says 'It is rude to stare like that. Don't think I did not notice it'. Dave mutters 'I wasn't staring' but Luke notices his brother blushing. He laughs loudly and says mockingly 'I see how it is, my little brother has found himself a nice little flower'. 'Shut up' says Dave, 'It isn't like that at all!' 'Of course it isn't' says Luke, 'And a cow isn't an animal, right?' At this point Mark exits the bathing room so Luke stops mocking his brother for now and says 'Let's go sign up for the games now. We'll think of what we are exactly going to participate in while we're on our way'.


	27. Signing up

Chapter 27: Signing up

The boys start walking down the beautiful road, following the other people who are all presumably heading towards the sign ups. They look around and notice that the walls in this street are littered with posters that advertise the Highland games. When Dave takes a look, he can see that it mentions the events that will be held. Most are common like running, swimming, spear tossing, obstacle courses and his personal favorite: Archery. However, a lot of the events involve fighting in one way or another. Amongst those events are some wrestling disciplines, but also boxing, several forms of martial arts, some free fight event, sword fighting, spear fighting, and many other weapon proficiencies. Dave remarks 'It seems like they kept their tradition of events that resemble challenges that the soldiers would have faced. I didn't expect this many weapon events'. 'Me neither' says Luke, 'But we won't be participating in those anyway, though I think it would be well worth to take a look if we have the chance'. Mark also inspects the poster and says 'I don't really see anything I could participate in without just making a fool out of myself'. Luke replies 'This will likely be the only time that you'll ever attend these games, you don't need to win to have fun, just take the opportunity'. 'Luke is right' says Dave, 'If you don't participate now, you'll regret it later'. 'Maybe you are right' says Mark, 'What events will the two of you be participating in?' Dave replies 'I'll take archery for sure, and I guess running as well, although I don't expect to do too well on that'. Luke says 'I'll definitely take swimming and one of the obstacle courses, and I'm still thinking whether I should take one of the fighting events. Mark, you should also take an obstacle course, it says here that it comes in different levels'. Mark looks at the poster and sees that Luke is right. He says reluctantly 'I suppose that I could do that then, if you insist'. Luke smacks him on the shoulder and says 'That's the spirit! Let's follow these people and finally sign up'.

They continue their walk which leads them to a big park which has been transformed into a huge stadium. Along the edges are many spaces where spectators can either sit down or stand to watch the athletes. The middle of the park has been changed into a running track and near the sides are a couple of circles on the ground which presumably will get used for fighting. There are still people at work to make everything ready for the start of the Highland games tomorrow, and overall it looks very professional. In front of them is a very crowded tent through which they can barely see some people handing out pieces of paper which are presumably the forms necessary for signing up. Mark goes to stand in line while Luke and Dave observe the competitors. Most of them are discussing what they'll sign up for, but some take the paper, immediately write down something and throw it in a large box next to the tent. While they are watching the other athletes, two boys with dark hair walk towards them, one being about eighteen years old, the other only fifteen at most. The older one is a bit taller than Luke and Dave, and his broad shoulders and defined arms are remarkable, though even with this, he doesn't look much heavier than Luke, giving him a physically strong and very agile appearance. The younger one is fairly small, but despite his young age, he already starts to resemble the figure of his companion. The younger one says 'Hello there, do you by any chance have two additional forms for us?' Luke replies 'Our friend has just entered the line for ours, a couple minutes ago, so we don't have any yet'. The boy replies 'Could you ask him for two extra? We don't have enough time if we need to start standing in line now'. 'Sure' says Luke. He then shouts 'Mark, could you get two additional forms?' Mark puts up his thumb to signal he heard it. Dave asks the boys friendly 'Why don't you have the time yourselves?' The older boy replies in a mature and serious voice 'We still have to run some errands, and by the time those are over, it would be past dusk and the inscription period would be over'. 'I see' says Luke, 'So you live here in the city then?' 'Yes' says the younger boy cheerfully, 'My name is Tim, and my brother here is Dean. Our mother runs a bakery here in Jibral'. Dean replies somewhat annoyed 'What did mom tell you about going around and telling your whole life story to strangers?' Luke laughs and says 'Don't worry about it. My name is Luke, and this here is Dave. We are from Astranaar'. Tim says 'Isn't that close to Jerlford? Did you come all the way from there just for the Highland games?' Dave says 'It is indeed far away, but we were traveling for other reasons and we passed through here, so we thought we might as well participate'. Tim asks 'What are you going to sign up for?' Dean pokes his little brother's head and says 'Timmy, don't be so curious all the time'. Dave grins and says 'I know all too well how annoying it is to have such a meddling brother'. The next moment, Dave is rubbing his hand over his arm where Luke has punched him. Tim says 'Anyway, I will be participating in the heavy version of the obstacle course and in some of the longer running competitions!' Luke says 'If we are in the same age category, I'll see you on the field when it is time for the obstacle course, don't think I'll make it easy on you'. Tim smiles and says 'Is that the only thing you're participating in?' Luke replies 'I'm also going for swimming and I might take part in one of the fighting competitions but I haven't made up my mind about which one yet'. Dean then smiles for the first time and says 'So Luke, we are rivals then. Good luck, you are going to need it. The field of participants for swimming is tough, but I have a feeling that you might make a top ten result, though I'll surely won't let you pass me'. Luke says amused 'We will see about that Dean, the best of luck to you as well'. Dean says 'Other than swimming, I will only participate in archery'. Dave says 'Hey, that would make us rivals as well! Seems like a fun coincidence to come across the two of you'. Tim says fervidly 'Let's see how fun it is when you get beaten by us on every event'. Luke says 'We'll just see about that now won't we?' By now, Mark has returned with five forms, and after a short introduction to Tim and Dean he hands everyone one form and a pencil. On this form, they have to enter their name, age, place of living and the sport events they want to participate in. Dave quickly crosses archery and then doubts for a while about the running events before crossing the 1000 meter one. Mark exclusively crosses the "obstacle course - light" and then quickly goes to the box to hand in his form before he changes his mind. Luke immediately crosses the swimming and "obstacle course - heavy" and then hovers his hand over the different fighting disciplines. Dave leans over and says 'I am not sure if it's a good idea for you to do that. I know that you really want to test yourself against others, but we need you intact for our mission which is still far more important than this'. Luke replies 'In Astranaar it never gave problems'. Dave says 'That's true, but in our village people took care not to injure someone. I highly doubt that will be the case here. It's more than likely that people will do everything to win without having as much as a thought of what they might cause to their opponents. To be honest, I got a feeling that even the winners will be fairly injured when they are finished'. 'Luke replies 'I suppose you're right. I'll keep it on just the obstacle course and swimming then'. After they've all handed in their forms, Tim and Dean prepare to leave, but Luke asks them 'Is it okay if we walk with you for a while? I want to explore the city but I'm afraid that I'll get lost'. Tim replies excitedly 'Of course you can join us, we'll be glad to show you the city, right bro?' Dean just shrugs his shoulders and says 'Alright, why not, although we will just be on our way for the errands we are supposed to run, so don't expect a sightseeing trip'.

They leave the park and head towards the city's center. Tim tells them all the remarkable things they pass by, such as the mayor's office which is one of the tallest buildings in Jibral. He also tells them a bit about previous editions of the Highland games in which he and his brother participated: 'Last year I won the medium obstacle course by a large margin, although there were only lousy prizes for the medium level, and Dean managed to get top five in both archery and swimming!' Luke asks 'Why didn't you participate in the heavy level that year then?' Tim replies, because for the heavy level there is a minimum age requirement of fifteen years, otherwise it is supposedly too hard. Bro, do you remember what places you got exactly last year?' 'I don't like bragging' grumbles Dean. Luke says lightheartedly 'Come on, it's not boasting if we ask you for it'. He then adds jokingly 'Besides, is it still arrogant if it's true?' Dean sighs and says 'I got fourth place out of forty-five in swimming and a shared second place in archery out of about thirty participants'. 'Wow' says Dave, 'That is really good'. Dean almost unnoticeably smiles, showing that he is not completely bereft of vanity. He says 'Fourth out of forty-five sounds really good, but fourth is the worst place to end at. Barely outside of recognition and reward range, this year I'll try to get at least third'. Luke smiles and says 'Any idea if there are more or less competitors this year?' Dean replies 'Slightly more perhaps, but fifty is the limit for each age group anyway'. When they have arrived at the store area of Jibral, Tim says 'It is time to say farewell now, where do you sleep?' 'In the Olympic inn, near the river' says Luke. Dean says 'The river is just at the end of this street, you can follow it to reach the inn. Let's hope we can match up against each other tomorrow'. 'Sure hope so' says Luke, 'See you two tomorrow!' Dave and Mark plan on walking back to the inn, but Luke says 'The afternoon isn't even halfway through, why head back already?' 'Because of Caleb' says Mark, 'He might be back from his visit to the Shu family'. Dave says nothing, but Luke sees that he wants to head back for his own reasons, so he gives in and they return to the inn.

When they get there, it is somewhat less crowded than it was earlier but still very busy. Caleb has not arrived yet, meaning that the meeting probably took longer than he expected. They see a man of about forty years with hair that is already turning grey talking to the hostess who handed them their key this morning. The man says to her 'Well Mayka, you've done really well today again. Why don't you take a break of two hours, you have earned it'. She replies 'Thanks uncle, but are you sure that you'll manage on your own?' 'No problem, just try to be back before people want dinner'. Mayka then goes to a small room in the back, comes out in different clothes, walks past Mark and the brothers and exits the inn. Dave stares at the door through which she left and quietly mutters 'So Mayka is her name, I wonder where she is going'. They move upstairs, but before they enter their room, Luke stops Dave and whispers to him 'When she is back, you're going to talk to her, your nervous behavior is driving me up the wall'. Dave replies 'No way, I'm not going to talk to her just so she can reject me in front of hundreds of others'. Luke sighs 'Then do it when she's alone, I don't care what you do, as long as you don't just keep spying on her without actually making a move. That's the last I'll say about it, we have got more important matters to do, but don't forget it'. They enter their room and lay down on bed for a moment. After about half an hour, they hear a knock on the door. When Luke opens it, he sees Caleb standing in the hallway, tired but satisfied. Mark asks 'So, how did it go?' Caleb answers 'Pretty well'. Dave asks 'So will they be sending men to Sovngarde?' Caleb looks confused for a moment and says 'What do you mean, I only arranged an appointment for tomorrow evening'. Luke says 'You were away for hours, just for that?' Caleb replies 'My boy, you seem to misunderstand how city life with important people is arranged. It's not just a case of walking in, getting what you want, and walking out again'. 'Clearly not' remarks Luke, 'But if I understand you correctly, we are supposed to go to their mansion tomorrow after the games?' 'That is correct' says Caleb 'We are invited at an hour after dusk, though they granted us the entire evening so we can take our time'. 'That reminds me' says Dave, 'How do we know where and when each event of the Highland games takes place?' Caleb replies 'Tomorrow, schedules will be put up at this inn, they will explain everything you need to know. Also, you seem to be in luck, the weather is going to be optimal, no rain, not too warm, not too cold, ideal sport conditions'. Luke remarks 'Dinner tonight and especially breakfast tomorrow are bound to be extremely crowded'. 'True' says Caleb, 'But the Olympic inn is known to handle that pretty well. They'll be sure to hire extra staff to ascertain that everyone's needs are attended to'.

The group sits around for a while, just relaxing until dinner time has arrived. They all move downstairs and see that half the tables are already occupied. The dinner gets served by a couple of young women, Mayka being one of them. It not only tastes excellent, but it is also filled with nutrition and it provides everyone with a lot of energy. When everyone is stuffed, people slowly start to leave the dining room. Luke says 'I'm going out for a walk, who wants to join me?' Dave says 'I'll go with you, there is something I wanted to discuss with you anyway'. Mark and Caleb leave for their room, and Luke and Dave then go outside and walk alongside the river. It has gotten dark, but the town guards have ignited the torches on the streets. The city looks pleasant, although some alleys give off an unsettling air. Luke remains quiet and waits for Dave to start the conversation. Eventually Dave starts talking: 'Overconfidence and jokes aside, how do you think we will fare in the games tomorrow? Luke realizes that this is not yet the thing that Dave wanted to talk in private about, but he plays along: 'To be completely honest, I think that you on archery will be our only shot at a medal. I don't think that I can compete with the absolute best'. Dave remarks 'That is strangely modest of you, did Dean's story cause that?' 'A bit' says Luke, 'I figured that I have to be realistic and I can't expect to win on my debut year here'. A pause falls between them before Dave asks 'How do you think the locals look up to the winners of the events?' Luke notices where the conversation is going, and he says teasingly 'I am certain that Mayka will be all yours when you win the archery championship'. Dave grumbles something which sounds like 'You know me too well'. Luke then gets serious again and says 'I'm not entirely kidding actually, I really think that it might make a big difference'. Dave replies 'Maybe, but I'm not getting my hopes up just yet. Now for something completely different, do you think Mark will do well?' Luke answers 'For his self-confidence, I hope he does. I actually have no idea how well he'll do, but if the schedule allows it, I will make sure to cheer for him'. 'Me too' says Dave, 'It certainly took us a while to even convince him to participate'. Luke replies 'I just hope he won't chicken out at the last moment'. Dave wants to reply, but he reconsiders when he looks around and says 'Where are we?' Luke looks around and says 'We must have wandered further than we planned. Let's try and find the way back'. Luckily, the two brothers can see the river in the distance so they find their way back to the Olympic inn with relative ease. When they get back at the inn, they see that the dining room is almost empty and that only Mayka and a couple of other people are still downstairs. Amongst these people are the three boys Luke ran into during the morning. One of them slits a finger past his throat when he sees the brothers, making it all too clear what their intentions are. Mayka returns to the reception for a moment, standing there on her own. Luke pushes Dave forward and says 'Now is your chance to talk to her, I'll go upstairs if that makes it easier for you'. With these words, Luke leaves Dave, who thinks that he'd rather fight the three guys than do what his brother just proposed.

Luke goes upstairs and lays on the bed. Caleb is in the bathing room, and Mark is sitting in a comfortable chair, just caught in his own thoughts until he says 'You were gone for quite a while, did you lose your way?' Luke replies 'Sort of, we were talking and ended up much further than we intended'. About five minutes later, Dave comes into the room and goes towards his bed in the corner, burying his face in his pillow without looking at anyone'. Luke looks at his brother, and he says to Mark 'Can I talk to Dave in private for a moment?' Mark looks curiously at the brothers, but when he figures that he isn't getting an explanation, he reluctantly walks out of the room. Luke walks over to his brother and asks softly 'Was it that bad?' Dave replies 'I don't want to talk about it'. Luke pats him on the back for a bit, and after about a minute, he says 'So she rejected you, am I right?' Dave says nothing, but he slowly nods, and Luke notices that his brother's grip on his pillow tightens till his knuckles turn white. Luke asks 'What did she say?' Without looking at his brother, Dave answers 'She looked like she was embarrassed and she said that she had some important things she still had to do. After that, she pretty much ran off into another room'. Luke says quietly 'It is better this way', and he turns around to go and tell Mark that he can come in again. However, he isn't even halfway across the room yet when Dave loudly asks 'How is this any better Luke? She straight up rejected me and even seemed ashamed. Tell me, how is this any better for me if a girl is ashamed when I ask her out?' Luke walks back to his brother and says 'At least you tried, that's worth something. Besides, you couldn't have stayed with her for longer than a couple of days anyway. Of course it hurts right now, but it really is better that this happened, believe me'. Dave replies 'Whatever you say, you can tell Mark that he can come in again, I'm going to sleep'. Luke obliges, and when Mark and Caleb are also in the room again, they all tell each other an early goodnight, because tomorrow will be a big day for the boys, in more ways than one.


	28. The Highland Games

Chapter 28: The Highland games

When Mark wakes up an hour after dawn, he can see that Luke and Dave are already dressed, washed, and ready to go downstairs, whilst Caleb is nowhere to be seen. Mark quickly readies himself to follow the brothers, and together they move downstairs where a huge group of people has crowded around a table. Mark, being tall as usual, looks over everyone and sees that it's so crowded because of the schedule that is on the table. After a couple of minutes, they reach the front of the queue and can finally read about the events of today. It turns out that of the events that they've chosen, running and swimming are today, both during the afternoon, and the obstacle courses and archery will take place tomorrow. Mark seems almost relieved that he has another day to prepare, but Luke seems kind of disappointed. He says 'One event only, this is going to be a long day of waiting'. 'Don't see it as waiting' says Dave, 'Just go and watch the other games, I'm sure it'll be fun'. Luke replies with a grin 'I'll be more than happy to watch you bite the dust against these athletes'. Dave replies laconically 'Just make sure you don't drown halfway through your race, alright?' While they are discussing and insulting each other, a door behind them opens, and Dave sees Mayka coming out on her way to help with the breakfast. When she sees the brothers, it seems like she starts walking faster, although this could also just be Dave's imagination. Nonetheless, he feels his heart sink. Luke doesn't allow Dave to think about it any further, and he drags his brother to the breakfast table. They enjoy a large and healthy breakfast, but they can't talk much without having to shout everything they want to say due to the extremely crowded room. After they're finished, they move outside and start following the crowd of people to one of the larger stadiums in the city. When they arrive, it turns out that the first event has already started. It looks like one of the martial arts events, called Muay Thai, and after they've watched for a couple minutes, Dave says 'I told you it would be extremely rough, it's a good thing you haven't participated in this'. Dave is right, the participants are indeed fighting extremely hard, and many a loser and even some winners come bloodied out of the arena. Some even can't leave on their own at all and have to be carried out by one of the referees. Luke stays around to watch a bit more while Dave and Mark already walk away to the next stadium. He concludes that he should be grateful for Dave's warning of yesterday. Not only would he not stand a chance against these people, there also would have been a big risk of becoming seriously injured. Right when he wants to follow Dave and Mark, he sees a familiar face entering the ring. It is one of the boys who had been in the group that threatened them the day before. It's not their leader, but Luke stays to watch to see how the guy will fare. The two guys opposing each other are roughly the same age and size, but the unknown guy looks like he's been in fights for much longer, judging by the many scars running through his face. When the round starts, the two boys don't hesitate and charge at each other. For a while, Luke can only barely see what's happening exactly, and although the guy he recognizes fights valiantly, he clearly falls short of the strength and ferocity that the other boy displays. Once more, Luke gets the eerie feeling that these people don't care about honor or empathy and that they might as well handicap their opponent for life if it helps them win. He mutters a short 'Thanks Dave' before focusing his attention on the fight below again. By now, the guy that belonged to the group has fallen to the ground and is seemingly unconscious. After ten seconds, a bell is chimed and the scarred boy leaves the ring whilst two people pick up the other guy, drag him to the side and lay him down there. Luke decides that he has seen enough, and he runs off in the direction where his brother and Mark were heading.

By the time Luke has caught up to them, Mark and Dave have already arrived at the stadium where the running games will take place. For now it is still quiet around here as there won't be an event until the afternoon. Luke asks 'What are we doing here?' Dave answers 'Taking a look at the course, so I know which way I will need to be heading later on'. Luke replies mockingly 'Do you think you'll otherwise lose your way?' Dave ignores his brother and keeps on walking. The course is filled with small signs with numbers which indicate the different distances. Mark says 'I wonder how many people will participate on your distance Dave'. Dave says 'I think that it will depend on the age groups, if they make groups for ages fifteen till twenty-five, then of course there will be a lot, but if they choose for a smaller range, then it might be only twenty or thirty participants or so per group. Not that it matters too much, unless they are planning to have like a hundred people at the same time, at which point it would just be pushing everyone around instead of running'. Luke says 'It will take a bit more time before our events start. We should go take a look somewhere else again'. Mark replies 'As far as I know, the only events that will be going on until this afternoon will be more fighting, and to be honest, I really don't feel like watching people knocking each other out'. 'I can understand that' says Luke, 'Some of the fighters seem to have a total lack of empathy, it's almost scary to watch'. Dave says 'What else is there to do then?' Luke replies 'We could take a tour through the city, maybe search for the bakery of Tim and Dean'. Dave says 'I don't think that Dean would appreciate us coming to his home, but I suppose there is no harm in taking a walk through the city, although we should take care to not get lost'. Luke says with a grin 'Don't worry, after last night I memorized most of the roads in this city'. Mark asks curiously 'Yeah, about that, what happened during yesterday's evening?' Did you run into those guys or anything?' Dave says 'No, but we could have, cause Luke is an idiot who finds a fight with everyone he meets'. Luke ignores the insult, and he remarks 'I saw one of them during the fighting competition we spectated this morning. He got beaten up pretty badly, and despite what he probably planned to do to us, I feel bad for him'. Mark replies 'That's just more reason to lay low during our stay here. They may not be soldiers, but some of these people are dangerous nonetheless, and I'd rather not travel with broken limbs'. Dave grumbles 'I told him the same thing, but he's just asking for a beating'. He then jokingly adds 'Maybe we should give him that beating Mark'. Luke mockingly says 'Come at me, I'll take the two of you on' before laughing and saying 'Alright, I will steer clear of any additional trouble and I'll make sure not to run into someone again'. He then pushes Dave with his shoulder, causing his brother to almost fall into the river, before saying 'Except for you Dave, you are harmless anyway'. Luke then dashes away, laughing, while Dave chases after him, shouting a variety of threats and insults. Mark just watches the spectacle, amused by the childish behavior of the brothers, yet somewhat sad that he can't join them.

The sun has almost reached its highest point by the time the boys leave for the stadium again. Dave his running event will be an hour before Luke's swimming, so they can attend each other's event and cheer for their brother. When they arrive at the park, they are forced to split up. Mark and Luke go towards the audience stands, while Dave takes the participants road. Before it is time for Dave's turn, there are a couple of other distances. First off is the hundred meter. The audience grows even louder when the athletes enter the field, although they are all still pretty young. Mark estimates the oldest amongst them to be no older than twelve, and Luke notices that they are all wearing the same kind of shoes. He thinks 'Good, they made sure that running equipment won't be too big an advantage'. Other than the shoes, most athletes are wearing ordinary clothes, although some are in special sport clothing. Every runner has a number written on a white piece of clothing attached to their shirt, and a remarkable thing is that most runners have different expressions. The ones in sport clothing almost all look grim and determined, while a lot of others look relaxed and just happy to participate. When the athletes approach the starting area, the audience grows silent. The boys can hear someone shout something in the distance, followed by the sharp sound of a whistle. At this point, all the boys start running, though it becomes immediately clear that there is a huge discrepancy between the runners. Some are really fast and reach the end line in just about fifteen seconds, whilst others take considerably longer. Luke leans over to Mark and says 'I wonder if the difference in Dave's age category is equally big'. Mark replies with a small grin 'There are possibly people like me participating as well, so I guess those differences would be apparent in Dave's race as well'. The next event is still hundred meters, only this time it is ran by girls. Over the course of the next twenty minutes, many different age groups each run the hundred meters, one after another. The announcer then shouts something which is hard to understand over the noise the audience makes, but Luke manages to catch something that sounds like 'five hundred meters'. Again, the youngest boys are the first starters. Surprisingly, some of the boys they also saw running the hundred meters are participating again. They all fall under the category of the more serious ones, and they don't even look tired. Luke tells this to Mark who answers 'I suppose they specialize themselves on the short distances. I doubt we'll see them again on the longer events'. They watch the five hundred meters, which takes place in the same order as the first event, although the groups of participants are significantly smaller this time. When the last senior has passed the finish line, the announcer starts speaking once again. It is now time for the thousand meter run, and a new group of athletes enters the field. Luke looks around, but Dave is nowhere to be seen just yet, although the participants are not much younger than him, indicating that he'll probably be at the next age group. They then observe the athletes when they run their course. They can't see the whole event, as they run out of the park as well. After approximately a minute, they come back into view again, and a boy of about fourteen years old finishes the race far in front of everybody else. The girls then run the same course, and when the audience becomes silent again, Luke knows it is his brother's turn to show what he's made of.

In the meantime, Dave has been very restless. Although anxiety is not something that often bothers him, right now he feels very nervous. The thought of having to perform on something that he isn't even that good at in front of a large audience bothers him to no end. He knows that the feeling will go away as soon as he starts running, but right now, waiting in a small building at the edge of the park, his nerves almost get the better of him. Strangely enough, he gets calm by the thought that his brother is going to criticize everything he will do wrong. The thought that Luke would tease him for ages if he failed today motivates him and pushes his nervousness to the background. When Dave hears the muffled voice of the announcer coming from outside, he knows that it is time. Someone opens up the door, and he walks into the bright sunlight that is bathing the park in a yellow glow. Immediately he is caught off-guard by the storm of sounds coming from the stands. Though he heard a lot of noise when he was waiting for his turn, it sounds that much louder now that he is in the open. When he glances at the stands, he can see Luke and Mark sitting somewhere in the middle, although Luke is jumping up and down more than he is sitting on the bench. Dave can't hear what his brother is yelling, but when he tries to imagine it, he faintly smiles. He thinks to himself 'It will probably be a combination of encouragement and insults, maybe even a joke to beat me up if I don't finish top five'. For a while, Dave just stands smiling, before walking to the starting line and getting serious again. He relaxes his thoughts until he can hear he announcer shouting 'Ready'. When, after four more seconds, the whistle sounds, he runs on a fast, but not yet sprinting pace forward. He can see people overtaking him left and right, but about half the people stay behind him. Dave tries to control his breathing, and he just follows the guys in front of him. When they've run out of the park, Dave can see some of the people in front of him getting tired and slowing down, whilst some of the boys behind him are gaining ground quickly. Dave nimbly runs past some of the slower people but he can't prevent others from doing the same to him. The small group of leaders in the race has long since vanished from sight, but Dave feels like he can still get a satisfactory result. He can feel his breathing becoming irregular and his feet becoming heavy. However, he thinks to himself 'I refuse to give this up before having crossed the finish line' and he tries to even run a little bit faster. He can see the people in front of him coming closer, and he manages to somehow pass a couple more of them. Suddenly, Dave can see that he has ran back into the stadium and he can see the finish line with about eight people standing next to it and a couple more being in between him and the line. He forces himself to keep up his pace a little bit longer. When he finally crosses the finish line, he almost trips and reverts half-falling to a walking pace. When he finally stands still, he becomes aware of the same storm of sound that he heard when he was about to start the race. He stands bent, hands on his knees and thus does not see his brother coming until Luke punches his shoulder and shouts 'You did great! You ended up eleventh out of almost forty people, that's amazing!' Dave faintly smiles and tries to say something, but instead bursts into coughing and gasping for air. He feels a hand patting his back and dragging him away from the stadium. When he looks up, he sees Luke and Mark who are trying to get away from the huge crowd. Dave notices they are heading for the city walls, and for a moment he is confused why they are doing this. Then he remembers that the swimming competition will start at the place where the river enters the city. They walk onwards towards the edge of the city, and now that the initial fatigue has worn off, all Dave feels is a huge satisfaction. When they have reached the starting place of the swimmers, they see to their delight that Tim and Dean have also arrived already. Tim shouts happily 'Luke, you're here! I thought you weren't coming anymore'. When they have walked over to them, Dean says with a smirk 'Thought that I could already cross out one competitor'. Luke replies 'You're not going to get rid of me that easily. You will have to beat me in the water for that'. Dean says quietly, so only Luke can hear it, 'And I will do that, you're in for quite the surprise Luke'. Luke notices a light in his rival's eye that wasn't yet there the day before. He then replies fervidly 'We'll see about that Dean'. Luke then stretches out his arm to offer Dean a handshake which he accepts as they say simultaneously 'May the best man win!'

The boys get split up again, Dean and Luke walk next to each other to the participant’s area where they also get split up and are each put in a small building used to change clothes. On the chair in the building is a huge pile of swimming trousers. Luke puts his boots, shirt and pants in one of the boxes that is lying across the room before putting on the knee-long swimming trousers. When he gets outside again, he can feel the warm sun on his tanned back and shoulders. He walks over to an area behind the starting area where he meets up with Dean again. Dean, sporting a broader posture than Luke, shamelessly observes him for a moment before saying amused 'It is going to be an interesting competition. No doubt that we are both going to end up near the top'. Luke replies, somewhat nervously 'How do you know?' Dean says 'I've been participating in the swimming competition for almost ten years now. Believe me, I know such things'. Luke can't help but wonder if Dean is speaking the truth or just trying to reassure him. They then hear an announcer say 'The first group, aged ten to fifteen will start now'. Luke tries to watch over the heads of his competitors to see the current starting group. He sees a lot of children of varying size and age, some looking determined, others looking like they just want to swim in the river on this beautiful day. Just like at the running event, the audience gets quiet as the athletes ready themselves for the start. They can hear the announcer say 'Ready' and when the whistle blows, it gets instantly followed up by the sound of splashing as about forty children jump into the water. Luke tries to watch them, but they quickly get around a corner, and he can't see them anymore. He looks around to observe his own age group, and Dean pokes him, pointing at a tall boy of about seventeen years old with dark blond hair, saying 'That's the winner of last year, he won by a pretty large margin, or so I've heard. I've also seen the number three of last year somewhere, although I don't see him now'. Luke says 'I wonder who will win this year'. Dean replies jokingly 'I will win of course, you all can just fight for second place'. Luke smiles and says 'I thought you didn't like bragging'. Dean smiles and says 'I thought you said that it's not bragging if it's true'. Luke laughs and says 'You've really opened up since yesterday'. Dean replies 'You are right, I guess this is just my way of controlling my nerves. It won't be long now, I hope you are ready'. Luke says 'Not really, but I'm not going to get more ready than this. It's strange, I've never been so nervous for a simple sport event before'. Dean replies 'You've never had a couple of thousand people spectate you though, don't worry, all will be fine'. Luke wants to reply, but the announcer shouts 'The next group, aged sixteen to twenty, will now start!'


	29. Out for dinner

Chapter 29: Out for dinner

Luke walks forward, focusing his mind on the upcoming race and trying to calm his heart that's beating furiously in his chest. He looks around, and sees that they are standing on the longest bridge of the city, about one and a half meter above the water. He can feel the tension slowly dissipating as he bends over slightly. His mind is all about the race now, any other thought has been banished from his mind. The sun is still burning on his back, but he doesn't feel it anymore, and the loud sounds from the spectators barely reach him. The only thing Luke can hear, is the announcer saying 'Ready'. He bents over a bit further, one leg in front of the other, his fingers grasping the edge of the bridge, every muscle in his legs tense and ready to jump. When the sound of the whistle finally sounds, Luke leaps into the water, and a fraction of a second before he hits it, he can see all the other guys that are diving at the same time. He then dives underwater, and feels the short sensation of the cold water against his warm body. He doesn't flinch though, and stretches his arms and legs to have as little resistance from the water as possible. When he gets to the surface to breathe, Luke immediately sees some people, Dean being amongst them, who are getting ahead of him. He thinks to himself 'You won't get rid of me that easily' and he ups his pace, getting right behind Dean again. Together with four others, they form the head group, leaving all others far behind them. When Luke glances at the front of the group, he notices the blond hair of the guy Dean had pointed at. This boy is already leaving the small group behind him, and it doesn't look like anyone is able to keep up with him. Luke can still feel the warm sun that's shining on the water, but every now and then, this gets interrupted when they cross beneath one of the many bridges in the city. Luke can feel his initial burst of speed hindering him now, and there starts to fall a gap between Dean plus one other guy, and the remaining three boys of the group. Luke considers speeding up, but he knows that they are not even halfway through, so he decides against it and hopes that the gap will not grow too big before the last part of the race. By now, there are a lot less spectators watching from the walls, although on every bridge he passes, there are still groups of people cheering for them. Luke's mind starts to wander, but the instant he notices this, he forces his attention back to the race. Luke feels like he will never be able to reach the group with Dean, so instead he concentrates on staying in front of the three-man group that he's in now. He and one of the other boys manage to lose the last member of their group, and together they have the whole river to themselves, nobody to be seen in front of them, and nobody anywhere close behind them. For some reason, Luke feels bonded with his fellow swimmer, someone of his own level, although probably with an entirely different story. They pass the fifth bridge, and Luke starts wondering how many more bridges there are before the finish. He can feel the muscles in both his arms and his legs starting to burn. Slowly but surely, his fellow swimmer gets away, and no matter how hard Luke tries to swim faster, he can't keep up anymore and starts to slowly fall behind. By the time he has passed the next bridge, he can hear the sounds of spectators becoming louder again, indicating that he is getting close to the finish. He uses his last strength to sprint the final tens of meters. He can see himself inch ever so slowly towards the boy in front of him. Luke bites on his teeth to not collapse to the pain in his shoulders, and he forces himself to get even closer to his competitor. Right when he has almost reached the feet of the boy in front of him, he can feel himself swimming into something. When he looks up, he sees that it is a piece of cloth that acts as a finish line. Luke uses his final strength to climb up a wall, before collapsing on the warm stone. Luke closes his eyes for a moment, and he can feel himself drift away.

Luke gets awoken by someone slapping his face. When he opens his eyes, he sees Dave and Mark standing in front of him. Mark is yelling 'You did amazing! You got fifth out of fifty'. Dave is a lot calmer and quietly asks his brother 'Are you satisfied?' Luke thinks for a moment, and realizes that despite being top five, he actually isn't happy at all. He mutters 'No, not only did I not even get close to the top, I also lost to Dean by a large margin'. Dave looks satisfied with Luke's answer for a moment, but Mark doesn't understand it and says 'Why are you not happy? You had a great—'. Dave interrupts Mark by pulling him away for a second and saying quietly 'Leave him alone for a moment. Not only is Luke hyper competitive, but he lost to someone he considers a rival. Take it from me that he doesn't take that lightly and that it will take some time for him to accept that. Later on, when his initial disappointment has dropped off he will be happy, trust me on that'. Dave walks back to his brother before pointing to the other side of the bridge and saying 'Dean is over there, he is in an entirely different mood'. Luke slowly gets up and looks in the direction Dave pointed to. He sees Dean and Tim jumping around, celebrating and being happier than ever before. He says 'He certainly didn't get fourth this year' before laying down again. Dave says 'He managed to get second place, I think he'll want to tell you that himself, because he is heading this way'. Luke doesn't yet bother getting up, and he sees Dean entering his line of sight with a big smile on his face. Dean says 'I told you that we would both end up in the top'. Luke replies 'I didn't really end up in the top, did I?' Dean's smile dissipates for just a moment, before returning even broader. He says 'Still disappointed despite a great result, you really are competitive'. Luke replies with a sour smile 'Yeah, I guess. Not feeling too happy yet'. Dean says 'Let me try and solve that, why don't you all come with me and Tim and we go and eat somewhere, drinks are on me!' Luke gets up from the ground and remarks 'You've really changed a lot over the course of one day'. Tim replies 'He hasn't. He just needed to get to know you a bit better'. Luke and Dean go to change clothes again. Luckily, the staff has moved the boxes downstream already, so they don't need to walk all the way back to the start. Right when they have left the area, they can hear all the people cheering for presumably the number one of the next series, although none of them look back for even a second.

When they have left the area, it instantly becomes a lot less crowded. Dean walks in front, still sporting a big smile, with Luke right behind him. Luke asks 'Did you see that guy with the blonde hair who swam in front again?' Dean replies 'No, that guy really is insanely good, There is no one who can even get close to his level. I think that he would also get first place if he participated in any other age group'. Luke starts walking next to his rival and says 'Tell me about your race, I'm curious'. Dean replies 'Well, after we've left you and the other two behind, me and that other guy swam next to each other for the majority of the race. In fact, we both knew that he had no chance to get first place anyway, so we both saved our energy for an inevitable sprint at the end'. Dean's smile gets even wider as he says 'And it turns out that I won that sprint. What about you, how did your first swimming race in Jibral develop?' Luke collects his thoughts and says 'We quickly got rid of one of the guys, and similarly to you, me and one other person swam together for most of the race, although this didn't feel like a strategic decision, but more as an inability to overtake one another. At about two thirds of the race, he began to speed up, or I just slowed down, who knows. I tried to get back to him, but I couldn't. I simply did not have the energy to speed up, my arms were burning and my shoulders hurt like hell'. Dean replies surprised 'When you reached the finish, you were really close to that guy though, how come?' Luke says 'After I had crossed the last bridge, I could hear the people at the finish line yell. This not only informed me that I was nearing the end of the race, but it also motivated me to sprint one more time. Unfortunately, I fell short of beating that guy. If the finish line had been twenty meters further, I surely would have beaten him'. Dean laughs and says 'And then you would have been fourth, which would arguably have been even worse'. Dean pauses for a moment and looks serious at Luke. He then says 'You should accept that you did everything you could, and that it was simply not possible for you to achieve more today. You got fifth place, that is already surprisingly good for your first year. If you train a bit more you might be able to go for a medal next year, but for this year, this was the best you were going to get'. Luke feels himself relaxing a bit after those truthful words, although it still stings him that he was simply not good enough. He says 'On the topic of medals, when will the award ceremony take place?' Dean replies 'Tomorrow after the last event'. He then playfully pushes Luke and says mockingly 'Not that you need to be there'. Luke hears a loud laugh behind him, and when he turns around, he sees that Dave is looking a little bit too innocently to have it be believable. He turns back to Dean and mutters 'I'll find a way to get you back for that' to which Dean replies 'I'll gladly see you try, it wouldn't be a good rivalry if you gave up now'. Luke looks at his fellow sport fanatic and says with a smile 'I agree with you on that, and you better be careful, lest I might beat you next time. For now, let's go eat somewhere, I'm starving after that race'.

The group of five people sits down in front of a large building that is supposedly a restaurant, but without the usual advertising on the windows. Dean explains 'Because of the lack of advertising, not many tourists know that this is a restaurant which leaves the locals able to take up all the spots, and makes the restaurant able to focus on quality, rather than quantity'. Dave says 'So the food is much better than anywhere else in the city?' Dean grins for a moment and says 'Not just the food though, the beer here is amazing, although it might be slightly stronger than the beer you are used to'. Luke then says 'Let's order some then, I haven't had that since we left home'. Tim then says 'I want some too!' Dean replies strictly 'No Timmy, mom explicitly said that you were not to drink any beer until you were eighteen'. Tim defiantly says 'Mom isn't here right now'. Dean replies 'No, but I'm here, and I'm supposed to look after you, so no beer for you'. Tim then just stares straight in front of him, arms crossed and his face looking crotchety. To everyone's surprise, Dean leans over to him and smacks his head hard enough for Tim to almost slam into the table. Tim yells 'Why do you always have to do that?' Dean calmly replies 'Because this is no way to behave when we have company, now act your age and behave!' Dave whistles quietly and says 'I certainly didn't see that coming'. Dean replies 'It's actually not such a rare occurrence. Timmy often needs a bit of a reminder to act somewhat mature'. Luke grins, looks at his brother and says 'We know all about it, happens once every couple of days, right Dave?' Dave replies 'More like once every couple of hours, yet you never behave, no matter how often I hit you'. Luke says 'Maybe that is because you never win the subsequent fight'. Dean simply says 'I take it that this happens a lot with twins as well then?' Mark sighs and says 'At least every other day, and it feels like they can't go a day without hitting each other'. At this moment, someone comes by to ask if they'd like to drink something, and Dean orders three beer and two times water for Tim and Mark. After the waiter has left, Tim asks 'So, how do you like Jibral?' Luke says 'It is big, yet it seems like it would not be very crowded once the Highland games are over. I like it here, there is much more nature than in other big cities'. Tim nods proudly and says 'It is the best city in the country! The Highland games make it even better'. Dave says 'It is the first city where I wouldn't mind living, and that's saying something because I hate cities'. Mark says 'I am from a city, but compared to here, it is ugly and boring'. Tim smiles and says 'Most people feel that way, but for us it has gotten normal. We only get to see the outside world a few times per year. We visit family every now and then, and during winter we go to one of the surrounding villages and spend a week there, but I personally think it is boring there'. Dean says 'I actually like the tranquility, although it gets disturbed by you clinging onto me all the time'. Tim doesn't look guilty in the least, but before he can say something, the waiter brings them their drinks and asks if they'd like to eat something. After they've ordered, they all raise their glass and say 'Cheers!'

The sun is slowly setting over the city of Jibral. The boys are enjoying the last bit of their meal, and the end of the day quickly approaches. Luke and Dave order one last beverage, and Dean says 'We should be heading home soon, it's getting late'. Luke replies 'We should also be going back soon, our fellow traveler might get worried'. Tim says 'It's a pity that you will be leaving Jibral soon'. Dave replies 'Yes, but it is important'. Dean asks 'What is so important then, you've been acting mysteriously about the purpose of your journey since we've met you'. Luke replies carefully 'I'm sorry Dean, but we can't tell you. Just believe me when I say that it is for the better if you don't know'. Dean frowns for a second, and he says somewhat cold 'Alright then, it is time for us to pay, do you have money on you?' Luke searches his pockets and finds a couple of coins, which he hands to Dean, but also a crumbled piece of paper. He takes it out and reads it.  
GVIVMXV  
R SZW SLKVW GL XZOO BLF UZGSVI LMXV YFG RG RH MLG NVZMG GL YV

It is the copy of the encoded letter they picked up in Caomei. Luke says, more to himself than to the others 'I completely forgot about this. We haven't even tried to figure it out yet'. Dean walks over and looks at the paper, then looks back at Luke with a confused look on his face. He asks 'What is that, what language is it written in, and why do you have it on you?' Luke replies 'It's an encoded letter that we came across a while back, but we haven't been able to decipher it'. Dean asks 'Is it okay if I give it a try then?' 'Go right ahead' says Luke, 'But I doubt you will be able to'. Dean looks at the letter for a while, then says 'I'll need to write it down and check it later. He then goes inside to pay and returns with a piece of paper. He carefully copies the letter and says 'When I'll get home, I'll give it a try. For now, I think our ways part. It has been a great day, and I hope to see you again tomorrow'. Mark, Dave and Luke each say goodbye, and together they walk back on their way to the inn, while Dean and Tim take the other route to go home.

The boys walk towards the river to get back to the inn, and by now it is pretty dark already. When they have walked for a minute, Mark says 'They seem to be really nice guys, but I'm still confused as to why they randomly took us for dinner'. Luke replies 'Maybe they don't have many friends here, or maybe it was just them being happy after today's games. It doesn't really matter'. Mark says 'It's nice to have something like this, and to be honest, I've missed these moments of joy since my father has been captured'. Mark's face clouds as he speaks those words, and Luke immediately says 'Don't worry about it Mark, within a couple more weeks, we'll be in Sovngarde and we'll get your father back'. Dave then changes the subject and says 'I wonder what to expect of this Shu family. I mean, we'll be visiting their mansion in about an hour, yet we don't know anything about them'. Luke replies 'I am sure that Caleb knows what he's doing. Besides, we'll need their support if we are to eventually overthrow the king. After these words, they hear someone stumbling behind them. Instinctively, they turn around and see a figure in the shadows. Mark shouts 'Who's there?' but Luke has already recognized the boy despite the scarce light. He asks 'Why are you following us? It certainly seems that we are not the only ones hiding something, right Dean?' Dean then steps forward into the light and says 'I knew something was off about you, but I had never expected you all to be preparing to wage war on the empire and dragging this city into the conflict'. Mark replies 'We are not planning to cause a war. I don't know how much you've heard exactly, but we have our reasons to do this'. Dean says coldly 'I've heard more than enough, you won't get away with this'. Luke then walks up to Dean and says in a calm but rough tone 'You won't tell anyone about this'. Dean looks down on Luke and sneers 'Are you threatening me now? After we've spent a nice day together, shows what people you really are' Luke, still calm, says 'This quest is way too important to put at stake over a potential friendship which would be pretty short lived anyway'. Dean replies 'Extremely short lived even, if you're dragging us all into war!' Luke starts losing his calm attitude, and he says 'Listen Dean, just go home, and forget that you've heard this'. Dean replies coldly 'No, I don't think so. You will not do this, I'll stop you myself if I have to!' Luke hesitates, fighting will not solve anything. He thinks for a moment and then decides their best bet is to ignore Dean, so he just turns around and continues on his way to the inn. Dave and Mark quickly follow him, but they haven't gotten far before Dean catches up to them and stands in front of them. He asks coldly 'What are you going to ask of the Shu family?' Dave replies coldly 'None of your business, now it's best if you leave us alone for now'. Dean takes a step forward and seems to be caught in emotions. He says fervidly 'Answer the question'. Dave now loses his patience and says 'Or what, are you going to try and force us?' 'Maybe I will' says an outraged Dean. Mark says 'Calm down Dean, we are not here to fight you, tell us why you are so upset about this'. There is a pause, before Dean says that which he clearly has been wanting to say since the beginning: 'Last time there was a conflict between the empire and Jibral, many soldiers were sent into battle. My father was one of them'. Dean's anger fades away, though his bitter expression remains while the truth impacts on the boys. Eventually, Luke says the inevitable 'He didn't make it back, did he?' Dean shakes his head and says 'War is something horrible, and I don't intend on making other children feel the same way I do'. His fiery attitude returns and he says 'That's why I won't let you do this! If I need to fight you to stop you, then so be it'. Luke tries to think about something he can use to convince Dean, but to his surprise Mark says 'Dean, my father is being held captive by the empire. There is a reason why we have to do this. Many innocent people are imprisoned there, and we plan on saving them'. Hearing this makes Dean hesitate. After almost half a minute of them just staring at each other, up until the moment where Luke and Dave fear that a fight is inevitable, Dean steps aside. He says 'It won't matter. Beating you up won't stop you, and even if it did, then the fourth member of your group would still arrange this by himself'. Luke feels pity for the boy in front of him, but he cannot think of anything to say that would make a difference'. Dave says, still somewhat rough, 'Thank you for your understanding. We'll be on our way now'. Dave and Mark head for the inn, but Luke sticks around a bit longer. However, he can't think of anything better to tell him than 'I hope to see you tomorrow Dean. Don't let this haunt you for too long'. Luke then hurries off after his brother and Mark, leaving Dean all alone in the dim light of a distant lantern.


	30. In times of need...

Chapter 30: In times of need...

By the time Luke has caught up to Dave and Mark, they are already approaching the inn. He mutters 'I'm really regretting that it had to end this way'. Dave replies 'I'm not. Like you said yourself, this quest is far too important to risk over a measly friendship'. Luke remarks 'The one does not necessarily have to exclude the other. I'll talk to him tomorrow again'. Dave frowns momentarily, but remains silent. By now they have reached the inn, and when they go upstairs they see that Caleb has returned as well. He says impatiently 'You are late! We have to be at the Shu family in about half an hour. Quick, go wash yourselves and try to make yourselves look presentable'. The boys each take turns in the bathing room, where they wash their body and their face, comb their hair, and try to clean their clothes as much as possible. Less than twenty minutes later, they are all ready to depart for the Shu family. When they exit the inn, they can feel that it has cooled down significantly, and a cold breeze greets them on their way to the mansion. While they are on their way, they notice that the bigger streets are still crowded, but that the alleys all seem to be deserted. They get into a neighborhood that contains enormous, beautiful houses, and Dave takes the time to ask 'Caleb, where have you been all day? You were already gone early this morning'. Caleb responds vaguely 'I had to arrange some things with a couple of old acquaintances of mine. I actually got back relatively early, but you were still gone then'. Mark says 'We got invited by some other boys to have dinner, which is why we were so late'. Caleb looks understandably surprised by this, but he doesn't say anything about it, and soon enough they reach the massive mansion of the Shu family. Although it doesn't quite reach the size of the governor's building in Falskaar, it dwarfs almost every other house they've seen, and it looks like it must have taken ages to have the refined stone be inscribed with all the beautiful patterns. Caleb gives them some last advice by saying 'There are a couple of things you should keep in mind. First and foremost, do not speak unless spoken to, and if you're asked something, just give a short and comprehensive answer. Do not ask any questions yourself. Secondly, we've not specifically been invited for dinner, but don't be surprised if some food gets served. You'll be expected to eat a little bit of it, but don't just immediately take everything, because that is considered impolite. Thirdly, control your emotions. What they have to say might upset you, or remind you of things that you'd rather not think about. Do not show that it bothers you. Oh, and lastly, do not mention anything about the events from the past couple weeks until I have started about it'. Dave says sarcastically 'Anything else? Are we supposed to sing a song for them or perform a dance act?' Caleb ignores the joke and simply states 'I think that covers everything' as he knocks on the large wooden doors.  
Moments later, the door gets opened by a maid in a black and white dress. She says to Caleb in a reserved voice 'You're being expected'. When the boys walk past her, she makes no effort in hiding her disgust over the simple clothes they are wearing. They get led to a large room that gets dominated by a huge wooden table surrounded by cushioned wooden chairs. Sitting around the table are three people: Two women, one younger than the other, and one man. They are similar in their appearance and all seem a bit exotic. They have black hair and brown eyes, and their noses and mouths are unusually small. They are each dressed in clothes that look extremely expensive, and they all seem to measure their guests. The younger woman then smiles and says in a posh but warm and friendly voice 'Caleb, it has been more than a couple years, but you haven't changed a thing!' Caleb then walks up to her and kisses her hand before saying 'My dear Cassandra, it has indeed been a long time. I see that you're still as beautiful as I remember'. The boys all stand around awkwardly, not knowing what to do, but Cassandra helps them out and points to some of the chairs and says 'Have a seat, you must be tired. They sit down and wait for someone to ask them something, just like Caleb had instructed them to. However, for now they all seem occupied with Caleb who is giving a detailed history of what he has been doing in Jerlford the past couple years. When after fifteen minutes Caleb's story is finished, the attention switches to the boys. The man now speaks and says in a deep and powerful voice 'Now, Caleb has told us all about what he has been doing, but we don't even know who you are. Please, introduce yourselves'. Dave nervously replies 'My name is Dave, and this is my brother Luke. We are from a small village near Jerlford called Astranaar'. Mark then says 'I am Mark. I live in Jerlford where my father is an innkeeper'. The man then says 'My name is Lee, and these are my wife and daughter, Amy and Cassandra. It is truly a pleasure to meet you'. 'Likewise' says Luke. Lee then turns back to Caleb and says 'Although I am pleased by your visit, I can't help but think that you're here for a reason'. Before Caleb can answer, Cassandra says 'Papa, that is no way to treat our guests, let them relax a bit first. Gentlemen, can I interest you in a pot of tea?' 'That would be lovely' says Caleb. The maid enters the room again with a large pot of damping hot tea and a couple of cups with a flowery motive. She gives everyone a cup, and Dave notices that nobody actually thanks her, and in general just ignores her completely. When she hands him his cup, he mutters a quiet 'Thank you' to which she reacts slightly surprised. While everyone's tea is cooling down, the small talk continues. Cassandra talks light-heartedly with Caleb about how they met each other, and about the things they did in the past. Every now and then, the room gets lit up by her laughter, but all the while Lee looks serious and intimidating. After another ten minutes, a plate arrives with several baked goods such as cookies and small pies. Luke thinks about the extremely ironic possibility that these might come from the bakery of Dean's mother and he can't help but smile for a moment. Immediately, Lee fixates his eyes on Luke, whose smile quickly dissipates when he notices this. He then starts listening in on the conversation of Caleb, and after a while, he hears Cassandra ask 'So how did you end up in Jibral?' Caleb then clears his throat and says in a slightly louder voice 'Your father was right, we are here for a reason'. Cassandra starts to look worried, and Lee finally shows something that might hint to a smile. Caleb resumes 'It is a delight to see you again, but it hasn't been purely by choice'. He then aims his words directly at Lee, saying 'As you indubitably know, Jerlford has been attacked by soldiers of the king, less than four weeks ago. We have all been driven out of our homes and have been on the run ever since. I will spare you the details of our journey, but in short, many of our friends and, in some cases, family have been captured and imprisoned in Sovngarde. Furthermore, this war has been going on for decades now, it would be time to put an end to it, now that we still have the opportunity'. Before Caleb can file his request, Lee says 'There is no war in Jibral. We live in peace here'. Caleb doesn't let this dissuade him, and he says 'But for how much longer? Eyorhan and Fendarr have been destroyed completely. It is only a matter of time before it is Jibral's turn'. Lee does not look convinced, but he says 'Now imagine if I was interested in this, what would your request be?' Caleb takes a deep breath and says 'The king has sent his soldiers all over the country. Ironically enough, he is weakest in the capital where he resides. We plan to drive him out, free the prisoners, and "liberate" Sovngarde. This would be a major blow to the redcoat army, and could signal their downfall. To do this, we will need soldiers. Falskaar has already given its support, and now we ask Jibral to do the same'. It remains dead silent for a while, and when Lee speaks again, he only utters only one word: 'No'. Cassandra says 'Father, we have—' 'Silence Cassandra' shouts her dad in a loud voice, 'If we would help them, Jibral would be defenseless. Furthermore, many of our soldiers would die for a fool's quest!' At this point, Amy gets up and takes Cassandra out of the room, leaving the men to finish their argument. Caleb says quietly, but still clearly audible 'Jibral is a proud city, but it also once was a city that helped those in need. If this doesn't happen, many of the villages around here will befall the same fate as Fendarr, or worse, as Eyorhan'. Lee's eyes glance with an angry spark as he says 'Unless I am very mistaken, those cities were not attacked by redcoats. Either you are being extremely ignorant, or you are a liar. In both cases, I wouldn't think for a second about sending you the brave men of this city. You disappoint me greatly Caleb, I had thought much higher of you'. Caleb evades Lee's gaze for a while, but when he looks back up again, a new fire has ignited in his eyes. He says 'You love your family and are very fond of your friends right?' 'Certainly' says Lee. Caleb continues 'And you would do everything to protect them?' 'Of course' replies Lee, 'But doesn't that just prove my point?' Caleb says fervidly 'And if they were taken from you, wouldn't you do everything you could to rescue them?' Lee remains quiet for a while, and his eyes start to narrow. Caleb points at Mark and says 'The father of this boy has been taken from him by the empire, and this man was one of my best friends'. He then points to Luke and Dave and continues 'And not just him, but the friends of them as well. When Astranaar got raided, they also captured its people and they are very likely to have done the same thing to other villages. There are likely hundreds of innocent people being imprisoned in Sovngarde. Wouldn't that give us the right to try to free them?' Lee's expression doesn't change, but his eyes narrow even more. Caleb resumes 'We ask you to help us in freeing all those people, do you really think that it still is a fool's quest? Even though we can free all those people?' Lee then finally speaks again, and he says 'I see your point Caleb, but do you also see mine? I would endanger the lives of many of my own people just to save some of yours. Do you really think that it's worth it?' Caleb sighs deeply and says 'As you know, the empire is not the only enemy. Eyorhan and Fendarr were indeed not attacked by redcoats, but by an army brought together by the former leader of the Resistance. Jerlford was attacked by the combined force of those two armies. What do you think will happen when they collaborate again to take down Jibral? Surely, Jibral is much stronger than Jerlford, but by the time they'll be here, their armies will be considerably larger. Eventually Jibral will fall as well, unless we do something about it right now!' Caleb then sits back down and patiently waits for Lee's answer. Minutes pass, and Lee still seems to be caught in an internal struggle. Eventually he asks 'How big do you estimate the chance to succeed?' Caleb replies 'I am sure that we will succeed if we can also gain the support of Compra, seeing as how there are a few thousand men still left from the ancient Resistance. Lee says 'Despite its violent past, Jibral has been aiming at neutrality in this war. However, you are right. If we don't act now, it might soon be too late, and eventually we would go down. I'll send you twelve hundred of my best men, but no more, and you better make sure that as many as possible make it back in one piece. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of things that need to be arranged now'.

They leave Lee to his business, and as soon as they have left, Dave says to Caleb 'That was one hell of a speech'. Caleb replies 'Yes, but everything I said is true. If we don't do something now, Jibral could fall soon'. He looks around as if he's searching something before saying 'Boys, would you mind if I spend some more time with Cassandra and join you at the inn later on?' Luke answers jovially 'Not a problem, we understand'. 'Thank you' says Caleb before walking off into another room. The boys then head for the door, and exit the large, beautiful mansion. When they are in the cold breeze again, Mark asks 'What did you think of the family?' Luke replies 'Posh, traditional, and very conservative. Lee's wife hasn't said a single thing, and I presume that that's both a habit and a rule in the family'. Dave nods and says 'Cassandra on the other hand, seemed very lively and unrestricted in her actions. It was a bit of a strange thing to observe'. Mark says 'I think that Lee loves his daughter very much and would do everything to protect her, which is where Caleb hit a sensitive spot in his thick, emotionless armor'. They walk around in the large streets of Jibral when Dave barely suppresses a yawn. He says 'It has been a long and very eventful day. Let's head back to the inn to get some rest. Luke also yawns and says 'That sounds like a good idea, we all have a big challenge coming up tomorrow'. He then adds with a faint smile 'Even you Mark'. Mark sighs and says 'I'm still not looking forward to it, what if I end up in last place?' Luke tried to reassure his friend by saying 'You'll do fine, you should have a good amount of endurance just from traveling with us all day'. 'You think that that is enough to do well in a competition?' Luke replies 'I'm certain that you will do well, don't you worry so much'. Mark seems somewhat less pessimistic now, but his face still stands worrying. It is pretty dark on the streets, the sunny day has not carried over to a clear evening, and the almost full moon is most of the time hidden behind the thick, fast moving clouds. 'It is going to rain soon' says Mark, 'I wonder how it will affect the course tomorrow'. Dave remarks 'It is going to mean mud, and a lot of it'. They walk over some cliffs that look out over the city and get to a stone platform about twelve meters above the river with the only road being the road they came from. Dave says 'We must have taken a wrong turn, let's head back', but Luke stares into the water and thinks back on the past day. Less than six hours ago, he swam in the cold and dark water before him, only to suffer a humbling defeat. Immediately after the race, the best thing since leaving Rivet had happened, and for the first time in long, he had felt like he met a friend. This friend then turned out not to be trustworthy, following them to eavesdrop on them, and they almost ended up fighting. Despite the circumstances, Luke's competitive side would not have minded fighting to get revanche on Dean after the swimming competition. Luke shakes the thought off, fighting with Dean would have been completely different to fighting with Dave, and it would not have been a pleasant experience. Luke then gets brutally interrupted from his thoughts by shouting of voices. He looks up and sees Dave and Mark running back to him. To his horror he can see a couple of familiar faces. The boy he antagonized at their arrival in the inn has finally decided to carry out his threat, and he and his two allies emerge from the alley. Their leader says 'We've finally found you, any last words before we knock you out?' Luke's thoughts go out to the fighting event he witnessed during the morning, and he grimly concludes that this fight will probably be equally ruthless. He then thinks about Dave and Mark, who probably won't stand a chance against these guys. Dave has also come to this conclusion and his first and foremost thought is 'We are trapped and we’re definitely in deep trouble now'.


	31. ...You'll find out who your true friends are

Chapter 31: ...You'll find out who your true friends are

The boys are getting closer, one of them cracking his knuckles, another one looking like he is thinking about who he is going to punch first. Their leader however, has his eyes fixed on Luke and seems determined to have him as his first victim. All the while, Luke, Dave and Mark are only thinking about how they can leave this place unscathed. Dave looks over the edge of the platform, but quickly concludes that it is far too high to jump. He looks around for other escape routes, but the only way out is the road that is now blocked by their foes. He clenches his fists and thinks 'If I have to go down, then I'll go down fighting' although he knows that they don't stand a chance. Mark, as much as he loathes fighting, feels rather calm. He realizes that there is nothing to be done about it right now, so he might as well try to make himself useful. The boys keep on slowly walking towards them, but when they have almost reached them, a loud and clear voice sounds in the distance 'Hey assholes, has your mother not taught you that fighting is rude?' Everyone looks in the direction where the voice comes from, and from the shadows, Dean emerges. The leader growls 'This is none of your business, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave this place!' Dean seems to not be impressed in the least by this threat, and he calmly walks closer, saying 'I have the annoying habit of meddling in things that are none of my business, now scram, before I'll teach you not to harass my friends'. The boys all laugh at Dean, and their leader walks up to him. When he is at about half a meter from Dean, he stands still and looks him in the eye. Dean doesn't move an inch, and he says 'You're even less threatening from up close'. The guy then loses his patience and attempts to punch Dean on his chin. Dean, who expected this, evades the blow and strike his opponent hard on the chest. The guy gets pushed back a bit, but his two companions start to close in on Dean. Luke doesn't hesitate, and he jumps in, quickly followed by Dave and Mark. Luke takes the guy whom he saw lose at the fighting event in the morning, while Dave and Mark take the remaining guy together. Luke observes his opponent quickly, and he can see him dragging his left leg, an injury he probably got during the fight this morning. Luke grimly thinks 'I'll have to forego my sense of honor for once, can't afford to take any risks now', and he delivers a swift kick to the left knee of his opponent'. The guy wails in pain, and he falls to the ground, holding his knee as tight as possible. Luke ignores him and goes off to help Dean. To his surprise, Dean doesn't even need his help, as he has already handily dispatched of his opponent, who is lying on the street, seemingly unconscious. Luke wonders for a moment how Dean managed to do that so quickly, but he realizes this is not the moment for that, so he turns around and sees that Mark and Dave have also won their fight, subduing their opponent with ease. Dean asks 'What should we be doing with this scum?' Mark replies 'Just leave them here, what else were you planning to do?' Dean shrugs his shoulders and says 'Just checking, let's get out of here'.

The four boys have returned to a more populated area when they finally hold still. Luke says 'Thanks for helping us Dean, we would have been in deep trouble if you hadn't showed up when you did'. 'No problem' says Dean, 'I've got to ask though, what did you do that made them so mad at you?' Luke deliberately starts looking the other way, and Dave says 'Luke was stupid enough to get into an argument with their leader which ended in him insulting that guy on the day of our arrival. Since then, those guys have been looking for an opportunity to fight us'. Luke says 'How could I know they would do this just cause I called one of them a coward?' Dave shakes his head and mutters 'You're hopeless'. Luke then realizes something and slowly says 'Dean, you also owe us an explanation. What were you doing there? Your house is definitely not in that part of the city, and the games are over for today'. Dean replies 'I just happened to be nearby when I heard people shouting'. To Dave and Mark's surprise, Luke punches Dean hard on his mouth. Luke then says 'Don't start lying to me now, I feel like we deserved better than that'. Dean barely flinches, though he rubs his hand across his jaw and remarks 'I'm not sure if I deserved that, even if I did lie, since I did save you just now'. Luke says 'Then don't lie again, were you following us?' Dean replies 'I wasn't the one following you, because I didn't want to risk getting caught by you again, so I sent Tim instead, who is much better at sneaking than I am. When he heard that you and those guys were about to fight, he ran back to me, and I immediately came to rescue you'. Dave says harshly 'Why do you keep on trying to eavesdrop on us?' Dean says indifferently 'I wanted to know whether the people I just saved are going to ruin this city'. His eyes then turn harsh and narrow as he says 'And judging by the way you look at me right now, that is exactly what is going to happen'. Dean turns around and starts walking away, but Luke walks after him, despite Dave saying 'Leave him. Let him be angry on his own'. When Luke has reached Dean, he grabs his shoulder, and Dean turns around, immediately smashing his fist onto Luke's jaw, significantly harder than when Luke had hit him. Luke gets knocked back by the impact of the punch, and while he is staggering, he trips over something and falls backwards to the ground. However, Dean is not yet finished, and grabs him by his shirt and pulls him up before pushing him against a wall with his forearm against Luke's throat, holding the other hand as a fist in front of Luke's face. He says with a trembling voice 'And that was a punch that you definitely deserved'. Dave and Mark come to intervene, but despite the arm against his throat, Luke manages to exclaim 'Let him say what he wants to say. Go back to the inn, I'll come in an hour or so'. Dave shouts 'Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you alone with him!' Luke replies 'Yes you are. Go to the room in the inn, I'll be fine'. When Dave still doesn't move, Luke sighs and says 'Mark, do me a favor and take this brother of mine back to the inn'. Mark says nervously 'I'm not sure about leaving you here myself'. Luke then aims his words at Dean and says 'If they don't go search a different place, then we will have to'. Dean, despite his anger, understands what Luke means and lets go of him, before they both run off into the dark streets of Jibral.

Dean leads the way, and together they run through the dark streets until they are sure that they've lost Dave and Mark. Dean walks up to one of the stores in the street, where a small silhouette is sitting on the doorstep. This silhouette gets up and hugs Dean tightly for about ten seconds before Dean carefully loosens the grip. The silhouette then steps away from the door, and Luke recognizes Tim in the dim light. Tim walks up to Luke and says 'I hope you taught those guys a good lesson'. Luke says friendly 'We did, but I've heard that it's all thanks to you'. Tim says fervidly 'I would have helped in the fight myself, but Dean forbid me from helping and when I followed him, he actually punched me to deter me from the fight'. 'Yeah, sorry about that' says Dean, 'I didn't want you to get hurt'. Tim says sarcastically 'So you just decided to hurt me yourself, smart thinking bro!' Dean pats his brother on the head, before turning to Luke, where his expression becomes harsh again. Luke asks calmly 'Where were we, you punched me in the face for a not so good reason, and what happens next? If you wanted me to get beaten up, you could have just left me with those three boys'. Dean replies 'I'm not planning to beat you up, even though you would deserve it'. Luke says 'I understand that you're upset about what you think is going to happen to this city now, but what do you think would happen if we did nothing, and the armies would decide to attack Jibral? Do you really think that Jibral could withstand the threat of two armies?' Dean lets go of his anger, but he still seems upset, and he eventually hands Tim a key, saying 'Go to your room Timmy, I'll be there soon'. Tim protests, saying 'Why do I need to go now, I've been waiting for an explanation for almost an hour! What is all this about armies attacking us?' Dean says 'Don't let me repeat myself!' and Luke also says 'Listen to your brother Tim, leave us alone for a moment'. Tim still doesn't look convinced, but he obliges and enters through the door he was sitting in front of a couple of minutes ago. The lantern that had shed its faint light over the boys has stopped burning, and a dense darkness has taken over in the area. Luke walks over to Dean, and sits down next to him, inviting Dean to come sit as well. Dean hesitates for a moment, before also sitting down and saying 'I think you can understand why I am angry. I am afraid that something happens to the little family I have left. Being the oldest son means that I am the man of the family now, and it is not easy having to raise my little brother'. Luke says friendly 'I understand, but—' Dean angrily interrupts him and says 'No, you do not understand it! You cannot understand it, you haven't lost your father when you were only seven years old!' Now it is Luke's turn to be angry, and he desperately tries to remain calm while saying 'I do know how it feels, hell, I know all about it! Dave and I lost our mother to the redcoats when we were still infants!' Dean is stupefied for a moment. He stares into the dark for a while, seemingly trying to make up his mind. After what feels like an eternity, he says 'I had no idea'. Luke grumbles 'Clearly'. Dean gets up and says 'You should not let your own brother worry any longer'. With these words, Dean leaves Luke on his own in the dark.

When Luke has returned to the inn, the door to their room gets opened by a furious Dave. Dave says 'I should punch your face for what you did, but judging by your lip, I trust that Dean has taken care of that'. Luke feels his mouth and notices that it is bleeding. He walks to the bathroom to clean it, and he notices that Caleb and Mark are already sleeping. When he gets back, he says 'To be honest, he didn't hit me after that one punch that you already saw, although it did get sort of close at one point'. Dave asks angrily 'I know that you wanted to be alone with him for a while, but why? What do you see in this guy, any other person who would've punched you like that would have gotten in a serious fight with you, why not him?' Luke remains silent for a while, trying to figure out the answer himself. Eventually he just says 'I don't actually know'. Dave looks his brother in the eye and says 'Well, I do. You feel like you can relate to him, you think the two of you are similar. Well, let me tell you something: You're not! You may be happy to have found someone as competitive as you, you may even look up to him because he did something few have done before him, beating you in strength and agility. But even though you do share some characteristics, you're entirely different!' Luke replies 'You seem to really dislike Dean for some reason'. Dave replies 'Some reason? There are more than enough reasons I could have for that. He spied on us, not once but twice, he lied to us, and he punched you without a real reason! That alone would have been reason for me to be angry at him' Luke replies 'He also saved us even though we had done something he strongly disapproved of, is that not worth anything to you?' Dave backs down a bit, and he says 'I'm just afraid you will try to become like him' Luke stands perplexed for a moment, before asking 'What is making you think that?' Dave replies 'You seem to really look up to him, and the way you ran off with him, leaving me and Mark behind without as much as a thought of how worried we were going to be, just makes me feel uneasy'. Luke says 'I can assure you that I won't become like him'. He then adds with a grin 'The way he hits his brother, I would never do such a thing'. Dave smiles a bit, even though his worries have not been taken away entirely. He says 'Alright then, just don't run off again, alright?' 'I wasn't planning to' says Luke, 'Now, let's just enjoy the games tomorrow and forget about all this. Speaking of which, we should head to bed, we still have another event to participate in'. 

When Dave wakes up the next morning, he can feel a strong ache in his calves when he tries to get out of bed. He sees that Luke and Caleb are already downstairs, but Mark is still lying in bed, though clearly awake. Dave gets up, though it takes some effort, and asks Mark 'Since when do you not get out of bed early?' Mark mutters 'Since I don't want to get out today. We'll just be attending the games, and nothing else'. Dave thinks to himself 'Poor Mark is still worried about showing himself to the world. Well, let's change that'. He walks over to Mark, grabs his arm with both hands and tries to drag him out of bed. Mark protests loudly and tries to get loose, but Dave doesn't let go until Mark falls out of the bed and lands on the floor. Dave stands triumphantly above him, and says mockingly 'Good morning' before he walks out of the room, feeling delighted when he joins Luke and Caleb at breakfast. It is somewhat less crowded at the inn, and to Dave's great satisfaction, he can see the guys that harassed them last night across the room with the room with black eyes and bruises on their faces. Dave considers smiling at them, but he decides against is as not to provoke another attempt at assaulting them. He eats some of the breakfast that is served in large metal pans and takes a look on the schedule to see the times for their events. The obstacle courses are both well before noon, while his archery competition is at two o'clock. He returns his attention to his food until he hears the door to the kitchen opening. He absently looks up, and his heart skips a beat when he sees that it is Mayka who just entered the room. Dave tries to follow her with his eyes without being noticed, but moments later he feels a hand smacking his head and Luke looks at him in disapproval. Dave mutters a quiet 'Sorry' before trying to focus all his attention on his breakfast instead of on the beautiful young woman that is roaming around the tables. After another fifteen minutes, Mark finally comes downstairs, although the usually lighthearted boy seems unusually grumpy. Luke and Caleb greet Mark with a well-meant 'Good morning', but Dave just tries not to burst into laughter. Mark also goes to check the schedule, which clearly doesn't improve his mood. While he's gone, Luke whispers to Dave 'We could also have told him that it is not mandatory to participate, even if you signed up'. Dave smiles and replies 'Where would be the fun in that though?' Their argument of last night seems to have vanished, but Dave can't help but feel that it will come back someday.

After they've finished breakfast, they leave the inn, this time with Caleb as well. The rain of last night has subsided, but it looks like the downpour can start again at any moment. It's still early, and they have two hours before the obstacle courses start. Dave notices that Luke keeps looking around, searching for something, or someone'. With a hint of annoyance, Dave realizes that his brother is trying to find Tim or Dean in the mass of people. To his satisfaction, his brother is unsuccessful in spotting them, and after walking for a bit, they end up at one of the sword fighting events instead. They watch the skilled armsmen duel for a while, but when the current duel has been decided, they leave the stadium and head for the park. At the park are many men who are busy preparing the roads for the upcoming obstacle course. However, metal fences prevent anyone from taking a closer look, and they can't see anything through the trees. They then hear a voice shout 'Luke, Dave, Mark!' When they turn to the direction of the sound, they can see Tim walking towards them, a broad smile on his face. Luke reacts enthusiastically and walks over to Tim, saying 'So you also tried to do a reconnaissance run'. Tim nods and says 'Yes, but I bet that I've had more success than you. At the back of the park is a small hill. From there you can see parts of the track, follow me'. When they have followed the lighthearted young boy, they see that he is right. Through the trees, they can see a couple of obstacles. These obstacles vary from simple wooden fences to small artificial pools of water where you have to climb in a frame to get across. Although most of the track is still hidden, Dave says 'You were right, there is a much better view here'. Tim smiles and says 'Glad I could help'. He pauses, then continues 'Luke, I've asked around a bit, and it turns out that we're actually in the same age group, so we'll really have to face each other'. Luke says fervidly 'I'm going to beat you, I won't lose to both Dean and you over the course of two days. Tim's face clouds quickly upon hearing his brother's name, and he says 'Dean said that he didn't want to watch me today. I suppose it is his choice, but it's the first time he has ever done that, and mom is too busy in the store to come and watch as well'. Luke and Dave exchange glances, and they both know that they're probably the reason for Dean's absence. Dave says friendly 'I can cheer for you if you want'. Tim's face immediately clears up, and he says 'Really? That would be great!' Luke says with feigned anger 'So now my own brother is cheering for a competitor. Who will be cheering for me then?' Dave says 'Relax big guy, I'll also be cheering for you, just like I always do'. Luke grumbles 'You'd better'. Tim then goes on about all kinds of nonsense, and when he isn't noticing them, Luke bends over to Dave and says 'That was remarkably nice of you to do that. I'm happily surprised that you didn't let your grudge with Dean affect Tim'. Dave whispers back 'He is the one who assisted in saving us without any ulterior motive. This is just my way of saying "thank you" to him'. They then get interrupted when Tim says 'We still have well over an hour before the first race starts. Do you want to see some more of the city? I know of a place which you may like'. Luke looks at the others and says 'If you don't mind, then I'd say that would be a good idea'. They all quickly agree and walk off towards the other side of the city.


	32. A brother in need

Chapter 32: A brother in need

Not long after they've left the park, they cross the river of Jibral and notice it quickly becoming less crowded. Most people they come across are heading for the stadiums and, as Luke observes them, could be potential competitors of him and Tim. Some stare at them for walking the other way, but they ignore it and head for a large grey stone building at the edge of the city. It is surrounded by a small field, and rocks are scattered throughout the high grass that looks like it hasn't been cut in years. There are no doors or windows in the building anymore, instead having gaping holes where they used to be. The building sheds an eerie aura that gets amplified by the silence surrounding it. Here, there are no games, there are no spectators, and there definitely is no loud crowd. Despite the odd vibe the building seems to emit, Tim walks to the large hole that once held a door and leads them inside. It is not as dark as would be expected, and despite the cloudy weather, there is enough light inside. Tim says 'This place is almost always deserted, very few people come here'. Dave remarks sarcastically 'I wonder why' and Tim continues 'This once was a monastery, but now it is just an old ruin. Dean and I used to come here a lot when we wanted to escape the busy city life for a moment. When we were younger, we even used to play here a lot, but lately our visits have become more scarce'. Luke remarks carefully 'It's not just coincidence that you have showed us this particular building, is it?' Tim turns around and says 'You're right, when I said that Dean had told me he didn't want to spectate me today, I didn't mean he actually spoke to me. He only left a note behind, and I haven't seen him since I left you and him alone last night'. Luke is surprised, and he says 'Didn't you talk to him when he returned home?' 'It took really long' says Tim, 'I must've eventually just fallen asleep'. Luke lifts a brow in surprise, and he says 'I've only talked to him for five more minutes before I went back to the inn ’. Tim says 'That's strange. Did you actually see him enter the house?' Luke tries to recall the events of last evening before saying 'I'm not sure, I don't remember having heard the sound of a door opening, but I wasn't really paying attention, and it was too dark to see properly'. Tim asks 'What happened between the two of you, or between him and all of you in general? I know that he followed you after we had gone out to eat, but I don't know what it is he heard, and I don't understand why he is acting like this. All I know it the fragment I picked up when you were at our house, but that only made things more confusing'. Luke attempts to say 'It might be better if you don't—' but Tim interrupts him: 'Luke, no matter what my brother says, I'm not a small kid anymore. I'm old and smart enough to think for myself'. Luke starts over his sentence, saying 'What I mean, it won't make you any happier knowing why we are here, and what it is that has caused Dean to act like this'. Tim simply says 'I can't just not know it, can I? I'll have to know it eventually'. Mark says 'We might as well tell him. If we tell him, we can at least explain our reasoning. If Dean is the one telling him, he'll only tell his side of the story'. Dave says 'Fine, I'll tell him'. He turns towards Tim and says 'Your brother thinks that we are dragging this city into war, even though we are not the ones causing this war. He feels that our actions will endanger the lives of everyone here, while we are attempting to prevent this danger'. Tim is silent for a while, and eventually says 'I should have known. This might be the only thing that can upset him this much. It is now my turn to tell you a small story'. They all look surprised at Tim who says 'You have probably noticed how silent Dean was the first day?' The boys nod and Luke says 'I kept wondering why he changed so much the second day'. Tim says 'Well, according to mom, Dean once was a happy and cheerful boy, just like me. However, when dad died during the war, he turned into the silent loner you've seen. Since then, he has never had any real friends, and me and mom are the only ones he actively talks to'. Dave asks 'Then why was he so active and friendly yesterday?' Tim looks sad, and he replies 'He is like that every year during the Highland games. He never wanted to tell me why, but when I asked mom about it, she said that the last time Dean saw dad, was during the games of twelve years ago. I was too young to remember, but since then Dean has never been cheerful again except during the two days of the games. I suppose he made a promise to dad to be happy, no matter what happened. Unfortunately, he returns to his somber self once the games are over'. Caleb, whom everyone had almost forgotten, says 'It must have hit him really hard to hear the news that Jibral will support our cause then'. Tim nods and says 'And now we don't even know where he is. I expected him to be here, but unless he's hiding in an old closet, he is not here'. Dave says 'Those stairs over there, where do they lead? He might be upstairs'. Tim replies 'Possible, but not very likely. It is dangerous upstairs because it's really dark there. When I was younger, I almost fell through a hole in the floor, and after that, Dean had forbidden me to ever set foot upon the second floor again, or else he'd give me a serious beating'. Dave says grim 'If he wants to be alone, then that would be the place where he would be hiding, let's take a look'.

The boys walk up the stairs, though Caleb has decided to remain downstairs, and the first thing they notice is the lack of windows on this floor. There is one window in the roof high above them, but it barely gives off any light, and it is really hard to distinguish the pieces of rotten furniture and loose wooden planks that are scattered throughout the room. Mark says 'I can understand why he didn't want you to come here. You could seriously hurt yourself'. Tim shouts 'Dean, are you here? Please say something!' However, his voice is met with only silence. Tim then carefully walks to the other side of the large room, making sure not to trip over any scattered wood. At the other end of the room, Tim starts walking even slower. He shouts back 'This is where I fell back then. I can now see that there is another room here'. Luke slowly walks towards Tim, taking care to take the exact same route to avoid tripping or falling into a hole. When he has reached the young boy, he can see the door that is hidden behind a couple of pillars. He walks up to the door and tries to push it open. However, the door doesn't budge, but when he pushes harder, the door opens a tiny bit before slamming shut again. Luke says 'It looks like something or someone is pushing the door on the other side, as if he doesn't want us to come in'. Tim then runs up to the door and shouts 'Dean, I know you are in there, open the damn door!' He then pushes the door with all his strength, but his strength makes no difference against the power that holds the door shut. Despite this, Tim doesn't stop trying, and he keeps pushing, and when that doesn't work, slamming his weight into the door. Luke grabs him away from the door, and when Tim wants to protest, Luke says quietly 'Let's wait a minute, then try again, this time the two of us together. Whoever is in there might think we are gone and probably won't pay as much attention anymore'. Tim nods, and after a minute, they ready themselves to try again. They charge quietly at the door and slam into it with their combined weight. The door flies open, and they trip over the person crouched behind it. Luke falls on his hands and knees, and before he has gotten up, he can hear a lot of tumult behind him. When he turns around, he can see Tim on top of Dean, trying to punch him wherever he can. Luke considers intervening for a moment, but decides against it and just waits on the side. It doesn't take long before Dean gets a hold of Tim and manages to stop his relentless assault. Luke notices that Dean takes care not to hurt Tim, but instead merely tries to stop him from continuing the fight. This doesn't prevent Tim from yelling all kinds of insults and trying his hardest to get loose. However, Dean is way too strong for his fifteen year old brother, and he holds Tim tightly until he calms down. Dean then says very quietly 'I knew you'd find me eventually, but I didn't expect you to bring company'. He then adds in an even less audible voice 'Especially not this kind of company'. Tim answers 'They told me their side, it didn't sound like it was their fault'. 'Well, maybe they didn't tell you everything' says Dean. Luke then takes a couple steps forwards and says in a firm and rough voice 'Don't call me a liar'. Dean lets go off Tim and gets up to look Luke in the eye. Luke notices that the tall black haired boy looks a lot more intimidating than yesterday, although he takes care not to show his nervosity. Dean says 'I have been here for about five hours, and it has given me plenty of time to think about everything we discussed yesterday'. Luke calmly asks 'To what conclusion did you come' although he already prepares himself for a potential fight. Surprisingly enough, Dean looks like he calms down and says 'It doesn't matter what conclusion I've come to, it can't be changed now anyway. What matters now is to make sure as many citizens of Jibral as possible survive the upcoming fights, something that won't be easy after what you've caused'. Luke realizes that he should leave it at this, lest it might get out of hand again, but he can't help saying 'Our way will be the best way to preserve lives, as we've told you before, stop lying to yourself'. Tim jumps around asking 'What way, when will anyone explain everything?' but Dean ignores him and says in a voice that gets louder with each word 'You can't know that. It is very well possible that it will only serve to provoke either of the armies, who will then set Jibral ablaze and not rest until the whole city is ashes!' Dean loses the calm he had gathered so carefully, and all of the sudden, he grabs Luke and throws him onto the floor, with the old planks almost cracking under the impact'. Before Luke can recover, Dean plants a knee in his chest and pushes his arm hard onto Luke's throat. He says in a voice that barely classifies as human 'If anything happens to Tim or my mother, I will find you. We may have been rivals or even friends at first, but if anything bad happens to my family because of what you and your friends are causing, I will make sure that you will regret it, all of you'. Having said this, Dean gets up, walks to the other side of the room, and jumps through one of the many holes in the floor, leaving behind a shocked Tim and an angry Luke. Tim helps Luke getting up from the cold floor and looks like he wants to say something, but cannot find the words for it. Luke tries to take a deep breath, but this immediately results in a lot of coughing, and he rubs his hand over his sore throat. He says slowly 'I should be furious now, but I'm really confused'. He then adds sarcastically 'Or is it a habit of him to randomly choke people and threaten them? I mean, it is the second time in two days he has done this'. Tim says timidly 'How about you just tell me the whole story instead of just the summary. I don't want to hate you, despite what Dean might think. Luke replies 'We should first head back to the others. I'll tell you everything once we've rejoined them'.

When they have gotten back to Dave and Mark, Dave asks 'What took you so long, and what were all the sounds we heard? It looked like there was a huge fight'. Luke replies 'Dean was indeed in there, and he and Tim got into a fight. After that, Dean left via a hole in the floor. I think he still wants to be alone'. Luke purposefully keeps Dean's threat a secret for now, but Dave notices that Luke is hiding something. He decides to talk to Luke about it later, and for now he just asks 'What should we do now?' Luke says 'Tell Tim why we're heading to Sovngarde and why Dean is so incredibly upset, he deserves to know it, it's his brother after all'. They join up with Caleb on the ground floor, and over the course of the next hour, they tell what has happened the past weeks and why they are heading for the capital. For once, Tim is quiet and he doesn't talk until they're finished. At the end of the story, he says 'I understand that Dean is mad, but I also understand that you don't really have a choice, and to be honest, I would probably have followed the same path if such a thing had happened to me'. Dave remarks 'I don't quite understand how you can agree so easily on this, yet Dean is so upset about it'. Tim says 'I am too young to remember dad, and I've never really known him. For Dean, it was different. He and dad were supposedly very close, and he has never gotten over the loss. For the first years, when I was still a small boy, when someone as much as mentioned the war, Dean would leave the room, and oftentimes he would be crying at night. He has slowly become better at accepting it, but it still haunts him'. Luke starts feeling pity for the eighteen year old who carries way more weight on his shoulders than normal at that age, and Dave says 'I suppose he'll hate us with a passion now'. 'Probably' says Tim 'But I don't think that that feeling will stay forever'. Dave remarks 'I suppose that his opinion about us will depend on whether or not our quest will be a success and what the effects for Jibral will be'. Tim glances at Luke for a moment, something that isn't eluding Dave's attention. Mark says 'Now for the matter at hand, where could he be now, and should we still search for him?' Tim replies 'I don't think that would be a good idea. I highly doubt he wants to be found by you guys right now'. Dave says 'We still have sport events to participate in, I propose that we forget about Dean for just a moment and try to have some fun'. Caleb says 'I'm afraid we'll run into a problem with that, as it is well past noon, and the obstacle course event should be almost over by now'. Mark looks somewhat relieved, and surprisingly enough, Luke doesn't even look that disappointed and he mutters 'I couldn't focus on that anyway right now'. Dave says 'Let's at least get some fresh air, I've had it with this place'.

When they get outside, they see that it has started to rain. They head for the park, and once again arrive in the more crowded section of Jibral. While they are walking, Dave says 'You might not be able to focus on your events, but if you don't mind, I'll still participate in the archery match'. 'Do what you want' says Luke, 'It'll be the last chance we are have to win something'. Dave holds out an arm so Luke walks a bit slower and they fall behind the others. He then says 'Now tell me, what really happened between Dean and you in the monastery?' At this point, Luke isn't even surprised anymore that Dave has noticed that he didn't tell everything. He says 'It would only serve to make you that much angrier at him, there's no point in that'. Dave replies 'So what did he do, did he hit you again, or did he insult you?' 'Neither' says Luke, 'It was arguably even worse'. 'Then tell me' says Dave, 'Don't go keeping secrets from me about something that might be important'. Luke takes a deep breath while deciding whether or not he should tell his brother about Dean's words. When Dave insists, he says 'Alright fine, I'll tell you. He threatened us, not just me, but also you, Mark and Caleb. He said that if something happens to Tim or their mother, he will find us and make sure we all regret it'. For a moment, Dave is too surprised to even be angry, but this doesn't last long. He curses quietly before saying 'That only proves what I've said to you yesterday. You may have thought that the two of you were similar, but that guy's morals are fundamentally different from yours, or ours I should say'. Luke remains silent. In his heart he disagrees with Dave, but he doesn't want this to end up in another argument between the two of them. Instead, he says 'You're probably right. Not that it matters, as we won't see him ever again anyway'. Dave grumbles 'And that's the only positive thing about this whole mess, now let's forget about him'. They join Mark and Caleb in the front again, where Dave asks Caleb 'Will we be leaving today for Compra?' Caleb says with a smile 'That depends on whether or not you win something with your archery. The award ceremony is this evening, and it doesn't matter much if we leave tonight or tomorrow morning, seeing as how we could at most travel ten kilometers before it would get dark anyway'. Luke remarks 'He will win something, you can count on that'. Dave says 'We'll see, don't take it for granted before I've even started though'. They arrive at the park where the last runners are just reaching the finish line. The announcer shouts 'This marks the end of the obstacle run, the next event here will be archery, and will start in approximately twenty minutes'. Luke, Mark, Tim and Caleb take place on the edge of the park, while Dave makes his way to the field. The boys outside can see that there are large circular targets being set up by the organizers. These targets are white on the edge, and become black, blue, red and yellow the closer to the center you get. A line is then drawn on forty meters of each of the targets. By now, it has stopped raining, and luckily the wind has subsided as well, meaning that the conditions will be ideal. The remaining minutes slowly pass, until finally a group of about sixty boys, Dave being amongst them, walks out of the tent, all armed with a bow and quiver. They get divided over three groups and the announcer shouts 'Get ready for the preliminaries. The best five of each group will be playing the final. Each contestant will shoot six arrows, scores vary from zero to a maximum of ten points per shot'. The targets are placed in such a way that the spectators have a good view on them, yet are not in danger to be shot themselves. Most of the participants miss the target entirely with some of their shots, but every now and then, one of the people actually manages to hit the center of a target. Whenever this happens, the crowd cheers with excitement, and most of these participants leave the field with a satisfied look on their face, regardless of how well they shot the other five arrows. When it is Dave's turn to shoot, Luke, Mark and Tim all shout encouragements, and Dave looks in their direction for just a second before focusing on the target. He waits patiently until the wind is completely gone, and then shoots his first arrow for nine points. His second and third both hit for eight, but at the fourth arrow, a small gust of wind comes up right when he shoots. The arrow hits near the edge of the board, scoring a measly three points. The same happens for Dave's fifth arrow, and Luke starts worrying. He says to his companions 'If this bad luck also strikes on his sixth shot, he might not even make it out of the preliminaries'. However, Luke's concern is unnecessary as Dave's sixth arrow hits the gold, causing the audience to clap and cheer for him. When Dave has gone back inside the tent, it is time for the last couple contestants. One of them, a guy of about twenty years old with long, greasy black hair, takes the bow, holds it tightly, and immediately shoots the first arrow in the gold. The audience claps and goes absolutely wild when he also hits the second arrow in the same area. The third and fourth arrow both hit for eight points, the fifth for nine, and the sixth is another perfect hit. The audience keeps on cheering, but the guy doesn't seem really happy or satisfied, and without showing any emotions, he goes back to the tent. Mark says 'That guy is going to be Dave's greatest competitor, if Dave is even going to the final'. Tim remarks 'I remember that guy from last year, he was unbeatable then, shot four arrows in the gold during the finals, and was ten points ahead of Dean and all the others'. Luke says 'It is going to be a tough challenge for Dave, but I'm sure he'll manage'. Moments later, a group of both male and female contestants returns from the tent, the black haired marksman being in front. After ten people have exited from the tent, they start to worry. However, as fourteenth, Dave comes walking out with a determined look on his face. The announcer shouts 'These will be the finalists, will Jonas prolong his title for yet another year, or will one of the others cause an upset. Find out in the next hour!'


	33. Goodbye Jibral

Chapter 33: Goodbye Jibral

The boys all line up in front of the single target that is being used during the final. They all will be using the same bow to try and prevent any luck from influencing the outcome as much as possible. Jonas takes the bow first, and the audience grows quiet to allow him to focus. His first shot is a perfect ten, and the audience bursts into cheering. After they've grown quiet, Jonas lines up his second shot. The arrow strikes barely outside of the center area for a result of nine. His third shot hits on the other side of the yellow area for nine points as well. His fourth shot is a bit further off, hitting for only eight. He takes a long time to prepare for his fifth shot, and the result is worth it, another perfect shot. When he lines up his last shot, the audience is completely quiet. Jonas releases the string, but his expression changes to disappointment, as his last shot hits for only eight. The audience doesn't mind his disappointed look, and starts cheering nonetheless, while the announcer shouts 'That marks a total of 54 points, the other contestants will have a tough time beating that!' Tim says 'That's considerably less than the 57 he hit last year. Dave might actually stand a chance now'. Luke says nervously 'It's going to be tough though, but he'll manage'. Before it is Dave's turn though, over ten other contestants try their hand at Jonas' score. However, nobody gets close, and in fact, nobody even breaks the forty five point mark. By the time it is Dave's turn, the audience is already chanting 'Jonas, Jonas' but Dave immediately silences them by shooting his first arrow as a flawless ten. Luke mutters 'Now it is going to be fun. Come on bro, show them what you're made of'. Dave carefully aims his next shot, and the audience closely follows his movements. When Dave releases the string, the arrow flies slightly to the left of the gold, scoring him nine points. By now, the audience has grown quiet, and some people slowly start cheering when Dave hits his third arrow for another nine points. Luke glances at Jonas, and to his amusement he sees a worrying look on the archer's face. He thinks to himself 'He is finally afraid of losing his title, good'. However, Jonas' expression changes when Dave's next shot is aimed slightly to the side, only hitting for seven points'. Luke's breath halts for a moment. He thinks in despair 'Have Dave's nerves gotten the better of him for the first time in his life?' Caleb remarks '35 points now, he can still win, but it is going to be really hard'. Tim says 'Scoring two flawless hits in a row is rare, but definitely not impossible, as long as he doesn't lose his concentration over this shot'. Luke focuses his attention back on his brother who takes his fifth arrow out of his quiver and lines up the shot. The audience follows his movements, and Jonas looks like he almost wants to jump in front of the arrow just to stop it. Dave must be feeling the pressure, but it clearly doesn't bother him as he hits another flawless arrow. The announcer is going absolutely wild as he shouts 'That makes the total 45 points with one arrow to go! Will this rookie dethrone our king?' Luke laughs momentarily about the unintended irony of the statement, and he says 'Come on Dave. Land that shot, I know you can do it'. It takes almost a whole minute before Dave takes his sixth and final arrow and sets it on the string of his bow. When Dave lines up the shot, the whole audience holds its breath, and it becomes so silent that the wind is the only audible sound. Dave waits patiently until the wind subsides, then aims carefully and shoots the arrow. Luke watches as the arrow seems to almost fly in slow motion towards the target. After what seems like an eternity, the arrow impacts onto the target, right next to the two other arrows that hit the exact center. The whole audience bursts into cheering, and Luke, Tim, Mark, and even Caleb jump up and start yelling and dancing. In the midst of this tumult, few people notice Jonas walking up to Dave, shaking his hand and saying 'Congratulations, that was a well-deserved victory'. Dave, surprised by this act of sportsmanship, says 'Thank you, I'm already looking forward to a rematch in the future'. Jonas replies 'Me too, we are the best archers this city has known in over a decade, we could have some very interesting duels'. There is no time to talk more, as one of the organizers comes to tell them that the award ceremony will be held in the evening at eight. Dave then says farewell to Jonas and starts looking for Luke and the others. He doesn't need to search for very long as his brother already comes running at him and pretty much jumps onto him, meanwhile yelling some unintelligible cheers. Dave says while laughing 'Calm down bro! You're crushing me by jumping onto my shoulders like that. Luke calms down a bit, with a smile on his face from ear to ear. He shouts 'Come on Dave, be a bit happier, you've won!' Dave replies 'You know that I've never been very exuberantly in my celebrations'. 'Yeah, but this is something completely different from winning at a small village'. 'I suppose you are right' says Dave, 'Let's go to the inn and celebrate!'

The group of five walks back to the Olympic inn, and although Tim hesitates, they take him along, of which he is clearly grateful. All except Mark order a beer, although Luke has his doubts on Tim drinking alcohol. Every now and then, someone who is passing by the table congratulates Dave on his victory, which he then shyly replies to. They talk about the match for quite a while, but gradually Tim loses his cheerfulness, and a worried look takes over his face. Luke is the first to notice it, but he remains quiet until they've all finished their drink. When Tim then plans to order another beer for himself, Luke quietly says 'You shouldn't be doing that'. Tim looks at Luke with a mix of emotions. Despite his sadness, he permits himself a small smile and says 'Dean would beat me up so hard if he knew this'. It is then Dave who says 'Don't worry so much Tim, I am sure that you and Dean won't be separated much longer. When you go home this evening, he'll be waiting for you'. Tim asks 'How do you know?' Dave says in an unusually sensitive tone 'Because I'm sure that he can't be without you for too long either'. Luke catches Dave's drift, and he says 'Maybe you should go home now Tim. We really like your company, but your brother needs you right now'. Tim gets up from his chair, and Luke and Dave walk with him to the door. When their moment of departure has arrived, Luke says 'Maybe we'll see you at the award ceremony tonight, otherwise this is farewell'. Tim looks a bit abashed, and he says 'It has been really fun meeting you' before shaking Dave's hand and giving Luke a small hug. He then runs off into the dusk, while Dave mutters 'Likewise'. After the brothers have returned to Mark and Caleb, they finish their drink and start to ready themselves for the award ceremony. Luke and Mark don't bother looking too fancy, but Luke insists that Dave looks perfect. When Dave mutters 'Is all of this really necessary,' Luke says 'This might be a once in a lifetime event, I want you to look properly when you are in front of a huge crowd of people'. Dave replies 'I hate things like this, couldn't they have just given me a medal or a prize and leave it at that?' Luke grins and says 'You're going to have to get through this. It won't last long, I'm sure'. Dave is combing his hair while Luke keeps a close eye on him. Dave then asks 'Luke, did you really not mind not being able to participate in the obstacle course? For someone as competitive as you it must have been quite the disappointment'. Luke's expression remains neutral as he says 'A bit, but it really couldn't be helped. What we did now was far more important'. 'Was it?' asks Dave, 'Don't you think that everything would have ended up the same way if we didn't go looking for Dean?' Luke gets up from his chair and says 'You better hurry, we can't afford to get late' before exiting the room and leaving Dave behind with a confused look on his face.

When they have left the inn, and are on their way to the biggest stadium in the city, the clouds that plagued Jibral during the afternoon have dissolved, and a clear night sky and bright moon set the city in a pleasant light. At first it doesn't seem too crowded, but when they arrive at the stadium they can see that all the people of Jibral and its visitors have already assembled in the stadium for the award ceremonies of the other events that took place before archery. When Dave sees the mass of people, he gets a bit nervous and says 'I almost wish that I had gotten fourth instead' but Luke pushes him and says 'Don't whine, and get yourself to the stage. I can recognize that Jonas guy from earlier who is also standing there'. Luke, Mark and Caleb take place somewhere within the audience, while Dave slowly walks to the stage. When he gets close, a man in a suit spots him and says 'There is our archery winner, come on and let's get ready'. Dave gets brought to Jonas and another guy, and together with the official looking man they walk to the back of the stage. The man has to shout to make himself audible, and he says 'Give me your name and place of living real quick. When your name is called, please walk up to the stage'. After they've told him the information, the man leaves them alone and walks up to the stage. The audience grows silent, and the boys can hear the man giving a short introduction before saying 'As number three, from our very own city of Jibral, Thomas. The unknown boy walks up the stage and disappears from their view. Dave and Jonas are now on their own, and before Jonas gets announced, he says to Dave 'You better prepare yourself, it is going to be overwhelming'. Jonas then gets called upon and leaves Dave on his own. Dave waits in the dark corner, being more nervous than he's ever been in his life. When at long last, the announcer shouts 'And for our winner, a rookie, participating for his first year, but already scoring 55 points and dethroning our champion, from the far village of Astranaar, here is Dave!' Dave takes a deep breath before slowly walking up the stage. When he passes the curtain that separates the front and back of the stage, the first thing he notices is the huge crowd of people who are all watching him and who start cheering loudly when they spot him. Dave tries to smile, but he doesn't know what to do next, and he just stands frozen on the spot until the announcer takes his arm and drags him to the podium. Here, Dave climbs on the highest step, and flanked by Thomas and Jonas, looks at the thousands of people who are all cheering and chanting. The next ten minutes, including the receiving of the golden medal and a beautiful bow of a silverlike wood with a matching silver quiver pass in a haze of colors and sounds. The next thing Dave properly realizes is the end of their part and getting led backstage again to make place for the next group of winners from a different event. The man disappears into the dark and Dave wonders what to do next. Lucky for him, Luke and the others already come walking towards him. Luke says mockingly 'You looked pretty stupid when you just stood there, not knowing what to do'. Dave turns a bit red and he replies 'At least I got to stand there, since I actually won something'. Luke immediately gets quiet and looks a bit hit in his pride. Jonas, who is still standing next to them, says to Dave 'Don't listen to him, you did fine for a first time. It is an extremely odd experience to stand there, but it becomes less overwhelming after the first time'. Dave asks him 'How many years have you been here?' Jonas replies 'Five years now. I got third place in my first year, then three consecutive victories, and a second place now. Anyway, I ought to be going now, see you next year!' With those words, Jonas walks off, and Caleb says 'We should be heading back to the inn as well. After all, we'll be leaving this city tomorrow at dawn'. When they have returned to the inn, it is not as crowded as usual as many guests are attending the award ceremony. They are walking towards the stairs when Dave feels a soft hand on his shoulder. As he turns around, he sees Mayka in a pretty blue dress in front of him. She says somewhat shyly 'So you won the archery championship'. Dave can feel his face glowing as he awkwardly replies 'Yeah, I did'. Mayka then says to him 'I'm sorry about what happened two days ago, I was a bit surprised by what you asked me, even though you weren't the first one to ask me out. Would you like to go for a walk?' Dave eagerly says 'I'd love to!' Dave then hands his medal, bow and quiver to Luke, who has observed the entire conversation. When Luke takes the items, he says quietly 'Have fun, but make sure to tell me how's it been afterwards'. Luke then walks upstairs with a grin on his face and he mutters 'My little brother is actually growing up'.

Almost two hours have passed, and Mark and Caleb are in deep sleep already when Dave knocks quietly on the door. A surprisingly awake Luke opens the door and says 'Well bro, tell me everything'. Dave walks in and sits on the bed before saying 'It was great, but I don't know what I should tell you about it, it is really hard to put these feelings into words'. Luke eagerly asks 'Well, did you cuddle or kiss?' He then adds with a mischievous grin 'Or even more?' Dave pushes him away and says 'No. We didn't do thát, but she did kiss me a couple of times'. Luke asks 'What, did you not kiss her back?' Even in the dark of the room, Luke can see his brother's face turning red again. Dave replies 'Sort of I suppose, but she initiated it'. Luke says mockingly 'I can already see who the real man in this relationship is'. Dave doesn't react to the teasing, but instead says 'A relationship of one evening, since we'll leave Jibral tomorrow'. Dave quietly curses, and Luke lets go of his teasing attitude and says serious 'Then we both leave someone behind whom we'd really want to get to know better'. Dave replies 'You can't compare this to you and Dean or Tim at all. I'm actually legitimately sad that I probably won't ever see her again'. 'I know' says Luke 'But my point still stands, we've met some really interesting people here, and I'll be sad to have to leave them behind as well. Maybe we can return here on our way back home once we've dealt with Sovngarde'. Dave looks up and says 'That would be great, I really hope she'll wait for me'. Luke says 'She will, don't you worry about that. There is actually much more I'd like to ask you right now, but I'll ask it another time because it's really getting late and we should be going to sleep. Goodnight love-bird'. They lay in bed, but Luke can't quite drift away. He silently curses fate that has made Dave falling in love with someone he can't stay with, and who is, contrary to what he said to Dave, not likely to wait for his return. Luke is pondering whether he should somehow think of an excuse to avoid Jibral on their way back to make sure that Mayka would not be breaking his brother's heart by having someone else. His last thought is that he would be giving up his only chance to see Dean or Tim again. However, for his brother he would gladly make that sacrifice.

When they get awoken by Caleb the next morning, they get up in silence, although Luke notices that his brother does not look rested and that his pillow is turned inside out, yet looks as if someone spilled water over it. Luke eyes his brother carefully for a moment, but Dave takes care not to look at Luke. When they are taking breakfast, Dave looks around, trying to catch a glimpse of Mayka. However, she is nowhere to be seen and presumably has the day off. Dave looks extremely disappointed while eating his bacon and eggs (according to Caleb the celebratory meal at the end of the Highland Games). It slowly starts to become somewhat more crowded in the breakfast room, but it seems that most people decided to sleep in now that there are no more events, and Luke and the others are some of the first to leave the Olympic inn and set path to the gates of Jibral. It is now Luke's turn to look around, seeing if he can find a trace of Dean or Tim but, alike Dave, he has no luck in finding the persons he's looking for. While they are traveling towards the gates, Mark asks Caleb 'You mentioned Compra two days ago, what direction is it?' Caleb replies 'We'll be traveling to the south at first, and near the end of the day we will be marching eastwards. We won't reach it today, and may even not reach it tomorrow, but there are many inns between here and Compra since it is a busy trade route'. Mark says 'That is good, I have started to get used to the comfort of sleeping on a proper bed again, although I don't mind leaving Jibral behind me'. Caleb's expression becomes empty as he mutters 'It seems you are the only one who feels like that though. All of us rather preferred to remain here for another week, but alas, time is of the essence and we should travel onwards quickly'. They reach the gates, which are not flanked by guards on the inside, and leave the city behind them. Luke and Dave both walk with their head bowed, their thoughts on the people they leave behind. However, before they have ventured too far from Jibral, Luke turns around one last time, and sees several figures on the walls watching them. Two of the figures, one tall and one small, are standing right next to each other, while the third and last is standing alone. Luke can recognize the black hair of the two figures, and while the smaller one is frantically waving them goodbye, the taller one just stands like a statue with burning eyes and indubitably a threatening expression on his face. He then takes the smaller figure by an arm, and they exit from Luke's sight. By now, Dave has also turned around, and he is staring at the lone person on the walls. He takes a couple of steps back towards the city, but Luke stops him and says with great pain 'We cannot go back now. We have made choices in the city and met people we'd like to be with, but right now we have more important matters at hand. We will get back someday, but for now we must follow Mark and Caleb to the third and last city'. Dave stands still, torn between two impossible choices, but he eventually just waves at Mayka before venturing off and leaving the city and his first true love behind.


	34. On the road again

Chapter 34: On the road again

The four men have now left Jibral and its games far behind them. Luke and Caleb have forced their minds off respectively Dean and Cassandra, but Dave still regularly looks behind him as if he expects someone to follow him. Luke observes this, but he realizes that there is nothing he can say that would make Dave feel better, so he just focuses on the road ahead. This road, well maintained and crowded despite the early hour, leads them in a straight way to the south. The plentiful trade wagons take up the majority of the road, but the road is sufficiently large to still have more than enough space for any travelers on foot. The environment hasn't changed much since they left Jibral, and although the road avoids any hills, it does lead them through a small forest with blossoming trees and fragrant flowers. While they are walking, Dave asks Luke 'I wonder how dad is doing'. Luke replies 'Probably at least as good as us, don't you worry about him. The Panther will surely keep him safe'. Dave says 'He'll probably be worried about us'. Luke replies 'Yes, but up until we reach Sovngarde, I think that worrying will be unnecessary. I think that for now our journey will be safe, so try and enjoy the traveling instead of worrying about thinks you don't need to worry about'. Dave says 'I've been thinking, and I feel ashamed for not realizing this earlier: we are undertaking this journey for the father of Mark, but wouldn't there be a considerable chance that the people from our village will be in that prison as well?' Luke considers this for a moment before saying 'It could be, but it would not be too likely since they are from such a meaningless village, although I guess that we won't know for sure until we reach the city'. Dave continues 'If they are there, it is our duty to rescue them'. Luke replies 'Of course, that goes without saying, why do you mention it?' Dave suddenly smiles and says 'Because Aaron would have to be forever thankful to us'. Luke smiles as well, but he quickly becomes serious again 'Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we'll first need to convince the people in charge of Compra'. 'You're right' says Dave 'I'll go talk to Caleb to see what lies in wait for us'. Dave walks to the front of the group and says 'Caleb, what kind of city is Compra?' Caleb replies 'It's ruled by nothing but money, it is the biggest trade capital of the north, and if we want to achieve something here, we'll have to offer them something that will benefit them financially in the long run'. Dave remarks 'They sound like greedy bastards' to which Caleb replies 'Well, they are, and they aren't even ashamed of it. However, even in the worst cities there are some good people. The trick will be to discern the good from the bad'. With these mysterious words Caleb sinks back into his own thoughts, and Dave remains wondering what could exactly lie in wait for them. 

They spend the night at an inn that looks like it has been around for ages. The furniture is old, the host is old, even the food tastes like it is old, but at least the rooms are clean, and the beds comfortable enough to provide them with a good night of sleep. When they awake the next morning, they see that the sun has returned from behind the clouds, bathing the forests around the inn in a beautiful golden light. After having eaten breakfast, they quickly depart and head further to the southeast. Caleb says 'I think that we will reach Compra by dusk, which is slightly earlier than I had expected. However, we won't have much time to spare, so we'll have to move quickly if we don't want to travel in the dark'. They hold on to a slightly faster pace than the day before and advance quickly through yet another pretty forest. Luke walks next to his brother and says 'It reminds me of the road between Bruma and Jibral, although it is much nicer now that we aren't on the run for Samuel's men'. 'It seems so long ago' says Dave, 'I can hardly even remember the days in Astranaar'. Luke replies 'And yet, it is only a month ago'. He stares at their surroundings before he continues 'This is what we always wanted: traveling the world together, meeting new people and discovering new places. Of course we didn't include this war and its dangers in those dreams, but altogether it could have been worse'. Dave says 'I don't like being in constant danger, although I have to admit that since we left Fendarr behind us, this journey has been great and relatively safe'. Luke looks satisfied, saying 'That's what I mean. I'm really happy that we got the chance to make a difference for the people in Viridian, we got to see the library of Markarth, save even more people in Fendarr, attended a revolution in Falskaar, and participated in the Highland games of Jibral. For me it has been the best month of my life'. Dave remains quiet for a while and thinks back on all the events of the past weeks. Although he is more realistic than this brother and thinks about the negative moments as well, he can't deny that Luke is right and that this journey has been what he dreamed of as a kid. He says 'It has indeed been beautiful, but we've got little time to enjoy it'. Luke looks to the trees in the distance and says 'I'm just wondering what we will be doing once we are done in Sovngarde. We could travel further if we'd want to'. Dave replies 'We would need to head back to father, and besides, I thought you wanted to head home as well'. Luke doesn't answer, his mind lost in thought. They then notice that Mark and Caleb have stopped at the edge of the forest and that they are staring at whatever is in front of them. The brothers quickly walk towards them to see the cause of the halt.

In front of them is a giant field which is crossed not only by their road, but a number of other roads as well. However, at the point where these roads intersect is a huge racket. It seems that two wagons crashed into each other and caused one of them to tip over, while the other is too damaged to continue. The owners of these wagons are shouting at each other and look like they want to attack each other. Mark mutters 'Should we help them, or would it be better to ignore them and just be on our way'. Caleb replies 'Normally I'd say that it would be best to not get involved with this kind of things. However, I think that these people are merchants heading to Compra. If we help them, we'll leave a good impression which might benefit us in the long run, or might grant us some information about Compra'. Caleb walks to the two angry men, followed by Mark and the brothers. Caleb then interrupts the shouting by asking 'Do you need any help?' One of the two men, an old man who is wearing a green turban over his grey hair replies bitterly 'Help won't repair my wagon, and unless you could carry all these cabbages to Compra, I'm afraid that I'll be stuck here until another big wagon that still had some space left comes along'. Before they can think of a solution, the other man, who is wearing a red robe with silver lining, says 'If you could help me get the wagon back up on the road again, then I would be very grateful'. The four of them walk to the fallen vehicle and together, they lift it up and set it back on the road. The robed man says 'Thanks a lot, I wish I could offer you something in return, but I'm afraid that I have little to offer'. Caleb replies 'If we could ride with you to Compra, then that would already be enough'. The man hesitates for a moment, but he says 'Very well. Climb aboard and we'll be off'. Before they leave, Dave turns to the man in green and says 'We'll see if we can send help while we are on our way to Compra' although the man remains silent and disillusioned for a while before muttering 'My cabbages'. They then leave the crossroads for the final part of their journey to the merchant city.

After having traveled on top of the wagon for a while, Caleb asks the man 'So, do you live in Compra or are you just a traveling merchant?' 'I have lived in Compra since I was young, and have been traveling between it, Falskaar, Jibral and some smaller villages ever since'. Caleb continues 'What can you tell us about the current state of Compra, I haven't been there in years'. The man thinks for a while, then replies 'Unless it has been over fifty years since your last visit, I doubt much has changed. People are still obsessed with the trade, and the whole city still smells like fish'. Caleb says 'I had almost forgotten about that, but it is something one gets used to quickly enough'. The merchant nods and says 'Sure, after a couple hours you don't even notice it anymore. But every time I enter the city, the smell is the first thing that greets me'. Caleb then asks casually 'Are there still certain people in charge or does Compra not have a leader?' The man sniggers 'Officially it still has a leader and even a group of people that make laws and rules concerning the trade, but since nobody ever follows these rules they are nothing but a formality'. The old man then hesitates before saying 'It occurs to me that you want something from Compra, something only someone with control over the city can give you. I don't need to know what it is, but I can almost guarantee you that you won't find what you seek in Compra. The city is the most individualistic place on earth. Nobody will aid you, unless they think to gain from it'. Dave remarks 'You are aiding us right now, and you are also from Compra'. The man replies 'I still have a sense of honor. You helped me in a time of need, so I felt that it would only be fair to repay you. Don't expect the people in Compra to act similar. Sure, there are a couple of decent people, but they are the exception, rather than the rule'. Luke leans over to Caleb and says quietly, so that the merchant can't hear him 'Judging by what this man says, Compra is going to be a waste of time'. Caleb whispers back 'It might be, but it is the only city in between Jibral and Sovngarde that is not yet under imperial control, we have to try to get people from here'. Luke doesn't look reassured, and he just stares at the forest while they are inching closer to Compra.

The light is fading already when the gates of Compra rise on the horizon. Along the glittering of the lake comes a pungent smell of fish. Everyone on top of the wagon instinctively holds a hand on his nose, but the merchant says 'Keep breathing, otherwise you'll never get used to the smell. Within a couple minutes your nose will have been accustomed to the smell'. They all oblige, and indeed, before even having reached the gate, the smell has become bearable and much less penetrant. The guards next to the gate look a bit suspiciously at them, but they say nothing and let them through. When they enter the city, they notice that it doesn't look as bad as they had feared. The streets are clean and the houses look solid and in good shape. All of Compra seems to be connected to the Main Street they are on now. The street is several meters wide and broad enough to have two directions of traffic, whilst still having space for stands that are selling their wares, often under loud appraisal of the merchants. Many small streets are linked to the main street, and these roads are smaller, although still maintained well to be fit for the many carriages and wagons. It is to one of these streets that the merchant steers the wagon. After having turned the wagon carefully to not accidentally hit one of the stands, they enter the narrow street. In here, the busy stands have been replaced by silent shops which sell expensive clothing and jewelry. Dave remarks 'So Compra also sells some more refined goods'. The merchant overhears him and says 'Yes, we also have sapphire rings, necklaces with inlaid rubies, satin robes and decorated ceremonial daggers. Compra isn't just fish and vegetables, we also have some culture and some more exclusive wares'. The man then stops the wagon in front of a large shop which has some pretty bracelets and necklaces on display behind strong thick glass. He says 'Our journey ends here, this is my home'. The four men jump off the wagon, and Caleb says 'Thanks for getting us so quickly to Compra'. 'You're welcome' says the man, 'Without your help, I might have still been stuck on the crossroads'. 'One last question' says Caleb, 'Could you point us to an inn of decent quality? We've passed by some inns, but they didn't seem too promising to be honest'. The man laughs and says 'You are right on that, most inns here charge much more than they're worth. However, a friend of mine runs an inn on the other side of town, he'll give you a fair deal. To get there, walk back to the main street, turn right, then continue on for about two hundred meters, before taking the fourth road on your left. The inn is a large building of grey stone, you can't miss it'. 'Thank you' says Caleb, 'And goodbye'.

The four men walk the given route, in the meantime observing their surroundings. The street where their driver lives seems to belong to one of the richer neighborhoods. Most other streets contain houses instead of shops, although some of the buildings seem to be shops where the owners just live upstairs to save space and money. On the market are primarily fresh products such as meat, vegetables and a huge amount of fish. The shops hold some of the more refined products such as furniture, clothing, weapons, shoes, books or even amulets. Luke remarks 'If you have money this place must be amazing. There is so much different great stuff around here'. Caleb nods and says 'Yes, but unfortunately this has only reinforced the feelings of greed in this city. Let's head to the inn and drop off our supplies before we start looking around for clues about what we should be doing next'. They walk through the big street, in the meantime being shouted at by merchants who want to sell their wares. After having walked for about hundred meters, two merchants block the path, and when they want to walk around them, the merchants walk with them to prevent them from moving on. Luke angrily says 'What is the meaning of this?' The merchants reply 'Don't be angry at us, just look at our wares'. Dave is confounded for a moment and asks the two men 'Are there no rules against such aggressive selling techniques?' One of the merchants says 'And who should be making those rules?' When Dave mutters 'The authorities', the merchants laugh loudly as if Dave just told an extremely funny joke. After they've calmed down a bit, one of them says 'Authorities, in Compra? Good joke boy, the people in this city have been governing for themselves for a long time!' Luke asks 'So everyone just creates his own business, and there is no one to look over it or anything?' 'Technically there is' says one of the merchants, 'But in the very rare case that one of these men took notice of something, a few coins in the right place would always solve that. Now will you be buying anything or not?' The travelers quickly leave the stand and walk onwards to the inn. When they enter the grey building, the first thing they notice is that it smells much better than the streets. The next things they see are the warm colors and the pretty wooden framework, followed by the plants that are everywhere in the inn, spreading their pleasant odor. A man of about thirty years old walks up to them and says in a friendly and soothing voice 'Welcome to the inn of Flowers. Would you like to rent a room for the night?' Caleb says 'Yes, although it is possible that we will stay multiple nights. How many exactly is not known yet'. If the host is surprised by this, he doesn't show it, and he hands them a key and a piece of paper. He guides them to their room on the third floor and says 'On the paper will be a couple of rules and notes concerning dinner and breakfast times. I wish you a pleasant stay'. He then exits the room and goes back downstairs, leaving the men to discuss their plan of action. Caleb says 'Now that we are finally here, it is time to talk about what we will be doing'. Luke says in a surprisingly rude manner 'Compra is a waste of time! You already indicated that we'd need financial means to convince anyone in here, and judging by what the merchants said, there isn't even anyone to convince!' Caleb replies 'I am sure that we will be able to arrange something. Maybe if we—'. Dave interrupts Caleb and says 'I'm sorry Caleb, but I agree with Luke. We are very likely just wasting our time here, unless something very unusual happens. It's not even going to be a matter of how you're going to convince them, but more of who you are going to convince'. Caleb remains silent for a while and asks 'Don't you even want to try?' Dave replies 'Of course we'd like to try, but it's already seeming hopeless and we have no idea where to even start'. Caleb says 'Then let's start where everything in Compra starts, the harbor!'


	35. Disappointment

Chapter 35: Disappointment

While they are on their way to the harbor, Luke asks 'Why would the harbor bring us an answer?' but Caleb doesn't reply. When they have reached the coast, they notice the sheer amount of boats of all sizes that are docked in the harbor. They can see many more ships in the distance on the water of the lake, probably fishing or traveling to villages on the other side of the lake. Caleb says 'The harbor is the pride of Compra. Here, most of the goods arrive from throughout the land, and the fishing industry is its biggest market. In fact, Compra produces more fish than the cities that border the ocean such as Jerlford or Viridian'. Mark says 'But wouldn't that mean that the lake would eventually run out of fish to catch'. 'Yes it would' says Caleb, 'And I fear that that moment Is drawing near. However, the people here don't care as long as this moment is not upon them yet. At this rate, I doubt they will last another decade'. Dave asks 'And what are we doing here now?' Caleb replies 'Unless I'm very mistaken, Compra still has a harbormaster. I'm not expecting him to help our cause, but he might be useful to have a chat with. Maybe he can point us to the people who can give us what we need'. 'Do you know him?' asks Mark. 'No, I don't' says Caleb, 'But I do know his brother who lives across the lake. I'm positive that he won't mind talking to us regardless'. They walk through the harbor to a red lighthouse. Caleb knocks on the door, which gets opened by a tall dark haired man with broad shoulders and a tanned skin. His face is dominated by a large beard which accentuates his brown eyes. The man says 'Can I help you' in a rough but not necessarily unfriendly tone. Caleb says 'I think you can, let me tell you who I am first: I am from Jerlford, I once cured your brother Rolf when he was a child'. The man offers Caleb a hand and says 'Then you must be Caleb, I would like to thank you on behalf of my brother, who was probably in no state to speak at the time you healed him. My name is Richard, and I'm the harbormaster of Compra'. After the boys have each introduced themselves, Richard invites them to come inside and hands them a cup while he goes off to make some tea. After he has returned, Richard says 'So, what can I do for you on this fine day?' Caleb replies 'We'd like to ask some questions about Compra. We talked to a couple of merchants, and they've said that Compra is practically without any type of governing. Essentially, the merchants make up their own rules and presumably only mind their own business, is this true?' Richard sighs and says 'I am supposed to give you the answer that there are still people overseeing all of this. However, I think that you've already figured out that this is not the case. Essentially, we have a pro forma counsel. It can decide on matters, and has legislative power, but it lacks the executive power to actually reinforce the laws they make'. Luke asks bluntly 'So if someone wanted something from this city, for example a large amount of supplies, there would be nobody who could assign this?' 'That is pretty much what it comes down to' says Richard. Luke says 'Thank you for the tea, but I don't think you can help us any further'. With these words, Luke gets up and exits the lighthouse. He feels angry and frustrated with all the time they are wasting, and as he strolls around the city for a while before heading over to shore where he sits and stares into the water. This water looks dirty and contaminated, and Luke wonders how the fish in it can still be alive. He looks onto the sunset and thinks about the villagers that are probably trapped in a prison somewhere, unable to see the sun. He then thinks about the time they are wasting here in Compra. Feeling even more frustrated, he gets up and starts wandering again. As he walks back into the city, he sees that most merchants are packing their supplies and getting ready to call it a day. Luke watches them momentarily and feels that it must be great to have such a life without worries. 'Speaking of worries, Dave and the others must be worried sick about me' thinks Luke, 'I should head back to the inn'.

Luke walks up to the door to their room, but before he has even knocked, it gets opened by Dave who doesn't look too happy to see Luke again'. Before Dave can say anything though, Luke says 'Not now, I'm really not in the mood to be lectured'. Dave replies 'Well I wasn't in the mood to have to search you all over the city again, yet that's what happened'. Luke says 'Shut up Dave, if you know what's good for you'. Dave is astonished by the sudden threat, and he wants to start a hefty argument. After a few words though, he realizes that it might not be the smartest thing to do right now, so he just lays on his back on the bed, saying 'Mark and Caleb are still looking for you, they should be back soon'. Luke doesn't say anything. He feels somewhat guilty of causing them to worry unnecessarily, but this is still overshadowed by his frustration concerning their stay in Compra. Luke says 'Why weren't you searching for me? Normally you are the most worried about me'. 'I figured you'd come back anyway' says Dave, 'No need to search for you'. Luke remains quiet until they hear knocking on the door. He gets up to open it, and Mark and Caleb walk in with an annoyed glare. Luke mutters 'I know, I'm sorry'. Caleb says 'Don't do that again, something could have happened to you!' Luke defiantly says 'I'm not promising anything, now I have a question. Was Compra that much different last time you were here? Did they still have an actual leader who had control over the city twenty five years ago?' Caleb replies 'They had a governor who made the rules and who had a decent army force at his disposal to punish anyone who would break these rules. I assume that somewhere in those years, there has been a small revolution in Compra where the people seized the power. However, after you left so rudely, we managed to convince Richard to arrange a meeting with the board of governors tomorrow. Maybe there is something they can do for us'. Dave says 'I have a more pressing question. If this meeting with the board of governors ends in disappointment, will the combined armies of Falskaar and Jibral be enough to suit our purpose?' Caleb sighs and says 'To be honest, I'm not sure. While Sovngarde won't be extremely heavily guarded, it also definitely won't be free for the taking. There is a considerable chance that we won't have enough people to take the city then'. Mark asks carefully 'So if tomorrow doesn't yield anything, will we still travel towards Sovngarde and hope for the best?' Caleb replies 'I believe that is our only option, unless you'd want to turn back instead'. Mark shakes his head, saying 'We have to at least try. This is the only chance we're going to get, we better take it'. Below them chimes a bell to announce dinner. Caleb says 'I suppose we will have to wait until tomorrow then, there is nothing else to do today'.

After the travelers have had dinner, they head back to their room. Mark walks up to Luke and asks him with a slight hint of anger 'Why did you run away when we were at the lighthouse? I understand that you are frustrated, but so are we'. Luke replies slightly annoyed 'I already said I was sorry, I just lost my patience'. It remains silent between the two boys for a while, until Luke says 'This morning, Dave and I realized that your father may not be the only person we know that's in Sovngarde. There's a decent chance that the people from our village are being held there as well. It pains me that they have to wait even longer in those horrific conditions, while we are wasting our time here in Compra. To be honest, I'm feeling guilty for enjoying our stay in Jibral while the innocent people in this prison are probably being miserable'. Mark says soothingly 'Maybe it is not as bad as you think. It is well possible that they are treated decently, and besides, if they survived a month, they will also survive another two days'. Luke feels somewhat better and asks 'Do you think we'll succeed?' Mark answers 'I believe we will. No matter what Caleb says, we have to be able to do this. If necessary, I'll fight off the soldiers myself'. Luke watches his friend speak with a fire in his eyes, and he thinks 'Mark certainly grew up over the past weeks. The silent, somewhat shy boy of Jerlford has transformed into a boy who is determined to fight for his father's freedom'. He smiles and says 'I'll stand beside you, and Dave and Caleb as well. Together we will free your father and the other prisoners!' Mark nods happily and says 'We should be going to sleep now. The meeting with the board is early tomorrow, although I don't expect too much of it'. Luke says 'Me neither, but it can't hurt to try'. Mark says 'Although this place reminds me of home, I won't miss it'. Luke replies 'Maybe that is exactly why you dislike it. You've never seemed too fond of Jerlford, completely different from how me and Dave view Astranaar'. Mark shrugs his shoulders and says 'There is not much to love in Jerlford. I loved the inn that me and my father had, but other than that there is nothing which I fondly remember'. 'Not even from your youth?' asks Luke. Mark sighs and says 'I told you the story about my youth when we were in Falskaar'. Luke thinks back to what Mark said back then and recalls that he told them about his childhood friend that mysteriously went missing. He says 'I understand, will you even be returning to Jerlford when we are done here?' 'I don't know' says Mark, 'I think that I'll either try to settle in Jibral, or maybe pay a visit to some of the smaller villages around it. What will you and Dave be doing after Sovngarde?' 'I don't know yet' says Luke, 'The only thing I'm fairly sure of is that we'll return to Rivet to meet up with dad again'. 'Won't you be returning to Astranaar?' Luke replies 'Eventually, but first I want to travel a bit more, I want to go somewhere where it is still peaceful and the war has not yet tainted the land'. Mark says cynically 'Do such places even still exist?' Luke says 'I don't know, but if they do, then I'll be sure to go there'. 'It is a nice dream' says Mark, 'But let's first see about Sovngarde, okay?' Luke nods, and the two boys go to sleep, both determined on their course.

During the night, the travelers get awoken by a bright light which turns out to be some sort of alarm light coming from the lighthouse, added to loud noise sounding throughout Compra. They get dressed and head downstairs where the innkeeper is nervously walking around. Caleb asks 'What is going on, why are the alarms going off?' 'I don't know, the harbormaster or the board of governors should soon be making an announcement on the streets'. Caleb doesn't waste any more time and goes outside where Richard and some other men are on the street, going from door to door. When one of them reaches the inn, he says 'We are being attacked, gather your supplies and get out of here'. 'Where do we need to go?' asks Caleb. The man answers, whilst running to the next house 'Further inlands, they are coming from the lake!' Caleb runs back inside to deliver the news to the other people in the inn. When the other guests hear the news, they all react emotionally. Some of the men curse beneath their beards, while most of the women burst into tears or resolutely get their luggage and make their way to the streets. Caleb sends the boys upstairs to gather their few supplies, and together they get on the streets. Dave looks at the ocean, and even though it is dark, he can see the silhouettes of several large ships quickly approaching the city. By the time that they exit through the gates, they can hear the ships docking. They start running to make sure that they're well out of range of the city when the soldiers arrive, although they don't expect them to come chasing after the villagers. All of the citizens have trouble staying together and staying on the road in the immense darkness, and eventually Luke and the others also wander off into the dense forest, managing to stay together by holding hands with the person in front of them. Once they are far enough from the city, Caleb says 'Maybe we should just sit down until dawn so we can actually see where we are heading', but all of the sudden a bright light comes from the city when flames are emerging from the houses. The bright light creates capricious, dancing shadows, and they can hear many people sobbing over their lost houses. When Dave remembers how much these people value their material belongings, he feels pity for them. When he looks towards the city, which is now a beacon of light, he can see the ships up close. They are high but slim, and look like they are built for traveling over rivers. Dave asks 'Caleb, is there a river that connects to the lake?' 'Yes' says Caleb, 'A river called the Bo starts at the lake, goes through or past many villages, and eventually reaches the ocean in the west'. Dave says 'If this river is broad enough, then I think that these ships have sailed upstream to reach Compra, does this river pass by Sovngarde?' 'No' says Caleb, 'The river near Sovngarde is a completely different river, it doesn't meet up with the Bo at any point'. 'I want to know whether this is Samuel's army, or the army of the king' says Dave. He then climbs into a nearby tree and tries to see if the ships betray anything about their owner. He looks towards the fire, and even on the far distance they are, he can feel the heat these flames project. He stares at the ships, but in the flickering light of the flames, everything just seems black. He then notices that several soldiers are silently exiting through the gates, on their way to the forest. He jumps down and shouts 'Run, there are soldiers coming this way!' All the villagers within hearing distance start running towards the south now that their path to the north is cut off. Luke and the others silently thank the fire in Compra, so they can see where they set their feet, and won't lose each other. They run for about ten minutes before they are too far from the city to be able to see anything. The fact that the moon is hidden behind the clouds doesn't make it any easier. Caleb says 'It would be best if we halt for now, dawn will be upon us shortly anyway'. They sit down, but none of them dares to go to sleep in case that soldiers are still searching the forest. 

At the first sign of dawn, they leave the sizzling remains of Compra far behind them. 'Which direction should we be traveling now?' asks Dave. Caleb replies 'We'll be heading south to south east. We should be finding the road soon, and it will then lead straight to Sovngarde. However, we must be careful, there will be patrols everywhere, and it's possible that they've noticed the armies from Falskaar and Jibral traveling through the land'. Every now and then, the travelers come across a family from Compra who is heading the same direction. They all look lost and grieving about their home. Whenever they spot one of the families, Caleb gives them directions to nearby villages, which they profusely thank him for. After the sun has reached its highest point, Luke asks 'Caleb, is there even a safe place where we can spend the night?' Caleb replies 'There are several small villages near Sovngarde, although you must be extremely careful not to mention anything about our journey while we're there. Redcoat spies will be everywhere from now on'. The beautiful forests have been replaced by barren wasteland on which the wind whips them relentlessly. Caleb says 'Sadly enough, all forests near Sovngarde have been harvested for weapons long ago. The king never cared about replanting them, and as such, Sovngarde's environment looks like a desert despite the fact that it rains regularly. Dave looks around, and no matter how far he looks, there is not even a small flower to be found. Everything looks dry, rocky, and in fact simply empty. 'Who could live in such a place' mutters Luke. Caleb replies 'Long ago, this was supposedly one of the most beautiful places in the land, but that time is long gone'. They march further through the emptiness and eventually come across a more grassy area. Here they finally find the road that Caleb talked about earlier, and they follow it to the southeast. Dave remarks 'If we come across a patrol, there is nowhere to hide'. Caleb says calmly 'We have nothing to hide, we are just innocent travelers on our way to one of the villages in the perimeter. If we just tell them that, they will probably leave us alone'. Dave replies 'Unless they were the ones behind the attack on Compra. If that's the case, then they are probably not so fond of people wandering around near the city, don't forget that they actually chased the citizens into the forest'. Caleb says 'I highly doubt that they were redcoats. I think it were either Samuel's men, or pirates that came sailing from the ocean, looking for a rich city to plunder'. Luke remarks 'If they were pirates, why would they set fire to the city? It would have been much smarter to plunder the city, then let the riches build up again before coming for another raid'. 'I think we'll never know for sure' says Caleb, 'For now we should make sure to reach an inn close to the city'.

A couple of hours later, well before dusk, they reach a small village that looks like it has been around for ages. The buildings look old and are in some cases in a bad state, the road has pretty much disappeared and the dryness from the wasteland seems to have returned in this village. Caleb reminds them 'From now on you should not speak a word about our mission unless you are absolutely sure nobody is around yo head you, and even then you should talk quietly. Let me do the talking as much as possible, I'll fix up a lie to conceal our intentions'. The boys nod, and together they enter the old inn of the village. From the inside, it looks empty, and exactly as old as the outside had suggested. They rent a room at the host, who seems older than the ancient inn itself, and prepare to head to their room when someone asks 'Where are you people heading to?' They turn around and see a man in a red vest who looks slightly too curious to their liking. Caleb bows and says 'We will be visiting a relative who lives near the outskirts of Sovngarde'. The man says 'Have you not heard? There is an army heading this way, and not one that's on our side'. Caleb feigns interest as he asks 'Where do they come from then?' 'Not even the king is sure exactly' says the man, 'All we know is that they come from the north, are headed for Sovngarde, and have bad intentions'. Caleb shrugs his shoulders and says 'I don't care for this war, I'd rather stay as far from it as possible. Thanks for the warning'. They then head to their room on the ground floor, and Dave quietly says 'I have a bad feeling about that man. It feels like he is on the lookout for people with ideas that don't align with those of the king'. Luke replies 'Remember what Caleb said, we don't have such intentions. We are simply innocent travelers that are off to visit a relative'. Dave mutters 'Who is actually going to buy that? I don't think anyone travels through these lands unless it is absolutely necessary'. Luke replies 'Let's just hope nobody asks any hard questions. We will be gone tomorrow morning, well before anyone can cause problems'. 'I guess you are right' says Dave, 'Now let's go to sleep, we didn't get much of that the last night'.


	36. The last part of the journey

Chapter 36: The last part of the journey

When they awake the next day, the first rays of the sun are already shining brightly upon the small windows of the room. Dave gets out of bed first and mutters 'The final day of traveling. After today there will be no going back; this is what we've been working towards for the past few weeks'. Luke hears all this and gets out of bed as well. He says 'I'm not looking forward to the fight, but I'm proud that we have come so far and actually might manage to unintentionally make a huge difference in this war'. Caleb and Mark also get out of bed, and together they head downstairs for a small, atrocious breakfast. They can watch the man in the red vest sitting across the room, and they see that he tries to eye them without being seen himself. When Caleb notices this, he says quietly 'It is time for us to go'. They get up from their chairs and head outside to the bright morning sun. For the first few miles, they keep on looking behind them to see if they're not being followed by the mysterious man, but it seems he has more important things to do. They walk in silence for a while, and they notice that the closer they get to Sovngarde, the less green they see, until there is nothing but sand, rocks and dry earth. As the day progresses, they walk through a valley with some cliffs, and further to the south is a mountain ridge that continues eastwards as far as the eye can see. Dave remarks 'You'd have to be a bird to approach Sovngarde from the south'. Caleb says 'There are some passes through the mountains. It is only a real hindrance to large armies, which is exactly why Sovngarde was founded here. Far to the east are some rivers which connect Sovngarde to the southern regions and provide it with water for its farms, while in the north is the last large forest of the region, although it is only a matter of time before they ruin that place as well'. As they walk onwards, the cliffs get higher and higher, until they are walking between two walls of stone. When Mark asks 'How do we know this road doesn't lead somewhere else, or if it is a trap?' to which Caleb replies 'Because this road is older than the city. Long ago, pilgrims used this road to travel from the north to the south. However, due to the war the amount of pilgrims that takes this route has become negligible, and it rarely gets used nowadays'. For a while, the landscape barely changes, and Luke says 'This place is so boring. If I'd live here, I'd leave home and travel to a different city immediately'. Caleb remarks 'You could only do that if the king allowed you to. When the war started, many people left Sovngarde, and eventually the king decided that this was going to be a problem, so he forbid any inhabitants in Sovngarde from leaving the city without a valid reason'. Dave remarks 'Sounds like the prison isn't the only thing in the city that locks people up'. Eventually, after the highest cliffs are far behind them, they spot the walls of the city on the horizon. Luke says 'We're almost there!' but Caleb replies 'Don't let it deceive you, it's still a long way from here. We should start looking out to see if we can find the encampment of the armies. If I remember correctly, there are some caverns not far from the city. I can imagine that they'll be camping in one of those'. Dave starts looking around with his sharp eyes, but for now all the rocks seem solid with no place to hide an army. The travelers continue following the road for a while until they hear horses galloping towards them. 'Hide behind some rocks, fast!' shouts Caleb. The boys try to remain out of sight, but the rocks don't provide a great hiding place. The equestrians reach them, and one of the men says 'Halt, something is not right here, I heard voices just a moment ago. Search the area to see if you can find anyone'. The other men get off their high horse and start searching the area. It doesn't take long until one of them shouts 'I found someone!' and brings Caleb to their leader. Not long after, the three boys also get discovered, and the four of them get brought in front of the leader. The captain of the squad stares at them for a couple of seconds, then says 'Wait, I remember you. We met in Fendarr, you helped us save the city!' As the captain takes off his helmet, the boys recognize him, and Luke says 'Connor, it's you!' Connor smiles and says 'Is a great coincidence that we've stumbled upon you. It has been a while, but I will be able to repay you soon. I've heard how important it is for you to take Sovngarde, and me and my men are here to make that happen'. Caleb asks 'How did you know you had to come here?' Connor grins and says 'After we've gotten to Rivet after the bluecoat attack, we rested for about a week, then one of the leaders from the village told us about your plan to take Sovngarde, so I took about a hundred of my men and rode towards Jibral where we joined up with the army which led us here. Speaking of which, you should come with us, there are some people who have been waiting for you'.

The four men silently follow the soldiers, who head to the east and then move off the road, then up some hills where they can see a cave that is partially hidden behind some rocks. When they enter the cave, they see to their great surprise that the cave is massive, and that the entire army is holding up in there. They can see tents in a variety of colors and sizes, there is an improvised stable where a group of fit, strong horses is stationed. There is a big campfire with a mountain of dried meat and bread, and next to it some other types of food and water. Along the walls is a variety of siege equipment such as a couple of catapults, a couple of battering rams and even a cannon. The most remarkable however, is all the soldiers that are just running through the camp, all seemingly on a quest or errand, but all organized and methodical. They recognize the guards from Falskaar, the green uniformed soldiers from Jibral, and some men in simpler equipment that are likely from Fendarr, but there are also many men in different uniforms, and they conclude that these must be the soldiers of the former Resistance. The back of the cave is lit by either outside light that falls through the holes in the tough rock, or by some small torches that are hung on the walls. All the soldiers do what they need to do in relative silence as to not raise any suspicion of any nearby redcoat patrols. They watch the cavern and its people for a moment before Luke asks 'Connor, who are the people that want to meet us?' 'See for yourself' says Connor, 'They are in the large red tent over there, near the back of the cave'. The travelers walk towards the other end of the cave, taking care not to run into someone on the way. When they have reached the tent, they hesitate for a moment, and right when they have decided to go inside, a man with a familiar face exits the tent. He turns to the brothers and says 'Luke, Dave, you made it'. Brandon then hugs his sons, who are momentarily too surprised to respond to this. Eventually, Dave manages to exclaim 'Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you were stationed in Rivet'. Brandon replies with a smile 'You don't think the Panther and I wanted to miss this, right? As soon as we heard that the army was on its way, we traveled here as fast as we could'. Dave replies 'If you heard about it, how do we know that the king isn't already prepared for us?' Brandon replies 'The Panther has much better information networks than the king. Although the king might know we are on our way, I doubt he'll know how many we actually are. By the way, congratulations on your victory in the archery championship, I am proud of you'. Dave is surprised for a moment, then disappointed because he could not surprise his father with the great news himself, but he quickly recovers from this and asks 'So this means that the Panther is also here?' 'Of course I am' says a voice behind them. When they turn around, they see the Panther standing in one of his many cloaks, watching them with an amused spark in his normally emotionless eyes. Caleb shakes him the hand and says mysteriously 'So it will happen again then'. The Panther replies 'Indeed it will, my old friend. We are on another battlefield, it seems that we will have to cross blades with the empire ourselves once again'. Caleb mutters 'Something tells me that it won't be the last time'. The Panther thinks for a moment, and says 'If we can kill the king, it will hopefully restore peace to the region for a while, but the redcoat army won't be defeated for good, even if we'd win this battle'. Caleb asks 'I take it that the king isn't the commander of the army anymore then?' The Panther replies 'Officially, he still is. However, that is only a formality, and his generals have taken over the army multiple years ago'. The Panther's face then clears up and he says 'But those are thoughts for later. For now there is still a lot of work to do if we really are to attack the city in two days'.

Mark and Caleb walk through the cave, taking a better look at all that the army has gathered. At the back of the cave is a small smithy where several men are hard at work to fix several weapons and pieces of armor. Next to the smithy is a row of racks with hundreds upon hundreds of weapons. Even though every soldier they have seen so far wore at least a sword, there are still numerous spare broadswords here, as well as rapiers, lances, bows and crossbows, pikes and even a few war hammers. Mark says 'It seems like we have plenty of weapons available'. Caleb replies 'Don't be fooled though. You would be surprised how quickly weapons deteriorate when they are bring used on the battlefield. We will probably be needing all of these weapons as well before the fight is over'. They continue walking and come across a small group of people who are practicing with wooden swords. Whenever one of them sustains a heavy hit, they switch opponents. Caleb quietly remarks 'It may look easy now, but real swords are much heavier than these wooden ones. It is impossible for all but very skilled sword fighters to attack with such speed and precision with a normal sword'. As they walk past the stables, Mark says 'There are surprisingly few horses here. I had expected that over half of the army would be cavalry'. Caleb replies 'That's because the horses will only be useful during the first part of the battle, in the open field. Once we are inside the city, the streets will be too narrow to traverse on horseback. Similarly, I don't think that many of the redcoats will be cavalry, but I think that they will have brought plenty of lances, just in case'. When they are walking towards the army's kitchens to get something to eat, they pass by a man who says 'Caleb, you haven't changed one bit'. As they turn around, they notice a man whose uniform betrays that he is of higher rank than most of the other soldiers, presumably an officer. Caleb says 'It certainly has been, I never thought I would find myself on another battlefield'. The officer replies 'Alas, it can't be helped. All we can hope for is for this to be the final time we will need to face the redcoats'. Caleb says 'I certainly hope so, but I suppose only time will tell'. The officer says 'You are right about that, now if you will excuse me, I have to return to my tasks'. The man then wanders off, quickly disappearing in the crowd of people. Mark asks 'Who was that?' 'A man I've worked with on several missions for the old Resistance' says Caleb, 'Back then he was of fairly low rank. I'm surprised to see how far he has risen'. They then arrive at the kitchens where Mark takes a quick look at what they're cooking, where he quickly gets disappointed by the fact that everything ends up as a thick, colorless soup with a side of some tough hunks of bread. Caleb notices this and laughs, saying 'You weren't expecting a five course meal, were you?' 'Of course not' says Mark, 'But I think I expected a little more than this'. Caleb says 'It is tough feeding several thousand people, especially in these lands that are bereft of wildlife. You can expect bread and soup for as long as you will stay this army'. 'I'll get used to it' says Mark, 'I'd rather eat nothing but this soup for the rest of my life than lose the chance to save my father. Speaking of which, how will we be doing this exactly?' 'Patience' says Caleb, 'I'm sure that all will be explained in due time'. 

In the meantime, Brandon and his sons have moved to a different tent which seems to serve as Brandon's personal sleeping quarters. They sit down on a couple of stools, and Dave says 'This camp is huge! Before today I feared that we wouldn't have enough people to take the city, but now that I've seen it, I believe that we can easily do it'. Brandon isn't as optimistic, and he says 'Don't be so sure about that. We may have a considerable force, but Sovngarde is enormous and even in this time, where there are relatively few soldiers guarding it, it is still going to be a huge fight which will take many lives. However, this will be worth it. You may not have realized it when you first embarked on this quest, but Mark's father is definitely not the only one who is locked up in that prison. Hundreds, if not thousands of other innocent people are in there, and all of them shall be freed'. Luke asks 'Including the people from home?' 'We're not entirely sure, but it is likely' says Brandon. Dave asks carefully 'Will you also be participating in the battle itself?' Brandon says 'I will act as a general for a group of Jibral's soldiers'. Luke protests and says 'But you haven't fought in almost twenty years, you shouldn't risk yourself on the battlefield!' To his great surprise, Luke gets smacked on the back of his head by his father. 'Have some respect Luke' says an agitated Brandon, 'I won't be a coward just because I'm getting old'. Luke retreats to a corner of the tent and says nothing, while Dave asks 'We aren't expected to fight too, are we?' Brandon replies 'It is up to you. You shall not be forced to fight, but if you'd want to join the battle, then I won't stop you'. 'I'm not sure if we would be of any use' says Dave, 'We still have no experience with weapons'. Brandon replies 'That is true, and it might be for the best if you stay here until the battle is over then'. Luke remarks 'What if we lose? This place would be the worst place to be, they would search the entire area for signs of the camp, and they would without pardon kill anyone who would still be there'. Brandon says calmly 'Then we better make sure that we don't lose'. Dave says 'Do we have a proper plan?' Brandon replies 'Of course we do. The majority of the army will be fighting Sovngarde's guards and soldiers, and a small group will attack the bastion. They shall free the prisoners, and hopefully either capture or kill the king whose quarters are on the top of the bastion'. A man then comes to their tent and hands Brandon a letter. Upon reading this letter, Brandon says 'Boys, I'm needed elsewhere for the moment, I'll talk to you later'. After Brandon has left, Luke says 'This sounds very dangerous'. Dave nods and says 'Do you think Mark will want to join the group that heads into the prison?' Luke thinks for a moment, then says 'Had you asked me this when we had just left Jerlford, I'd have immediately said no, but he has changed over the past weeks. He seems really determined, I'm afraid that he might actually be too determined and that he will put himself in harm's way'. Dave says 'Let me guess: If he does that, you're going to straight up join him and put yourself at even more risk than him'. Luke grins and says 'And if I'd do that, you would come with us to try and protect me'. Dave grumbles 'Either that or I would knock you out before you get into any real trouble'. Luke says in a more serious way 'We might actually need to make sure that Mark doesn't get hurt, poor boy has probably never been in a real fight before Jibral, let alone a battle of this size'. Dave replies 'Do you think we should maybe "prevent" him from joining the fight then?' Luke shakes his head and says 'He would never forgive us for that, which I can understand. Furthermore, we shouldn't be hypocrites, we also have no experience in fighting, yet I considered joining as well since the fate of so many people depends on it!' Dave replies somewhat mockingly 'A noble goal, yet how useful would you be if you'd get pierced by a sword? I know that father said that he had no problems with us joining the fight, but I'm sure that deep inside, he wants us to go to a safe place, and hide until it's over'. Luke says 'I know, but it hurts to realize that Caleb and dad are putting themselves in such grave danger while we are just hiding'. Dave says 'We'll talk about it tomorrow, we should be looking for Mark and Caleb and see if we can get something to eat'.

About half an hour later, Luke and Dave join Mark, Caleb and the Panther near the large red tent again. They sit down and finish the last part of their dinner. Dave asks 'Has any of you seen Brandon?' Caleb and Mark shake their head, but the Panther says in between bites 'He will be back in another fifteen minutes'. Luke doesn't even bother asking how the Panther knows this, by now he has accepted that nothing passes by unnoticed for the man. Instead, he asks 'Panther, why did you decide to join the battle?' The Panther answers 'There are some things that I don't want to hear about afterwards. Some things, I have to see for myself'. Some minutes pass, and when everyone has finished their dinner, Mark says 'Will you also be a general, just like Brandon?' A faint smile plays around the Panther's lips as he says 'No, the generals they have are competent enough. I will be leading the force into the bastion. I have already figured out how to get inside, but the king's quarters are a mystery, even to me'. Dave says 'How do we know that the king isn't expecting us and has set up a trap?' The Panther says 'Quite the contrary actually, I know that he is waiting for us, but he will have had no time to reorganize his forces, and I doubt he'll expect us to launch an attack on the bastion. The prison is well-defended, and if you don't know about its weak spots, then it would be impossible to break through'. At that moment, Brandon rejoins the group. He says 'The last soldiers from Jibral will be arriving tomorrow, we'll have only one more day of preparation. I suggest that we all head to bed now, so we can finish up the last plans tomorrow morning. By tomorrow evening, everything should be set for the attack'. He then pats Luke and Dave on their head before saying 'Off to bed you go, tomorrow will already be an important day!'


	37. The calm before the storm

Chapter 37: The calm before the storm

The brothers get woken up early in the morning by the loud noise the soldiers are making while they are making preparations for the next day. Luke sleepily turns to his brother and says jokingly 'Soldier life doesn't sound too appealing, having to get up this early almost seems worse than your life being in constant danger'. Dave says more serious 'Would you rather enter the battle tomorrow unprepared? We should see if there is anything we can help with'. After the brothers have found Mark an Caleb, they walk deeper into the cave where most soldiers are seated, eating a small breakfast of which Luke says 'And the rations of the food are also no reason for celebration'. Dave is not amused and says 'You should not be joking about these things'. 'Lighten up' mutters Luke, 'There will be plenty of time to worry tomorrow, might as well enjoy today while we still can'. Dave doesn't agree with his brother, but he is in no mood to argue, so he asks the Panther, who has just joined them, 'What preparations will be made today?' The Panther replies 'Let's see, we still need to inform the last group of soldiers of the battle plan, we need to make sure that absolutely all of the equipment is in perfect shape, and oftentimes the final day before a big battle is used to rally everyone and make sure that everyone will give it their all for their comrades'. Mark asks curious 'How do they do that?' The Panther replies 'Usually by reciting old stories or poems. You should listen to these as well, some of them are really touching'. The Panther then finishes his breakfast and leaves the group to go and check the siege weapons. Dave says to his brother 'Now that I think of it, we've actually rarely heard the stories about the crimes the king has committed in the past. Before we met Samuel in Bruma, we actually had no idea the king was such an evil person'. Caleb overhears them and says 'Then you are in for a pretty harsh truth. If the stories of tonight are anything like those that were told during previous battles, then you'll start hating the king with an equally intense passion as the members of the Resistance'. Dave replies 'The people here come from cities that are not currently at war with the king, right? Isn't there a decent chance that they never had anything to do with the king?' Luke says 'That doesn't mean anything. Remember Dean, his father died in a battle with the empire long ago. Some of the soldiers will be old enough to have memories of other past battles'. Caleb says 'That is true, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet up with the other officers right now, I'll see you during the evening hours'. With these words, Caleb walks off and before long, the boys are the only ones remaining at the table.

It doesn't take long for Luke and Dave to tire of the cave, so they take Mark and head up a nearby hill, taking extreme care not to get spotted by any people who might coincidentally pass by. It is a hefty climb, but as soon as they reach the top, they have a magnificent view over the surrounding area. They quickly notice that they aren't the only ones here, as a small outpost has been improvised in one of the trees, and some of the soldiers from Jibral are watching every move anyone near the city makes. The soldiers nod towards the boys, but make no attempts at conversation, so the boys seek a quiet place on the other side of the hill, and sit down in the pleasant high grass. After having enjoyed the sun for a while, Luke starts thinking about the day ahead. His mind slips back to the conversation he had with his brother the evening before, and he eyes Mark who is lying innocently in the grass'. He clears his throat and asks carefully 'So Mark, what are your plans for tomorrow? I assume you'll remain in the cave, right?' Mark immediately turns his head towards Luke, an angry spark igniting in his eyes, and he says 'Of course not, do you take me for a coward?' Luke replies calmly 'No, but do you really think it is such a good idea if you go and fight?' Mark says loudly 'We are here to save my father, and I'm not going to idly sit around anymore!' Dave protests 'But you know nothing of fighting, what good could you do in there?' Mark replies fervidly 'I don't care, I am going to go there and carry my weight!' Luke says 'Don't be stupid Mark, do you even realize what you're going to get yourself into? This is not just a fun fight, people are going to die in there, do you really want to be amongst them?' Mark doesn't answer immediately, and he stares at the clouds for a long time. When he eventually answers, he does this in a calm but incredibly determined voice 'I don't expect you to understand, much less to follow me, but this is something that I have to do. Nothing you say can convince me, and I know that you won't stop me from doing this'. Luke gets up from the ground and says harshly 'Who says I won't? Get this out of your head or I will make sure you can't even attend the fight!' Mark looks furious at Luke for a moment, but he quickly regains his calmness as he says 'I understand that you are only trying to protect me, but those are empty words Luke. I know that you won't hurt me, and there is no other way to stop me, so your threat is pointless'. Mark then gets up and starts walking down the hill, leaving the brothers alone. When Mark is out of hearing distance, Luke curses so loud that a couple of birds in a nearby tree fly off, and he says 'He knows me too well, there really is nothing I can do to stop him, save for severely injuring him, and that's something I'd never do'. Dave says 'I can't believe that this is the same Mark that didn't really dare to participate in the Highland games. Did he really change so much over the course of just a couple of days?' 'I don't think so' says Luke, 'I think he made up his mind long ago, but kept it a secret from us since he knew that we wouldn't approve of it'. Dave says gravely 'And I fear that the stories of tonight that the Panther told us about will only strengthen his resolve'. Luke looks mysteriously at his brother for a while, who then realizes what Luke is up to and says 'No, you are not going to join him, I forbid you!' Luke then says 'You know that I'm even more stubborn than Mark in this, there's no way you're going to convince me either'. Luke gets up and starts heading to the top of hill with the outpost on it, but before he has covered as much as five meters, he gets flung to the side when Dave slams into him. Luke barely manages to avoid a tree, and he hears his brother yell 'I may not injure Mark for doing what he believes in, but I will do everything I can to prevent you from joining that battle!' With this, he lunges at Luke again, who gets overwhelmed by his brother, and gets thrown back by Dave's ferocious assault. Before he knows what is happening, he can feel a fist hitting his jaw, and he falls down, smacking his head against a root on the ground. Various lights all dance in front of Luke's eyes, and he decides to just stay down for a while. Dave has relented his attack, and he sits down next to his brother. He says softly but triumphantly 'This will be one fight I'll always remember, not because I won it, but because it was necessary'. Luke tries to lift his head, but when the dancing lights return, he just rests his head on the grass again and says 'And yet it is not going to make a difference. Don't you understand it Dave, this is not like when we were children and I was about to do something stupid. This is about something important. Trying to dissuade me by beating me up is not going to change anything'. Dave looks like he is angrily thinking about a response that might persuade Luke, maybe even resume the fight, but he eventually says in a tone that sounds like he has accepted defeat 'I suppose there is no way to convince you then'. His voice then turns harsh, and he says 'But if something happens to you, I will never forgive you!' Then, for one of the first times since they left home, Dave leaves Luke sitting alone on the hill, where Luke just tries to convince himself that he is taking the right path.

Luke sits on the hill until the sun has almost completely set, and after he has gathered the courage to face his brother again, he heads down and back into the cavern. He looks around to see if he can find Dave, but he only sees Mark who is sitting alone at one of the tables where they had breakfast. Seemingly ignoring the small confrontation they had earlier, Mark says 'What did you do?' 'What do you mean?' asks Luke. 'Your face is all red and swollen' says Mark. Luke feels his jaw and notices that it is still sensitive and painful. He mutters 'Dave hit me, but I'll be fine'. Mark asks 'What did he do that for? This seems much more serious than usual'. Luke says quietly 'For the same reason I should be hitting you, I'm going to put myself at unnecessary risk tomorrow to ensure the safety of someone I care about'. Mark looks guilty for a moment, and he whispers 'I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you and Dave, but you don't have to come with me tomorrow'. 'I will join you' says Luke, 'I'm not to let you go there on your own, and I didn't come all the way here from Rivet just to watch you die'. Mark is touched and says 'Thanks Luke, I really appreciate it'. They then watch one of the generals of the army make some gestures, and everyone becomes silent. The general says 'Tomorrow, we will be attacking Sovngarde. Some of you have fought many battles before this, but for some others it will be their first battle. I know that not everyone is sure what we are fighting for. Traditionally, the evenings before a battle of the Resistance have been filled with stories about why we fight and what we are fighting for, and although this army may not be the Resistance of old, I feel that we should honor this tradition. If you have a story that is worth telling, please step forward'. It doesn't take long before a tall, muscular man with short dark hair and brown eyes steps forward. His face shows that he is still young, probably only twenty or slightly older. He looks confidently at the crowd and says 'My name is Dylan, and this is my story, stemming from four years ago:

It is a sunny day in the village of Digand near Jibral, and Dylan is hard at work on one of the farms when his friend Anna walks by. She shouts 'Hey Dylan, how are you doing?' Dylan wipes the sweat from his forehead and says 'About as great as you look honey'. Anna blushes and says 'Will you walk with me for a moment?' Dylan says 'Of course' while thinking 'They won't notice it if I'm taking a break right now'. He climbs nimbly over the fence and the two walk towards the town. They enjoy the warm weather for a moment before coming across two men in red uniforms. The men halt them, and one of them says 'Well miss, aren’t you a pretty sight'. Dylan immediately stands in front of Anna and says 'Leave her alone'. The other soldier laughs and says 'Well well, you're a lively one, scram before you get in trouble. The two kids walk away, but the first soldier grabs Anna's arm and says with a devilish grin 'Why don't you just stay with us for a while?' Anna tries to pull away her arm, but when the soldier holds on tight, she yells 'Leave me alone creep!' Dylan pushes the soldier away and says 'What is your problem?' The soldier lets go of Anna and attempts to hit Dylan, but Dylan dodges it and delivers a swift jab to the soldier's nose'. The soldier is momentarily surprised, but they then both try to fight Dylan while Anna runs away to her house. Dylan manages to hold off the two soldiers, and when he sees an opening, he manages to knock one of them out by hitting his fist to the side of the soldier's head. The duel with the other soldier takes a bit longer, but Dylan eventually manages to overcome this one as well, getting him to the ground, en passant breaking one arm and dislocating the other shoulder. Scared of what he did, he runs off, making sure to take a detour to his house so they won't find out where he lives. He doesn't talk to his parents about the incident, and when he goes to bed, he just hopes that everything will turn out well if he hides for a couple of days. After having finally fallen asleep after several hours of worrying, he gets awoken by his younger brother who says 'There is fire in the village!' Dylan gets out of bed, and after getting dressed, he heads to the town. When he arrives, he just stands frozen, as the flames that come out of Anna's house deliver an impression that would haunt him for months.

Dylan says quietly 'She didn't make it out of the house in time' as he steps down from the stage and returns to his table, looking emotionless at the other soldiers who are all shouting angrily, cursing the empire and its soldiers. When the general starts talking again, he has to try hard not to have his voice tremble 'Thank you Dylan, does anyone else here have a story?' One of the older men in a green uniform comes forward and says 'I am Russell, I used to live in Sovngarde, I even served in the army for a while, and I will now tell you the reason why I secretly moved to Jibral, twenty years ago:  
The sun slowly sets over the capital of the empire, and lieutenant Russell stands anxiously in front of the large prison of the city. He got summoned by the king himself, and he is terribly nervous about it. He takes a deep breath before heading inside. The meeting with the king would not take place at the king's place above the building since nobody was allowed in there, but instead in one of the rooms at the entrance of the prison. Russell heads there and sits down on one of the chairs. After a couple of minutes the door opens, and king Chronos, who looks younger than he expected, plus two of his bodyguards walk in. Russell gets up and bows to his king, who waves with his hand to signal that Russell is allowed to sit again. The king sits down and says in a melodic voice 'Do you have any idea why you are here?' Russell nervously shakes his head as he considers what he could possibly have done to maybe upset the king. The king says 'You look worried, there is no need for that. I have chosen you because you have done an excellent job rising through the ranks in the army and have proven to be trustworthy. Russell lets go of an audible sigh of relief, and the king continues 'In fact, you have done so well that I have a special job for you'. Russell replies 'I am deeply honored sir'. The king says 'There is little time for lengthy introductions so I will keep it short: As you indubitably have heard, we are fighting the city of Jibral'. When Russell nods, the king says 'However, the fight has not been going as expected, so we are taking a different approach. Near Jibral are several small villages. You are to burn them down and kill everyone in them'. Russell's eyes turn big, and he says 'I'm sorry sir, I must have misheard, did you really say to burn the villages and kill everyone, even women and children?' 'That is correct' says the king coldly, 'Do you have any problems with that?' Russell quickly replies 'No sir, of course not!' The king replies 'Good, then we are done here. Take your most trusted men and as much equipment as you need, you are expected to leave tomorrow morning'. The king then leaves the room, his bodyguards in his wake. Russell gets up and stands shaking on his legs for a moment. He then makes a decision, runs towards his house and says to his wife 'Honey, we are leaving. I'll explain everything on the way. Take only the things you cannot miss, we will not be returning here'. Less than thirty minutes later, lieutenant Russell and his wife have left Sovngarde and head to the north, knowing that ever returning to their home would spell death for both of them.

Russell steps away from the podium as everyone has grown silent after the story. The general is also speechless for a moment, but to everyone's surprise, the Panther walks up to the stage, saying 'My contribution to this evening is not a story, but a song. Those who have been in the Resistance will recognize it, as it has been sung every time a battle approached. I think it is only fitting to continue this tradition'. Slowly, the Panther starts humming a rhyme, saying the words:  
We are men who fight for their land  
We are men to whom fear is unknown  
We are men that will make our stand  
Against the king we shall dethrone

 

Long have we waited for this day  
Long have we waited for this fight  
Long have we waited just to pray  
That we can do that what's right

Today we battle  
Today we're strong  
Today we settle  
The thing that's wrong

At dawn we ride to destiny  
At dawn we ride with faith  
At dawn we ride just to see  
The king ent'ring his grave

 

When we succeed, we will congratulate  
When we succeed, we will cheer  
When we succeed, we will celebrate  
Our victory with meat and beer

At long last, we will bring down the king  
At long last, we will have won  
At long last, we'll be able to sing  
About our freedom, all day long

Even those who might lose their live  
Even those who couldn't see the end  
Even those who could not survive  
You will be remembered, my friend

A long silence falls, as the Panther's song echoes through the cave. Then, someone starts to clap and cheer, quickly followed by hundreds of others. The Panther bows momentarily before stepping back into the shadows. Several other stories gets told, and the rhyme of the Panther returns several times as well. At the end of the evening, the whole army consists of men that are motivated to the bone and who believe in the cause. Men that are willing to sacrifice themselves, just to bring down the king.


	38. The siege

Chapter 38: The siege

It's nearing dawn when Dave wakes up in a corner of the cave. He purposely avoided his brother during the remainder of yesterday, but he feels that he has to talk to him now. He quietly walks in between the sleeping soldiers on his way to the tent where they slept the night before. He silently walks inside and sees that Luke is still lying down, deep asleep. Strangely relieved, he watches his brother sleep for a moment before getting up again and walking out of the cave. It is cold outside, and Dave shivers, but the clear sky promises a sunny day, Dave mutters quietly 'Will this be the last time I see the sun rise above the horizon?' 'It won't' says a voice behind him, 'We will be victorious'. When Dave turns around, he sees the soldier that spoke yesterday about his lost love. Dylan says 'I've waited a long time for this day. Today, the king will pay for what he has done!' Dave says 'The king isn't the one who set fire to that house though, the soldiers who did that should be the ones to pay'. Dylan grins and says 'They have already paid the proper price for their crimes, less than a year ago'. Dave is shocked for a moment by the ruthlessness of the young soldier. He says 'And yet you continued your strife against the empire. Did you do that to prevent others from going through the same as you did?' 'No' says Dylan, 'I do this to inflict as much damage as possible to the king, the empire, and everything related to it. I don't give a rat's ass about other people anymore. The only wishes you should ever fulfill are your own'. The noises coming from cave get louder, signifying that people are awakening. Dylan says 'I suggest you get ready, we'll be heading out before long'. With these words, the young soldier who is driven by hate and vengeance leaves the selfless, innocent boy who still doesn't know what he will be doing on this day.

Dave returns to the tent where he saw his brother, and he patiently waits until Luke wakes up. When Luke finally opens his eyes, he immediately notices Dave looking at him. He sleepily says 'If you are here to beat me up further, please have the courtesy to wait until I'm out of bed' before turning around and closing his eyes again'. Dave says 'The soldiers are getting out of their bed, you should get up as well'. Luke slowly gets up and says 'We should find Mark and the Panther to tell that we're heading into the prisons with them'. He pauses for a moment, then carefully says 'At least, I suppose you are coming with us'. Dave looks coldly at his brother and says 'I don't like it, but you have left me no choice'. Luke decides to not argue about it, and he finishes getting dressed, after which they head out of the tent together and start looking for the Panther. As per usual, he is nowhere to be found when they need him, but they do come across Brandon and Caleb. Brandon asks 'Have you decided what you will be doing yet?' Luke nods and says 'We want to head into the prisons to free the people locked up in there. I think that our friends from Astranaar might actually be there, as well as Mark's father'. Brandon looks at his sons with a mix of pride and anguish, and he thinks for a long time about his words before he says 'Please be careful, this will be very dangerous'. Luke quietly says 'I know. I promise you that we'll see you again at the end of this day'. Brandon stays with them for as long as he can before he gets called away by one of his fellow generals. He hugs his sons one more time before leaving them with Caleb. Dave asks 'Have you seen Mark?' Caleb replies 'He is at the outpost on top of the hill, together with the Panther. He is awfully dedicated'. Luke and Dave start walking outside, but Caleb says 'Boys, wait up'. When Caleb has caught up to them, he says 'It has been a pleasure traveling with you. No matter what happens today, I hope that you'll lead a long and happy life'. Luke shakes Caleb's hand and says 'Likewise, it has been great fun to get to know you, and I thoroughly enjoyed the travels'. Caleb replies 'This probably won't be the last time I see you, as the squad under my command will operate close to the prisons, so assuming that we survive the first minutes, we'll meet each other there'. Dave says with a smile 'Try not to die before that then' before the two brothers walk out of the cave and head up the hill to meet with Mark and the Panther.

When they have reached the top and have found the improvised outpost, the Panther says with a faint smile 'So you will be joining us as well then, or so I've heard'. Luke nods and says 'We will, but we have no idea what exactly is going to happen'. 'Then let me tell you' says the Panther, 'We will be entering the city after the initial siege where we will avoid getting involved in fights for as long as possible. During the confusion, we will head for the prison. If the bridge and door to it are still opened then we'll be in luck, otherwise we have to go to the guardhouse and manually open it. Afterwards we will have to find out where the keys to the cells are, and here we will clearly stumble upon some resistance. Once we've freed the prisoners, we will split up. Part of the group will be escorting the prisoners out of the city, while the others come with me while we are heading up the prison to the king's home'. Dave asks 'Isn't it strange, expecting the king to stay there in his cozy little house when people know that there is an army heading towards Sovngarde?' The Panther grins and says 'He is still in the city. Had he left it, we would have known. Now what we know about Sovngarde is that there are only two important places in the city where he could be hiding. These are the prison and the weapons factory, the remaining buildings are civilian homes and small shops. The weapons factory is not defendable, so unless he is hiding in someone's basement, he'll surely be in the prison'. Luke says 'But we know nothing about his home, do we?' The Panther replies 'That is correct, it is one of the few remaining mysteries of the city. I've even heard that the king had the architect and all the builders killed when it was finished so that nobody knew how it looked except for him'. Dave asks 'What would you personally plan to do with the king?' The Panther replies 'If it is possible, I want to capture him alive, but if it looks for just a moment that he will escape or that he might cause problems during his imprisonment, then I will not hesitate to kill him'. The Panther stares absently at the blue sky when he says 'He should have died many years ago, but today might finally be the day of judgment'. He then focuses his attention back on the boys and says 'The start of the siege will be soon. We should go get the three of you a couple of bows, swords and some suits of light armor'. With these words, the Panther walks down the hill with a nimbleness not befitting his age.

After they've gotten themselves the weapons and the suits of armor, the boys head back to the exit of the cave where all the soldiers are gathering. In front of the army are a couple of generals, amongst them Brandon, Caleb and the Panther. Everyone gets assigned a group, and the boys join some other men in light armor at the edge of the camp, near the back of the army. The Panther speaks to them 'Although we won't be amongst the frontline and thus won't be fighting immediately, we have the most important task of all. I've spoken to each of you over the course of yesterday and this morning, you all know the plan and what's expected of you'. The men in the group nod although one of them asks 'How do we know when it is time to go in?' The Panther replies 'I've arranged with the others that they will send a signal when the area near the prison is secured'. Before any other questions can be asked, horns blow to signal the start of the siege. The army marches towards the city, the siege weapons well protected in the middle. It is here that Luke starts to become nervous, thinking about what lies ahead. He walks over to Mark who is looking focused at the city. Luke says 'We've come a long way'. Mark nods and says 'This will be the moment of truth. We have prepared for this moment for a long time, now it is time to execute it'. Luke says 'You don't sound afraid, are you not scared at all?' 'Not yet' says Mark, 'Although I suppose that will change once the fight really begins'. Luke looks at the city and sees that a growing number of people amasses on the walls. It is too far away to recognize whether they are civilians or soldiers, but before long the alarm bell of Sovngarde chimes, warning everyone for the upcoming attack. When they have gotten a bit closer, the army halts and the catapults get brought into position. The people on the walls quickly disperse when they recognize the siege weapons, and the general waits until he is absolutely sure that there are no more civilians on the wall before shouting 'Fire!' Rocks then fly through the sky, some of them chipping away small parts of the wall, and others flying over it, smashing into the city behind it. They then hear a deafening sound and see a large round stone flying through the air, blasting a small hole into the wall. When Luke looks for the origin of the sound, he can see the barrel of the cannon still smoking while someone loads in another stone. The infantry of the army moves back when the catapults of Sovngarde answer with a barrage of rocks of their own. However, only one of the rocks reaches the army, smashing one of their catapults and killing the three men who were operating it. Immediately, the general gives the command to return fire which results in one of Sovngarde's catapults being destroyed as well, aside from enlarging the hole in the wall that the cannon made. They then observe the gates of Sovngarde opening, and a lone man on a horse, bearing a white flag, rides towards them. 'Cease fire' shouts the general overseeing the catapults. The Panther mutters to his group 'This will probably only be a threat by the king to try and scare us away. He has been known to try that as a first mechanism of defense. Don't expect too much of it'. They can see the messenger getting off his horse and walking to the general who had been shouting instructions. He then hands the general a letter which he eagerly reads. While he is in the middle of this, the messenger suddenly takes a knife out of his coat and stabs the general multiple times before one of the soldiers can cut him down. The Panther, amongst many others, rushes to the general, who can only say 'Avenge me' before collapsing on the dry, sandy ground.

There are still many people surrounding the dead general when the noise of opening gates sounds. A large group of men in red coats exits from the city and comes at the now disorganized army. Amongst this group are only few horsemen, and instead, the majority is carrying weapons that are bigger than normal weapons, such as two handed swords, spears or even a morning star. The few that don't carry one of these massive weapons are carrying enormous shields. Something seems different about this group of soldiers, they are not like any soldiers they've seen before. They all look grim and orderly, much more professional than any other redcoats they encountered. While they are moving towards the army, they start walking in formation, the soldiers with the shields in front, raising them to protect against arrows. In the Resistance army, there is still chaos after the assassination of the general, although Brandon and Caleb quickly take over. 'Archers' shouts Brandon, 'Fire!' A hail of arrows gets shot towards the redcoats, but most of these are rendered ineffective due to their frontline. Moments later, the redcoats answer with a small volley of their own, which wounds several men. Luke tears his eyes away from the dead general and looks at the oncoming army which quickly gets closer. He looks around in their own group and sees nothing but grim faces, yet none of the soldiers looks like they are planning to do anything. Luke asks the Panther 'Shouldn't we help?' 'No' replies the Panther, 'It is imperative that our squadron remains safe until we can get to the prisons. Our main force should be more than enough to take care of these redcoats'. 'I'm not entirely convinced' says Dave, 'I estimate them to be nearing eight hundred soldiers, and they look much more well trained than usual'. 'I have noticed that as well' says the Panther, 'I assume these to be some sort of elite guard whose only job is defending the capital. I expect us to run into more of these throughout the day'. The soldiers have almost reached the army of the Resistance, and the hail of arrows has subsided. One of the generals shouts 'Get into position' and the frontline of their army starts to form in front of the siege weapons. One of the men in Luke and Dave's group remarks 'I don't understand it, they are heavily outnumbered. It would have served them much better to save this part of the army until we had reached the walls'. The Panther mutters 'They must have an ulterior motive'. The redcoats hold still, and the leaders of both armies stare at each other for a moment. It is at this point where Dave notices a glittering in the middle of the group of redcoats. He attempts to tell the Panther, but he has noticed it as well and says 'Son of a—' before the hail of arrows gets resumed. This time no normal arrows, but flaming arrows, aimed at the wooden siege weapons. Most of the flames snuff out without dealing too much damage, but once a fire starts going, it quickly spreads, and within moments, several siege engines are ablaze. They hear the sound of trumpets, and several groups of the Resistance army start charging towards the redcoats, not wanting to let them fire a second volley, which could wipe out the remainder of their catapults. Within seconds, the two armies clash, and the sounds of metal against metal, and metal on flesh drown out everything but the yells and screams of the soldiers. Luke watches the fight in disgust, even though he feels that his place should be among the young men that are now slaughtering each other. He isn't the only one who feels this way, as one of the other soldiers in the group, a man barely reaching twenty years old, says 'I really can't stand having to wait around now. We should be helping them!' 'Calm down Philip' says the Panther calmly, 'You'll get more than enough opportunity to prove your honor and bravery later on'. The group of fighting soldiers shrinks at an alarming rate as many people from both side fall down and drench the earth in their blood. Although it seems that the Resistance is winning this fight, they are sustaining heavy losses as their armor is no match for the massive weapons of the redcoats. The Panther says 'I had hoped this battle could have been a clean fight. Alas, we are not even in the city yet, and that hope has faltered'. The young soldier who spoke before says 'It is truly regrettable. Many of my friends were in the frontline, and I can only guess how many have survived that onslaught'. He is not the only one who stares in dismay at the fields in front of them. Many of the soldiers look like they might have lost a friend. In the meantime, the last moments of the fight are taking place, with the Resistance, as expected, being victorious. Some of the remaining men walk back to the camp, while others tend to the injured, and a few walk to see if they can find any surviving redcoats who, without exception, get finished off. 

They don't get a moment of respite though, as the impending arrival of flying rocks sounds again. Brandon takes over command and shouts 'Everyone back to their post, we can mourn when this battle is over!' The soldiers oblige and move the remaining catapults away from the burning remains of the others and fire another round of rocks at the walls of Sovngarde. The siege weapons manage to destroy another of Sovngarde's defenses, leaving only five other catapults standing. They can hear another trumpet signal coming from Sovngarde, but it does not sounds like an order. Instead, it sounds like a melody, mocking them for having outsmarted them, and having taken out a general, several catapults and possibly having brought down the morale significantly. However, at this last point, they couldn't have been more wrong, as the remaining soldiers are burning with desire to avenge their fallen comrades. After another fifteen minutes of shooting rocks and cannonballs at Sovngarde, sustaining several more casualties in the process, the cannon finally manages to destroy a part of the wall that is large enough for the army to walk through. Immediately after the next barrage of Sovngarde's catapults, Brandon shouts 'Attack!' and about ninety percent of the army charges at the wall, leaving only the Panther's group, the injured, and a couple of others behind. The Panther sits down and curses loudly, after which he says 'That bastard king'. Dave remarks 'You didn't really expect him to play fair, did you?' 'He broke one of the most sacred rules of warfare' says the Panther grimly, 'That is unforgivable. Nobody will now even consider having mercy on him'. They stare at the city for a while, but from this distance it is impossible to judge how the fights are developing. Even the sounds are hard to distinguish from so far away, although a loud and desperate scream of a dying soldier breaks the silence every now and then. Minutes pass, one after another, and Dave says to Luke 'We should be happy that we ended up in this group. Our chances for survival are actually not too bad'. 'You don't know that' says Luke, 'The fight in the prisons might be even worse'. Dave says 'I hope father is doing well. He took over command, so he will be a prime target now'. Luke replies 'Don't worry, he will also have a lot of men protecting him, he won't be in the frontline as general'. Dave says 'That fight just now, it was unlike anything else I've ever seen before. The battle in Jerlford paled in comparison to that, and it is only going to get worse once we get inside the city walls ourselves'. Luke nods and says 'You are right, I knew this was going to be a cruel fight, but this exceeded what I had feared about it'. Dave asks 'You aren't having second thoughts, are you?' Before Luke can answer, their conversation gets interrupted by the sound of a trumpet, coming from the city, which blows a complicated melody. 'That's our sign' says the Panther, 'Head towards the city'.

They march on towards Sovngarde. Luckily, the catapults on the wall have been disabled by now, so they don't run the risk of being crushed beneath a rock. When they reach the wall, they approach more carefully. The Panther gives some last instructions 'Try not to fight until we have reached the prisons. We don't want to waste any more time, and our whole plan is based around us being fresh and full of energy'. They then head into the city where they get greeted by the heavy smell of blood and death. There are bodies everywhere. Most of them are in red coats, although some only look red due to the amount of blood on the uniform. Luke can feel his stomach turning, and his breakfast starts to come up his throat. He barely manages not to vomit, but he takes care not to look at the dead bodies unless it is absolutely necessary. Dave is feeling roughly the same way, and he thinks back on the battle of Jerlford. He still recalls the bodies that were on the plaza, emitting the same penetrant smell as the stench that is polluting the air right now. He almost trips over one of the dead bodies, and he shivers when he looks at the pulverized face and the scattered remains of what once was a brain. Yet, he keeps on looking around to make sure that they won't get surprised by any redcoats that might still be alive. He takes a quick look at his brother who evidently has a much harder time with it. In any other scenario, this might have been funny, but right now, Dave's face remains grave and worried. In the meantime, Mark is trying his hardest to remain calm, but he has to focus on not fainting. The bodies utterly disgust him, and the smell of blood is making him dizzy. The soldiers get stopped by the Panther who says 'Wait here, Caleb's group apparently encountered some leftover redcoats, and they are still fighting them at the plaza'. They wait while the sound of the battle envelop them once more. After what feels like an eternity, the sounds stop, and a bloodied, but alive Caleb walks towards them, saying 'The plaza is secure, but we lost a lot of men'. They all walk onto the plaza, and while Luke and Mark are gazing at the huge prison, Dave notices Dylan sitting with his back to a wall, surrounded by bodies of dead redcoats, but with his hand pressed against a cut in his chest. Dave runs over and says. 'Dylan, you need to get out of here and find someone to patch you up' although he feels in his heart that it is probably too late. Dylan replies with a grin 'No kid, I won't make it that far. I've done what I came here to do, so now I can go ahead satisfied'. Dave replies heftily 'No, you are not going to die here!' and he tries to drag Dylan away from the plaza. Dylan lets himself fall back to the ground before sitting straight, saying 'Focus on your own survival'. He then starts coughing up some blood, and he says with a softer but impressively calm voice 'My time has come to an end'. He then grabs Dave's arm with a strength that is unreal for a young man that is about to die, and he says with a stable but quiet voice 'Promise me that you take down the king and take vengeance for me'. Dave nods and says with tears in his eyes 'We will, I promise'. 'Good' says Dylan, 'Then I can rest easily now'. He coughs up some more blood, before his grip on Dave's arm loosens and he falls down on the stone and closes his eyes for the last time.


	39. Brothers in arms

Chapter 39: Brothers in arms

Dave returns to the group of soldiers, his eyes not as dry as they usually are, and his mind not as calm as it was before. He stands behind the others, making sure not to show his grief to them. They are standing close to the prison, a huge building of grey stone that is surrounded by a ring of water. The building is so tall that they cannot even see the top from here, and it looks like it is going to be one hell of a climb when they will finally get inside. Next to them are two large iron wheels that are connected to the chains that keep the bridge tied to the prison up against the wall. The Panther is planning their next move in the meantime. He says 'The bridge is up, and the doors are locked. The guardhouse should be unguarded by now, although we should be careful'. Caleb says 'I've sent my men to help out Brandon, he ran into some trouble at the Main Street. I will join you for the remainder of the day'. The Panther says 'We've got no time to lose, let's head for the guardhouse, it should be at the back of the prison'. They start walking around the large building, but it is not as easy as they had hoped since they run in a group of leftover redcoats. These redcoats bear similarities to the group that attacked them out in the fields, holding massive weapons that give them an advantage over the group in front of them. The redcoats stand surprised for a moment, and this short time gives the small group of the Resistance the time to draw their bows and aim at them. Before they can utter as much as a word, arrows have pierced the throats of half of them. The remainder of them flees, recognizing that it is a fight this cannot win. Several soldiers attempt to chase them, but the Panther says 'We have no time for that, let them run'. Luke looks at his brother who had also drawn his bow and is missing an arrow from his quiver. 'You didn't miss, did you?' he says. Dave shakes his head and says bitter 'Since Jerlford I haven't killed anyone, so today is the second time I have been a murderer. Something tells me this will not be the last kill I'll make today'. Luke looks worried at his brother, who just stares in front of him, trying to calm his nerves. They continue walking, and Luke notices the impact this battle has had on Sovngarde already. Even though the stories he heard about Sovngarde indicated that it was not one of the most beautiful cities, the catapults and ensuing fights have left a big mark on the city. Stores that were once flourishing have been destroyed, their walls crumbled and their wares scattered in the streets whose stones have come loose after the impact of the catapults. This has created large holes in the ground, sometimes reaching several meters in depth. Some of the bridges crossing Sovngarde's river have been either destroyed or become impassable because of rubble. The river itself is no longer clear, but has taken a red-brown color after having absorbed this much blood and dirt, and it emits a foul stench that is quickly spreading through the city. The little vegetation that Sovngarde had has been demolished, and already the flowers and grass start to wilt as a result of the unspeakable violence that has torn them from their roots. Trees are completely removed from their original spots, often having been smashed in several pieces that crashed into houses and stores, adding to the damage that had already been done. The houses in the next street have also sustained serious damage, missing doors, windows or even entire walls or roofs. The lanterns at the side of the street have fallen down, throwing glass everywhere. One unlucky man got caught beneath one of these lanterns, and his skin has been ripped to shreds due to the glass. Worse than all the material damage are the bodies that are everywhere. Not soldiers, but mere civilians, sometimes lying in the doorstep, sometimes halfway across the street, often with a pile of precious belongings next to them. These people merely wanted to escape the fight, yet they got caught into it and met an untimely demise. Some are still breathing, screaming or crawling forward, yet one look at them is enough to deduce that help will come too late for them. In one of the houses a baby is still screaming, left behind after its parents hastily made their retreat to a safe location. Its cries mix with the shouts and yells of fighting soldiers to create an overwhelming noise that is sickening to hear. Luke tries to not look at all the destruction their actions have caused, so he keeps his eyes looking towards the ground, not that this makes much of a difference. Every time he walks by yet another body that is not clad in uniform or armor, he feels another spike of regret, and he starts to doubt his path more and more. He finally loses his cool after they pass by yet another one of the mutilated victims, its head crushed and separated from its body, one of its eyes lying next to it. The arms and legs are bent in directions that are not humanly possible, bone piercing through the bloodied skin. The hands, which only have a total of six fingers left, are spread over a pile of books, judging by its titles academic ones, indicating that this civilian was probably an innocent student. Luke bends over the edge of the bridge and throws up into the water below. Dave stand next to him and says 'It is horrible, much worse than anyone expected. You are not the only one who is having troubles with it' as he nods towards the other members of their group. Most of them have paled, and some of them have followed Luke's example and donated their breakfast to the fishes, although it is questionable whether those are still alive. Luke says 'I wish we hadn't come here, but it is too late to turn back now'. 'You are not fit for battles like this' says Dave, 'You have always had issues with this kind of thing. You are too nice and friendly for war, just like Mark. Luke looks at Mark, who is bending over the other side of the bridge, having vomited so much that all that's left is some stomach acid. Mark looks miserable, and he stands shaking on his legs. Luke says to his brother 'For his sake, I hope that we can find a way into the prisons fast, otherwise he could be traumatized for life'. Dave shakes his head and says 'He never should have come here'.

They continue walking, and before long, they notice a small brick building that stands next to the moat. The small building is seems empty from the outside, but the reinforced door is closed and locked. The Panther doesn't let this discourage him, and he walks up to the door and kicks it with a power and ferocity that is astounding. The door doesn't budge, but there is a small crack to be seen near the keyhole. The Panther kicks again before backing off and letting the other members of the group kick the door as well. On the seventh kick, the lock breaks and the door swings open. The group walks inside and starts searching for anything that they can use to get inside the prison. Caleb comes across two iron shafts on the wall that look like they'll fit the wheels near the bridge. For the keys to the prison they have to search a bit longer. Eventually one of the soldiers finds them in a drawer that was hidden inside one of the tables. When they have verified that these keys are likely the ones used for the prison, they take a last look around the prison and notice a hatch in the floor that would blend perfectly with the floor if not for a small hole where one can put his fingers to lift it up. One of the soldiers asks 'Sir, should we take a look in there?' The Panther says 'Yes, but make it quick'. The soldier walks towards the hatch and opens it. A stone staircase is revealed, so three of the soldiers descend into the dark. A couple of moments pass, before one of them yells in agony, and the other two run back upstairs, immediately smashing the hatch shut again. Caleb asks 'What was down here?' 'Redcoat soldiers' says one of them, 'Probably those stationed at the guardhouse. They attacked Tom before our eyes got accustomed to the darkness. We could not save him'. The Panther says 'Let's get out of here. We don't know how many redcoats are holding up in that hole, and we don't know if they are just hiding or preparing an ambush'. The group quickly gets out of the guardhouse, taking the two iron shafts and the key ring with them. While they are walking back to the bridge, Luke's mind goes out to the soldier that got left behind, and he thinks 'Another unnecessary death, this battle is a slaughter'. When they have reached the bridge, they plug the two shafts into the iron wheels, and two of the soldiers start turning them. Slowly but surely, the bridge comes down, revealing the path to their destination. They walk across the bridge, and open the huge iron doors of the prison.

The inside of the prison looks a lot different than they expected. Where they expected an interior dominated by stone and iron, they see a wooden reception and a room which looks like it is used to receive visitors, containing cushioned chairs and mahogany tables. While they are looking at this odd furniture, one of the soldiers says 'Don't forget that the king's quarters are up here, he probably received most of his visitors in the prison as well'. However, this time the reception is empty, and the whole prison seems deserted for now, looking like it has been abandoned in haste as soon as the alarm bells rang. Caleb says 'Don't let your guard down, I expect the jailers to still be around a bit deeper in the prison'. He then starts walking next to the boys and says 'Are you absolutely certain that you want to continue? From here on, it will be really dangerous, and fighting will be unavoidable'. Luke remains silent and awaits Mark's answer which comes quickly 'I'm sure. I realize full well how dangerous this is going to be, but I have made up my mind'. He then turns to the brothers 'If the two of you want to go back, then that is okay. I'll manage from here on'. To Luke's surprise, Dave says 'We'll stick with you until the end. We have come this far together, so we are not going to ditch you at the very end'. 'Thank you' says Mark, 'I am glad you see it that way'. When Mark and Caleb have walked away, Luke mutters to Dave 'I thought you were so heavily against all this'. 'Don't get me wrong' says Dave coldly, 'I still am against this, but walking back to the camp on our own is probably equally dangerous. If we are going to stay here, I might as well make it sound like I do it out of empathy'. Luke shakes his head and says 'I should have known. Anyway, I suggest we stay near the back, and only use our bows'. Dave speaks in the same cold voice 'I already planned to do that, thank you'. Luke then realizes that Dave's behavior isn't due to antipathy, but due to fear. Luke says quietly 'We'll get through this bro, don't worry'. They all start marching towards one of the doors, and the Panther says 'Men, this is what we were sent to do, I expect us to get split up at some point, so I order you now that if you find a way to free the prisoners, you are to accompany them out of the city, making sure that they have someone to protect them until they are safe'. He then opens the door to the prison department, leading them into the most important and most dangerous mission of their lives. 

Inside, it is darker, but not as dark as they expected as there still are a couple of small windows. They've barely set foot into the prison when they get greeted by a hail of arrows. They manage to duck behind a wall, and when the jailers are putting a new arrow on their strings, the soldiers from Jibral, as well as Luke and Dave, shoot arrows back. It is impossible to tell whose arrow hit, but a few manage to wound some of the jailers, judging by the screams. The enemy's next barrage again doesn't injure anyone, and in the midst of battle, Luke concludes that either the soldiers they've brought with them are well trained, or that the jailers are extremely poor marksmen. He shoots another arrow, and to his own surprise he manages to hit one of the jailers in the head. A sour taste spreads through his mouth when he thinks 'That's at least the second human I have killed, I wonder how many more I will fell before the day is at an end'. He doesn't get more time to think as he has to duck behind the walls again. This time, one of the arrows manages to wound one of their soldiers. The soldier ignores the pain, and manages to still shoot an arrow at the enemies. After their next salvo, the jailers retreat, and run deeper into the prison. The Panther advances to the location from where the jailors shot, and to Luke's disgust, drives his sword into the bodies of those who were still breathing. Dave mutters 'He does what has to be done', and he starts actively looking around, making sure they are not being flanked. They are now at a long corridor with a staircase on the far left side, and a staircase on the far right. Caleb shouts 'This is where we will split up. Half of you come with me, the others go with the Panther!' The boys follow Caleb to the western staircase, where they quickly, but quietly go up. They can now see the first cells, some of which are inhabited. The cells are small, no bigger than nine square meters, often filled with multiple inhabitants and containing no furniture except a few wooden planks that are supposed to be a bed, and a bowl that seems to serve as a toilet. The cells are separated from each other by heavy metal bars. The prisoners cheer and shout things like 'Free us'. Caleb walks up to the closest prisoner and asks 'Are there any guards near?' The man shakes his head and says 'Not on this floor, they went higher up. The keys are held in an office at the end of the north side of the building. Each floor has its own key, and they are all only found on the corresponding floor'. The soldiers waste no more time and run to the office. The door is open, and it doesn't take them long to find the key that is on a pin on the wall. While they are walking back, Dave says to Caleb 'You do realize that a lot of these people might actually be justly in prison, right? Some of these will not be so called traitors, but real murderers or thieves'. Caleb sighs and says 'I know that Dave, but we cannot know who is and who isn't innocent, and I rather have some guilty people be on the loose than have a single innocent person rot away in this prison'. They go from cell to cell, freeing the people one by one. Without exception, the people profusely thank them, leading them to think that the conditions these people have been in might have been even worse than they expected. After everyone is out of their cells, and Caleb prepares to move to the next floor, one of the soldiers says 'Shouldn't we send someone to guide them out of the city?' 'We should' says Caleb, 'But we cannot afford to send someone on every floor, otherwise we will have too few people left at the end'. The soldier salutes and says 'Understood sir'.

The second floor passes almost precisely as the first, although the prisons here are somewhat larger, and the beds at least contain a pillow. They free all of the prisoners and again encounter great gratitude. They send one of their men to guide the prisoners from the past two floors, but on the third floor they regret this, as they bump into some resistance. These jailers don't seem to have bows, so Caleb and the other soldiers charge at them with their sword drawn, and the untrained jailers get slaughtered. The couple of remaining jailers hide in the office and barricade the door. As they're walking up to the door, they hear two voices from inside, saying 'We didn't sign up for this job because we wanted to serve the king, we only work here to be able to support our families, please don’t kill us!' At first, Caleb ignores the begging, but when pushing and kicking doesn't sort out any effect, Caleb tries something else: he walks towards the door and knocks on it, saying 'We are only here to free the prisoners, not to harm you, unless you get in our way. If you open up this door and are unarmed, then you can leave this place alive and go back to your family'. It remains quiet for a long time before they hear one of the two men say 'How can we be sure that we can trust you?' Caleb replies 'You can never be completely sure, but I'll promise you on my honor that I won't hurt you if you do what we tell you to'. When he doesn't get an answer, one of the other soldiers shouts 'If you don't do what he tells you, then we will eventually break through this door, and you shall die a slow and painful death. The choice is yours'. The voice returns, panic sounding through it, saying 'Alright, we will open up, give us a minute'. They hear them move several pieces of furniture, and after some time, Caleb says 'Now drop your weapons and stand back'. He then opens the door and sees the two men, who are no older than Luke and Dave, stand in a corner with their hands in the air and a terrified look on their face. Luke walks up to one of them and says as friendly as he can 'Get out of the prison, return to your home and stay inside until this battle is over'. The two boys heed his advice and run away, and Luke feels somewhat satisfied that these two lives were spared, even though many other innocents have died a painful death today. They take the key and free the prisoners on the third floor. Caleb sends one of the soldiers with them before the remainder of the group climbs the stairs to the next floor.

The fourth floor is different from the others and does not contain any cells. It. has several rooms that look like they normally serve as barracks. Along the walls are multiple weapon racks, although most of these are almost empty now, having hastily been taken by the redcoats of the city. The large practice rooms are also deserted, but a couple of wooden sticks look like they were dropped when their wielders ran off. Caleb commands 'Look around to see if you can find something useful'. The soldiers walk into the many rooms, but other than some more arrows, there seems to be little that is of use to them. The weapons are of pretty poor quality, and the armor is too heavy to comfortably move in. Dave remarks 'I wonder how much higher this building goes,' to which Caleb replies 'Probably about three more floors of prisons, and then the king's place'. Mark says 'We should move onwards, there are still people waiting for us'. Caleb says calmly 'I understand that you want to see your father again now that we are so close, but we have to give our soldiers some respite if we want to have the biggest chance of succeeding'. Mark remains silent and walks around through the different rooms. The other soldiers are far behind him, taking a rest and talking to each other to alleviate the tension of the past hours. Their voices fade as Mark walks further from the group, and he arrives in a room at the corner of the building. Here, he sits down on one of the stools in the room as he starts pondering on the events of the day. He feels troubled by all the blood and violence, and he wishes it would all be over already. He continues walking, even further away from the group. He is so lost in thought that he almost runs into the person in front of him. He mutters a 'Sorry' as he looks up, but to his shock, he notices that the person in front of him does not belong to their group. The boy in front of him looks equally shocked and surprised as he jumps backwards and draws a sword, holding it clumsily in front of him. Mark draws his own sword but says slowly 'Come on, let's not do something either of us will regret'. He then takes a look at his adversary, and notices that it is only a boy, seventeen at most, and that he looks terrified. However, he sees that the boy is wearing the same uniform as the jailers they encountered, making him an enemy. The boy says with a trembling voice 'Who are you?' Mark decides it might be best to keep the boy talking until the others arrive, so he says 'My name is Mark, I am from the city of Jerlford, far to the north, you have probably never heard of it'. 'I actually have' says the boy, 'What are you doing here?' Mark quickly tries to think up a lie and says 'I was here with my father, but we got separated when the city got attacked. In panic, I ran into this building, seeing as how it seemed to withstand the attack'. 'This building is always closed' says the boy, 'There is no way you got in here without help, you are lying!' The boy takes a step forward, although his face reveals that he is afraid. Mark stays where he is and says 'There is no need for us to fight, there has been more than enough blood spilled today'. The boy growls 'How can I know that it is not you who has been spilling this blood?' Mark smiles vaguely and says 'I wouldn't harm anyone, much less kill them unless they would be attacking me first'. He then takes a step forward as well as well and says as brave as he can 'It is best if you don't try to mess with me. I won't harm you if you don't harm me, but if you do attack me, then I will be forced to defend myself'. The boy hesitates and takes a step back before saying 'Is it true that the city has fallen? I heard the other jailers talk about the battle outside. They made it sound like we were losing heavily and that part of the attacking army could attack the prison at any moment'. 'It's true' says Mark, 'But if you think they will attack the prison, why are you still here?' The boy replies 'To defend my city of course. If they come here, I will fight for what I'm worth'. Mark is surprised by the boy's determination and foolishness, and says 'You are not even an adult yet, you wouldn't stand a chance'. The boy nods and says 'True, but I don't care. It is what I should do'. Before Mark can even attempt to talk this idea out of the boy's head, Caleb and Luke enter the room, though they stand still when they spot the boy with his drawn sword. The boy takes another step backwards and shouts 'You really were lying, you were with that army the entire time!' He then lashes out towards Mark and attempts to pierce his chest. Mark barely managed to parry this strike, and before the boy has the chance to do a second strike, Caleb has fired an arrow through his throat, leaving the boy gasping for air for a second, before coughing up blood and falling to the ground with an expressionless face.

'What were you thinking, walking off alone like that?' Caleb is furious, 'You could have been killed, and probably would have if we didn't show up when we did!' 'I had it under control' says Mark, 'He wasn't going to attack me'. 'Yeah, we saw that!' shouts Luke, 'Caleb is right, you almost got killed because you wandered off like that. Don't you ever do that again!' Mark is surprised, Luke normally doesn't shout like that. He then realizes that Luke must have been extremely worried when he saw the boy attacking his friend. Mark mutters 'I'm sorry'. 'You better be' says Luke, 'If you do that again, I'll break your arm!' Luke then walks off, angry but happy that Mark is safe. Mark stays right next to Caleb until he finally decides that they've had enough rest and says 'Let's continue, we'd best get this over with now'. They walk towards the staircase and move up to the fifth floor. This floor is like the first three floors in the sense that it is filled with cells. However, this time the people in the cells are not just random faces. Luke and Dave see many of the people of their village locked up, and all of these people shout in surprise when they notice the brothers. They walk over to Jack who says 'Well, well, of all the people I've thought about to rescue me, you were the last ones I expected'. Luke jokes 'The beer from other villages didn't taste as well as yours, so we decided to come and free you'. Jack then asks 'Do you by any chance know what has become of Daniel? I know he tried to escape, but I never got to know if he succeeded'. Dave replies 'Last I heard of him, he safely rejoined with the rest of Astranaar, which would now be about a month ago'. Luke says 'I'd love to chat a bit more, but there will be plenty of time for that later on, we should first get you out of here'. Jack says 'There usually are keys in the office, but the guards took them away when they heard that the prison was under attack'. Caleb overhears this and comes running at them. He asks urgently 'Do you have any idea where these guards are now?' Jack replies 'They are at the seventh floor, where the most important prisoners are kept. That place is well-defended, it will be hard to obtain the keys from them'. 'We will manage' says Luke, 'We will be back shortly, I promise'. Caleb then calls his soldiers together and explains the situation. Jack tells them all he knows: 'The sixth floor should be entirely empty, and the seventh floor only contains a couple of cells. I know they keep Leonardo and some other important people there. However, the guards will have had plenty of time to prepare themselves for a fight, so expect heavy resistance, probably a lot more than what you have faced thus far'. Caleb says 'We understand, thanks for the heads-up' before ordering his troops upstairs.

They reach the sixth floor which indeed looks deserted, but they approach it carefully nonetheless. They search the entire floor for any traces of what might be awaiting them on the floor above, but they cannot find out anything useful. As they approach the stairs to the seventh and final floor of the prison part of the building, Caleb mutters quietly 'Let's put an end to this'. Luke says 'This will be our final fight, the one thing our entire journey has prepared us for. Once we get through this one last struggle, we will finally be finished'. 'Let's not waste any more time' says Dave grimly as he moves towards the staircase. When they have ascended these final stairs, they notice that the interior of the seventh floor is vastly different from the other prison floors. The walls have windows that look out over the entire city, the cells are larger and further apart, and some of them are surprisingly nicely furnished. At the eastern side of the room is another staircase which leads downwards into a different area of the prison. However, at the southern side of the hall, they can see a room stocked with torture equipment. Luke shivers for a moment when he realizes that some people from his village might have been subject to those brutal devices. As they walk closer to the cells, carefully looking around to not get ambushed, they notice that the cells are empty. Dave says 'Where are the prisoners that are supposed to be here, was Jack mistaken?' His answer comes in the form of a rock that falls on top of the staircase they came from, blocking it off entirely. Caleb shouts 'Seek cover' as they see a whole group of men coming from within the torture room who fire a hail of arrows at them. Luke takes a quick estimate of them and concludes that these guards heavily outnumber the soldiers they've brought with them. This doesn't stop him from sending an arrow flying at them, and although it misses, an arrow shot by one of the Jibral soldiers manages to slay one of the jailers. One of them, their leader probably, shouts 'Surrender and your death shall be quick and merciful, there is no way you will win this fight'. 'Are you so sure of that, we just killed all other men in this prison' says Caleb. The leader laughs and says 'If you think we will go down as easily as those rookies, then you are sadly mistaken'. He then immediately shoots an arrow at one of Jibral's soldiers that was peeking around the corner, hitting him flawlessly in the eye, resulting in a shriek of pain and the death of yet another soldier. 'As I was saying' he continues, 'Surrender is your only option now. You have come far, but this place will be your grave'. One of the soldiers asks Caleb 'Sir, what are we supposed to do now? We are trapped like rats in a cage'. Another of the soldiers replies 'Pray for a miracle I suppose'. To everyone's surprise, Caleb starts laughing grimly, and he says 'Then let's make that miracle happen'.


	40. The final stand

Chapter 40: The final stand

The sun that has been shining over Sovngarde the whole day gets obscured by some clouds, and a shadow falls over the seventh floor of the prison where Caleb and his men are holding up. They are still hiding around the corner while a whole battalion of men is approaching them. Caleb reaches into his pocket. When he lifts up his hand again, he holds a small flask. He says quietly 'Time for my final trick' and throws it at the group of enemies. An explosion fills the room, followed by huge clouds of smoke and Caleb shouts 'Charge, and fight for the freedom of this country!' As one man, all twelve remaining soldiers, including Mark and the brothers, charge forward to fight for what they're worth'. They get joined by a group of men coming from the second staircase who get led by none other than the Panther. They quickly adapt to Caleb's smokescreen and dive headfirst into the smoke cloud, their swords drawn, and their arms ready to strike down the final enemies'. When Luke and Dave enter the cloud, they only barely manage to distinguish soldiers from jailers, and they blindly swing their swords at any enemy they see. Luke feels his sword sinking into enemy flesh multiple times, but he never stays still to observe the results of his strikes. When the smoke finally dissipates, they notice multiple things. Firstly, not a single one of the jailers is still standing, seeing as how the initial explosion had done a good job at evening the odds. Secondly, although there are several dead or severely injured people, Luke, Dave and Mark are all still alive, although Mark has a huge cut in his arm which he holds with his other arm while his face is twisted in pain. Thirdly, the Panther sits next to one of the men on the ground. When Luke gets closer, he sees to his shock that it is Caleb. He runs over, but when he notices the massive wound in Caleb's chest and stomach, he comes to a halt. Dave stands next to him and says gravely 'This will be the end of the him, there is no way we can get him to a doctor before he collapses'. They walk over to their friend and sit next to him on the ground. Caleb still breathes, but irregular and shallow. He manages to say 'Did we win?' The Panther says in an emotional voice 'Yes my friend. Thanks to your distraction we will be able to take down the king today and free this land of his corruption'. Caleb smiles and says 'Then it has been worth it'. He then turns his head towards the brothers and says 'I am very happy that the two of you survived this battle'. Caleb has to take a pause to breathe, and Luke says with tears in his eyes 'Don't go yet, we still need you, you can't leave us now'. Caleb says 'On the contrary, you and Dave have grown so much over the past month, you don't need my guidance anymore'. Dave feels a tear running down his face when he says 'We still need you. Not as a guide, but as a friend'. Caleb replies 'That's the only thing I will regret, not being able to spend more time with you and my other friends'. His breathing becomes heavy, but he still says 'Take down the king, take down Samuel, and protect the people of this land'. The Panther says determined 'We will take them down, I promise'. Caleb's breathing stops, but he manages to utter barely audibly 'Thank. You', before Caleb the Healer, one of the greatest alchemists of his time, passes away.

The Panther gets up from the floor and says 'His sacrifice was not in vain. Without him, we would all have been dead. You will be remembered and honored my friend'. The Panther wastes no more time and says 'Search them for the keys, there are a lot of people down there waiting to be rescued'. He then walks over to Mark and says 'Boy, we've found your father, and he cannot wait to see you. He is on the fifth floor of the east district of the prison. As soon as we've got the key, we will go free him'. I will go downstairs with him then' says Mark, 'I'm off no use in any fights with this arm anyway'. 'I didn't expect it any different' says the Panther. He then turns towards Luke and Dave, saying 'I've heard from one of the soldiers from your squad that you've found the other people from your village'. Will you be going downstairs or will you join us for the final part of our mission?' Luke replies 'We will stay with you, we will avenge Caleb!' A faint smile plays around the Panther's lips as he says 'You really were good friends, weren't you?' Dave nods and says 'Yes, but Caleb will not be the only one we will be avenging today. Too many people died today and in the past'. The Panther says 'I understand' before calling three of his soldiers over and saying 'You are coming with me. The rest of you, free all of the remaining prisoners and guide them safely out of the city. We will be joining you shortly'. When Mark and the soldiers have left, the Panther walks to the final staircase of the room, hidden behind some doors that blend in with the walls. They follow him up the steps, and when they get upstairs, they are in front of an enormous door. The Panther says 'Here is the final obstacle that stands between us and an end to this war. Let's tear it down and bring down the person who has been the cause of all the suffering of our friends, our families, and our citizens!'

They kick and push against the door for almost ten minutes before it finally budges far enough to walk through. When they look around in the room they entered, they are astonished by the amount of expensive furniture and art. Next to the huge leather couch that stands on a carpet that looks extremely expensive is a large fireplace in which a cozy little fire is burning. The walls are filled with paintings of both landscapes and people, although one corner of the room contains a large amount of bookcases instead. At the western and eastern end of the room are doors that presumably lead to a bedroom and a bathroom. The remainder of the room gets taken by an absolutely massive desk made out of an unknown kind of exotic wood with a luxurious cushioned chair in front of it. Behind this chair is a huge window that's almost five meters wide, and at least three meters high. Staring outside of this window is a man with grey hair, in a long satin robe. He turns around and says 'Welcome, I have been expecting you'. The Panther says in a stable, but clearly angry voice 'King Chronos, we meet at last. Are you ready to face your death?' The king takes a deep sigh and sits down in his chair, saying 'I understand that you have come to kill me, and I shall accept this fate, but would you do an old man a favor and listen to his final words?' The Panther is momentarily surprised by this odd request, but he says 'Very well, speak!' The king politely says 'Thank you, you shall not regret that decision. Now, what I have been willing to tell you: I understand why you want to kill me, and I know that you won't leave this room without doing just that, but you need to know that it won't solve anything' 'What do you mean?' asks one of the soldiers. The king replies 'I mean that the power over the army has long since transferred from me to the generals. In fact, for the past ten years, I have been nothing more than a formality, designed to give an image to the army in which they could believe. In fact, during those ten years, I have not uttered a single order'. 'You are lying' says the Panther, 'You were the one who ordered massacres of entire towns, and assaults on various cities!' The king says 'I shall not deny that I've ordered some terrible things in the past, and I am more guilty of war crimes than almost any other person. However, for the past years, I haven't issued a single military command, and all the recent cruelty that has been committed, has not been in my name'. The Panther says 'If you are trying to talk your way out of this, know that it is not going to work'. While the men are speaking, Luke and Dave look at the king's expressions to see if they can judge what his goal with this conversation is. However, this is deemed unnecessary as the king's next words are 'No matter what I may have wanted in the past, right now I do not wish the same as my generals. Where I have been cruel and heartless, at least I had respect and even love for certain things, and as such I will tell you a story which will especially interest the two boys you've brought with you. See, I've planned my way of dying, and this story is something I would still like to share'. Luke stares at the king, wondering what he could possibly tell them that could interest him or Dave. The king takes a moment to collect his thoughts and says 'Long ago, I myself participated in the battles that my army fought. One of these battles took place in Astranaar, eighteen years ago'. Dave stares at the king and blurts out 'You were present in our village at that time?' The king smiles faintly as he says 'Yes, and what I am about to tell you is something that will most certainly astonish you. As you know, Astranaar got attacked by redcoats, and many people of your village were taken captive'. The king pauses for a moment before saying 'Amongst these was your mother, Marion'. Luke cannot contain his emotions anymore, and he shouts 'You know what became of mom?' The king says 'I not only know what became of her, I was the reason she survived that day. As mayor of the city, she was bound to be the first person to be executed, but I decided against it. As of today, I do not know what exactly it was that triggered something deep inside me, but I do know that I could not kill her'. Luke and Dave have completely forgotten about the other people in the room, and only have attention for the old man in front of the window. Dave asks 'What did you do with her?' The king replies 'I took her with me to Sovngarde. I locked her up, but always made sure that she was treated well. She got the finest food, and wore the prettiest dresses available. I talked to her a lot'. The king's expression becomes dreamy as he says 'She didn't like me, obviously, but she was happy to have someone to talk to, and although she would never forgive me for what I had done, she appreciated the company I provided'. Luke asks timidly 'What did the two of you talk about then?' The king replies 'Everything, but what she always talked about, was you and your brother. She missed you, and the only solace I could provide her with, was that the two of you were alive and doing well'. 'How did you know all this?' asks Dave. 'There has been a spy in your village for the past sixteen years, and his only objective was to observe the two of you and report everything about you to Marion and me'. The king pauses yet again and gets a sad look on his face when he says 'You may or may not believe this, but the recent attack on your village was only a shroud for the real purpose of the raid, which was to capture the two of you and bring you to Sovngarde, reuniting you with your mother'. When the meaning of these words breaks brought to the brothers, they both react with 'So she is still alive?' The king nods and says 'Yes, but I am afraid she is no longer in Sovngarde. After the attack on Astranaar, my superiors, the generals of the army, began to realize that I cared more about her than about the empire, and they took her away'. Dave asks 'Where did they take her to?' The king replies 'They took them to the far south. Last I heard about them, they were at the southern edges of the kingdom. They might still be there, or they might have been taken to the islands or the desert, I am not sure'. Luke and Dave both feel tears behind their eyes, seeing as how they were so close, yet so far away to be reunited with their mother whom they had thought had been dead for years. The king awakes them from their thoughts by saying 'As unlikely as it may sound, seeing as how we are enemies, I have a gift for you'. The painter from your city, Leonardo, who has made a painting of Marion in the past, has made another one when he arrived in Sovngarde. It will show you how she looks right now'. The king opens a drawer of his desk, and takes a small package out of it. He lays it on the desk and says 'I have but one final wish. Make Marion happy once again. Have her be reunited with her sons whom she has been wishing for for almost two decades'. The king looks at the boys and says 'I understand that you would probably search for her, regardless of me asking you to, but please do everything in your power to find her, and if you do, tell her this: "I have found the path you pointed me to, I hope that you can forgive me now"'. It remains silent for a while, until Luke says 'We will tell her that, I promise'. Dave says 'Sir, we may be enemies, but I respect you for what you have done, we will honor your final request'. The king bows his head, a tear dropping down his face as he says 'Thank you, that is more than I deserve'. He then looks back at the Panther and his soldiers, who all stand have been standing motionless for the entire conversation, and he says 'End it now, I have said everything I needed to'. The Panther walks up to king Chronos with his sword in his hand, and he says 'You have redeemed your soul, rest in peace' as he chops off the head of the king who knew that love would always be more important than war.

The lifeless body of the king drops to the floor, and although this has been what they've been aiming for the last three decades, neither the Panther, nor his soldiers are happy. After they've stood around in silence for multiple minutes, the Panther says 'We should get out of here, there is nothing left for us in here. They head back down, but not before Luke has picked up the package that the king left for them. The floor below still has the dead jailers and their leader, but as they head down through the prison, they find it to be completely empty, meaning that the other soldiers managed to free all of the prisoners. During the entire walk out of the building, nobody says anything, but when they exit the prison, they get greeted by a large group of soldiers and a battered Brandon. Brandon is extremely happy to see that both of his sons are safe and sound, yet his first question is 'Is it done?' The Panther nods, and all the soldiers start cheering and celebrating, although Brandon notices that his sons are not joining in these celebrations. He walks over to them and asks 'What happened?' Dave is the first one to break loose, and he says loudly 'So many things happened, I cannot even begin to describe it'. When he calms down, he says 'I'd rather not tell them here. Is there somewhere quiet where we can talk?' Brandon nods and says 'We shall head back to the cave. On the fields between the city and the camp should be few people. We can talk on the way'. They head back through the ruined remains of Sovngarde. Now that the battle is over, it becomes all the more apparent how much damage was actually done. The streets are still littered with bodies, most of them in uniform, but also a large amount of civilians has deceased today. Luke looks at this and thinks 'All these deaths for nothing, we didn't gain anything with this fight. We only killed a man who wasn't as evil as we once thought, and the real culprits are still out there'. When they have exited through the hole in the wall that the cannon made, Brandon asks 'So tell me, what happened in there?' Dave says 'Mom is still alive'. Brandon is shocked for a moment, and he immediately asks 'How do you know that?' Luke and Dave spend the next ten minutes telling their father everything that king Chronos has told them. They then unpack the painting that the king gave them, and on it is clearly the same person as on the painting in their house. She has grown considerably older yet retained her beauty, and her eyes show a fire that can never be tempered. Upon seeing this painting, Brandon says 'That's Marion, there's no doubt about it'. He then sinks back into thoughts, trying to understand the implications of this. He says 'So it turns out that the king wasn't as evil as we thought he was'. Luke nods and says 'That's indeed how it seems'. He then bows his head, and says in an emotional tone 'Everything was for nothing. Our journey was pointless, this fight was unnecessary, all the casualties of today were for naught and we lost Caleb for nothing'. Brandon awakes from his thoughts, and he asks 'Caleb died?' Dave nods, and he says 'He saved us all. Without him, we would be dead by now'. Brandon curses loudly, and says 'Has nothing good come from this day then?' The Panther shows up next to them, saying 'There has, many prisoners of both Astranaar and Jerlford have been freed, alongside a lot of other innocent people. Young boy Mark has been reunited with his father, and many other people will be reunited with their families soon as well. It has not been for nothing'. They have arrived back at the encampment, and the Panther says 'This was supposed to be an evening filled with happiness. Most of the soldiers don't realize that the king didn't turn out as much of a villain as we expected, it would be best to keep it that way'. The Panther prepares to walk away then, but he says 'Mark should be here somewhere. Luke, Dave, I highly suggest that you pay him a visit'. The Panther then disappears as mysteriously as he had appeared. Brandon says 'Go to your friend. There are a lot of things I need to do. I'll discuss everything with you later'.

The brothers have wandered around the cave for quite a while before they find Mark and his father in a tent in one of the corners. Mark is looking happier than ever before despite his arm being taped in a lot of bandages, and his father is looking equally happy'. When he notices the twins, Mark says 'Luke, Dave, I have so much to thank you for'. Luke manages to fake a convincing smile despite everything that has happened, and he says 'It seems like we managed to fulfill our quest. Although it took a long time, we managed to bring you and your father back together again'. Mark's father says 'Marcus has started telling me about everything that has happened, and although he hasn't even covered half of the journey yet, it is clear that the two of you have taken good care of him. I'm deeply thankful for that'. Dave suddenly smiles and says 'Mark was one hell of a burden every now and then, although I'm certain that he thinks the same of me. Nonetheless, he has been great company throughout our journey, and I'll certainly miss him when we have to go our own way'. Mark gets up and uses his good arm to shake hands with Dave before asking 'Why don't you come with us for a while? I'm sure there'll be plenty of room in Jibral'. Dave shakes his head and says 'We've heard something that we absolutely need to do'. Before Mark can ask about this, the Panther shows up again and says 'It would still be best if you head to Jibral first. There you can rest and make plans for your upcoming journey to the south'. Mark asks curiously 'What journey, why must you leave so shortly again?' Luke says to his friend 'We will tell you in due time, for now we should be happy that our current journey has successfully come to an end'. He walks outside, quickly followed by his brother who says 'You will miss him a lot, right?' Luke replies 'Yes, but what we have to do is important, yet probably even more dangerous than this journey, now that we don't have Caleb to guide us'. Dave replies 'At least we still have each other'. Luke nods and says 'That is what will keep us going. This journey may be over, but our travels have only just begun'.

 

 

Epilogue:

Four days have passed, and the remainder of the army of Jibral and Falskaar is heading back to Jibral. During the marches, Luke and Dave have told Mark about what their next journey would entail. Although Mark reacted shocked, he clearly preferred to stay in Jibral with his father instead of continuing to travel with the brothers. Although Luke thought it was a pity, he had accepted it rather easily and already started planning the journey. For most of the travel to Jibral, he had excluded himself from everyone except Dave, and together they spent the days talking about what they are about to do. Today is the day that they will reach Jibral. As per usual, the brothers are walking side by side when they notice the city in the distance. Dave says 'At last we return here. Although it is less than two weeks ago, it feels like an eternity since we left it'. Luke nods and says 'There are people there who we want to see again, yet who we are afraid to face'. Dave replies 'I know. I wonder if they've changed as much as we have'. Luke replies jokingly 'When we find mom, we can at least tell her that her little Dave has found a nice girlfriend'. Dave punches his brother on the shoulder, and says 'At least I have one'. Luke grins and says 'I'm just waiting for the right person'. They continue teasing each other while getting closer to the city. When they walk through the gates, they get overwhelmed by the noise that the citizens of Jibral are making, cheering on the army, and hailing them as heroes. Luke and Dave walk past the crowd of people, and they think of everything that happened the past month. When they think of Caleb, they feel a spark of sadness, but as they think of their mother, they know that they will need to keep moving forwards, towards many new people, towards the unknown, towards their dreams, and towards the adventure, but mostly towards the person that should have been in their lives a long time ago, and who may finally know her sons: Luke and Dave

 

To be continued...

 

 

 

Author's Note:  
What, did you expect the story to end after Sovngarde? Even if you forget about the main story, there are way too many plots that haven't been solved. What really happened in Caomei? What happened to Samuel and the bluecoats? What is going to happen between Dave and Mayka? So, there clearly are too many mysteries left unsolved. But don't worry, there will be a second book. 

The reason I did cut it off here was because the book was getting too long (we are approaching 150.000 words), and because I felt like releasing at least part of it right now to get some opinions on it to know if it is even worth to continue. 

 

Appetizer:

 

To at least give a little taste of the next book, here is a fragment that will be in chapter 41. Hope you can guess who I'm talking about. 

 

Luke walks past the river and comes across some alleys when he suddenly feels a strong arm around his throat. Initially panicking, Luke tries to hit the person that's behind him. His attacker nimbly dodges his punches, and when Luke manages to catch a glimpse of his assailant, he notices that it is not a full grown man, but only a boy of about his age. He tries to pull the arm away, but to his surprise and distress, his attacker is stronger than him. At this moment Luke realizes who the attacker must be, and he starts to worry even more. He keeps on trying to pull the arm loose, but the boy only tightens his grip. Luke can feel himself slipping away. The last thing he sees before passing out, is that someone he knows is staring at him with two cold eyes. 

 

Final note:  
Thanks for reading this book, you are awesome! Any comments or opinions are welcome.


End file.
